Crossfire
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: Can the past really stay hidden? What happens when both Dean and Cas are faced with the same blast from the past...An Angel whose connection with Dean runs deeper than anything he's known before. Who is she and will she help in their war against Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL RELATED! **ONLY THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE!

**THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL!**

* * *

**Lessons of a Seraphim**

[Set after Season 5 Episode 14 – My Bloody Valentine]

Will the Angel be able to help the souless hunter feel something again? Will the headstrong hunter be able to teach the Angel how to love and feel humanity?

"Please..." Dean said softly as he looked up at the night sky; the tears ready to fall from his eyes whilst he shook his head slightly from the frustration that he was feeling.

"I Can't...I need some help..." His voice becoming increasingly saddened

The silence of the car lot surrounded him - all he could feel was his own heart breaking that little bit more.

"Please..." He whispered as a single tear fell from his eye; discouraged that he had no other choice but to ask for help.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lifting the half empty bottle of whiskey to his lips, Dean paused. Not even the smell or the taste of the liquor could entice him anymore; tightening his grip on the bottle, he passed it one final look before throwing it angrily across the car lot.

"Hello Dean"

Jumping at the sudden but gentle voice, Dean swiped round in the direction of where he believed it had come from; he turned to find a young woman standing at a short distance from him; he couldn't help but take a few seconds to stare at her surprising beauty. She was the perfect size, her frame faultless, her dark brunette hair sitting just right on her shoulders and as the car lot lights hit them, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"You are a tough one to find..." She said passing him a welcoming smile "But here I am..."

Dean cleared the lump from his throat as his tough facade began to hide what he was truly feeling.

"And you are?" Dean asked passing her a puzzled look.

She smiled "What did you think Dean, that you would call and no one would answer?"

"That thought did cross my mind..."

"Would you have preferred if your plea was not answered?" She asked taking a step towards him.

Dean smirked "Let me guess, another hell bent Angel wanting to kill or tempt Sam to the dark side?"

The woman paused in her stride and passed him a surprised look "Now that is not very nice Dean"

"Please, tell me if I'm wrong but I haven't had the best experiences with you so called Angels..." Dean replied, his accusing eyes glaring.

"Not that you will believe me but you are wrong"

"And how is that? All of you god damn Angels and Demons seem to have hidden agendas these days!"

"Because I am not here for Sam Dean, he is the least of my worries...I am here for you"

Dean passed her a puzzled look "Sweetheart, I'm not buying what you're selling...so why are you really here?"

Dean could tell he was provoking a response as he watched her frown at his attitude "It saddens me that you still have little faith...but I am not surprised"

"Meaning?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms defensively at his chest.

"Dean you misunderstand my intentions; I am not here to hurt you or your brother"

"So why are you here?"

"I heard your call Dean; I heard the suffering in your voice" She responded watching as he continued to hide behind the arrogant and overconfident wall he had built around himself.

Dean momentarily fell quiet knowing that he couldn't deny or even evade what she was saying that he was feeling.

"So what d'u want?"

"You asked for help, I want to help you Dean, help you through the anguish you are feeling"

Dean sneered at her response "The last attractive Angel that wanted to help me...through my anguish; ended up wanting to kill my brother...what makes you any different?"

The woman smirked "Anna never was good at making her own decisions..."

Dean looked at her curiously "You knew Anna?"

"Yes, I knew Anna; her problem was that her mind could be twisted so easily"

"And let me guess...yours can't?" The sarcasm in his voice clearly was indicating how sceptical he was of the woman standing in front of him. If the truth be told, he was pissed at himself for believing that he and Anna ever had a connection. A lot of good it did him, being that whatever they shared only ended up being broken when she betrayed him. Not only did the bitch attempt to kill Sam – she well and truly stepped over that line by trying to murder his parents before him and Sam had even been born.

"Dean, Anna was a dead beat Angel that did not know what she wanted..." She started when she smirked slightly "Excuse the pun, that was until Michael incinerated her alive"

"And you know what you want?"

Dean watched as a serious expression covered that perfect face of hers as she took another step closer to him; her eyes gazing deeper into his.

"Yes Dean, I know what I want...and that is to help you"

"And why would you wanna help me?" Dean asked still finding it hard to believe she was the answer to his prayers in the most simplest of form "Maybe try and persuade me to say yes to Michael?"

"That is the last thing I want..." She replied; an annoyed expression crossing her face.

Dean tilted his head to the side trying to figure out the mysterious woman that stood in front of him.

"For what it is worth Dean, you appear to be doing better after the last time I saw you..." The woman smiled.

Dean passed her a puzzled look "Last time? Kinda think I would recognise a face like yours if I've met you before"

"The last time we were together Dean I was not in my true form..."

Dean looked deep into her eyes that gazed back at him trying to remember where they might have met.

"I know you?"

About to answer his question, the woman was interrupted when the lot lights above them flickered before smashing...

* * *

Shielding himself from the shards of glass that fell to the ground, Dean lowered his arm from his face to see Castiel standing there staring at the woman.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean asked lowering his arm to his side.

"Apologies Dean" Castiel replied his eyes not wandering from the females.

"Castiel...always with the breaking of the lights" The woman smirked as she turned to face him "You know it may be an idea for you to look into ways of being less destructive when you make an entrance..."

Castiel remained quiet, his silence trying to intimidate her.

"My My Castiel, you look...aged" She gloated as she looked him up and down teasingly.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably at the look she was passing.

"Not having the heavenly power getting you down?"

"I'm going to go and take a really wild guess and say you two know each other?" Dean asked as he watched the tense interaction between them.

"We do" Castiel replied "Why are you here?" His eyes questionning her.

Rolling her eyes, She took a deep frustrated breath before meeting Castiel's gaze "I am going to start recording my responses...Dean called and I heard his plea"

Castiel nodded "You expect me to believe that?"

As they spoke Dean moved his head from side to side; following the particular Angel that was talking.

"If you have not figured this out by now Castiel, I do not care what you believe"

Castiel looked blankly at her "Did Zachariah send you?"

She scoffed angrily at his comment "You could at least give me some credit Castiel, Like I would listen to anything that heavenly parasite has got to say" Hearing Dean chuckle at her reply, she turned and looked at him

"Not a favourite of yours either?"

"You could say that"

"Unless you give me a reason why you should be, you should not be here" Castiel interrupted.

Clenching her fist, the woman turned and glared at Castiel "Do I need to remind you of hierarchy?"

Castiel dipped his head slightly as he took a step back.

Dean smirked; finding it highly amusing that a woman of all people had such control over Castiel.

"You have no place in telling me what I can and cannot do; I go wherever I please Castiel"

"My apologies I did not mean to offend"

"No you never do Castiel, but somehow it always ends up that way" She replied turning herself away from him.

Dean could feel the tension between the Angels; his confusion and astounding number of questions continuing to grow.

"Okay, okay...you say you want to help, how?" Dean asked as her mesmerising eyes looked round at him.

She took a deep breath and looked at him "Whispers tell me that Sam Winchester is feeling the strain..."

Dean nodded cautiously "He..." Feeling the disappointment for his younger brother suddenly start to appear

"Relapsed on demon blood..." She replied as Dean looked round at her.

"I know about Famine and all that happened" She could instantly sense all of the questions he had rise to the surface.

Dean nodded whilst Castiel continued to look at her; surprised that she was standing in front of him.

"Would you mind if I took a look at Sam?"

Dean passed her a questionable and protective look; he didn't want anything or anyone hurting his brother.

"Dean if I wanted Sam dead, he would be...an iron box is not going to stop someone like me"

"So why ask for my say so?" Dean asked confused by the way in which she was acting; she wasn't like the other conniving and malicious Angels he had come across.

"Because Dean I am polite and I know the difference between right and wrong" She paused as she turned her head towards Castiel passing him a sarcastic look "Ask your friend Castiel, he knows all too well what I can do and what I truly stand for"

Castiel took a deep breath and looked over at Dean "She is telling the truth, she is not like the others" He assured him.

Turning to face Dean she could see the apprehension on his face.

"I can only help if you let me" She said softly.

Dean nodded "Don't make me regret my decision or we're gonna have a problem"

Turning, he walked back towards the house. She nodded at his request as she followed behind with Castiel.

* * *

As Dean opened the door to the basement, they could hear Sam's cries for his brother or Castiel's help echo through the iron walls that surrounded him. Walking down the stairs Dean clenched his jaw tightly; hearing his brothers pain instantly pulled on his heart strings forcing him to remember the last time he had to lock Sam down and the events that unfolded after he escaped from the room somehow; to this day he still couldn't work out how he did it. Approaching the iron door; Dean pulled back the metal eye slot allowing her to peer in and observe the situation.

"Charming..." She said softly seeing Sam struggling against his restraints as sweat dripped from his frame "You mind letting me in so I could have a better look?" She asked turning her head to look at Dean.

Hesitantly Dean looked deep into her eyes "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You do not know that Dean and due to your past you will not find it easy"

"And you what...just expect me to let you in there with him?" He asked passing her a puzzled look.

"I can help Sam Dean, dig a little deeper and find some faith...you will see that I mean no harm, unlike some people I am loyal to my every word" Turning her head she glared back angrily at Castiel who returned the look.

Cautiously Dean leant forward and grabbed the handle; pushing it down he opened the door allowing her to walk inside, as she walked in she could feel Dean about to follow. Using her force, she pushed the door shut before he could take a step forward, locking it behind her so he could not unlock it from the outside.

"Son of a..." Dean cursed as he tried to push open the iron door "Damn it...trust me she says..." Dean shouted angrily as he thumped his fist against the iron fiercely. He assumed she was just like everyone else and wanted to hurt his brother.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god!" Dean threatened, kicking the door forcefully.

The woman continued to ignore Dean's comments as she slowly approached the pull out bed Sam was lying on. From the bed, Sam had seen her enter and instantly felt the calming energy she was emitting. His blurred vision clearing as she grew closer to him; peering up he was able to see her beautiful face gazing comfortingly down at him. Standing just to the side of the bed; she raised her hand to release the restraints that were restricting him. Pulling himself up he leant against the wall behind, resting against it as he tried to calm his fast and heavy breathing.

"You know, you need to be more careful Sam" She said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Their eyes met and Sam passed her a puzzled look "How do you..."

"If Famine is all it took for you to become that hungry, who knows what Lucifer will do to persuade you"

"Who are you?" Sam asked quietly, not wanting to argue with the Angelic face that sat in front of him.

"Someone who can help you Sam...If you want me to that is?"

Sam passed her a confused look "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked heatedly; still craving the blood he wanted.

"If I am to help you Sam, I need to know you actually want it" She watched as he began to scratch anxiously at his skin.

"More than anything I want it" Sam pleaded knowing what he had done was wrong, he just couldn't control himself being under Famines will "Please..."

She smiled as his earnest eyes looked up at her "Very well" She replied raising her hand towards him.

"Sam...Sammy!" She heard Dean continually call from outside the room before angrily banging on the door.

"If I were you Sam, I would advise your brother to have a little faith" She said as she rested her fingertip on his forehead.

Sam watched as she closed her eyes - in the moment of them closing he could feel the overwhelming power radiate from her...the room instantly becoming coated in an insanely bright white light as the walls of the room started to shudder. Taking a few seconds for the light to disappear; Sam opened his eyes to find the room had returned to normal and the mysterious woman gone. Sitting upright, Sam took the time to analyse his body to feel his craving gone completely and his violent urges calmed to a halt.

Hearing the door open; Sam looked up to watch as Dean hurried in with Castiel following.

"Sam!" Dean said leaning in front of him "You okay?"

Sam smiled "Dean I feel fine, great actually" He replied pulling himself to the edge of the bed.

"No craving?" Dean asked passing him a puzzled look.

Sam shook his head "None, I feel just like I did before Famine came to town..."

Dean took a deep breath, relieved that she had kept her promise not to hurt him but to help him. Needing to stretch his legs; Sam used the mattress on the bed to push himself up so he could stand straight.

"Whatever that woman did, it worked" Sam smirked, happy that he wasn't jonesing for the blood anymore.

Dean nodded still confused as to how he could have met her before.

"Good to see that you are okay Sam" Castiel said from the doorway.

"Thanks Cas"

"Come on, let's get you out of here" Dean urged as he began to walk out of the iron room.

Sam nodded as he followed his brother and Castiel who had stepped out moments before.

"So I have to ask who the hell that was..." Sam asked watching as Dean slammed the iron door shut; locking it.

Dean shrugged his shoulders "I didn't catch her name but Cas sure as hell seemed to know her..." He smirked as they walked casually across the basement and up the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sam stood by the sink sipping on a newly poured glass of water "So who is she Cas?" Sam asked inquisitively

Castiel remained quiet not wanting to answer the question.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused by the emotions that he was reading from Castiel's face.

Castiel looked at him and took a deep frustrated breath "She is, Sarah..."

"Sarah?" Sam asked stepping forward "She's an Angel like you?"

Castiel shook his head "Sarah is a very powerful Angel, a lot stronger than a Guardian Angel like me"

"That explains the domineering attitude earlier" Dean responded jokingly as he remembered what she had said to Castiel.

"So what's more powerful than you Cas?" Sam asked still not fully understanding the hierarchy.

"Sarah is a Seraphim Angel, one of the high order servants of god...higher than me and higher than an Archangel"

"Higher than an Archangel, so she could in theory help with our little Archangel problem we seem to keep facing?" Dean asked stepping away from the counter he was leaning at.

"I cannot say what Sarah will or will not do; as you have witnessed tonight, she does have a mind of her own and will do whatever she feels is right at the time" Castiel explained.

"Next question...what the hell is a Seraphim Angel?" Dean asked "And how could she find me so easily, am I not supposed to be protected by the ever so ugly Enochian tattoo you delightfully carved into my ribs?"

"And it is written that a Seraphim Angel are beings of pure light – angels of love, light and fire" Castiel replied as he turned to look at Dean "She is sensitive to your call Dean, that is why I assume she found you so quickly"

Dean passed him a puzzled look "Yeah but how...How's she sensitive to me? That's just as confusing as when she said that I knew her..." Dean debated glancing at Sam and then Castiel.

"You know her...how?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "Beats me, I'm sure I would have remembered someone that looked like her"

"That is true but what if she was in a different form when you met her?" Castiel asked.

"Are you saying she's telling the truth Cas?" Dean asked as he looked in his direction.

Castiel leant back against the kitchen counter "Although her powers exceed any Angel I have ever laid my eyes on; for a hundred years, Sarah mostly stayed under the radar and out of sight, she rarely participated in anything that the Angels were doing as she disagreed with their morals for doing it"

"Now that I can understand..." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Sarah was one of the few that rebelled against the plan; she never wanted a war and she refused to be part of the plan to bring on the apocalypse, when she..." Castiel paused as he looked at the ground not knowing if he should continue.

"When she what?" Sam asked intrigued.

"When Sarah first heard about the plans of resurrecting Lucifer and getting Dean's soul in to hell to break the first seal, she laid siege to heaven searching for god..."

"Seems as I still ended up going to hell, I assume her trip wasn't a success?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head "She tried to find him; she searched the heavens and fought against the forces that were preventing him from seeing her...that was until Zachariah found out what she was doing; he sent one hundred Archangels to locate her, the battle was shall we say...intense and lasted for days"

"One hundred, that's a bit dramatic for one Angel?" Dean asked.

"One hundred went to capture her Dean, only twenty returned and even then they were injured"

Dean's eyes widened, astonished at the strength of such an Angel.

"So what happened when she was captured?"

"Zachariah had her cast down into Hell in a different form...that was when you met her Dean..."

Dean's expression was puzzled; he couldn't remember ever meeting such a beautiful person, especially down in the depths of hell. The wheels in his mind continued to turn as he tried desperately to remember.

Dean looked at Castiel "I met her in hell...an Angel?" He asked still bewildered by these revelations.

Castiel nodded "Before casting her down, they removed her true form and stripped her of her strengths making her human as a penalty...her punishment continued when she met you Dean..."

Dean struggled to remember such a time in his mind "I don't remember her Cas"

"Sarah is linked to you Dean; she was the first soul you ever tortured, the one that opened the seal..."

* * *

I know Chapter 1 is short but I promise lots of detail is on the way! What did you guys think? A BIG BIG thank you to those that took the time to read it, i appreciate it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the revelation came to pass, Dean's eyes widened as he instantly recalled that first terrifying and exhilarating experience he felt when he first picked up Alistair's blade. Not only did he torture a young innocent woman – who to him was bad enough, he tortured an Angel...

* * *

_Spine chilling screams could be heard through every blood covered wall of the chamber; echoing amongst the hollowness when torturers would go that little bit deeper into their work. The chamber was small, dark and horrifying in every way, there were no windows just dim lights that flickered on and off permanently. The smell of death and blood lurked in every area of the chamber - There wasn't a cleaning team in hell so the remains of torture victims weren't cleaned up, they were left there to rot and give off an ever so frightening and disgusting essence for the next victim. _

_Dean remained deadly still in his newly allocated chamber watching as the rigid wooden rack just in front of him gradually turned, carrying an endless supply of petrified souls; all ready and prepared to be tortured. The screeching sound of the wood grinding against each other, raising all of the hairs on his arm. _

_He reflected for a moment on the day before where it was him who was suspended on the rack, being held by two thick hooks that were attached to a solid metal chain; each hook piercing through his left and right shoulder only to return to reality and realise that his weakness had caused him to stand on the opposite side to stare at the blood covered, sweaty and terrified souls that hung helplessly where he once did. _

_The door to the chamber opened and an eagerly smug Alistair walked in rubbing his hands together. _

"_Why good morning Dean, how are we?" Alistair asked; an evil smirk crossing his face. _

"_Peachy" Dean replied sarcastically; his stomach twisting inside of him as his conscience screamed for him to stop – to just refuse whatever Alistair has planned for him. _

"_Excellent...I have a special gift for your first day, Shall we get started?" Alistair asked as he walked towards the rack. _

"_I suppose we better" Dean responded knowing if he refused anything he would just be thrown back on it himself. _

"_This Dean is how you get the rack to stop..." Alistair demonstrated as Dean watched him pull a rusty old leaver. _

_As the leaver was pulled down; the rack shuddered causing many people to cry out as the hooks holding them tugged on the bare muscle and bone they were tightened to. Coming to a halt the rack stopped, Dean couldn't help but look away at the soul that was suspended centrally to him from the rack, hearing her whimper pulled harshly on his heart strings. _

"_Dean..." Alistair said sternly watching as Dean slowly turned back to face him. His expression showing a number of emotions: anger and hatred for Alistair personally and regret for breaking so soon. _

"_This is how you remove a piece of meat from the rack..." Dean focused more on Alistair pushing a small red button rather than the woman that hung helplessly. As the button was pushed; the hooks that held the woman instantly released causing blood to spray across the room; her cries from the feeling of them being ripped roughly out of her frame instantly echoing through his mind. _

_No longer having any support the body fell floppily forward onto a metal table that was positioned suitably distanced in front of the rack, even the sound of her body impacting against the hard metal made Dean cringe inside. Pushing a small black button, Alistair restarted the rack so that it would continue to turn the many souls it held into the different chambers where many of his blooming torturers would be waiting for them. _

"_Don't be shy Dean, we all have to learn sometime" Alistair smirked as he casually walked up to the table. _

_Dean remained still, his legs stiff - not wanting to move from the spot he was standing in. He watched as Alistair roughly grabbed and turned the woman over, laying her across the table so all of her body parts were spread evenly before using the wrist and ankle metal chains to restrain her. _

"_Ready?" Alistair asked glancing up at Dean. _

_Dean was silent but nodded hesitantly; beginning to curse at himself over and over for agreeing to Alistair's terms. _

"_You aren't going to cut deep enough from over there Dean..."_

_Taking the sarcastic hint; Dean slowly found the strength to step forward – each step closer to the table intensifying the shakes he could feel emerge in his legs. Stopping at the table Dean had positioned himself next to a smaller table that was covered in a darkened sheet – it didn't take a genius for him to work out what was hidden beneath..._

"_Much better" Alistair started as he pointed at the smaller table "You will begin with these..." _

_Warily Dean turned his head and raised his shaking hand to pull the sheet from the table to find a tray filled with multiple tools and blades sorted by their size and intense-pain rating. As he glanced and analysed each one; he began to feel his insides start to churn. Little by little he could feel the apprehension increase as sweat started to drip from his forehead. _

_Hearing the woman moan slightly; Dean turned his head to find that she was slowly coming out of her unconscious state that she had fallen into when her head impacted against the metal. He watched as she gradually opened her eyes to feel herself tightened against something different to the rack she normally was positioned against. A worried expression appeared on her face as she tried to forcefully pull her arms and legs from the constraints. _

"_My dear, I don't think you will be going anywhere anytime soon...so...you might as well stop straining yourself too early on..." Alistair advised quietly as she rested uncomfortably against the cold metal behind her. _

_As her vision cleared and she looked up at the man that stood above her; their eyes met and Dean noticed her eyes widen as he looked quickly away. He didn't know if he could do this? Inflict pain on another soul – He was a hunter, sworn to hunt the Supernatural and save people – not become the one thing they would end up being petrified of. _

"_No..." Dean heard her whisper but decided to ignore her; to him it was easier to block all that he could out of his already conflicted mind. _

"_To get you grasshopper used to the tools, we will start with a basic practice session" Alistair counselled. _

_Dean nodded as his eyes continued to stare at the tools to the side of him. How could he possibly do this? _

"_Dean..." He heard her say softly; his eyes widened - he didn't understand how anyone could possibly know him in the depths of hell – down here he was alone and without any alliances. _

"_That's what we want her to scream later" Alistair smirked as he glanced evilly down at her. _

_Dean watched as she lifted her eyes to meet Alistair's only to return the glare that he was giving. _

"_Shall we begin Dean?" Alistair asked eagerly as he walked round to where Dean was standing, obviously wanting to get this show on the road. _

_Dean barely nodded his head as he observed Alistair pick the first blade up; it was small, with a jagged cutting edge design. _

"_This is one of the easier tools to use..." Alistair explained as he balanced the blade just above her arm "We call this the skin peeler...but you know all too well of how this feels" Curving his hand; he dipped the blade forcefully into her arm. _

_Watching as Alistair inflicted pain on another only reminded Dean of what he had to endure over and over for thirty years; he remembered everything, every poke and prod - every scream... As his own memories consumed him and he had no choice but to watch the sight in front of him; he could feel the uncontrollable sweat on his palms and the sickness emerge in the pit of his stomach. Over and over he argued with himself; shouting inside that he chose to do this and he can do it, he has to do it. _

_Slowly and maliciously Alistair removed the top layer of skin with the peeler causing blood to ooze and drip from the wound. Tears fell from her eyes as she moaned through her tightly clenched jaw. Dean watched as she clenched her fists underneath the restraints as she turned her head away, trying to desperately escape looking at what was being inflicted upon her. _

"_Here, you try it..." Alistair said forcefully holding the blade out for him to take; he could see that Dean was hesitant and he continued to push through those unwanted and unhelpful human feelings. _

_In that moment, Dean's eyes flickered to the quivering woman that lay beneath him, his stomach turning violently as her teary pleading eyes had instantly turned back and looked up at him. _

"_Dean, don't..." She pleaded as she watched Dean slowly take the blade from Alistair; his puzzled eyes still looking into her bright blue ones trying to figure out how and where she could possibly know him from. _

"_Dean please you will regret this, your actions will have consequences" She said as she continued to fight for his attention. _

_Trying to block her words from his mind, Dean slowly felt the pressure build within him as he tightened his grip around the tool. He knew he had no choice but to hurt her, he just didn't know if he could..._

"_One swipe is all it takes Dean...to get this little bitch to shut up" Alistair pushed as he glared at the woman. Battling with his conscience; Dean gritted his teeth together so hard that he could feel his head begin to ache. _

"_Dean you have to listen to me" She said raising her head from the table ignoring Alistair's menacing stare "You do this and you will break the..." She tried to continue when Alistair stepped forward delivering a hard knuckled punch across her delicate cheek. The force of the blow causing her head to crack back against the table; feeling her head impact against the metal she cursed at the pain as blood slowly ran across the table. _

"_Well if you won't shut the bitch up, I will" Alistair said angrily as he positioned a restraint around her neck, pulling it so tight that she could barely talk or even breathe. _

"_You will do this Dean or if you preferred where you used to be, I'm sure your space on the rack is still warm and waiting for you" Alistair's eyes glared into Deans, beginning to feel frustrated at his continuing resistance. _

_Alistair's words circled Dean's mind causing his heart to beat fast in his chest as the fear settled in the pit of his stomach. More than anything, Dean refused to go back on the rack and experience the thirty years of torture all over again. _

"_Dean...Please" The woman barely said due to the constraints being too tight around her throat. She watched anxiously as he moved the blade towards her. Feeling his adrenaline pump hard inside of him, Dean watched his hand start to tremble; taking a deep breath and focusing his stern glance downwards, he rested the blade on her lower stomach. _

_Clenching his jaw he shifted his eyes to her as he pushed the blade slowly into her skin. He listened to her cry and attempt to scream at the unbearable pain of someone slicing into her...god knows he remembered the sound all too well. _

_Beneath his hand that held the tool, Dean could feel the softness of her skin against his fingertip and how smoothly the blade pierced deeply into her. Blood spurted from the wound; spraying across the blade and his fingertips. As he hurt her like Alistair hurt him, he felt as she tried to fight against the constraints that held her – trying to literally tear her body free. _

_Pulling his hand upwards Dean peeled back a thicker layer than what Alistair had uncovered. Stepping back, he watched as the blood flowed from the wound whilst she shook violently beneath him; Dean instantly felt sickened by what he had done as he pulled the blade back towards him. _

_To his surprise, her teary and fearful eyes looked up into his apologetic ones as he glanced down at her. Her expression confused him; as she gradually calmed the shakes she shook her head in what looked like disappointment as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. _

"_Not bad for a first attempt" Alistair said observing the wound "You are going to be a natural I can tell"_

_Dean nodded; still refusing to say anything. Even if he wanted to, what could he possibly say?_

_Trying to calm his adrenaline, Dean watched as Alistair took the skin peeler from him and turned to select another. _

"_This Dean is one of my personal favourites..." Alistair smiled as he picked up one of the tools from the middle of the tray; it closely resembled a bottle opener but with the blade being much thicker and the edges a lot sharper "This is the Organ Opener" He explained as he set the tool back down on the table before picking up a small scalpel. _

"_Now for this to work effectively, you will need to open up the meat" Alistair begun. Dean watched uneasily as the woman watched Alistair move the scalpel towards her. Alistair's grim smile couldn't get any larger as the woman pleaded for him to stop, as he grew closer to her sweat dripped freely from her naked frame. Feeling the tip of the blade touch her stomach, her eyes widened as she felt and heard the scalpel be roughly inserted into her stomach. _

_Dean felt his fists clench tightly together at his sides as he horrifyingly watched Alistair slowly and deeply cut a straight line from the top of the woman's stomach to the bottom; the sound of Alistair carving into her echoed through his mind only to be muffled by the sound of the woman's screams reverberating against the chamber walls. Blood gushed violently from the wound as it ran across the table; dripping freely down the sides and to the ground. The woman trembled as she incessantly dry heaved from the shock; slowly the brightness in her blue eyes began to disappear as they suddenly glazed over at what she was experiencing. Feeling the sickness start to rise in his throat; Dean watched as Alistair peeled back the woman's skin revealing the numerous organs that lay beneath. _

_The smell of her blood and insides filled the room causing Dean to raise his hand and cover his mouth, stopping himself from hurling right there next to the table. Part of him didn't want to look at her but something else inside of him was intrigued to find how she was coping with what was being inflicted on her – He only remembered being on the side she was, he couldn't help but want to know what the mirrored image looked like . As he momentarily looked at her, he found she wasn't dead but remained scarily motionless as the tears slowly fell, it was as if she had fallen into a very severe state of shock. _

"_What do you think I am going to ask you to do?" Alistair asked ignoring Dean's reaction to his methods, he was confident that he would be able to force Dean past his initial responses. _

_As Alistair turned to pick the tool up, Dean closed his eyes for a second; utterly disgusted by what he had done and was about to do. Turning back to him; Alistair forcefully put the tool in Dean's hand as his evil eyes glared at him; pushing him. _

"_You can open whatever you like..." Alistair smirked as he glanced at the glorious sight in front of him; almost excited by what he was looking at. _

_Shaking the annoyingly conscience thoughts from his mind; Dean had no choice but to finish the task at hand, after all that was what he was always good at before being cast down into hell. Clutching the tool; Dean moved forward positioning the blade just on the surface of her liver that was clearly visible from the cut. Using the small lever Dean began to turn it; as he drilled, she cried out softly pleading for him to stop but he didn't listen, he ignored her and continued to drill. Blood and liquid spewed from the liver, splattering across Dean's hands and arms as he turned the tool; shockingly to him, as he pushed into her and through all of his self doubt and guilt he began to enjoy the feeling of dealing out his own fair share of pain, the sound of her voice pleading for him to stop and the feeling of being powerful and in complete control. _

_Alistair smiled as he remained quiet; observing the wonderful mess that his newest student was making and ecstatic that after all of the years of the plan being in motion, the first seal had finally been broken. From behind, Alistair watched as Dean took it upon himself to use many of the other tools that were available to him whilst using his own hunting initiative that he knew if used correctly would inflict more pain. Continuing to use the tools; Dean was surprised at how quick the desire to hurt and cause pain consumed him as he opened himself up and relaxed into it; a therapeutic release at last that would help him deal with the hurt, anger and disappointment he constantly felt. _

"_You grasshopper make me a very proud tutor" Alistair begun "I will leave you to umm...finish" Slowly he strolled back across the chamber to the door on the opposite side. Peering up Dean watched as Alistair passed him one final victorious smirk before turning and walking out. _

_Gazing down at the woman that lay beneath him; he noticed her eyes that were once bright blue had glazed over completely as he had continued to flay her flesh away. She was barely alive as her insides lay on the table around her but Dean couldn't help but have the desire to hurt her that little bit more with a new technique that had instantly emerged in his mind as he looked over at the tool tray. _

"_Alone at last" Dean smirked as he picked up the Skin Peeler. _

_She lay there motionless as he took the time to peel the remaining skin from her bit by bit; as he watched and felt himself hurt her, his spirits darkened inside and slowly he could feel his soul start to whittle away – but what did he care? He could either be tortured or be the one to torture...after all he was down here for the rest of his existence, right?_

* * *

"The girl I tortured..." Dean started; the same sickening feeling returning "You're honestly telling me that, that was the Angel we met tonight?" Dean asked still finding it hard to compare the two.

Castiel nodded regrettably "The same Angel, just human and in a different form"

Reliving the memory that replayed in his mind over and over; Dean began to remember the cryptic warnings that the woman was trying to give him before he shedded the first drop of her blood.

"That's a very big coincidence don't you think...her ending up down there with me?"

"If Sarah is stronger than an Archangel, how did Zachariah cast her into hell?" Sam interrupted.

"Zachariah chose his moment well; Sarah was injured from battle, she did not have the strength to battle against both the forces of heaven and hell that were working together to get her cast down" Castiel responded turning to look at him.

"I still don't understand why she was cast down in the first place..." Sam replied, shocked at the way in which Angels will act against each other.

"Basically so she was out of the way" Castiel started glancing between Sam and Dean "So they could complete the plan"

From out of the corner of his eye, Castiel noticed Dean shake his head; frustrated by the newest revelation.

"Okay, so I know how I got out" Dean started "How did she?"

"Sarah is of vital importance to heaven; when her blood was shed and the first seal was opened, Zachariah believed she had leant her lesson and knew all too well that she would be needed when all of the seals had been broken"

"So important they had her cast down into hell?" Sam asked passing Castiel a puzzled look.

Castiel turned and looked at him "People misunderstand Angels Sam; we are not the stereotypes they make us out to be, we are cold and we are heartless, we will stop at nothing to accomplish our own gain"

"Sarah didn't seem so cold and heartless when she answered Dean's call or when she healed me" Sam debated; still trying to hold onto the remaining faith that some of the Angels were good rather than evil.

Castiel paused and looked at him as if he were remembering a time that he and Sarah were together "Sarah is the exception to the rule; with her level in the hierarchy she can choose whether to have faith or not, she can learn to feel what us other Angels cannot"

"I'm guessing Anna was an exception to the rule also?" Dean asked; remembering the night they spent together in the back of his Imparla.

"No Anna was not, she could feel emotions because she had no faith; if you had noticed, since she had her faith back she was not completely sympathetic to you or Sam..."

"So Sarah can feel emotions, like a normal human with her faith still intact?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded "With time and enough practice Sarah could learn from humanity...she just chooses not to"

"She doesn't feel at the moment?" Dean asked confusingly "She seemed pretty genuine earlier"

"Sarah knows the basics of how to act, she is very guarded; I know only of one Angel that almost got close to her..." Castiel paused in his trail of thought "But that did not end well and ever since, her guard has never been broken and so she never has truly opened up to all of the emotions and feelings she could learn from humanity".

Both Sam and Dean nodded, still intrigued by the mysterious and beautiful Angel they had seen that night.

* * *

"So how'd she get out?" Dean asked as him, Castiel and Sam walked into the lounge area of the house.

"As I lay siege for you with Uriel; Muriel and Nathaniel set siege for Sarah"

"So what, you all just strolled in the door to hell?" Dean asked finding the imagery very amusing.

Castiel nodded "Uriel and I were sent first; getting you out of hell was the first priority, as we fought to get to you Lilith began breaking the seals one by one and a second order was sent out"

"For Sarah to be saved?" Dean asked as he sat down in one of Bobby's arm chairs.

"When the order was released, Muriel and Nathaniel appeared in hell along with Uriel and me"

"Oh I bet Alistair loved that" Sam joked as he sat opposite Dean.

"In the beginning when negotiations were made; Alistair was more than happy to have a stripped Angel on his rack..."

"Wait, Alistair knew from the beginning...who and what Sarah was?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded cautiously "But when we demanded she be released, he was not pleased and Muriel and Nathaniel had to battle against the many minions that were guarding her"

As Sam and Castiel continued to talk about the way in which they battled to free Dean and Sarah from hell; Dean sat quietly in the chair slowly thinking over all that had been explained to him. As each of the pieces gradually came together; Dean couldn't prevent the surprising eye-opening thought that had suddenly entered his mind.

"So cutting out everything; Sarah, an Angel I had never met before ended up being cast down into hell for trying to help me, me?" Dean asked as he looked up at Castiel.

Castiel nodded "Sarah was dedicated to being there for you Dean, even before your fates were entwined; that is all her devotion ever was, to save you and to prevent the apocalypse"

Dean fell quiet; bewildered by the new revelation that an Angel without any hidden ulterior motives had been watching over him all along. From the chair; Sam looked up at Castiel, who had leant against one of the numerous bookcases that filled the lounge, still curious of the subject.

"So once she was released, what did Zachariah do with her? He couldn't have been pleased..." Sam asked.

"No, he was not forgiving at all, when Sarah was brought back up to heaven she remained in a locked down facility for as long as Zachariah saw fit"

"Kind of like the prison Anna mentioned?"

"Similar yes but the security would have been a lot more advanced; holding a Seraphim Angel is a very hard and time consuming process"

"So when she was back in heaven she regained all of her strength and powers?"

Castiel nodded "Being as important as she is, Sarah only has to visit heaven for a second and she would instantly be reunited with all of her original strength and power"

"How'd she get out of the facility?" Sam continued to ask as he watched Dean shake his head; obviously finding it all a bit too much right now. Standing from the chair, he walked into the kitchen.

"When Sarah was kept in the facility" Castiel begun sitting in the chair that Dean had just freed up "Zachariah attempted to sway her mind by ordering that Angels Uzziel and Haniel question and train her...playing along with their mind games, Sarah began to act in the way that they wanted her to...cutting a long story, after believing she was healed Zachariah had her released..."

Sam nodded as Dean appeared back in the room holding two bottles of beer.

"So once she was released, she what, came back to Earth?" Dean asked as he handed a beer to Sam.

"Not directly after, when she was released; Sarah visited a specialist and had her wings visibly coated"

Dean passed Castiel a questionable look "Wings coated?"

Castiel nodded "Yes, all of the Archangels and Seraphim Angels have their wings tagged so that heaven can locate them as soon as god orders...it is a very excruciating feeling for an Angel but Sarah had her tags removed from each wing and had them coated so that she could not be found..."

"Going on an assumption here...I would have thought that only having two wings would make the process quicker and not as painful?" Sam asked finding it hard to picture such an event happening.

"For an Angel like me yes but being a Seraphim Angel, Sarah has six"

Castiel watched the expressions that appeared on both of the brother's faces.

"She has six wings...does that make her like superwoman fast?" Dean asked jokingly as he took a swig of his beer.

Smirking at his comment; Sam shook his head "But she did eventually come back down to Earth?"

"Yes, Sarah had one goal when she landed back on Earth and that was to find you Dean" Castiel started as he glanced up at Dean who now leant against the kitchen doorframe "To warn you about being Michael's vessel..."

"But we found that out months ago, why has she only come to talk to me now?"

Castiel huffed as if at his own actions "She tried Dean but with Uriel and I guarding you, she could not get close enough without us raising the alarm"

Dean smirked "I can't say I'm not glad that you've come round to the way we think and do things...better late than never I suppose"

"So what has she been doing since?" Sam asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"I assume that she has been keeping a watchful eye over the two of you; studying everything and waiting for the right moment to make her presence known" Castiel replied noticing the confused expressions remain "How do you think you two ended up on that plane after Lucifer was raised? Or how Sam was miraculously healed from the blood thirst the first time round?"

"I thought Raphael said that was Lucifer?" Dean asked remembering his and Castiel's confrontation with the overbearing and headstrong Archangel.

"I to held that assumption Dean, but inside I could feel her energy; her power is that unique that her essence lingers after she uses the gifts she has" Castiel replied seeing a smirk appear on Dean's face.

"That doesn't sound vaguely naughty at all" Dean joked "So she's really been watching over us ever since this so called plan began?"

Castiel nodded "Although there have been failures; that is all she has ever been doing, she is very connected to the plan itself and therefore is connected to all that happens" He paused shifting uncomfortably, already knowing he may have told the brothers too much.

Sam tilted his head to the side, his eyes questioning the expression on Castiel's face "What aren't you telling us?"

Hearing his brothers question; Dean turned his head and looked curiously at Castiel.

"Have I not explained enough to you?" Castiel asked beginning to protect the secret he was hiding.

"You have and we appreciate that but if there's something else we need to know, then we should know..." Sam replied.

Castiel paused and looked away from the brother's "I cannot..."

"You cannot what Cas?" Dean asked passing him a puzzled look, seeing the strain appear on Castiel's face.

Castiel looked round and up at Dean "Apologies but I cannot continue in this conversation, I cannot risk revealing her true identity to you, I am forbidden to do so..."

Sam passed him a confused look "What's more real than Sarah the Seraphim Angel?"

Castiel huffed as he tried to evade the subject that was so obviously becoming an area of discussion.

Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other; their expressions confused as to why he was hiding something from them after everything they had all been through together.

"Who is she Cas?" Sam asked softly, trying to control the impatience he was beginning to feel.

Castiel remained quiet but stood from the chair; walking slowly over to the window before peering out into the night.

"Cas...in case you haven't noticed, you aren't up there anymore...you aren't forbidden to do anything" Dean said; his voice sounding a little agitated.

Castiel turned slowly and looked at the human he sympathised and had become close friends with.

"Who is she?"

Castiel lifted his eyes to the ceiling apologetically before looking back at Dean knowing he couldn't lie to him.

"Sarah's true identity is Sahariel...and she is the sister of...Michael and Lucifer..."

Dean tilted his head "Michael and Lucifers sister?" He asked, completely thrown by the answer he had recieved.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Castiel "That can't be, there's no mention of her anywhere..."

Castiel nodded "It was the wishes of heaven for their daughter to remain hidden from man...she is the youngest of the family and the brothers know nothing of her being cast into hell"

Sam scoffed at his comment "Like they would even care"

Castiel passed him a questionable look "Do not confuse the love between the brother's to the love they have for their sister; more so Michael's love for her" He replied as if to defend the relationship they have.

"So why's she rebelling against big brother if they all love each other so much?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think she is rebelling Dean? More than anything she does not want to see her brothers at war with each other again only to lose one or even both of them"

"How did Michael not find out about her being cast down? Surely he would have noticed if his sister wasn't around for all that time" Sam asked.

"You are quite right but Zachariah was very good at keeping things under control and hidden; he made sure that Michael would never find out, as he knew what fate would await him"

"So whilst Sarah was in hell for all those years; what pathetic excuse did they tell Michael?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah explained that Sarah went to seek revelations from the farthest corners of heaven..."

Sam chuckled "And Michael really believed that, how gullible?"

"Sam...you gotta remember that Angels aren't exactly the Brady bunch" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Dean is right, Michael loves his sister but worry is not something an Angel feels"

"What I don't understand is why now; why's she coming to me now?"

Castiel nodded "Sarah has never been one to lie; she will always speak the truth, she said she heard your plea and I believe she meant it" Castiel started as he took a step forward "From the energy I felt tonight; she has been waiting a very long time to meet you, the real you...even since before the plan was set into motion".

"Well I must've made a great first impression huh?" Dean asked jokingly knowing that she caught him during one of his most vulnerable and not so over confident moments.

Both Sam and Dean watched as Castiel lowered his head at Dean's comment; both confused by the amount of emotion he was beginning to show since he had set his eyes on her. They wondered if Castiel had gradually learnt some of the emotions they feel by spending most of the days with them and always being at their side. The more pressing question was why were these so called emotions appearing now?

"Will she reappear?" Sam asked as he stood from the chair, empty bottle in hand.

Castiel turned and looked at him "I do not know what she will decide to do..." He responded; slowly he turned and walked from the lounge, into the kitchen and out of the back door.

As he left; Both Sam and Dean passed a bewildered look between them.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I'd appreciate your feedback (worried face) :o) Thank you to all those that are reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hours passed into the night; Sam slept peacefully in one of the bedrooms upstairs whilst Dean had fell to sleep not long ago in one of Bobby's old fashioned arm chairs. As his head rested against the material and the nightmares began to evade his mind as he fell deeper into sleep; he could instinctively sense someone's presence in the room with him. Opening his eyes Dean pulled himself up from the chair and looked in the direction of the armchair that sat opposite; to see her beautiful frame sitting there silently, her eyes glistening as they gazed at him; the faintness of the lamp light reflecting in them.

"It still intrigues me how you humans sleep..." Sarah said softly as she tilted her head slightly.

Dean smirked and leant up "Great, another pair of eyes to watch me sleep" Dean replied sarcastically "I swear you Angels get your freak on by doing that"

Sitting up in the chair, Sarah looked at him "You called me Dean, not the other way round...I can go if you want me to" Gripping the arms for support she began to stand from the chair.

"I didn't say that..." Dean responded his eyes catching hers.

Sarah nodded as she sat back down, resting her back against the chair material.

"I wanted to thank you actually...for helping Sam" Dean instantly felt uncomfortable as his gratefulness for her help, landed him in another one of his undesired vulnerable states.

"You are welcome, although I did not take kindly to the curses you made"

Dean nodded "I assumed you were just like the others; that you would hurt him and for that I'm sorry"

"And what is your assumption now?"

"I'll get back to you on that one" Dean replied passing her a half smile; still unsure of whether to trust her – trust after all was not his strong-suit.

Silence passed between them but it wasn't awkward or tense; it was unusually calming and peaceful.

Breaking the silence, Dean sat forward in the chair "Why'd you disappear earlier after helping Sam?"

"I knew I had angered you Dean and the last thing I wanted was to anger you further"

Dean passed her a questionable look; he was intrigued of how such a beautiful and considerate Angel could never have attempted to experience love or fear when she sounded so genuine and caring. Even though inside he felt broken and guilt ridden, he could still just about remember what them feelings used to feel like.

Sarah's curious eyes never moved from his "Why did you call Dean?"

"Honestly, I've experienced being ignored before and didn't think anyone would listen"

"I guess you were surprised when I appeared?"

"You could say that" Dean said as he stood from the chair "But whispers tell me that you have been waiting a long time to come and talk to me..." He replied quoting her line from earlier.

"Castiel..." Sarah murmured under her breathe; watching as Dean walked over to the drink cabinet that Bobby kept.

Dean nodded as he poured himself a small class of whiskey "I would ask if you want a drink but after knowing Cas, I assume that Angels hardly ever drink..."

"I do drink Dean but I do not feel like a beverage right now, thank you for the almost offer"

Dean smirked at her response as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip, hoping for some sort of release from the inner pain he was feeling but not surprisingly he felt nothing.

"Did Castiel mention anything else to you? ...Of course he did, he is Castiel" Sarah huffed.

"Well, obviously we asked who you were and he explained that you're a Seraphim Angel?" Dean responded hoping he had got the name right as he walked back across the room.

"That is right" Sarah replied as she watched him pull his chair a little closer to her.

"Apparently you're a being of pure light, an angel of love, light and fire..."

Sarah raised her eye brow "You're point?" She asked sensing he was trying to get at something.

"Well I'm not seeing it... Cas said you've never loved...but if you wanted you could learn to"

Dean watched as her body stiffened before pulling back slightly as she sat in the chair. Feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, Sarah paused and trailed her fingertip along a pattern on the chair material.

Knowing Dean was waiting for a response, Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at him "I should have smote that little Angel when I had the chance, yes Dean all of those things are in the job description but as you have found all Angels are not what they seem or are meant to be" Sarah replied trying to quickly evade from the subject she so desperately tries to hide from.

Sensing her evasion, Dean back stepped not wanting her to disappear just yet; he enjoyed talking with her and feeling the surprising calm energy that emitted from her.

"Not sure that I want to know the answer but did Castiel share anything else freely about me?"

Dean paused not knowing whether it was the right time to bring up the hell subject "He explained what you're morals were and where you've come from" Dean explained as he leant towards her "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question" She replied passing him a half smile.

"What's it like...being Michael and Lucifer's sister?" Dean asked, intrigued by her answer as he had met them both and considered them both to be in his words 'dicks'.

"So Castiel told you...and you are not banning me?" Sarah asked passing him a puzzled look.

Dean shook his head as he took another sip of whiskey "You're beginning to intrigue me"

Sarah nodded "Yes I am Michael and Lucifer's sister but I am also sister to Gabriel and Raphael"

"So what's it like?"

"The relationship I have with my brothers is very much the same as any Sister/Brother, Brother/Brother or Sister/Sister relationship down here on Earth, all of the drama and no lesser stress"

"Yet you're closer to Michael?"

Sarah nodded "Michael and I have always had the closest bond within the family..." She paused as her eyes looked deeper into Deans "I can sense what your thoughts are of him and even though I do not agree with my brother's morals and actions, he will always be my brother"

Dean smirked "I can relate to that" Thoughts of him and Sam passed briefly through his mind.

"So why are you closer to Michael?"

"Michael has always been very protective of me...he saved my life..."

* * *

"_So what are we going to do to celebrate your birth sister?" Michael asked as they took a leisurely stroll through the City of Envy; a crystallised city that sat on an ever so beautiful green glistening lake. The buildings all made of specialised gems and stones that hold meaning to their position and name._

"_Have I not already said that I wish not to celebrate this year brother" Sahariel replied as she looked up at him. _

"_Yes sister but I believe Gabriel and Raphael are already planning something..." Michael heard the apprehension in her voice and glanced down; passing her a teasing smile. _

_Sahariel huffed as she looked at the engraved gravelled ground beneath her "I do not understand why I am still the only one who has to celebrate?" _

_Walking side by side they slowly approached the gate to the city's most elegant garden; a tranquil and peaceful place where all of the Angels could gather in harmony. _

"_Because you are the youngest and our only sister, you truly are special to us" Pausing at the gate, Michael leant forward and pushed open the double gate in one swift movement. _

"_I do not suppose mother and father will make an appearance will they?" Sahariel asked as they walked through the entrance into the garden; she could not remember the last time she had even seen or spoke to the parents she once knew; she barely recalled the kind of Angels they were. _

"_No sister they will not; but Castiel and Nathaniel will be there" Michael teased. _

"_And my excitement continues to grow brother for this upcoming gathering..." Sahariel replied sarcastically as they walked amongst the beautiful and perfectly grown trees, plants and statues that surrounded them. The glorious smell of the garden lingered in the cool air as they wandered through. _

_Their smiles and harmless jokes were short lived when Michael stopped instantly in his step and immediately stood still, glancing around cautiously at their surroundings. _

"_What is it brother?" Sahariel asked noticing he was no longer at her side. _

_He was silent and still before turning to look behind him, he could sense a confrontational energy approaching them. _

"_Well Well..." A voice said from behind Michael; turning in the direction of the voice he noticed three Angels holding Sahariel tightly against them with a brass Devilian crystallised blade pushed up against her neck. _

"_If it isn't Michael the Archangel and his Seraphim sister Sahariel" Another Angel mocked as he appeared from behind them. _

"_Zophiel..." Michael responded angrily; his eyes glaring at the fallen Angel he recognised. _

"_So you do remember...do you remember all of us?" Zophiel asked as multiple other Angels surrounded them. _

"_Michael?" Sahariel asked worriedly as she felt the tip of the blade be pushed into her neck, already beginning to pierce her soft and delicate skin. _

_Michael's eyes met with his sister's as the fury continued to grow as he recognised each and every one of the Angels that surrounded him; they were part of a group that he had cast into prison because they had disobeyed._

"_I remember you...were you all smart enough to escape the facility?" Michael asked sarcastically looking around at them. _

"_I would not test our patience Michael, especially with us holding the blade of Devilian to your sister's throat" Zophiel replied as a smirk crossed his face "She is your only sister right?"_

"_What do you want?" Michael asked, clenching his fists angrily whilst continuing to scowl at each of the Angels._

"_What do you think we want?" a second Angel asked as he appeared at Zophiel's side. _

"_Saniel...never too far behind" Michael smirked. _

"_Michael you had us cast into that facility for eternity, what else could we want except revenge?" Saniel asked "Whispers told us where you would be and I have to say, we did choose our moment well" _

_Michael could sense his sister's uncertainty; this only making him angrier as he clenched his jaw shut – instead of worrying, all he could think about was the ways in which to annihilate each and every one of them. _

"_You do not honestly think you can beat me?" Michael asked as he looked round at them "All twenty of you pathetic abominations of heaven?" _

_Zophiel stepped forward "We do not think that but you do have a weak spot Michael, the 'Oh so tough Archangel'" He threatened as he began to chuckle evilly. Before Michael could sense or react to what they were planning to do; the Angel that held the blade against Sahariel, quickly moved it away from her before forcefully shoving it into her lower back._

_Feeling the blade pierce her skin Sahariel let out a painful cry, Michael instantly stepped towards her and watched as the poison immediately started to set into her system, as the Angels holding her released their grip; letting her fall to the ground. The Angels began to laugh at the revenge they thought they had taken on Michael but there laughs were drowned out by the sound of the city quaking as Michaels anger erupted within him. _

_From the ground; Sahariel watched as the blood from her wound started to surround her whilst feeling and experiencing the pain of the poison spreading within. Requiring his support, Sahariel looked up at her brother who stood feet from her, she watched as his enraged eyes shone blue before only using the force of his hands lit each and every one of them slowly alight on the spot. Their screams echoing across the city as their forms were burned piece by piece from them._

_As their ashes floated in the breeze before gradually falling to the ground; Michael hurried through them and towards his sister, kneeling instantly at her side and taking her free hand in his. _

"_Michael it hurts" Sahariel cried softly as she covered the wound tightly with her hand. _

_Michael fell quiet but nodded as he watched the colour start to fade from her face as she began to burn hot whilst shaking violently; he knew time was of the essence if his sister was to survive from the poison attack. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and rested her against his chest as he stood up. _

"_You are going to be fine sister, I have got you" Michael reassured her softly as he quickly flew from the City and up into the atmosphere; flying 40,000 miles back to their home with only two wings and ensuring that his sister was in his arms the entire way. Pushing through the tiredness; Michael did not stop until she was safe in the hands of a specialist that could help cure her of the poison that could undoubtedly kill her if not treated. _

* * *

"Michael is not a killer Dean; in fact he despises the idea of hurting another but I assume seeing me hurt caused his morals to waver ever so slightly" Sarah continued to explain

Dean nodded "It's amazing how far people...or even Angels will go for their family...so what about Lucifer...being in the middle of their betrayal couldn't have been easy?"

Sarah paused "No it was not easy, but what can you do when your brother disobeys and refuses to kneel before the humans?" She watched as a confused expression crossed Dean's face "What?"

"And why would you wanna do that again...kneel before us? I'm not saying I agree with Lucifer for what he did but we humans aren't all were cracked up to be"

Slowly and cautiously Sarah moved forward on the chair so she leant closer to Dean "You humans are more"

Dean sneered at her comment "How so?"

"Are you saying you believe that you humans should kneel before us Angels?" Sarah asked rhetorically "Trust me Dean when I say that heaven is not what it is described to be. We are heartless, unforgiving and spineless"

Dean shook his head at her reply "Some Angels definitely..." His eyes meeting hers "but not all of you..."

Sarah smiled "You are nothing like what they describe you as in heaven Dean Winchester"

Shifting herself to a more comfortable position, Sarah pulled herself back so she sat properly in the chair.

"That good or bad?" Dean asked curiously, he always wondered what the Angels spoke of when they discussed him.

"I will let you decide on that one"

"And what would you describe me as?"

Sarah paused as her blue eyes looked deeply into his "A hero..." Her words spoken so confidently from her lips, it was as if she was so sure of them.

"A hero?" Dean asked passing her a confused look "If you hear the whispers and you know me, you know all what I've done..."

"Dean I do not listen to the other Angels and I do not care for their opinions; I make up my own mind" As Dean questioned her reply, she began to sense all of the guilt and confusion he was feeling "I do know all that has come to pass; however I remain to have faith in what you will achieve Dean and the hero you will prove to be"

Still bewildered by her response; Dean nodded as he downed the last drop of his whiskey before setting the glass down on the table that was positioned next to the chair.

"If you agree with what Michael did, why aren't you standing at his side now?" Dean asked attempting to evade the awkward subject of him being dead inside, as Famine had quoted.

"I love my brother Dean but I refuse to sacrifice what I believe is right for both heaven and humanity for the sake of his constant battle with Lucifer and the war that has continued to grow between them"

For the first time that night, Dean passed her a smile. Seeing the change in his expression, Sarah couldn't help but smile to.

"Dean I am impressed, a genuine smile...I was not expecting that so soon"

Dean smirked as he shook his head at her response – if the truth be told he couldn't work her out like he could most other women, the kindness she was continually showing him, after everything...

"What?" Sarah asked "I wasn't..."

"Why can't all Angels be like you eh?"

Sarah smiled at his comment "You must be tired Dean?" She asked quickly skipping over the compliment he just gave.

"I wish I wasn't" Dean responded looking down at the ground – the idea of sleeping truly becoming a hindrance when all he could dream of is what he has done – the echoes of hell continually haunting him.

Sarah nodded instantly sensing the intensity of the nightmares he was still experiencing.

"You mind letting me help?" Slowly she moved from the chair and walked over to where Dean was seated.

Dean passed her a puzzled look "Depends on what the help is?"

"Trust me" Her soft voice calming any doubt in his mind; he didn't believe anything could help take the forever occurring disturbing and haunting nightmares away but hey he was always up for trying something once.

Dean took a deep breath as he nodded. He watched as Sarah subtly nodded after receiving his permission, slowly she raised her hand towards him and gently touched his arm. As her hand touched his skin; Dean could feel her power as for the second she was touching him; his inner desires he thought he had forgotten instantly reappeared. As she moved her hand away, Dean couldn't help but remain still from the feelings she had just given him – equally confused and surprised of how he could feel like he just did.

"Sleep well Dean" Sarah whispered as she disappeared from his sight only leaving a faint feeling of a draft in the room.

Sitting there he suddenly began to feel strangely tired; shrugging his shoulders he pushed himself back against the chair. Resting his head against the material he closed his eyes – still refusing to believe that anything could actually help his disaster of a sleep pattern improve. It didn't take any more than a minute for him to fall into a deep sleep and dream of everything except all of his experiences and memories from hell.

* * *

Again I appreciate you all taking the time to read my fan fic :o) so what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Castiel stood at the piers edge; watching as the morning sun began to rise through the darkness reflecting across the water. Remaining still; he could feel her silent presence behind him.

"I was wondering if we would talk again" Castiel said as he continued to look straight.

"I was debating if I should come and speak with you" Sarah responded as she walked forward and leant against the pier railing to his side "You forget what beauty the Earth has at certain times of the day"

"You did not come to talk to me about the sun rise; what is it you wish to discuss?" Castiel asked turning his head to look at her; as their eyes met Sarah could feel the painful memories that they both shared. Castiel remembered, but struggled to feel the right emotions for what had happened between them.

"There are many things we should discuss Cas..." Sarah started when Castiel interuppted her.

"What do you want with Dean?" Castiel asked; still unsure of her intentions.

"I am surprised that you even have to ask; all I want is to help, an Angel on his shoulder that he can count on"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You may have changed your attitude recently Cas but I know you and I can feel what you have done"

"Yes I have changed and that has been with the help of Sam and Dean, they are my friends"

"Friends...have you finally figured out the meaning to that reference?" Sarah asked, her hidden anger towards him gradually beginning to show through.

"I know that you are still angered by my actions"

"That is not what i have come to discuss!" Turning away from him; she was about to disappear when his voice halted her.

"Sarah I want to apologise for my past actions" Stepping forward, he grew closer to her.

"It does not matter anymore Castiel; the past is the past" Sarah replied trying to block the painful memories from her mind.

"Is that really what you believe?"

Sarah turned and looked at him; sneering at his comment. "Are you for real? You have been down here for what...less than a year and Dean and Sam are already teaching you how to feel guilt?"

"I have learnt many things"

Sarah nodded "I am happy for you Castiel; truly I am. Better late than never I suppose" Feeling her frustration build at their conversation, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You are still angry?" Castiel asked still sensing the negative energy that surrounded her.

Sarah widened her eyes at his comment "Of course I am still angry Castiel, you think you can just apologise to me and say you have changed yours ways but I can still remember the heartless and betraying coward you used to be!"

Castiel remained quiet as he watched her dispute with him; he could not argue back against her as after learning to listen to his own heart, he knew all of his previous choices were the wrong ones and he could not take any of them back. Trying to calm the frustration she was feeling, Sarah took a deep breath before taking a step back.

"Okay...What I originally wanted to say to you Cas, is that I am not going anywhere. I am going to help Dean in anyway that I can and you my not so old friend will need to get used to that"

"I guess I will get used to it..."

"I guess you will" Sarah responded; about to turn and disappear when she felt a force grab her arm.

Turning her head; she looked round to find Castiel standing closely at her side, holding her arm tightly so she could not fly away from him. He knew that if she were to fly; he would not be able to find or even catch her.

"Sarah..." Castiel said softly as he continued to hold her.

Sarah remained quiet as she turned her herself back to him; their eyes meeting in an awkward gaze.

"I am sorry...I fought at your side for years without questionning your judgement and I stood by you when you needed me without asking questions because I believed in you and I am sorry that I was disloyal to you..."

* * *

_Violent streaks of lightening flashed across the sky as fierce bursts of thunder crashed within the darkened clouds. The rain fell hard to the ground; rebounding off the two armies that stood opposite eachother below. Sahariel the Seraphim Angel, led the Angel army against __Beelzebub, the fallen Angel known as the 'Prince of Demons' in hell who led the Demon army. It had been more than 100 years since this many Angels had walked the Earth at the same time and the ground shook with the presence of their power and essence. _

_Remaining still and stern in front of her army Sahariel watched as Beelzebub and his second in command Xaphan stepped from their front line and walk forward towards the centre of the parking lot they stood within. Never moving her eyes from them or their army; Sahariel moved forward, Chayyliel at her side as they walked towards Earth's abominations. As she walked she felt the rain hitting her and the storm surrounding her as it tried to knock her powerful being down. Approaching the demon army, Sahariel could feel the ground beneath her begin to shudder violently whilst the buildings around them began to vibrate on their foundations as her adrenaline pumped hard within her. Reaching them, Sahariel and Chayyliel stopped in the centre point, feet from the demons that stood opposite them. _

"_Sahariel...What a pleasure to see you again..." Beelzebub smiled sarcastically_

_Sahariel smirked "I wish I could say the pleasure is all mine Beelzebub" She replied her eyes glaring at both Beelzebub and Xaphan; just being in their presence made her skin crawl. _

"_My army wants nothing more to obliterate you and your so called army but I feel it is only right given our history that I advise you to make the right decision" Beelzebub urged. _

_Sahariel raised her left eyebrow and sneered at his comment "And what advice would that be?" _

"_For you and your army to fall back and return to the rock you came from...the Earth is ours and we will do whatever...and I mean whatever it takes to rid it of such purity and self righteousness" He replied glancing up and down her frame – the look of disgust on his face clearly recognisable. _

_Sahariel smirked before turning her head to look at Chayyliel "The little demons want us to fall back?" She joked. _

_Chayyliel could not help but mock their so called advice._

"_Sahariel..." Beelzebub said angrily pulling her attention back to him "We can do this the easy and not so painful way or if you refuse our hostility, the hard way" _

_Sahariel glared at him angrily as she clenched her fists together causing the shuddering of the ground to intensify, her eyes flashing blue momentarily as she took a step forward over the central point making Beelzebub take a step back. As she stepped forward, the Demon army watched from behind as her whole army took a step with her, protecting her. _

"_When have you ever known me to make things easy?" Sahariel asked_

_Beelzebub glared at her "Then we do this the hard way..." He said irritably as he turned to walk away from her. _

"_Looking forward to it" Sahariel replied as she watched him regroup with his army before turning back towards hers. _

_Approaching the front line to her army, Sahariel watched as Castiel appeared from behind two of her soldiers._

"_Castiel...what are you doing here?" _

"_To stand at your side of course" Castiel replied passing her a half smile. _

"_I thought you were seeking revelations?" She asked, glancing back to the Demon army to find that they had gotten into their formation, ready for the battle that was about to commence. _

"_I searched my soul and asked myself what was more important...and here I am"_

"_I am grateful for the help, we all are" Sahariel responded as each of the army Angels nodded at her reply. _

"_Sahariel, are we sure we are taking the right course of action?" An Angel asked from behind. _

_Turning slowly, Sahariel looked round; surprised to see that Archangel Laoth was the one questioning her. _

"_How dare you?" Castiel said angrily as he stepped forward "You do not question her!" _

_Sahariel's eyes flickered between Castiel and Laoth who stood before her. _

"_My apologies Sahariel, I just want us to be sure we are making the right decision" Laoth replied as he took a step back. _

"_Laoth what do you see?" Sahariel asked as she pointed to the Demon army. _

"_Demons..." Laoth replied._

"_And what do these Demons want?" Sahariel asked as she turned to face her army. _

_Straightening up as her eyes were laid upon them; the army all replied in sync to her question "To eliminate humanity!" _

_Sahariel nodded "These Demons are threatening to endanger and kill the human race, the human race we swore to protect and kneel before and they now are vowing to obliterate us...do we consider this acceptable?" _

"_No General!"_

_Sarah nodded approvingly as she glanced at Laoth "Any more questions before we do the right thing, my thing?" _

_Castiel smirked as he watched Laoth shake his head before stepping back in to line. _

"_Okay, time to show these abomination's who belongs here and who does not!" _

"_Yes General!" _

_Feeling the storm growing stronger and intensifying; Sahariel turned to watch as Beelzebub pulled his brass Devilian crystallised sword from his belt. As he lifted it to the sky, the power it was emitting caused the lightening to instantly strike it. Sahariel could not help but smile at his attempt to intimidate her; did they presume that she was just like any other Angel? Taking a step in front of her army, Sahariel raised her hands instantly making the street lights that lit the parking area darken. As the lightning streaked across the sky, the area in which they stood instantly brightened. Beelzebub and his army watched worriedly as Sahariel's true form showed amongst the shadows; her six wings slowly extending from her back lifting to the sides of her as she proceeded to pull out her Diamond-Encrusted Angilian blade and hold it in the direction of the Demon army, provoking them. _

_Feeling like she was making a mockery of the army he commanded; Beelzebub shouted an order at his army as he thrust his sword into the air before running towards the Angel army with his minions following closely behind him. Watching the Demons approaching; the Angels never moved, never retreated from the place they were positioned in; they remained strong in their impenetrable unit. The Angels prepared and steadied themselves for the force they were about to feel when the fast approaching army would impact against them. _

_Each time a Demon clashed against the body of Angel, the violent shuddering of the ground caused cracks to emerge, enlarging each time a further impact was felt. The Angels and Demons fought, fist against fist and blade against blade. To the humans, they would only see and feel the effects of a powerful and devastating earthquake._

_Xaphan was the first to attack Sahariel, he attempted to use both his Demonic and Fallen Angel strength to fight against her; after slashing the Devilian blade across the stomach of an Angel, Beelzebub turned his head to watch as Sahariel used her Angilian blade to effortlessly smite his second in command; using the length of her blade, she removed the head of the Demon in one smooth swipe. Feeling the fury pass through his system; Beelzebub used his angelic speed to appear at her side, catching her off guard he wrapped his hands roughly around her throat before throwing her forcefully into the near side of a corporate building. Castiel had turned mid fight to witness the sight; he watched as the whole wall and every window on every floor disintegrated as her body impacted against it. _

_From inside the building that had begun to fall down on her, Sahariel pulled herself up off the ground, grabbing her sword as she stood and used her hands to wipe the debris from her clothing. Lifting her head in the direction of Beelzebub, she passed him an infuriated look before flying away quickly to escape the foundation above crashing down on her. _

_Meanwhile Beelzebub watched as the foundations began to fall on what he believed to be was her; a smug smile crept across his face. Knowing without their powerful leader, the army would be weak and demoralised making this a perfect time for him to either bargain with them or cast the ones that refuse to join his army into hell. As he turned to finish the weakened army, he turned to see Sahariel standing there. _

"_I thought you would have learnt by now that I do not break that easy" Sahariel said as she swung her blade forcefully round towards him. Beelzebub was pushed back from the force, lifting his blade he tried to protect himself; their blades clashing caused an even louder screech to echo through the area. _

_As her eyes glared into his Sahariel pushed her blade against him, Beelzebub knew he was the weaker one out of the two and needed to find a way out of this predicament. Whilst the large Devilian blade was pressed against the Angilian blade, Beelzebub used the time he had to reach round and pull a small dagger sized blade from his belt. Seeing him swing the smaller blade towards her shoulder with his other hand; Sahariel reacted quickly in raising her hand to block the attack, noticing her about to block his attack Beelzebub growled as he forced the blade through her palm, piercing the skin and muscle right through. Her cry of pain echoed through the parking lot, causing numerous soldiers of her army to turn and witness what Beelzebub had done. _

_From the back, Castiel had instantly turned after hearing her and watched worriedly as she dropped her blade to the ground. Knowing he had to protect her, he began to forcefully shove his way through the army's to get to them, killing brutally any demon that stepped in his way, obstructing him from helping. _

"_Sahariel!" Castiel shouted as he hurried towards them; his heart beating fast his chest. _

_As the poison seeped from the blade into her hand, the effects took hold of her instantly causing Sahariel to fall to the ground kneeling just below Beelzebub. _

"_Now this is how it should be..." Beelzebub smiled as he ripped the blade from her hand "You may be one of the toughest soldiers that fight in heaven but you are not invincible" He mocked as he raised the Devilian sword above her. _

"_Sahariel!" Castiel shouted again as he watched her kneel weakly, his concern for his friend increasing. _

_Kneeling there, Sahariel stared at the ground that circled beneath her whilst using her right hand to support her. She could feel the poison attacking her internally causing the intense pain to burn hot in her chest as her heavy breathing increased. _

"_Seems as your going there...Give my regards to Lucifer" Beelzebub said as he swung the sword round. _

_Knowing what Beelzebub would do to her army, Sahariel took a slow and deep breath as she pulled herself from the agony she was feeling. Looking to the side, she noticed her sword laying feet from her, using what energy she had left within; she quickly used her right hand to grab the handle of her sword and pull it towards her. _

_Feeling the draft of the swinging sword above her, she sensed the blade about to impact against her; pulling herself back Sahariel instantly dodged the attack as she picked her sword up off of the ground. Using all of the strength she had; she pushed forcefully upwards and shoved her blade up and through Beelzebub's chest, piercing his black heart. _

"_No..." Sahariel said through gritted teeth as Beelzebub's shocked eyes looked down into hers "This is how it should be..."_

_Clenching her jaw angrily, she pulled the blade from his chest and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground next to hers. Feeling her heart start to race, her blood boil and the poison begin to settle in; Sahariel cried out at the unbearable pain she was beginning to feel. Falling back towards the ground, she was surprised to find that she hadn't felt herself impact against the floor; she opened her eyes to find that she was in Castiel's arms, looking up at him. _

"_Castiel..." Sahariel whispered. _

"_I am here" Castiel replied looking down at her. _

"_What are you?" Sahariel begun to ask as she lifted her head to find that they were flying amongst the clouds and quickly approaching the gates to Heaven. _

"_Getting you some help" Castiel responded as he continued to fly with her. _

"_Thank you" Sahariel said passing him a smile. _

"_You need not thank me, If I am going to do anything it is going to be to watch over you..." _

* * *

Bringing herself back to reality, Sarah tried to shake the memory from her mind as she pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Thank you for that lovely trip down memory lane...but the main point to remember Cas is that you did not watch over me, you betrayed me..."

"I know, I have not forgotten..."

* * *

_Gradually Sahariel woke from her sedated state, opening her eyes slowly she leant up on her elbows to find that she was resting in one of the Archingham Sanatorium quarters that was situated closely to her home; only the important Angels had the right to be checked into such an institution. Lifting her hand, Sahariel turned her palm to face her, she noticed the skin and muscle had healed and could feel that most of the effects of the poison had disappeared. _

_Using her arms she pulled herself up so she could rest against the engraved headboard behind her. As she began to sit up, Sahariel grabbed her head as the ground began to fall away from her; moaning and pushing through the unpleasant aftermath feelings she was experiencing she continued to pull herself back so she leant against the headboard. Hearing the door to the quarter open, Sahariel glanced up and watched as Zachariah walked in, slamming the door loudly behind him. _

"_So...are we feeling better?" Zachariah asked sarcastically as he approached the bed. _

_Cringing as he spoke to her, Sahariel turned her head and glared at him "I was beginning to"_

"_Do you have any idea of the problems you have caused?" Zachariah yelled as he pointed his finger towards her. _

"_Now you are going to have to remind me...did I cause problems for you or heaven itself?" _

"_And what is that suppose to mean?" Zachariah asked, a puzzled expression appearing on his face. _

"_My actions were to protect humanity and heaven, yours..." Sahariel started as she looked up at him accusingly "Well, I still cannot work out what team you are playing for" _

_Zachariah eyes widened as he clenched his fists together angrily "Your attitude against me continues to amaze me Sahariel, I should have you convicted!" _

_Using her speed; Sahariel appeared standing instantly in front of him._

"_You give it your best shot Zachariah" Sahariel replied angrily "But whilst you are, remember who I am and the person you continually choose to talk down to when you are nothing more than a pathetic servant for my brother" _

_Zachariah's anger calmed as he fell silent; his gaze looking into her furious one. Hearing the door to the quarter open, made both Sahariel and Zachariah turn their heads to see Castiel appear. _

"_You ever heard of knocking Castiel, we are talking!" Zachariah moaned. _

_Castiel nodded obediently as he began to turn to walk out of the room when Sahariel beckoned for him to return. _

"_No we are not" Sahariel said, her eyes glaring into Zachariah's "Zachariah was just leaving!" _

_Zachariah huffed before shaking his head as he turned to walk away, passing Castiel as he walked into the room. Walking towards her, Castiel watched as Sahariel grabbed her head as she began to fall forward. Hurrying up to her, he appeared in front just in time to catch her, supporting her with his arms. _

"_That is twice you have helped me today, could give an Angel the wrong impression" Sahariel tried to joke as her eyes looked up into Castiel's. _

"_You should be resting Sahariel" Castiel advised as he realised he could feel her hands resting gently on his chest. His eyes looked caringly into hers but he had the problem of only being a Guardian Angel; he knew what he was sensing but was permanently conflicted and unable to express to her truly of what he was feeling. _

"_I was until Zachariah kindly interrupted me..." Sahariel replied slowly beginning to regain her balance. _

_Castiel passed her a half smile "Anahel believes you will be released from the Sanatorium tomorrow" _

"_Was that supposed to be good news? I was hoping to be released today..." Sahariel replied "I have things to do, Angels to see and annoyingly ugly minions to fire" She joked; trying to lighten the atmosphere._

"_I am sure your work will be there for you tomorrow" Castiel replied as he guided her to her resting area "Getting the rest Anahel has prescribed will prevent the symptoms from returning" _

_Sahariel nodded as she sat back down on the bed; leaning herself back against the frame. _

"_Is there anything I can do or get for you?" Castiel asked as he stood at her side. _

_Sahariel took a moment to think "You could find Michael for me; the brother and I need to have words" _

_Castiel nodded "I will locate him as fast as I can" Turning, he started to walk back across the room. _

"_Cas..." Sahariel said softly pulling his attention back to her. _

"_Yes Sahariel?" _

"_You say I do not have to thank you but I truly am grateful for you saving my life"_

"_You are welcome" Castiel started "And Sahariel...I would do it all again for you...get some rest" _

* * *

Sarah clenched her jaw angrily together as she stepped forward, raising her hand heatedly in his direction "Cas after everything, no matter how you try to coat it, you are the only reason that I was cast down into hell..."

Castiel took a step back; his eyes never wandering from hers.

"If I could take back all of the mistakes I made with you, I would"

Sarah passed him a half smile "If you have not noticed Cas; apologies for your actions are a little too late. I was cast into hell and the first seal was opened using my blood..." She began when she paused, looking at the ground beneath her.

"You know, everyday that I spent on the rack and on a torturers table, I always wondered why you did it..." Lifting her eyes from the ground Sarah looked back up at Castiel who was obviously feeling more guilt from his past actions.

"After everything, does it matter?" Castiel asked still remembering why he had made that judgement call in the first place.

"For a long time it did not but after finally seeing you for the first time after everything that had happened, all of the questions I had for you returned to me..."

"Even though you rebelled against the plan; you knew how stringent the plan was and how strict the orders were to keep the plan in motion...no matter what the cost"

"I still do not understand your motives...You always had faith in my judgement and when I confided in you and told you that I was going to search for my father to save the Winchester brothers from the same fate of what my brothers endured, you betrayed me and went straight to Zachariah?"

Castiel nodded apologetically "Zachariah made sure that I controlled the movement of the plan, the orders I had were very strict...any breach of them and I would have been judged..." His head dropping to the ground, he knew whatever reason he had was inexcusable.

"Like I was you mean?" Sarah tilted her head to the side; trying to read the emotions he was portraying on his face.

"Cas was you jealous of my devotion to save Dean Winchester?" She asked using what she had leant from humanity; she was now able to read his expressions a lot easier than before.

Castiel paused "At the time I did not know what jealousy was or even felt like; all I knew is that the Angel I was developing a connection with, told me that she was leaving to save the life of a human she had never met"

"I was trying to save the world from the apocalypse Castiel!" Sarah replied angrily "And in doing that, it was up to me to save the man that would break the first seal and one day become the vessel of my brother!"

Castiel nodded as he bowed his head to the ground "I was foolish in what I did, us Angels...we cannot feel what the humans do, but you, you could develop those emotions and make a connection with the human, which I could not allow...your devotion and protection over Dean Winchester angered me and I assumed that after explaining your actions to Zachariah, he would have you judged and placed in a secure facility..."

Sarah scoffed at his response as she clenched her fist together angrily "Because that is so much better than all what I endured in hell?"

"I did not know what he was planning to do!" Castiel defended.

"No you did not, well at least until it was too late..."

* * *

_Castiel stood anxiously in the Jury Quarters with Sahariel's army. They were waiting patiently for the Judges of Heaven to decide on the right punishment for her disobeying. The judges each sat on their pedestals; stern and still, watching as the door to the back of the quarters opened. Castiel turned his head to watch Sahariel be escorted in by four of Heaven's strongest protectors; she was weakened from battle and had been beaten further whilst being kept imprisoned; the chains that bound her contained a poison that would leak freely into her veins if she were to pull against them or try to escape. _

_As Sahariel slowly walked down the central isle towards the judges stand; her bloodshot and bruised eyes looked up at Castiel knowing he was the one that betrayed her; he was the only one that knew what she was planning to do and she couldn't understand how he could have possibly done that to her. _

_The protectors led her to the centre of the room; positioning her in front of the judge's panel so she could see each and every one of their cold and accusing eyes glaring at her. _

"_Sahariel you have been convicted to this court by Zachariah, do you know of the reason why?" Azbogah asked. _

_Sahariel lifted her eyes from the ground and looked at Zachariah who sat smugly on the far end of the judgement panel. _

"_I do" Sahariel responded, cringing at the ache that her body was feeling. _

"_Sahariel you have been accused of disobeying direct orders that were given to you...what is your plea?" Azbogah proceeded to ask. Being one of the highest ranking Angels in Heaven allowed him to make and give judgements during each of the court hearings. _

_Sahariel took a deep breath as she shifted her eyes to Azbogah "Guilty" She replied; listening to the crowd that surrounded her; she heard the many gasps and surprised noises made by her fellow Angels and the army that followed her. _

"_Sahariel you do realise what will happen if you do not defend the case put against you?" Araton asked as he sat beside Azbogah on the panel. _

_Sahariel nodded "I wish not to defend the case put against me; I will not lie against a truth that has been spoken" _

"_Then we have no choice but to condemn you to the prison!" Araton began when he was interrupted. _

"_If I may Araton..." Zachariah said standing from his chair. Sahariel, Castiel and all of her army turned their heads and passed him a puzzled look as he spoke, not understanding what he was doing. _

"_I believe your honour and I have come to another agreement on what Sahariel's punishment should be..." _

_Sahariel looked at him to see the evil smirk that appeared on his face. _

_Noticing the head of the panel nod, Araton nodded "Read the punishment..." He responded as he sat back in his chair. _

"_Sahariel too many times has disobeyed against the orders of heaven and therefore will have all of the time to reflect on the mistakes she has made..." Zachariah started, his eyes not wandering from hers "In hell..." _

"_No..." Castiel whispered from the side line. _

"_Do you wish to defend your case now?" Zachariah asked smugly. _

_Sahariel smirked "I do not wish to defend my case...it is very convenient is it not Zachariah that my brothers are not here to watch the punishment given to me?"_

"_It is a coincidence yes but I assure you, you will see your brothers again..."_

"_Bazazath!" Azbogah beckoned. _

_Hearing the court doors open behind her, Sahariel closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps of the Archangel that was going to cast her into hell approaching, she knew the basics of the procedure and was aware of the excruciating pain she was about to endure. The only thoughts in her mind were hope, hope that her second plan would work; not just for her sake but for the sake of humanity. _

"_What is the punishment?" Bazazath asked as he stood to the side of her. _

"_You will cast Sahariel into the depths of hell, Alistair is waiting patiently for her at the door" Zachariah commanded. _

_Bazazath nodded as he grabbed the restraints around Sahariel's wrists, turning her to face him. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet his. As Bazazath stood opposite her; he raised his hands in front of her; clutching at the power she possessed. _

_Castiel watched anxiously as the tears fell from her eyes as she began to experience her form being torn away from her. Standing there her body began to shake from the agonizing pain of feeling each and every attachment being hacked violently away from her. Clenching her fists together in the futile attempt to hold onto herself, she could not help but cry out as Bazazath tore her inner being and purity from inside of her; her scream echoing across the room. Falling to the ground, Sahariel used her shaking hands to prop herself up. _

_Turning her head, she gazed up at Castiel one last time before feeling a white hot pain shoot through her as her form was shredded from her and she was dropped from Heaven, through the Earths ground and straight into Hell..._

* * *

"I cannot apologise anymore to you..."

"And I cannot ever forgive you for what you did to me...you will never know how hard it was for me, experiencing hell day in day out...I barely held on to my own soul with what I endured..." She argued; using her hands she pushed Castiel forcefully back making him collide against the pier barrier "And you did that to me Castiel, you...my friend" Without speaking another word, Sarah disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Hey everyone, lots more of a juicy storyline is coming i promise! Thought I best explain the history between the two - Love to know what you guys think so if you like it - I love reading your reviews and knowing what your opinons are. What do you guys think of Chapter 4? Chapter 5 will be up soon! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following week Sam sat quietly at the motel dining table browsing the latest news on his laptop. Dean and he had recently finished up a hunt involving an overbearing and vengeful spirit and now they needed another job to do. As he scrolled down the webpage looking for any unusual events; the window to the motel burst open letting in a very powerful gust of wind causing all of his paperwork on the table to fly across the motel room floor.

"What the..." Sam started as he glanced down at his paperwork and then back up to the window to see Sarah standing there, her beauty still taking his breath away.

"Hello Sam" Sarah said passing him a smile.

"Sarah?" Sam asked as he stood from the dining chair, ignoring his paperwork "We didn't think we would see you again"

Sarah smirked "I am never too far away Sam"

Sam passed her a confused look "How did you find us, shouldn't we be like hidden from Angels?"

"Relax Sam, your enochian tattoo continues to work against the lower lever Angels, luckily for you, I and a couple of others are the only remaining Seraphim Angels"

Sam nodded as he turned to pick up the paperwork that surrounded the ground.

"My apologies Sam, my entrance can be quite...forceful" Sarah said watching as he gathered each of the pages.

"Its fine, what Angel's entrance isn't?"

Sarah smiled "Let me help you" Raising her hands in the direction of the paperwork. Sam paused from collecting, as the paper that lay around him instantly rose from the ground up into the air. Standing up, he watched as Sarah controlled the paper, piling it neatly back onto the dining table.

"Whoa..." Sam whispered passing her a smile "You're quite handy to have around..."

"You are welcome Sam" Sarah responded as she walked towards the table "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, whatever you did really helped me" Pausing, he looked over at her "Thanks by the way for helping me"

"You need not thank me Sam" Sarah replied pulling one of the chairs out "Do you mind?"

"No please, sit" Sam gestured; welcoming her to sit.

Sitting down, Sarah watched as Sam could not remove his eyes from her as he sat opposite.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"I want to believe so bad that you are one of the good guys but I can't stop thinking that you have an ulterior motive" Sam replied as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Sarah nodded "I understand your worries Sam and I assure you that I mean no harm to you or your brother, I sincerely wish to help you both..."

Sam nodded as he glanced down at the wooden table "I can't stop thinking that Dean and I are well past help"

Lifting his eyes to her, their eyes met as she read the energy he was emitting "You are worried that you or Dean will say yes to become the vessels?"

"Everyone says we will...Lucifer, Michael...even Zachariah" Sam replied seeing her frown at the name.

Sarah tilted her head slightly "Sam, I cannot express this enough to you, you are your own person and you make your own choices...Lucifer and Michael hope you will say yes so they can finish the battle they started hundreds of years ago and Zachariah...well he is basically Michael's little lapdog so you can imagine where all of his loyalties lie"

Sarah watched as a small smile crept across Sam's face. Slowly Sarah leant across the table towards Sam "You Sam Winchester may have fallen in the past but you have the overriding choice to turn your fate around"

"I sincerely hope you're right" Sam replied; grateful for her support.

Sarah smirked as she sat back against the dining chair "I generally always am..." She joked.

As they spoke; Sam could not stop looking at her incredible beauty, her smile for one was more than mesmerising. Realising what he was doing after she passed him a puzzled look, Sam coughed subtly bringing himself out of her trance.

"Were you looking for Dean?"

"Sam...Are you implying that I am using your company whilst I wait patiently for Dean to appear?"

"No...Course not, I was just wondering" Sam replied seeing a small smile appear on her face.

"I am glad; my loyalty is not just for Dean...my assistance is there for you to"

"We may not seem it but we are grateful for the help"

"And I am honoured to finally meet the two of you...but out of curiosity, where is Dean?" She asked glancing around the motel room that they were staying at.

"Out of curiosity?" Sam smirked "He went out to get food about an hour ago, probably stopped at a bar..."

Sam watched as Sarah closed her eyes momentarily and held them shut as if she were focusing really hard on something.

"No..." Sarah replied after a minute or so "Dean has not stopped at a bar, he is turning down a road to return to the motel as we speak" She watched as a bewildered expression cover Sam's face.

"Yeah alright...how can you possibly know that?"

Sarah paused and glanced at him "Honestly?" She asked as Sam nodded.

"And I can trust that this will not go any further? Especially to Dean"

Sam nodded.

Sarah took a deep breath as she leant forward "You already know that I am a Seraphim Angel and sister to Michael and Lucifer, yes?" Sarah asked as Sam nodded "I can sense that Castiel mentioned about me being cast into hell?" She asked cleverly as she did not know the depth of his knowledge at this point.

"Castiel did explain to us that you were and why...and how you first came to meet Dean..."

Sarah nodded as her eyes looked down at the table as she began to remember those unbearable years she suffered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Sarah raised her hand softly, interrupting his sudden guilt "Do not worry...you see Sam, even with my true form stripped and my powers removed, down in hell I was still an Angel, not even Alistair could rip that away from me...when I first met Dean, I knew that together him and I were going to break the first seal and that I had failed in saving him...but being an Seraphim Angel they could not destroy all of my senses..."

Sam remained quiet, listening to the insufferable hurt in her voice that she desperately tried to shield from him.

"When Dean first tortured and the first drop of my blood was spilled; the first seal was broken but Sam a lot more than that was broken that day, Dean's soul began to disappear with his humanity and as he continued to torture me..." She paused as the memories continued to return to her mind "I felt a small piece of his soul fall into me...I can sense what he is feeling and what he is doing because I have a small part of the most sacred thing of him inside of my own soul"

Sam fell silent, he did not know what to ask to her or even how to process the latest revelation; he was surprised by how their connection was so in depth and how something like that could even happen between an Angel and his brother.

"Have you had these senses all along?" Sam eventually asked.

"Ever since Dean was raised from hell"

Hearing the faintness of a key being inserted into the motel door; Sarah turned and looked at Sam.

"Please do not repeat what I have told you" Sarah asked softly

Sam nodded and both he and Sarah turned as the door to the motel opened to watch Dean walk in slowly holding two plastic bags full of take out that he had bought for him and Sam to eat.

* * *

As he opened the motel door and walked in; Dean lifted his eyes to see Sarah sitting across the room with Sam. As their eyes met he watched as she instantly stood up to greet him, her beauty and grace still overwhelming him.

"Sarah?" Dean asked as he pushed his foot back against the door, closing it.

"Hello again Dean" Sarah replied passing him a polite smile.

"I didn't think we'd be seeing you again" Dean responded as he rested the plastic bags on a side counter as he removed his leather jacket, throwing it across one of the arm chairs that sat by the window.

Sarah smirked "Like I said to Sam, I am never too far away"

Dean smirked at her comment; he was surprised that he felt a small hint of happiness when he had seen her sitting there.

Grabbing the bags, Dean headed into the kitchen area; lifting a bag in Sam's direction as he walked. Seeing this, Sam stood from his chair and joined Dean in the kitchen to help in preparing their meal.

"Thanks for getting this Dean" Sam said as he poured the food untidily on his plate.

Dean paused from preparing his own food and glanced back to find Sarah standing in her original position

"Do I want to ask why you're here?"

Sarah paused before answering glancing at Dean and then at his food "You should really eat something Dean"

Sam looked round at his brother "She's right Dean, you haven't eaten properly for days"

Dean passed Sam a frustrated look "Thank you...Sam, I'm just not hungry"

Knowing his brother was lying but could not push the subject; Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his plate, turning away he walked back across the room towards the dining table.

"I am here because I need to talk with you and Sam" Sarah said changing the subject; not wanting to frustrate him.

"About what?" Sam asked from the table.

"About something that is rising..." Sarah replied as she looked over at him and then back at Dean "I am hearing whispers that Lucifer is going to raise two powerful demons from Hell to unleash their own kind of hell on a small town in the west"

"What are they going to unleash?" Dean asked.

"A weapon that Hells finest has been working on for over a century"

"Do I want to know what kinda weapon?"

"The weapon is designed to be toxic to anything human; it will kill everyone apart from vessels that have been chosen by one demon or another"

"Kill everyone apart from the vessels?" Sam asked heatedly "A more dramatic way of finding Dean and I?"

"Maybe, I am not to knowledgeable of the weapon at this time"

Sam huffed, throwing his knife and fork down angrily "What was I saying?"

From the kitchen, Dean looked over at his brother.

"And what did I say in return?" Sarah asked catching his eyes with hers.

Sam nodded; still trying to believe and hold onto the thought that everything might just be okay.

"Do we have any idea of when this might happen?" Dean interrupted.

Sarah turned and looked at him "It is a very big task, the demons that Lucifer is trying to raise are very powerful...I would estimate that we have three days until they are above the surface and the weapon is in place for testing"

"Can we stop it, them from being risen I mean?" Sam asked.

Sarah shook her head "Once they are released from Hell, nothing can prevent them from rising"

"Then what do we do, there must be something?" Dean asked.

Sarah smirked "There is always something that can be done Dean, I plan on bringing the weapon down before it is even triggered"

"Will you need our help?" Sam asked, concerned that her doing this hunt solo could result in dire consequences for the so called vessels if she were to fail.

Sarah turned and looked at him "No..." She said glancing over at Dean "I refuse to put you in anymore danger, I will not put you in a town where you can be so easily located"

Dean smirked "Sam and I tackle danger everyday, what's one more day?" He asked, hinting that he had already made up his mind about helping with the hunt.

"Dean..." Sarah said softly; so soft that her voice emitted a strong caring feeling "I cannot destroy the weapon whilst making sure you and Sam are safe whilst fighting against whatever army Lucifer has set up"

"You won't have to, Cas will help" Sam responded.

Dean passed her a puzzled look as he watched Sarah lower her head and look at the ground after hearing Castiel's name.

"Unless you don't want his or our help" Dean said pulling her attention back to him.

"I did not say that" Sarah said her eyes meeting his "And if Castiel is to help; then Castiel will help"

"Then it is settled, we do this together" Dean said sternly; wanting to prevent anymore disasters to humanity.

"If you allow me..." Sarah said as both Dean and Sam looked at her "I would like to stay close and make sure that you two are safe, all of these ploys are to get to the two of you"

Dean and Sam passed an agreeable look between them before glancing back at Sarah.

"You can stay close on one condition" Sam started as Sarah turned to face him.

"Just one?" Sarah asked, she was so used to living by numerous conditions in her lifetime.

"Try not blow all of my paperwork everywhere next time you enter" Sam joked as a smile crossed Dean's face.

Sarah nodded; puzzled at the condition that was given to her.

Dean nodded as he walked over to the fridge; opening it, he pulled out a chilled bottle of beer whilst Sam continued to eat the food that he had almost left in frustration.

"Sam...Dean" Sarah said glancing between them "I promise you this, that I will protect you both with my life"

* * *

Special thank you to Sammysexslave, Deansfallenangel36 and carla1989 for the reviews so far!

CHAPTER 5 UP, WHAT DID YOU THINK? (I know a bit short but the chapters differ throughout) Appreciate all of your feedback! luv discussing my fic with fellow Supernatural fans (AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING - apart from the characters you don't recognise)! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As evening drew to a close; Sarah sat quietly on the edge of one of the motel beds whilst Sam took a shower and Dean cleaned his weapons in the kitchen area. Sitting there she glanced across the room noticing a magazine sitting on the bedside table; tiliting her head she could only read the words 'Busty Asian Beauty's'.

Dean walked from the kitchen into the room to see her tiliting her head curiously towards the magazine.

"If you want to read it, you can" Dean joked "But...I think it might be too sinful for such Angelic eyes"

Sarah smirked as she sat with her back towards him.

Dean stepped forward and watched as Sarah lifted the magazine towards her; using only a flick of her wrist. Walking so he was positioned at her side; Dean smiled as he observed her flicking through the pages using only the control of her mind.

"Impressive" Dean said as she grabbed the magazine with her hand, placing it on the bed next to her.

"I would not class your reading material as sinful Dean, provocative maybe..."

Dean passed her a confused look "How do you know it's mine?" He asked a grin appearing on his face.

Sarah turned and looked up at him; raising her eye brow before turning her head back.

"Sarah..."

Sarah turned and looked up at him to find a serious expression covering his face.

"You mind taking a walk with me?" Dean asked as he glanced at the bathroom door.

"Umm...Walking?" Sarah asked before smiling "Sure sounds like fun"

Standing from the bed, Sarah positioned herself next to Dean as they headed for the motel door. Leaning forward Dean grabbed the door handle; turning it, he opened the door for Sarah to walk out first. Once outside; Dean pulled the door shut, locking it behind him assuming that Sam would just turn in like he usually does.

* * *

Walking past many of the other motel rooms; Dean turned and looked down at Sarah before smirking.

"What?" Sarah asked passing him a questionable look.

Dean moved his eyes up and down her frame; glancing at the black knee high boots that sat over her dark blue jeans and the long white designer top that sat neatly underneath a black fitted leather jacket.

"You Angels are all so casual; I would've thought that such a powerful Angel as you would be rocking the white cape and gold plated halo" Dean joked.

Sarah chuckled at his comment "We Angels are very misunderstood"

"But you change?" Dean asked as he remembered her wearing a different outfit the last time he saw her.

"Dean you sound surprised?" Sarah asked passing him a confused look.

"A little, Cas doesn't change; I mean you couldn't get him out of that damn trench coat!"

"Castiel chooses not to change as he is trying to keep his vessel the same as when he entered it"

"You don't possess someone?"

Sarah shook her head "This is my true form, in heaven and out...I can change and alter my appearance because I do not have the same strings that are holding Castiel back from moving forward"

Dean nodded as they turned a corner to walk around the back of the motel.

"So how is the sleeping?" Sarah asked passing him a smile.

Dean smirked "I don't know what you did but I haven't slept that well since..." He started when he stopped himself from continuing "Thank you" He couldn't help but wonder if she remembered Hell and all that happened between them.

"You need not thank me every time I do something helpful, you did ask for help remember?"

"I remember"

As they walked, Sarah paused when she realised she wasn't at Dean's side anymore; turning her head back round she noticed Dean had paused and stopped a few feet back passing her a guilt ridden look.

"Dean...what is it?" Sarah asked as she turned back and walked up to him.

"You remember don't you?" Dean asked cautiously not wanting her to fly from him.

Sarah could instantly sense the discussion topic of Hell emitting from him; softly she nodded her head "I remember"

"How comes you haven't mentioned it?"

"Because it is not my place to mention it"

Dean glanced down into her beautiful blue eyes; surprised at her kindness towards him.

"How can you want to help me after everything I did?"

"Because it was no fault of yours that you were put down there" Sarah replied instantly feeling his guilt and remorse.

"I made the deal, it was my choice"

"You made the deal to save Sam Dean, your brother...you gave up your soul to save his life" Sarah replied sternly "You could not have possibly known what Alistair was planning...But I did...I am the one that failed you Dean"

"This isn't your fault and you sure as hell didn't fail me, I failed me..." Dean responded as he looked deep into her eyes.

"But I did Dean, I did not fight hard enough to get to you in time and when we were face to face I was not able to sway your mind from what had already taken a hold of you"

"No, you didn't. You fought; you did everything you could've possibly done, you did what no other Angel would do and that was to stand by me and Sam from the beginning and for that I am grateful"

Sarah passed him a supporting smile "For someone without a soul Dean Winchester, you remain the ever so beautiful man"

Dean fell silent at her comment "So Famine what right? I'm dead inside..." Dean asked glancing at the ground; he knew it to be true but hearing her say it just made the revelation all that more real.

Raising her arm towards him; Sarah rested her hand gently on his chest, as her skin touched the material on his jacket, her power instantly took Dean's breathe away; making him remember all of those desires he was beginning to forget.

"I can feel you Dean, I would be lying if I said you were not broken..." Sarah started "And I do not want to lie to you, I can feel the void where your soul used to be but your soul is too dark to see, almost invisible...nonexistent"

Dean nodded as Sarah lowered her hand; pulling all of the pleasant feelings she was emitting from him.

"Dean I could not save you and for that I apologise"

He smirked "You of all people have nothing to be sorry about...me on the other hand have" Dean said softly.

"For what?"

"For all that I did to you, over and over"

Sarah remained quiet but nodded; the memories of Hell trying desperately to enter her mind.

"I still can't believe you were cast down in the first place..."

"Well that is Zachariah for you...the ever so ugly two faced Angel that cast me down and then summoned me back up when I was needed back in heaven"

"Cas mentioned that a second order was sent out for you to be rescued" Dean said as they continued on with their walk.

Sarah nodded "Muriel and Nathaniel came collecting, I assume just after Castiel and Uriel set siege for you"

"Alistair sure as hell wasn't going to let you go freely, how did you get out?"

As they walked, Sarah lifted her eyes to meet his "With great difficulty" She started, beginning to remember one of the days she was most thankful for "I was weak, barely holding onto my own soul..."

* * *

_Huddled in the corner of her cell; Sahariel sat there holding her knees tightly to her chest as she shivered from the cold, Alistair was aware that she was an Angel and wanted to keep her separated from the rest of hells prisoners. The cell was dark; all that could be seen was the faintness of light shining in through the bottom of the chamber door from the walkway outside. Resting her head on her knees; Sahariel slowly came in and out of consciousness to hear the ear piercing screams that echoed through the damp and blood covered walls. She barely slept, being an Angel she was continually tortured when she wasn't on the rack as she could feel and hear every soul that was being ripped apart. Slowly she was beginning to feel her skin and muscle start to wilt away due to the hunger that her human form was feeling; Hell was not popular on feeding their best clientele, instead they preferred to watch them starve and fade slowly away, less of a soul for them to tear apart. As she sat there; exhausted and troubled by her predicament, all she could think about was how many times Hell have tried to destroy her soul and when the next excruciating moment in her life would be._

_As she rested her head; a single tear fell from her eye, she could feel her soul still intact but struggling to hold on with everything she was enduring and observing – How could she not start to fall into the darkness?_

_She could not help but attempt to fall into her own subconscious where she is back in a time when her and her brothers are together; happy in each other's presence, watching over each other and living the way they should in Heaven. Her subconscious would always be interrupted by the screams or the constant banging or clanging from the rack that permanently turned throughout the day and night; not that Sahariel could possibly know whether it would be morning, afternoon or evening. All she did know was that time was different; it moved quicker than it does in Heaven and on Earth. Nothing ever stopped; something terribly horrifying would always be going on. _

_Through her dazed and unbalanced state; Sahariel listened to the commotion that had suddenly started to erupt outside of her chamber door, she listened to what sounded like a violent argument turn into an aggressive fight. Sahariel raised her head up after numerous pounding sounds echoed against the door, listening closer she began to hear a different kind of cry for help; the Demons that were guarding her chamber...they were the ones being attacked...but who by?_

_Moments passed when an intense white light flashed underneath the door and the door to her chamber swung open clashing against the wall behind. Shielding her eyes from the brightness of the light; Sahariel could hear the faintness of her name being called. _

"_Sahariel!" A familiar voice called. _

_Lowering her arms slowly; Sarah looked up, trying to focus on the being that knelt in front of her. _

"_Sahariel!" The voice called again; slowly becoming clearer in her mind. _

"_Nathaniel?" Sarah asked as she squinted her eyes; trying to see if it was really him. _

"_Yes Sahariel, it is Nathaniel" Nathaniel replied as he grabbed her arms pulling her towards him "We need to go!"_

_Sahariel pulled back "Go where? This is Hell Nathaniel...We cannot just go..."_

"_I am fully aware of that, Muriel and I am here to take you back to Heaven" Nathaniel tried to explain as Muriel appeared in the doorway of the chamber. _

"_Really...So I dream of a time back in Heaven and you instantly appear to take me back up there, Sorry Nathaniel but you could be a trick of my troubled mind..." Sahariel said pulling her arms forcefully away; not believing what was being spoken to her. _

"_Other army's will be grouping Nathaniel; we need to get out of here!" Muriel said forcefully._

"_Sahariel is not convinced that we are truly here Muriel, she will not move" Nathaniel replied as he turned to look at him. _

_Muriel took a deep breath frustrated of how complicated and draining this order was turning out to be. _

"_Yes she will" Muriel said as he hurried into the chamber "Move!" He ordered Nathaniel. _

_Nathaniel quickly stood up and stepped to the side as he watched Muriel lean down and grab Sahariel, ignoring her numerous defensive attacks and evasive behaviour. _

"_Clear a path to the door to Hell, Sahariel and I will be following" Muriel ordered as he stood tall; carrying a light and weakened Sahariel in his arms. Nathaniel nodded as he flew out of the chamber door towards the entrance to Hell. _

_The feeling of being moved up and down caused Sahariel to wake from the unconsciousness she had fallen into whilst proceeding to fight weakly against the being that held her; as her eyes gradually opened and she could hear the beat of a heart she noticed that her head was leant against a being's chest. Lifting her head and allowing her eye to wander; she watched as she was being hurried along dark corridors which were filled with numerous dead Demons and other such creatures from Hell. _

"_You will be home soon Sahariel" She heard a voice say from above. _

"_Muriel?" Sarah asked surprised as she lifted her head to see his familiar form. _

_Muriel nodded as he continued to fly, following the path in which Nathaniel had cleared. He was ahead of them killing all that threatened their mission to remove Sahariel from the depths of Hell. _

"_What...What are you doing here?" Sarah asked; still confused by what was happening. Was this another dream or even an illusion that her subconscious was pulling her into?_

"_To get you out of here" _

"_Sahariel!" A voice called, echoing painfully through her mind. _

_Grabbing her head, Sarah cried at the loudness of the tone as it forcefully penetrated into her mind. _

_Glancing down; Muriel passed her a worried look as blood began to seep from her left ear "What is it Sahariel?" _

"_You can't escape me Sahariel!" The voice called again. _

"_It's Alistair!" Sahariel cried trying to shut his annoyingly intimidating voice from her head. _

"_It will not be long now, hold on Sahariel" Muriel said as his speed fastened. _

_Slowly, Alistair's echoing voice began to calm as Sahariel for the first time in a long time felt a cooling breeze on her face, she had almost forgotten what the sensation felt like. _

_Lowering her hands from her ears and opening her eyes; Sahariel felt nothing but relief to see that she was finally floating amongst the clouds again. Glancing to the side, she saw Nathaniel flying at Muriel's side as they made their way back up to Heaven's gates. As she was supported in Muriel's arms; Sahariel thought about what fate awaited her up in Heaven, she knew that even after all of these years Zachariah would still be holding his hateful grudge and will not take the chance of allowing her out straight away, her question as they grew closer was what fate was she more troubled by?_

* * *

Pulling herself from the painful memories and explanation she had given to Dean, Sarah paused and looked up into his questionable emerald green eyes.

"How long were you down there for?" Dean asked inquisitively as he knew all too well about his own outcome after being in hell for forty years.

Sarah glanced at the ground and then back up at Dean "Two hundred and forty years" She replied watching as his eyes widened with shock at her response to his question.

"You didn't even know me Sarah, how could you possibly want to sacrifice yourself for something like that for someone you never knew or even met?"

"I rebelled because I did not want to sacrifice humanity and I sacrificed myself because I did not want to give up on you" Sarah started seeing him pass her a puzzled look "Your importance continued to grow overtime but I had never come across a human with such courage and the goal to do whatever he could to save humanity himself, how could I give up on such a man that would sacrifice himself every time to protect the ones he cared about?"

Dean remained quiet; her compassion overwhelming him as he continued to remember in his mind the first time they had met and all of the terrible ways in which he ignored and tortured her.

"You're one of a kind I will give you that" Dean started "But you continue to confuse me..."

"How so?"

"Because you're kind-hearted attitude never wavers even after everything..." Dean began when Sarah interrupted.

"Dean...I know you hold all of your memories from Hell as do I but I promise you that no matter what you did to me, I forgave you every time and my forgiveness will never alter"

As he heard her answer; Dean could slowly feel another break appear in his heart.

"You can't say that to me" Dean replied softly

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't deserve forgiveness for all I did, especially from you"

Sarah smiled caringly towards him "Your feelings will never change but try to listen to me when I say that after everything you deserve forgiveness more than anyone" Sarah said sternly; trying to help him in believing it.

"Why?" Dean asked surprisingly "I turned into a monster, someone's worst nightmare" disputing against what she was saying to him.

"Dean...nightmares can always become dreams and monsters can always become the hero, they just need to be pushed in the right direction..." Sarah paused before smirking "Take that character from them unrealistic comics...what is his name...the something Hulk?"

"You're comparing me against the Hulk?" Dean couldn't help but smile.

"No I am not comparing you Dean to the Hulk. I am just trying to make you see that what you did in Hell, no matter how bad does not matter up here as long as your choices are different and instead of reverting back into the monster, you become the hero we all know you can be" Sarah replied inspirationally.

"Thank you" Is all Dean could say, he could not alter how he was feeling inside but for the time he spent with her; he felt a small part of happiness and that little bit more at peace with himself.

Sarah nodded "We should head back" She said beginning to feel a confusing collision between her own feelings. She knew she cared for Dean and his protection but were her feelings developing into something more?

Dean nodded as they turned and walked slowly back towards the motel room.

* * *

Chapter 6 finally up! Thank you to all those that are reading & reviewing - I appreciate your kindness and feedback! What did you think? Slowly the story is building... :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING & REVIEWING! SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **

Deanstheman, Asya55, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Dean'sFallenAngel36, sammysexslave, Carla1989 and manufan2312 for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

As the sun began to rise in the sky, lightening the night; the Imparla slowly pulled into Bobby's estate. Sam and Dean had decided to leave early that morning so that they could visit Bobby to fill him in all that has happened and to be able to leave as soon as for the town, that was currently being prepared by Lucifer as a test ground.

Pulling up next to Bobby's blue 4x4; Dean switched the ignition off pulling his key out before pushing the driver's door open to exit the vehicle with Sam following closely behind who exited from the passenger side.

"Two hundred and forty years?" Sam asked surprised by how long Sarah had been in Hell. During their travel over to Bobby's, Dean and Sam spoke about what Dean and Sarah had discussed the night before.

"Yep, I couldn't even believe it..." Dean replied as they walked towards Bobby's side door to the house.

"Damn, how could anyone survive that long?"

Dean was interrupted before he could reply to Sam's question by the side door opening and Bobby appearing in front of them, still wheelchair bound. The brothers knew that Bobby made a huge sacrifice when he stabbed himself to kill a Demon but they didn't know if Bobby would ever truly face up to the consequences of his actions and attempt to move past it to return to the hunter they used to know instead of the angry and withdrawn one they know now – not that he would ever truly show that side of him to the brothers.

"Hello boys, what brings you here?" Bobby asked rolling his wheelchair back so they could enter the house "Shouldn't you be busy hunting down the Devil?"

"We thought we would check in before we make our way to another hunt" Sam replied as him and Dean stopped in the study to talk to him.

"So how's the witch hunt going?" Bobby asked referring to Lucifer.

"Slow but we do have something..." Sam started "Well Dean does..." He joked passing a smirk towards his brother.

Dean looked at Sam before rolling his eyes at his comment.

"Do I have to guess or are you eejit's going to tell me?" Bobby asked jokily.

"Dean has yet another Angel watching over him...but not just any Angel, A Seraphim Angel"

"A Seraphim Angel...Well who's a lucky boy then?" Bobby replied sarcastically "You boys positive that their so called intentions are good?"

"From what I can tell, she's the real deal" Dean said as they moved from the study into the lounge.

"Bobby you should see this Angel, she's...more than beautiful" Sam smiled as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"The Angel is a she?" Bobby asked positioning his wheelchair in between the two chairs that Sam and Dean sat in.

"Her name's Sahariel but for some reason she's using the alias Sarah" Sam replied whilst Dean remained quiet; he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up old wounds into the conversation about breaking the first seal.

"So do we know why she is protecting you all of a sudden?" Bobby asked as he looked over at Dean.

"She's been watching over me for a while..."

Bobby passed him a confused look "I'm not following..."

"Ever since I got out of hell..." Dean replied shortly; trying not to go too indepth within the conversation.

Bobby scoffed at his comment "Doesn't sound like a very reliable Angel to me Dean...if she is such a protective Angel, why didn't she help when the seals started to break or when Alistair put you in hospital, or when Ruby misguided Sam or even when the door to Lucifer was opened, need I continue?"

"She did try to help Bobby..." Dean replied defensively as he stood from the chair "She tried damn hard to stop this from happening years before it had even started..."

Bobby passed Dean a surprised look; confused by his defensive outburst for this Angel.

"Am I missing something here?" Bobby asked glancing between both Sam and Dean.

"It's complicated" Dean replied pushing his hand through his hair.

"Well explain it to me, I'm pretty good with complicated as you boys already know..."

Dean took a deep breath knowing he couldn't escape the lingering subject of the conversation "Turns out Sarah and I are more connected than Sam and I originally thought...Cutting a very long and confusing story short...Sarah tried to prevent any of this from starting but Zachariah found out and had her cast down into Hell in a human form...She was the first soul that I ever tortured, the soul that broke the first seal..." Dean continued "She was rescued from Hell like me and ever since that day has watched over me and Sam but could not interfere as Castiel and Uriel were guarding us, she knew that if she tried to help us, they would raise the alarm and she would be at risk of being captured".

Bobby remained quiet from the latest revelation given to him "Okay, that makes more sense..." Is all he could respond with.

"There is something else..." Sam said as Bobby turned his head to face him.

"Sarah is the sister of Michael and Lucifer..."

Bobby chuckled at his comment "And you boys still think she is one of the good guys?"

"So far she is proving to be Bobby" Sam replied.

"Damn it boys, she is the sister to the Angels that want you both to be there meatsuits, have you not even considered that she has an altirier motive?" Bobby asked disappointed with their judgement call.

"Ever since the day I met her but she hasn't done anything to make us doubt her yet" Dean said defensively.

Bobby looked up at Dean "You be careful boy, don't let the connection you have with her cloud your mind from who she really is and where she has come from"

"I'm not!" Dean said beginning to feel frustrated at their argument.

"I hope you know what you are doing..." Bobby replied.

Dean passed Bobby a blank look before feeling his phone start to vibrate in his jacket pocket. Using his hand he reached inside his jacket and pulled out his phone from one of the inner pockets to find that Castiel was calling him.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he opened the phone and held it to his ear.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked politely on the other end of the call.

"At Bobby's" Dean replied as the phone call was shut off.

"Hello Dean" Castiel's voice said instantly from behind him.

Shutting his phone, Dean turned to face Castiel who stood behind him.

"Something wrong Cas?" Sam asked from the chair knowing that Castiel only really appeared when something was about to happen or was currently happening.

Castiel shook his head "I thought I would just check in on your progress of finding the devil?"

"Same as the last time you asked but we are doing a hunt that we could use your help with" Dean replied.

"What can I do?" Castiel asked; willing to help Dean in any way that he could.

"Lucifer and his minions are going to be testing a toxic weapon that will kill everyone apart from chosen vessels...we need to stop that from happening..."

Castiel nodded "And where is this supposed to be happening?"

"Pinedale, Wyoming...that's where Sarah mentioned right?" Sam replied

Dean nodded as he watched Castiel lower his head uncomfortably at the sound of her name.

"Okay, that's it..." Dean said as Castiel raised his head "We need to talk" Tilting his head towards the door, Dean turned and walked into the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam watched as Castiel took the hint and followed Dean into the kitchen.

"So what is this hunt, you think it will bring you closer to the devil?" Bobby asked intrigued from Dean's lowdown on it.

As Sam and Bobby spoke about what the demons were planning to do; Dean and Castiel stood in the kitchen.

"So what's the deal?" Dean asked as he leant against one of the counters, crossing his arms.

"What deal...I did not make a deal?" Castiel replied passing Dean a confused look.

Dean rolled his eyes at the Angel in front of him "With you and Sarah?"

"I do not know what you are speaking of" Castiel answered; trying to evade the subject of Sarah and him.

"Cas you can literally cut a knife through yours and hers tension when you're together"

Castiel remained quiet not wanting to remember or discuss their painful past.

"What happened?" Dean asked "You and her have a thing at one point?"

"A thing?" Castiel asked not understanding his reference.

Dean huffed at his response "You know, a thing...a relationship"

Castiel shook his head "I cared very deeply for her but we were never more than close friends"

"So what happened between you two?"

Castiel glanced at the ground "I let her down..." He started as he looked back up at Dean "Let's just say that Sarah has very little or no faith in me these days"

Sensing his evasive attitude; Dean nodded "Look I get it I do, but I need your help Cas, I need you and Sarah to work together so that we can stop Lucifer from using yet another god damn weapon against this world!"

Castiel nodded "And you know I will help you Dean in whatever you need"

"That's Great but Sarah will need your help to in stopping this weapon" Dean said hoping that Castiel and Sarah would put their feelings aside so that they could work together as a team to make the hunt a success rather than another failure.

"I will help Sarah in any way that I can..." Castiel started "That is if she will let me help, trust me enough to help..."

* * *

The Imparla pulled up in an empty space next to the motel they would be stopping at that night. Dean and Sam had both been taking it in turns to drive but after a while they found themselves becoming increasingly tired. Turning the ignition off; Dean removed the key as he opened the drivers door and got out of the car, stretching his legs. Opening the passenger door; Sam followed grabbing his laptop bag as he exited. Castiel appeared on the outside of the car without having to open any doors; he had positioned himself in the back of the Imparla on their journey to the motel.

"We should get a room" Castiel said looking at both Dean and Sam.

Dean passed him a questionable look "Was planning on it, unless we drove 150 miles to sleep outside of a motel..." He replied sarcastically as he opened the trunk of his car.

"And why would you do that?" Castiel asked as Dean responded by passing him a questionable look.

"You think Sarah will make an apperance?" Sam asked as he closed the passenger door and walked round to the trunk.

Dean shrugged his shoulders at his brothers question as he grabbed his duffel bag.

"I do not think she will, she most likely will just meet us in two daystime" Castiel replied assuming that Sarah would not approach the brothers if he was around.

Both the brothers nodded as they grabbed their bags and closed the trunk; heading over to the motel reception.

* * *

As Sam pushed open the reception door; the sound of a bell echoed across the room. Walking in, they were greeted by a small woman who passed each of the men a smile.

"Evening, what can I do for you?" The woman asked as she leant against the reception desk.

Dean stepped forward and passed her a half smile "Room for the night..." Dean started as the woman pulled out her room availability book from the top drawer.

"With twin beds..." Castiel interuppted.

The woman peered up from the book whilst Dean turned his head and looked back at Castiel "Thanks...Cas"

"Just trying to help"

"I have a twin, that will be $130 for the night" The woman replied.

"We'll take it" Dean said as he shuffled in his jacket for his wallet.

The woman smiled as she began filling in the first half of a booking form; swinging the form round she handed Dean a pen.

"If you will just sign the form, that will be $130 then please"

Dean nodded as he opened his wallet; pulling out the card he handed it to her before leaning on the desk to sign the form.

Swiping the card through a machine; the woman smiled as the transaction was a success. As she waited for it to be finalised, the woman pulled out a key from a small cupboard beneath the desk. When complete, the woman removed the card and handed it back to Dean along with a single key "You are in room 35G" The woman said.

"Thanks" Dean replied as he turned and joined Sam and Castiel as they walked out of the reception area.

* * *

Using the key; Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open with his free hand. Sam walked into the room first; dropping his bag to the ground as he sat on one of the twin beds.

"What I wouldn't do for some food right about now" Sam groaned.

"I'll go get some when we're settled in" Dean replied as he closed the door behind him and Castiel.

"I can go if you wish?" Castiel asked "Flying is a lot faster than driving..."

"You sure you will be able to handle looking at a hamburger after what famine did to your vessel?" Dean joked.

"My vessel is no longer hungering for red meat"

Dean nodded "Okay then..." He said placing his bag by the other twin bed.

"Cas do you think we even have a chance of stopping this weapon?" Sam asked as he removed his jacket, placing it on the bed behind him.

"Honestly I do not know; Lucifers motivation and power grows each day"

"What happens if Lucifer and Sarah cross each others paths and he finds that she is trying to stop his plan?" Sam asked whilst Dean removed his jacket, placing it over a chair.

"What happens is for them to decide; the brothers love for their sister is very deep but Lucifer is very much aware that Sarah for all of these years has sided with Michael"

"So she could get hurt or worse, just for trying to help us again?" Sam enquired. Dean leant against a set of drawers and listened as they spoke to one another.

"It is by Sarah's choice to help you and Dean Sam, she is very much aware of the risks that are involved".

"Well lets hope all goes to plan then" Sam replied as the walls of the room started to shudder ever so lightly.

Standing from the bed; Sam questionably looked around the room "What is that?"

Dean stood away from the drawers as he glanced around the room "Any ideas?" He asked looking at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head as he slowly but surely felt her approaching.

"It's Sarah..." Castiel said softly as Sarah appeared in front of the motel door.

Turning their heads, both Sam and Dean looked round at the door.

"Sarah..." Sam said

"Cas..." Sarah started her eyes meeting Castiel's glance "Always ruining the surprise..."

Castiel remained quiet; he remembered their last confrontational conversation "I can leave?"

Sarah smirked "And why would you do that? You have never had a problem with ignoring my feelings before"

Sam and Dean passed an uncomfortable look between each other as they could feel the tension rise between the Angels.

Sarah turned her head away from Castiel and looked at the brothers "My apologies; I do not mean to just drop in"

"It's fine" Dean said as her eyes met with his "Everything okay?" He asked sincerely; he could not ignore all that this Angel has done and was continuing to do for him and Sam.

Sarah nodded but remained quieter than usual; seeing the difference Dean passed her a questionable look.

"If everything is okay; why are you here?" Castiel asked angered by her ongoing awkwardness with him. "We are not meant to meeting with you until two days time"

Dean turned his head and looked at Castiel; trying to subtly remind him of their previous conversation relating to her.

"I am here for Dean" Sarah replied watching as all three pairs of eyes looked at her "If you will come with me?" She asked narrowing her gaze towards Dean.

"Why am I needed?" Dean asked; he had already made up his mind about going with her, he was just intrigued with what she may need him for.

Sarah paused "For something important I can ensure you" Her eyes looking deeply into his.

Dean nodded as he turned to look at Sam "You good staying here for a bit?"

From what he could tell about Sarah; Sam trusted both her and the motives she did have.

"Yeah sure, what else am I going to do Dean?" Sam joked.

Nodding again and trusting her; Dean moved forward and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Don't wait up" He joked as he walked across the room to where Sarah was standing.

"Wait" Castiel said as he stepped forward "Where are you taking him?"

Sarah's angered expression returned as she tutted at his question "To the moon and back..." She replied sarcastically hearing Dean chuckle quietly in the background "Do not worry Castiel I will keep him safe, you of all people should know that"

Hearing her comment; both Dean and Sam passed the Angels a puzzled look, they still were not able to fully understand their argument. Turning away from the tense atmosphere; Sarah grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Walking out of the room, Dean followed closely behind – closing the door behind him.

* * *

Walking away from the motel and across the car park; Dean paused and grabbed Sarah's arm gently "Hey"

As he pulled her round to him; her powerful essense emitted through the material of her jacket onto him, taking his breath away as he could instantly feel again what was missing from inside of him.

"Where are we going?" He asked as her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him "Because a trip to the moon and back seems like quite a good idea..." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah remained quiet; she appeared to be conflicted with something.

"What is it?" Dean asked softly as he looked deep into her eyes; trying to read her.

"I do not want to lie to you Dean..." Sarah replied cautiously.

"Then don't"

Sarah took a deep breath as she took a step back away from him "This is harder than I thought it would be..."

Dean passed her a questionable look "Am I missing something?"

"I came because..." Sarah started trying to explain the reason to herself rather than him "I am so confused..."

"You're not the only one" Dean replied "Guess we'll have to be confused together"

Sarah smiled at his comment.

"Dean I came because I believe I enjoy your company and I wanted to make sure you were safe"

Dean smirked at her; he remembered what Castiel had said to him and Sam about her learning to live in the way that a human does.

Dean remained quiet as he stepped back and walked away from her; back towards the motel room.

Sarah growled at her actions "Dean I am sorry; I did not mean to complicate our situation"

Dean stopped at the Imparla and turned towards her "Take a ride with me..."

"What?" Sarah asked passing him a confused look as she walked towards him "In that?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle silently as he nodded. As she approched the car; he opened the passenger door for her.

"It won't bite" Dean said sarcastically as Sarah moved towards the door.

Cautiously Sarah stepped forward and awkwardly sat in the Imparla; not understanding how this would be comfortable for anyone to travel in.

"Talk about confining" Sarah said glancing around the car as Dean walked round and got into the drivers side.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it" Dean smirked as he closed the drivers door behind him.

* * *

As the Imparla sped down an empty highway Sarah sat quietly in the passenger seat; her eyes gazing out of the window, watching all that passed her by. Inside she felt uneasy about being confined in such a small space.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked as his eyes remained focused on the road ahead.

Sarah turned her head and looked at him "About what?"

"About you and Cas?" Dean asked, curious of the reason behind their tension.

Sarah smiled "I do not normally mind answering you're questions Dean..."

"Except this one?" Dean asked, sensing she was trying to evade from the subject.

Sarah paused "The subject angers me more than what it should" She replied; her eyes looking down at her lap.

Dean nodded "Cas betrayed you?" He asked remembering what Castiel had said to him about their situation.

Sarah raised her head and looked at Dean "At risk of me being banned, may I ask why I am always answering the questions?" She asked beginning to feel frustrated by her memories.

Dean smirked "Well for starters I won't be banning you anytime soon...and if you want to ask me something, just ask...but after watching over me for so long, you should know everything"

"You would not mind?" Sarah asked passing him a puzzled look.

Dean shook his head as he turned the wheel with his hand; turning the Imparla down another road "Shoot..."

"I can feel you're guilt Dean but only recently have I felt a stronger sense of it..."

Dean listened; waiting patiently for a question to emerge from her discussion starter.

"I can sense a woman Dean, that you cared for but lost..." Sarah continued seeing a wave of guilt cross his face.

Dean coughed subtly; as if trying to cough the guilt he felt away "Jo..." He replied quietly, slowly becoming lost in his last memories of her being hurt by a hellhound and left to gradually die on the floor of a hardware shop.

"You were in love with her?" Sarah asked inqusitively; intrigued by the emotion humans felt so strongly but at the same time desperately tried to stop herself from learning and being caught up within it.

Dean paused "No I didn't love her but there was always some kind of connection between us...I never moved forward with what we had because I felt she was too young and my love for her was different than the love she had for me..." Dean continued; instantly feeling a little relief after talking about the feelings he hides from everyone else.

Sarah nodded; listening as he spoke.

"It's my fault she died; I know that"

"How so?"

"I made the decision to take the hard way; Meg one of Lucifers minions gave us an ultimatum and I decided not to make things easy, Jo got hurt and both her and her mother Ellen sacrificed themselves to give me and Sam a chance to kill the devil..." Dean explained glancing over at Sarah; instantly remembering that Lucifer was her brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Your opinions are your own Dean, we cannot choose our family"

"True...It's still hard for me to believe that you come from the same family..."

"You seem to have this notion about me which I still do not understand, I am no different to my brothers"

Dean turned his head and looked at her; passing her a questionable look "You actually believe that?"

"I do not understand why you do not?" Sarah asked passing the question back to him.

Dean raised his eye brow at her; questionning her.

"Maybe because your not trying to destroy the world as part of a pissing contest?" Dean asked as he turned his head back to focus on the road ahead of them.

"I may have different morals and belief's to my brothers but I am no different to them Dean"

"No, you're more" Dean said turning his head to meet her confused gaze, his eyes looking deep into hers "I'm serious, the bravery and courage you display throughout everything surprises me...and you will sacrifice yourself, your whole being for the sake of humanity or in my case, one man..."

Sarah was quiet; inside her emotions continued to clash with eachother. She understood what she was feeling but was conflicted against letting her emotions show externally for this human.

"Humanity rests on you Dean, I attempted to help the man that is going to save the world"

Dean smirked; still not understanding how she could really believe that "All I am saying is that I trust you to tell me the truth and in this instance you need to trust me when I tell you that you are different"

Sarah nodded not wanting to push the subject; she found it hard as it is recieving compliments from anyone.

"Okay well I answered your question; you going to answer mine?" Dean asked passing her a grin.

"So that was what you humans call blackmail then?"

"Nah...Consider it bribary..." Dean replied; winking at her.

Sarah felt a smile creep across her face at the charm he possessed "Fine..." She replied taking a deep breath "Castiel did betray me Dean; he betrayed me in ways that I never thought he would" She was cautious about telling him the real reason as she was concerned that it could alter the relationship between him and Castiel.

Dean nodded as he continued to drive "I can see why you would not like that version of him...but he's my friend and the version he's grown into is a lot better than before, he isn't so souless or spineless."

Sarah nodded "I am aware of that Dean; I no longer hold onto what happened between us against him but I cannot just simply forget how someone so close to me could betray me like that"

Deans eyes widened; he remembered that Castiel had mentioned to him and Sam about Sarah only letting her guard down for one Angel and it ending badly – it was Castiel.

Dean chuckled quietly "Wow I can't actually imagine Castiel truly close to anyone or anything, you put him near anything remotely close to naked, he looks as if hes going to explode from the inside out"

Sarah nodded "There was a time but things change, at least he changed for the better"

Dean nodded as he continued to drive.

Not long after their discussion; Dean turned the Imparla off of the highway and into a small parking area that was situated next to a bar.

"This'll do" Dean said pulling the Imparla carefully into an empty space that was situated in front of a wall; seperating the bar from the building next to it.

"What are we doing here?" Sarah asked turning to look at the bar; it was small and from the turn out of cars in the parking area it didn't look very busy.

"You said you wanted to come for a ride?" Dean asked rhetorically as he pulled the key from the ignition and opened the drivers door to get out of the Imparla.

Sarah remained in the car; her feeling of being uncomfortable increasing as she saw no feasible way of exiting the vehicle without blowing the roof of his car off. Sensing the love Dean had for his car caused Sarah to re think that option.

Moments later; Dean pulled the drivers door open further and leant down to look inside.

"You coming or what?"

Sarah turned her head to face him and passed him a confused expression "How...it is a box?"

Dean smirked "The handle next to you, pull it..."

Dean watched as Sarah turned towards the door and pulled the handle; opening it instantly. Using her hand, she pushed the door open further and climbed out.

"Are you honestly telling me that you've never been in a car before?" Dean asked as he closed the drivers door finding it hard not to smile.

Sarah shook her head "I have wings Dean; I have no reason to be in a car..." She replied closing the passenger door.

"Point taken..." Dean said as they walked away from the Imparla and towards the entrance to the bar.

* * *

Opening the door to the bar; Dean allowed Sarah to walk in first. The bar was quiet; only a few locals and a larger rowdier group in the far corner.

"So what d'u want?" Dean asked as they approached the bar.

Sarah leant herself against the bar and peered over at the numerous bottles. As she tried to decide; Dean noticed the bartender not remove his wandering eyes from her frame as he approached them.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take a beer and we'll have a set of shots" Dean replied.

"And for you darling?" The bartender asked as Sarah's mesmerising eyes glanced up at him.

Sarah paused as she evaluated the pervous feelings the bartender was emitting.

"I will have whiskey please"

"What's your preference sweet thing?" The bartender asked. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at his question.

"My apologies but someone with more importance than you" Sarah replied; her eyes showing a frustrated expression.

Dean's eyes widened at her reply; he smirked as the bartender nodded before fulfilling their order.

"Nice, take him down a peg or two..." Dean said as he turned to face her; still leaning against the bar.

"His thoughts were making me feel uncomfortable"

"You can read peoples thoughts?" Dean asked; becoming instantly worried that she could read his.

Sarah passed him a smile "Only if they ask me to...I can sense what people are feeling"

Dean nodded as the bartender reappeared with their drinks; cautiously passing Sarah hers.

"That will be $24 please mate" The bartender said.

Dean nodded as he pulled his wallet from his jacket "Why don't you go get a table? I'll bring the rest of the drinks over..." He gestured worried that she might do that using only the power of her mind.

"Any table?" Sarah asked glancing around the room.

Dean smirked "Yes, any table that is free"

Sarah nodded as she grabbed the drink "Thank you" She said passing a grateful glance towards the bartender.

"Your welcome" The bartender replied as Dean handed him the cash.

As Dean waited for change; he watched as Sarah positioned herself at a table far from anyone else in the bar.

"Here you go, that's $1 change" The bartender said dropping the change into Dean's hand.

"Thanks" Dean replied as he grabbed his beer and the tray of shots.

"Hey mate, I didn't mean to offend your friend..." The bartender said.

"No worries; I wouldn't advise doing it again though" Dean replied as he walked away from the bar.

As Dean approached the table; he rested his beer bottle and tray on the surface.

"Thank you for the drink" Sarah said as she took a sip.

Dean nodded as he sat across the table from her.

"So of all the places, why bring me to a bar?" Sarah asked; curious of his choice.

"Assumed you might learn to like the atmosphere, I sure as hell used to" Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

"But not anymore?"

Dean shook his head and looked at her "You already know the reason for that..."

Sarah nodded; taking a larger sip of her drink, cringing as the liquid flowed down her throat.

Dean smirked "You might want to take it easy..."

Sarah's gaze met his and she smiled; lifting the glass to her lips, she downed the last bit of liquid.

"I guess not..." Dean said taking another sip.

* * *

Meanwhile at the motel room; Sam sat quietly at the dining table as he scanned through numerous webpages trying to find some clue of what the weapon could be whilst Castiel remained still as he sat on the chair opposite.

"You doing okay Cas?" Sam asked noticing that Castiel's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

Castiel nodded "I am okay Sam, find anything?" He asked trying to evade the subject.

Sam took a deep frustrated breath "I've found nothing; whatever they are planning to do is new to any of the folklaw produced for demonic weaponary" He replied brushing his hands through his hair.

"It's getting late" Sam said noticing the time on his laptop "You think Dean and Sarah are okay?"

"They are fine Sam, Sarah would not put Dean in any kind of danger"

"What happened between you two?" Sam asked curiously; noticing everytime Sarah's name was mentioned Castiel didn't look anywhere but the ground.

Castiel paused and looked at him "Hundreds of years worth of mistakes I cannot take back" He replied; unable to hold what he was feeling back any longer.

Sam nodded "Everyone deserves a second chance Cas, no matter what they've done" Sam said knowing he was an example of that; after starting the apocolapse.

"But I do not Sam, even though I do not deserve one I pressume after everything Sarah will not give me one...I lived with that a lot easier when she was not around as much"

"What did you do?"

"I betrayed her, broke all the trust she had in me" Castiel replied blunty

"When was the last time you had seen each other?" Sam asked sensing his evasion of the discussion topic.

"Before her recent appearance I had not seen her since I let her down" Castiel answered not wanting to explain how he let her down; he didn't think he could handle anymore guilt for what he had done.

"Must be tough, seeing her again?" Sam asked; he could not ignore the tense atmosphere that appeared when both Castiel and Sarah were in a room together.

"Sometimes it is harder than others Sam but we have a job to do and one thing Angels know to do professionally is to work together no matter what to complete the task at a hand...I understand the atmosphere we create can be awkward but when the time eventually comes; we will work in unison together"

Sam nodded before chuckling.

"What is it you find amusing?" Castiel asked as he glanced across the table to Sam.

"I just don't understand how you could mess things up with Sarah?" Sam asked "She is just...so beautiful"

"Believe me Sam, I asked myself that question everyday"

"Maybe one day, she will finally forgive you"

"Maybe" Castiel replied; honestly believing he had no hope in that matter.

* * *

Back at the bar; Sarah and Dean continued to chat whilst finishing another set of drinks off. Not used to drinking such a large amount; Sarah had begun to feel overally tipsy. Dean remained sober but found her highly amusing at this point as they continued to talk and joke with eachother. "So another round then?" Sarah asked; excited by the notion.

"You're kidding right?" Dean replied; surprised at how much she was able to drink.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Sarah asked pushing her empty glass to the side.

Dean smiled as he shook his head "Nah I guess not..."

Leaning her back against the chair; Sarah passed Dean a questionable look "I am sensing you want to ask me something?"

"Well I do have a question; not sure whether your answer will make sense though through your drunken stupor"

"Why Dean are you insinuating that I am overly intoxicated?" She asked as she leant on the table closer to Dean.

"Of course not" Dean responded passing her a cheeky grin.

"So ask your question already..."

"Okay..." Dean said as he leant forward "What did you mean back in the motel room, when you said to Castiel that of all the people he should know that you would keep me safe?"

Sarah smirked "I am disappointed, I was expecting a more complex question"

"Oh I have em if you would prefer"

Sarah smiled as she rolled her eyes at his smugness.

"What I meant was that through everything Castiel remains the only one that knew that I would protect you no matter what..." Sarah replied; her answer more confident than the others but Dean could see that her beautiful eyes weren't lying.

"And I will protect you no matter what Dean" His eyes looked deep into hers.

Dean remained quiet; the Angel that sat across from him wasn't just stunning, she was intriguing and her continuous support throughout made him feel that little bit more happier and at ease with himself. He was aware that his soul was lost within him but somewhere inside; he could feel that he was beginning to care for her.

"I should warn you that I do occasionally talk that bit too much; maybe we should have another drink?"

Dean smiled as he stood from the table; grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"I think we should get going..." Dean said not wanting her to get that lost within her intoxicated state that she may start using her Angelic powers.

Sarah smiled as she tried to stand; using her hands on the table she pulled herself up. Feeling unbalanced; Sarah's hand slipped causing her to fall down, using his fast hunting reflex; Dean moved forward and caught her pulling her back up to her feet. As his hand grabbed her arm; he felt that feeling of fulfilment pierce into his empty soul. As she tried to balance; Dean never moved his arm away but couldn't help but laugh as she began to get fustrated at the way she was feeling.

"Are we feeling it now?" Dean asked as he guided her away from the table "Come on, you can sleep the effects off in the car..." He continued as they approached the door to the bar.

"Are you forgetting that I do not sleep?" Sarah asked as Dean opened the door and they walked outside.

"Good point, not sure how to detox an Angel..." Dean joked.

* * *

Outside; the warm evening sun had disappeared and had been replaced by a cold storm; as the thunder and lightning strikes crashed through the sky simultaneously, the rain fell hard and fast to the ground.

Walking across the car park towards the Imparla; Sarah took numerous breathes of fresh air – instantly sobering with the help of the rain hydrating her.

"Thank you for this evening Dean; I assume I am feeling like I had fun..."

Dean looked down and passed her a surprised look "That took less time than expected..."

"Angels have the benefit of healing fast...and apparantly that includes being intoxicated to"

Dean smiled as they reached the trunk of his Imparla "I kinda had fun to..." He said, surprised that he actually did.

Walking round to the passenger side of the car, Dean opened the door motioning for Sarah to get in; about to position herself in the car, they were both interuppted by a voice calling them from behind.

"Well, Well...look who it is guys" A young girl said.

Both Dean and Sarah looked round to see a large group of people walking towards them, all laughing and joking. Their facial expressions and the attitude they were emitting suggested they were looking for confrontation.

Dean rolled his eyes as he recognised them from the bar when he and Sarah entered.

"And I didn't think this night could be spoiled..." Dean huffed under his breathe as he closed the Imparla door and walked with Sarah back towards the trunk, watching as the group drew closer.

"This is going to be fun..." One of the older men sniggered as they approached.

Dean's adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he stepped forward, only to feel the material of his jacket be pulled back. Turning his head to look at her; he passed her a questionable look.

Their eyes met as Sarah remained quiet but shook her head at his action; she knew what was approaching, she could smell their stench as they made their precense known.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester..." The young girl said as the group stopped just in front of them. Her obvious over confident and smug attitude displayed her as the groups leader. The girl smirked as her eyes flashed back.

Dean smirked; his angered look remaining "The one and only"

Beneath him, Dean could feel the ground shudder ever so slightly; turning his head briefly towards Sarah he noticed her posture stiffen as her eyes glared at the demons in front.

"Do you have a problem?" The young girl asked; her black eyes glaring at Sarah as the rest of the group suddenly made their true forms known.

Sarah's eyes flickered between each of them as she smirked "Why would I have a problem?"

"Lets keep it that way bitch, you have no idea who you are dealing with..." The girl threatened.

"Like wise"

Ignoring her comment; the girl turned her attention back to Dean who stood closely at Sarah's side.

"I saw you in the bar and thought I had hit the jack pot...do you have any idea of the size of the bounty that is on your head?" The girl asked as her group shared comments between them and sniggered.

Dean smirked angrily "What can I say I'm worth a lot...and you have got another thing coming if you think your collecting that bounty tonight..."

"Is that so?" A guy asked as he appeared at the side of the girl "You think you can beat us, all of us?"

Dean's angered smirk disappeared as he watched multiple members of the group step forward and pull out numerous weapons they had hidden between them.

Instantly he knew that these weren't amateurs sent to collect the bounty, they were more specialised than that. From the weapons they carried and the number in which they were grouped Dean assumed they were one of hell's many mercenary groups, trained only in hunting hell's most wanted.

"Where's that smile of yours gone Dean?" The girl asked "I'm beginning to miss it already..." She joked.

"We can't all get what we want..." Dean replied sarcastically; insinuating that he wished she would disappear.

The girl smirked evilly; her black eyes glaring into Deans "But I will get what I want...I haven't had a problem with getting what I want so far..."

"Well sweetheart your in for a disappointment..." Dean replied; his angered eyes glaring back.

"Are we?" The girl asked "Your out numbered Dean and you have no weapons to protect you..." She gloated.

"Do not be so sure" Sarah said catching the girl's eyes with hers.

The girl scoffed at her comment "What are you going to do about it?"

"I would tell you but I would not want to ruin the surprise"

"Enough of this talk...lets just kill him and collect our reward" Another male said as he stepped forward.

"Yes but how?" A girl asked; her eyes glancing up and down Dean's frame "Such a waste..."

Dean glared at the demons as they discussed between them how they were going to kill him, he could not help but feel a little uncertaintly with not having his trustful gun at his side.

"I have an idea..." The leader of the group smirked "But it's not pretty..." She continued looking at Dean

"When is anything you son of a bitches do pretty?"

"We will rip you limb from limb and collect our bounty for every inch of you" The girl gloated "Surely you remember Dean what it feels like for your limbs to ripped from you?"

Sarah's adrenaline pumped as she listened, hearing the girl's last comment made Sarah's fists tighten as she took a step towards the demon. The girls eyes met Sarah's as they stood inches from each other.

Forgetting that Sarah was an Angel in that moment; Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side, he was worried that things would end badly and she would end up being hurt after defending him again.

Sarah turned her head and passed him a confused look to see him subtly shake his head at her.

"Your continuous interruption is infuriating, when I am done flaying the skin from Dean's bones...you are next on my to do list, hell i will do it for free..." The girl said as she raised her hand in Dean's direction.

Feeling the demons force grip onto his insides, Dean felt himself be thrown into a nearby wall; as his body collided against it, he could not help but cringe and curse at the pain he was feeling. Feeling himself being held there, Dean opened his eyes to see Sarah still in her original positon; the demon hadn't been able to throw her.

Confused by why she wasn't able to throw the woman that stood in front of her; the demon lowered her hand before attempting to try again. Sarah remained still as a smirk crossed her face.

The demon and her group could not help but pass a confused look amongst themselves as Sarah turned and raised her hand in Dean's direction. Watching as she lifted her hand towards him, Dean's eyes met Sarah's as he felt the demons painful hold on him disappear and be replaced with instant relief as he was gently pulled to the ground.

"What the hell?" One of the demons from the group said "I thought you were powerful?" He asked the leader.

"I am!" The girl said angrily as she stepped towards Dean raising her hand

Expecting to be thrown again he braced himself for the next impact he was about to feel; after seconds of nothing happening, Dean was surprised to find that he still remained in his original position; grounded against the wall.

The girl was interrupted when Sarah stepped protectively in front of Dean; her eyes glaring at her.

"You know we will go through you if we have to..." The girl threatened as the group smirked.

"And yet I am still standing here..."

"Don't say we didn't warn you" The girl said as she stepped back.

Dean watched anxiously as all of the demons from the group raised their hands in Sarah's direction only to look bewildered when all of their powers combined couldn't even move her.

"Instead of not using what little intelligence you demons have, why do you not look a little harder?" Sarah asked; her frustration beginning to get the best of her.

As the demons paused for a moment; the leader hid the worried expression that covered her face from her group, hiding behind her arrogance and ignorance of the situation the girl smirked at Sarah.

"Okay, so you can stop what powers we do have..." The demon asked as she motioned for her group members to pull out the guns they were carrying from their jackets "But can you stop these?"

Dean's eyes widened as they all aimed at Sarah; stepping forward, he watched as a few of the guns were turned in his direction. He wasn't afraid but he was worried about the situation and angry that he had left his protection in his car.

Sarah looked at the numerous weapons that were pointed in her direction before chuckling.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The girl asked as she passed Sarah an infuriated look.

Ignoring her question, Sarah smirked as she turned her head towards Dean "Do you know what I dislike more than a demon?"

Dean cautiously shook his head; he was surprised by what Sarah was doing, she knew she was angering the demon.

"A rooky demon who does not understand what fate awaits her if she is to fire that weapon at me or you" Sarah replied as she turned her head back towards the demon; her eyes glaring.

Angered by the womans confidence; the demon smirked "Lets find out" The girl replied as her and the others aimed and lifted their guns; whilst repeatedly pulling the trigger.

Hearing the gun shots echo as the triggers were pulled, Dean knew he had nowhere to run; cringing as he believed he was about to be shot he turned away and hunched into himself, attempting to protect himself. Although he knew that effort was going to be pointless when the bullets would start to hit him.

Moments passed for Dean to realise that no bullets had yet pierced his skin, looking round he noticed Sarah hadn't moved as the bullets continued to be fired at her. Confused that he wasn't dead; Dean assumed that he was being protected by something, but his question was by what?

As the ground below him began to shake Dean was pulled from his thoughts to watch as all of the lights surrounding the bar smashed causing them all to disappear into the darkness. Worriedly Dean's eyes scanned the darkened area and located the demons and Sarah; they still fired at her, trying to break through her defenses. Through the darkness, Dean could feel the rain hitting his skin as a colossal and intense lightning strike flashed across the sky. As the guns were continually being fired the muzzle flashes were a lot more distinct in the darkness and Dean couldn't help but widen his eyes when he figured out what the force was that was protecting him...her wings.

The flash of the guns allowed him to see the outline of them; the wings that were shielding him from harm. The sight of her true form to him was truly remarkable. Nothing had ever truly distracted him from the continuous thoughts that filled his mind but seeing the Angel at his side caused him to think about nothing but how truly amazing she was.

Eventually the demons ran out of bullets and had no other choice but to lower their weapons hesitantly. Sarah's heart beat fast in her chest as her adrenaline pumped hard. She was infruriated by what the demons had done.

Stepping forward Sarah made the group take a step back as her eyes flashed a momentary colour of blue.

"Would you like to see my trick now?" Sarah asked angrily.

Dean watched from behind as the demons eyes widened as Sarah raised her hand in the direction of the group. He observed as they began to shake violently as Sarah's hand rested in their eyeline. Slowly Sarah clenched her fist together; each of the demons cried as she tightened her grip. Moments passed when Sarah ripped the demons pure form from their vessels whilst holding each of them in the air; stopping them from vanishing. Her eyes showed no remorse as she burnt the forms one by one using only the power of her mind.

Dean remained still, stunned by the nights events that had unfolded before him. Feeling her adrenaline calm; Sarah turned and hurried over to where Dean was standing.

"Please tell me you are okay" Sarah said as she glanced worriedly at his frame; looking for any injuries he might have substained during the confrontation.

As she made sure he was okay, she paused and stood up right passing him a questionable look. Instantly realising she was beginning to feel a weakness within her hardened armour. Seraphim Angels do not feel fear but she was concerned that she was beginning to; being a soldier of heaven and being betrayed and hurt before, there was no room for her to feel weak inside...she needed to remain strong; protected by the outside sources that could shatter her.

Dean's eyes met hers "Yeah, thanks to you" He replied. Stunned by her protectiveness of him and surprised at his own conflicting feelings; even being souless, he could feel his feelings for her becoming stronger.

* * *

As the Imparla sped away from the bar and back towards the motel. Both Dean and Sarah remained quiet; Dean still surprised by the nights events was trying to process it all whilst Sarah tried desperately to search her own soul and being, she was confused by the emotions she was beginning to feel and the unusual ache she was experiencing within.

Slowly Dean turned the car into the motel parking lot, pulling the car into an empty space positioned next to their door.

Switching the ignition off, Dean pulled the key from the Imparla and opened the drivers door to exit the car. Using the handle, Sarah pushed the passenger door open and climbed out.

"Well that was an eventful night, we should do it again sometime" Dean joked as he closed the drivers door.

Sarah remained quiet but passed him a smile as she closed the passenger door.

Assuming she would be at his side, Dean turned and headed for the motel door. As he walked; he realised she wasn't following, pausing he turned to see that she hadn't moved from the Imparla.

"You not coming inside?" Dean asked passing her a puzzled look.

Sarah shook her head "Not tonight, think I am going to go for a fly or something...clear my head as they say"

"You okay?" Dean asked as he took a step towards her.

"Of course I am, now and again Angels need a time out to" Sarah replied trying to joke.

Normally Dean believed what she was saying but something was different in the way she was acting and he sensed she was hiding something from him "Will we see you again?" Dean asked; concerned by her distant and evasive attitude.

Sarah passed him a smile "Most definately, working together remember?"

Dean smirked "I remember"

"I will see you soon Dean" Sarah said before instantly disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Still thinking about the nights events, Dean took a deep breathe as he walked towards the motel room door. Using his key, he opened the door to be greeted by both Sam and Castiel; both eager to know why she requested him. Closing the door behind him; Dean positioned himself at the dining room table opposite them to discuss what happened that night.

* * *

Hey everyone, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters but hopefully you all still enjoyed it. If you liked it - I'd love to know and appreciate all the reviews you give me! Thanks for all that are reading and reviewing :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE READ & REVIEWED! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE SUPPORT! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

During the early hours of the morning, Sam, Dean and Castiel had left the motel and headed for the small town that Lucifer was planning to destroy in order to test a new weapon. They arrived in the town as the sun was rising in the sky; it was still early and only a few of the locals could be seen walking around. Knowing they only had one day remaining until the demons arrived, it was important that they rest, research and prepare for the hunt ahead.

Requiring some privacy, Sam and Dean decided to book into a hotel that was situated on the edge of the town; as far away from the centre of town and the civilians as possible. Wanting to stay as less conspicuous as possible to Lucifer and the demon army, they booked the room at the top of the hotel; believing this would make them appear less predictably placed within the town if the demons discovered they were in the town with them.

The room was one of the most luxurious places they had stayed since beginning to hunt, each room being spacious and secluded by a wall that separated each one. Dean sat quietly at the kitchen table cleaning each of his weapons whilst Castiel stood at the kitchen window; gazing out at the civilians below them, none of them knowing what fate awaited them.

Sam appeared in the doorway to the kitchen "I'm going to grab some food, feel like eating?" He asked, presuming what his brother's answer would be to that question.

Dean peered up and looked at Sam before shaking his head "I'm not hungry..."

Sam sneered at his reply "How'd I know you were going to say that?" He asked rhetorically.

Dean chose to ignore Sam as he continued to clean his weapons.

"Sam you should not be walking around the town by yourself, it is dangerous" Castiel advised, turning his head to face him.

"Thanks Cas but I think I'll be fine; besides the demons don't get here until tomorrow"

"You want to take the Imparla?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head "Nah, think I will take a walk"

Dean nodded "Well if you do happen to run into trouble..." He started when Sam interrupted.

"Yeah Dean I know, call you" Sam replied jokingly as he turned and walked across the lounge towards the hotel door. He knew why Dean worried and he appreciated that his brother still cared but after everything that has happened, Sam knew what to do if he was ever in trouble.

As Sam walked out of the hotel and stepped into the fresh air, he could not help but take a deep breath. Going from motel to Imparla to another motel for a long period of time began to feel tedious and confining so whenever Sam could pull himself away to get some fresh air he would. Remembering a cafe that was located in the centre of the town, Sam turned and took a slow and casual walk in its direction.

Approaching the door to the cafe, Sam pushed the door open and stepped inside; positioning himself in a quiet corner, secluded from the handful of people that sat more centrally together.

"Morning Hun, Can I get you some coffee?" An overly eager waitress asked as she appeared at Sam's side.

Sam passed her a smile as he nodded.

"I'm Annie and I will be your waitress this morning, you want the coffee on refill darling?" Annie asked as she poured Sam a fresh cup of coffee.

"Sure why not..." Sam replied as he grabbed the menu from the centre of the table.

"I'll be back in a few to take your order" Annie smiled as she turned and headed to another group of people that had entered the cafe a few moments before.

Scanning his eyes over the numerous items on the menu, Sam felt a slight draft to the side of him. Turning his head, he jumped to see Sarah sitting there smiling at him.

"God damn..." Sam thought to himself as he tried to calm his heart beat.

"Morning Sam, apologies I did not mean to startle you"

"Yet you always seem to..." Sam joked as he glanced over at her, her beauty never wavered; she remained perfect even dressed in tight blue jeans, black high heeled knee high boots, a white strap top and half cut navy blue military jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was under the impression that we are working together?" Sarah asked passing him a sarcastic look.

Sam rolled his eyes at her reply "I know that, but why are you here in this cafe with me?"

"I sensed you were alone and came to make sure you were safe, you being alone in this town is unsafe Sam and I cannot take the risk of you getting hurt"

"Déjà Vu...Kinda had the same conversation with Cas earlier, told him I would be fine by myself..." Sam said continuing to drink his coffee.

"Sorry to disappoint but I chose to stay at your side throughout this and that is what I intend to do"

"Who says I'm disappointed?" Sam asked passing her a smile "Well seems as your here, you fancy joining me for a coffee?" Sam asked assuming she would say no seeming that Angels don't normally drink.

Sarah smiled "Sure"

Surprised at her response, Sam nodded as he signalled for the waitress Annie to come over.

"Have you decided?" She asked as she approached the table, noticing Sarah she passed her a confused look.

"Oh Sorry Hun I didn't see you enter, would have come over earlier" Annie said.

"Apology accepted, I move quick"

Annie nodded and smiled "So what can I get you both?"

"We will have another coffee and I'll have a refill"

"Sure thing..." Annie said as she filled both cups with coffee before turning and walking away.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Sarah noticed Sam looking at her "Is something troubling you?"

"You are just so realistic for an Angel..."

Sarah smiled "Well we are real Sam; I am not just a figment of yours and Dean's imagination"

"I know that" Sam started passing her a smile "What I mean is your just so human like...the way you act, the way you dress and the way you look..."

"I try my best to learn what I can Sam" Sarah replied, still confused by the unknown emotions she was feeling.

"I don't think you do, I think it comes naturally to you..." Sam disagreed turning to face her.

Sarah passed him a questionable look "How so?"

"Well take Cas for instance...not so much anymore but he still remains so wooden and emotionless...you, your different...almost human in the way you act"

Sarah nodded as she listened, instantly feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Sam asked seeing her expression change as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Sarah paused and looked at him "Would you mind if we discussed something else?"

Passing her a puzzled look, Sam nodded "Sure...you think we will survive this hunt?" He asked changing the subject immediately after she had requested it.

Sarah nodded "Sam, you and Dean will be fine"

"Not what I asked..."

"I cannot see the future Sam, I do not know of the fate that awaits me and Castiel, we do what we do and we fight until we cannot fight anymore..."

Sam nodded "Can I ask you something?" He asked lowering his voice to a whisper almost.

Sarah nodded "I warn you I have my limitations to what I can answer"

"Why am I chosen to be Lucifer's vessel?" Sam asked, up until this point he could still not answer that question.

"It is a bloodline Sam" Sarah replied seeing him pass her a confused look "Vessels for certain Angel and Demon families require a particular bloodline in order for the vessel to be possessed without it not falling apart"

"So if it is a bloodline, why is Lucifer choosing me instead of Dean?"

"It has always been you Sam, Lucifer's true vessel...ever since you were 4 months old and you were given the blood that would prepare you for the day that Lucifer will take control of you" Sarah continued to explain "Knowing that Lucifer's vessel had already been chosen, Michael required the same bloodline but of an older brother whose destiny was far greater than he could ever know..."

"Dean?" Sam asked beginning to understand the events that had been happening throughout their life.

Sarah nodded before glancing down at the table "This is why I am trying to protect you both, to stop history from repeating itself and to stop the continuous war between my brothers..."

Sam nodded "I can see why you didn't want us part of the hunt now; being that the weapon can locate vessels..."

Sarah lifted her eyes and looked at Sam "No I did not think it was advisable..." She replied quietly.

"Well I'm sure with you and Cas watching over us, we will be just fine" Sam said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I will do everything in my power to see to that" Sarah replied passing him a smile.

Sarah paused when feeling an uncomfortable anxious feeling within her, focusing on the cause of it; Sarah could sense Dean; becoming worried about the length of time Sam had been away.

"What is it?" Sam asked passing her a worried look.

"We should head back; Dean is worrying about where you are..."

Sam laughed slightly; he still couldn't get used to the idea of Sarah being able to sense what his brother was feeling.

Standing from the table, Sam dropped a $20 bill on the table as he and Sarah walked out of the cafe. Outside they walked back towards the hotel; Sarah accompanied him on their way to make sure he was safe.

"You appear to be troubled by something Sam..." Sarah said as they walked.

Sam shook his head "I'm fine, just have a lot of questions I want answered..."

Sarah nodded "Questions about what?"

"Me, Dean, the apocalypse...you..."

Sarah looked round and up at Sam "Me...May I ask why Sam?"

"Because you interest me, not only because of the link you have with my brother but also because of all that you have done and are continuing to do for us..."

"I know it is hard to believe Sam but I do generally care about humanity and I would like to help in any way that I can...So what are the questions you have?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked down into her bright blue eyes that sparkled when the sunlight reflected in them "Dean told me about how you escaped hell..." Sam began seeing the discomfort show in her eyes as she nodded.

"What happened when you were taken back to Heaven?" Sam asked, intrigued by the history of the beautiful Angel.

Sarah paused before responding to Sam's question whilst slipping into one of her subconscious memories...

* * *

_Coming out of her sedated state, Sahariel opened her eyes slowly to find that she was in a large white room, centrally held tightly to the apparatus that held her. Glancing from side to side, Sahariel observed the constraints that bound her, they were strongly secured around her arms, legs and wings; restricting her from escaping. She had been kept locked within that room ever since Nathaniel and Muriel had rescued her from hell, each day she would be subject to a number of questions that evaluated her state of mind; if she failed the test, she would be tortured in the hope that during the following session she would show evidence of being reverted back to the correct values of the garrison. _

_During the days of being imprisoned, Sahariel was unable to look at her reflection; the dread remained of seeing her human form, broken and almost soulless. On this particular morning, after slowly realising that she was no longer in hell; Sahariel was beginning to feel the dread slip away. Looking up into an observation window that was situated across the room from her, Sahariel took a deep sigh of relief to see her...the form she always knew. _

_Taking a moment, she glimpsed at her body to find that the scars on the outside had healed but she still felt the terrorising and excruciating scars on the inside; still taunting and haunting her. _

_Hearing the door across the room from her automatically side open, Sarah peered up to see disciplinary Angels Uzziel and Haniel walk in holding an electronic clipboard as they headed towards her. _

"_Good morning Sahariel" Haniel said passing a smile as they approached "How are you feeling?" _

"_Is there a right answer to that question this time?" Sahariel asked knowing all too well what Uzziel and Haniel were qualified In; they were the facilities orderlies that we in charge of converting the corrupt. _

_Moments passed when Sahariel felt a sharp pain in her top right wing, cringing she turned her head to find Uzziel tightening the constraint; causing it to pull and feel uncomfortable. _

"_All you need to do is answer the questions Sahariel; this need not be another tough process..." Haniel explained. _

_Sahariel turned her head back and passed him an irritated look "I am feeling angry" _

"_And why is this?" _

"_Because of all that I unnecessarily endured in hell..." _

"_Unnecessarily?" Haniel asked passing her a puzzled look "Do you still not believe that you disobeyed?"_

"_I was merely searching for my father..." _

_Her answer to the question caused her to feel her top left wing being pulled tighter into the machine. _

"_So that is a no Sahariel?" Haniel asked as he wrote each of her responses down. _

_Sahariel paused as she clenched her jaw tight feeling the slight tug of her right middle wing. _

"_No that is not a no Haniel" _

_Haniel passed her a surprised look "So you are finally admitting that you disobeyed?" _

_Sahariel nodded "Yes I disobeyed"_

"_I am glad to see all of these sessions are working Sahariel, Zachariah will be pleased with your progress" Uzziel said as he appeared in front of her "He will be delighted that you have agreed to fight for his cause" _

_Sahariel's eyes widened "I never agreed to such a thing!" She debated knowing she would rather perish than follow the Angels plan to release her brother on humanity. _

_Uzziel passed her an angry glare before delivering a hard knuckled punch across her cheek, feeling the back of her head collide with the machine behind Sahariel cringed. _

"_Did I hear you say that you agree with that statement?" Uzziel asked. _

"_I would rather take my chances back in Hell..." Sahariel responded feeling the force of his fist impact against her side. _

"_That can be arranged..." Uzziel replied, his frustration building. _

_Sahariel smirked "But it will not be, there is a reason I was brought back Uzziel and I do not think I will be going anywhere so you keep doing what you are doing whilst I continually call your bluff..." _

_Uzziel glared furiously at her as he continued to deliver multiple blows to her face and body, the sedative that they were injecting her with kept her weak and able to feel the punishment they delivered to her. _

_As his beating became more aggressive and the blood from her old wounds started to seep through, Haniel stepped forward and grabbed Uzziel forcefully; pulling him away from Sahariel and across the room. _

"_You continuous beatings Uzziel is not going to get us anywhere!" Haniel explained quietly. _

"_Our main goal Haniel is to work her that much that she has to agree to work with Zachariah" _

_Haniel smirked "Uzziel Sahariel is a Seraphim Angel; you could not find much more of a strong willed persona" _

"_But I will break her Haniel..." Uzziel responded, turning his head to briefly look at her as she hung weakly against the restraints. _

"_Have you forgotten that Sahariel was cast into hell, Heavens methods seem irrelevant at this point?" _

"_Then what are our options Haniel?" Uzziel asked as they continued to whisper amongst themselves. _

"_I do not see the problem if Sahariel was to remain the facility..." _

_Overhearing their conversation Sahariel peered up from the ground as she listened. _

"_I am listening..." Uzziel said intrigued by the obvious plan that Haniel had thought about. _

"_If Sahariel remains locked in this facility, both Lucifer and Michael are one step closer to taking their vessels, in here she can cause no disruption to the plan" _

_Sahariel dropped her head and allowed her eyes to glare at the ground beneath of her. As their discussion continued, her fists clenched tighter as the anger slowly rose within her. She knew she had only one option if she were to escape the facility and return to Earth to help the brothers. _

"_I Agree" Sahariel said forcing the words from her lips as she raised her head and looked at them. _

"_You Agree...to fight and do whatever Zachariah commands of you?" Uzziel asked as they turned and walked back over to where she was being held. _

_Sahariel nodded "Is it useless trying to fight against fate" She lied as she played their game. _

_Uzziel nodded "You will be re-evaluated in the next couples of days, if you are fit to join the garrison you will be released and escorted to Zachariah for further instructions" He explained "If not you will remain here..."_

"_You made the right choice Sahariel" Haniel said "Better late than never..."_

_Both exchanged nods before lowering their clipboards and walked out of the room; as they left her with the multiple injuries they had caused, Sahariel knew her intention to lie was only that she could escape...She needed to find Dean, warn and protect him...She could not give up on him..._

* * *

Whilst Sarah answered Sam's question; he could not help but pick up on and listen to the way in which she described her feeling of helping Dean and not giving up on him.

Approaching the hotel both Sam and Sarah noticed Dean heading out of the entrance, Sarah instantly experiencing that conflicting feeling return inside as she laid her eyes on him. She had not spoken to him since she disappeared abruptly the night before and still hadn't figured her troubling emotions out. Exiting the building, Dean took a sigh of a relief to see Sam approaching with Sarah at his side.

"Am I glad to see your okay?" Dean said as they grew closer.

Sam smirked "I said I would be, besides Sarah and I got talking..."

Dean nodded and remained quiet but looked in her direction; his eyes meeting hers. Sam watched the look they exchanged and began to question Sarah's evasive attitude of his questions earlier at the cafe. Was Castiel right? ...Was she learning to feel love or something close to it? ...Was she conflicted and confused?

"Hi Dean" Sarah said quietly "I apologise if I caused you unnecessary concern"

"You don't need to be sorry" Dean started "If I knew he was with you I wouldn't of given it a second thought...just with our current mission, I was growing a little worried at how long it took you to grab some food..." His eyes glancing over at his younger brother who passed him a teasing smile.

"Just a little..." Sam joked seeing his brother's expression stiffen "Well I'm here now, we should get on with some research and try to find a way in stopping this damn weapon!" He responded as he smiled and walked past Dean into the hotel, leaving both Dean and Sarah standing quietly in the street.

"So did you clear your head?" Dean asked remembering his and Sarah's last conversation.

"Not remotely" Sarah replied honestly passing him a smile, appreciating that he had asked.

"Look I'm far from the best person to have a heart to heart with but I'm here if you need someone..." Dean replied surprised at his response to her, he could not remember the last connection with anyone that felt like this.

"Thank you Dean but I will be okay" Sarah replied knowing her head would only complicate the situation further if she were to discuss it.

"Well the offer still stands, so you coming up?" Dean asked hoping that she wouldn't refuse him a second time.

For a moment Sarah paused before nodding hesitantly, following Dean as he entered the hotel.

* * *

Evening swiftly replaced the day as their mission grew undeniably closer. Sam slept in the far back room whilst Dean popped out to get their dinner that night. Using his key, Dean slowly opened the hotel door to hear Castiel and Sarah having a heated discussion in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he closed the door behind him and passed a confused look towards the room where Sam slept; he was always good at sleeping through everything.

From the hall Dean walked into the lounge and placed the food on the coffee table, through the closed door he could hear Castiel arguing with her; trying to talk and get her to listen to him. Dean felt the ground beneath him shake ever so slightly; assuming it was Sarah beginning to feel frustrated at Castiel's persistence. He listened in to hear Sarah explain to Castiel that he hurt her and that she is not ready to make amends but will be civil for their current mission.

Hearing the sudden aggressive tone appear in Castiel's voice as he became angered by her response saying he had no choice with what he did. Dean could not help but eavesdrop outside of the room. The last thing he wanted was for a war to irrupt between them.

Inside the kitchen, Sarah looked blankly at Castiel as she crossed her arms at her chest "Well look at what that choice cost you..."

Castiel paused "I lost you..." He responded as his head dropped down to the ground – equally frustrated by the amount of human emotions he was starting to experience after being on Earth for so long.

Still angered by his betrayal and their recent quarrel, Sarah stepped towards him "You were my friend Cas but you never had me...you have known all along whom my eternal devotion belongs to..."

From the room next door, Dean's eyes widened, he could not be sure if she meant him or not.

"As if I could forget...I do not want to talk anymore" Castiel replied disappointed with the results of their argument.

"I just needed a reason to leave Castiel, tell Dean I will return when I have more information..."

Castiel nodded as Sarah turned to walk out of the kitchen door. Not wanting her to leave Dean pushed the door open from the opposite side to make his presence known to them.

Almost bumping into him, Sarah paused and took a step back from the door.

"Dean..." Sarah said, concerned that he had overheard hers and Castiel's conversation. She still was feeling and experiencing that uncomfortable ache inside whenever she was around him.

"Problem?" Dean asked as he entered, glancing at both of them.

Both Castiel and Sarah shook their heads, both not wanting to explain what the underlying problem was.

Still angered, Sarah looked up at Dean "No...No problem at all" She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Dean looked across the kitchen and glanced at Castiel before turning and hurrying after Sarah.

"Sarah!" Dean called as he watched her grab the hotel door handle, about to turn and open it.

Hearing his call, knowing she could not ignore it. Sarah paused at the door and turned to face him.

"Where are you going? I think its best we stick together on this one..."

"And we are..." Sarah started as she opened the door "I will be back, I promise" She said before disappearing.

Dean huffed and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Chapter 8 finally up! - what did you think? feedback is always welcomed - i appreciate your opinions :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sitting quietly in the lounge, Castiel thought about his last altercation with Sarah and whether he could have done anything differently to change the outcome. Hearing movement approach him, Castiel looked up to see Dean walk into the lounge holding two bottles of beer.

"Here, you look like you could use one" Dean gestured, holding the bottle out in front of him.

"Thanks" Castiel replied quietly as he took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He hardly ever drank before the apocalypse but as his doubts and stresses continued to grow, he could not help but find the habit comforting.

Dean passed Castiel a sympathetic look as he sat in the chair next to him "She'll come round, they always do"

Castiel turned and looked round at Dean "No I do not think she will"

Dean lifted the bottle to his lips as he took a sip of his beer "Cas, what the hell happened?"

Castiel remained quiet as he took a sip of the beer Dean had given to him "If I tell you what happened between Sarah and I Dean, our situation is at risk of becoming increasingly awkward..."

Dean smirked "Are you kidding me? Cas how many awkward moments have we actually had, one more sure as hell isn't gonna rock the boat"

Still apprehensive, Castiel rubbed his hand down his face as he took a deep breath "I was the reason Sarah was cast into hell...it was my fault"

Dean's face stiffened as he sat forward in his chair "Come again?"

"Sarah and I have known each other for a long time, there was a time when I would have done anything for her but times change and we gradually fell apart. Sarah sensed what the Angels were planning and set siege for heaven to protect her brother's legacy and you...At the time of her confiding in me, telling me what she was planning to do, Zachariah had already assigned me in charge of the plan...nothing could alter it, not even her. I notified Zachariah of her plan and very soon after he had sent an army of Archangels to locate her..." Castiel explained as he slumped back into the chair.

Dean sneered at his response before taking another sip "Sometimes I can't believe the things you've done...Why couldn't you just lie and protect the Angel you obviously care about?"

"Caring is a weakness Dean, it is not permitted in heaven...and I was unable to lie because if I were to be found guilty of treason I would have been standing at her side during the hearing" Castiel replied taking a larger sip of his beer.

Dean shook his head as he stared at Castiel, frustrated "So you just what, let her take the fall...for what I might add is an acceptable reason for disobeying..."

Castiel nodded "I am fully aware that if I had said nothing, Sarah would not have been cast into hell to suffer for over two hundred years only to be brought back up to heaven to continue to suffer"

"What do you mean she continued to suffer?"

"What do you think Dean, when she was lifted, Zachariah and the guards of heaven were waiting with open arms?"

Sitting back in the chair, Dean shook his head from the thoughts that began to creep in his mind as he took a longer much needed sip of his beer "Nah I guess not...damn Cas you royally screwed this one up..."

"I am also aware of that fact...the emotions I feel cause me to become confused whenever she is around..."

Dean smirked "She's a confusing one..."

Castiel passed him a puzzled look "How so?"

"Well one minute she's at my side comfortably, the next...I don't know she just feels miles away..." Dean started as he sat forward in his chair "What I don't get is why all of a sudden she's started to act so frigid around me..."

A frustrated glance crossed Castiel's face as he looked at Dean "You are honestly telling me that deep down you do not know?"

Dean passed him a blank look "Deep dark nothing remember...Care to enlighten me?"

Castiel took a deep breath, angered by what he was about to say, almost wishing it was him she felt like this for "She is in love with you Dean; she just does not understand or know it yet..." He replied as he looked at the ground.

Dean eyes widened as he nodded "Oh..." He started seeing Castiel's expression change "No this isn't awkward at all...I mean are you sure, how'd you know that?"

Castiel looked up at him "I have known Sarah for a lot longer than you Dean, I know how she thinks and acts when she is experiencing discomfort within herself...and that discomfort is you"

Dean fell quiet as he nodded his head. Raising his hand he brushed it through his hair...trying to take in all that Castiel had said to him "Cas I..." He started not knowing what he could say.

Castiel shook his head "Do not worry Dean, this event was foreseen hundreds of years ago...I should have known better to believe that things may have been different after all this time..."

"Maybe it still can..."

"No...Once an Angel is devoted, that devotion cannot be changed or altered. I just have to deal with the mistakes I made many years ago and move on from that"

Dean nodded concerned by the latest revelation, he was unable to feel most things these days and how could he possibly be able to feel love or anything near that area?

"I warn you though Dean..." Castiel started as Dean looked at him "Be careful how you navigate around this, Sarah does not trust or care for anyone easily, she will be gone before she can feel any hurt"

Dean passed him a confused look "Who says I'm gonna to hurt her?"

Castiel smirked "Well you are Dean Winchester, we Angels are very aware of your past and persona, Sarah to but she believes you are worth the risk..." He continued "As your friend, I am just asking for you to be careful"

Dean nodded as he placed the empty beer bottle on the coffee in table in front.

"With what?" Sam interrupted as he walked into the lounge overhearing Castiel's advice.

"Oh look who decided to join us...morning sleeping beauty" Dean joked as Sam sat in the chair opposite.

Sam passed him a sarcastic look "So why have you got to be careful?"

Dean coughed subtly "With this hunt...going to be a tough one..."

Sam nodded "Tell me about it, we might as well be running in blind..."

"Yeah but that weapon needs to be obliterated, otherwise both me and you little brother will be vessel puppets a little sooner than we thought..."

"Has Sarah mentioned anything else, any other useful Intel we can use?"

Dean shook his head still confused as to how he was going to handle being around her – the more pressing thought of why he was worried about handling himself; she was a woman after all.

"By the way where is she?" Sam asked looking around the room, trying to locate her.

"She kinda stormed out after her and Cas had a bust up..." Dean smirked seeing a displeased look cover Castiel's face.

Sam smirked "I said she was more human for her own good..." He joked as Dean looked seriously up at him.

"We did not fight...we had a few heated spoken words maybe..." Castiel responded.

Dean just shook his head "Yeah, a bust up..."

"Damn..." Sam said surprisingly as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned his head in the direction of his brother.

"Where the hell did the sun go?"

Both Castiel and Dean turned to look out of the window to see that the beautiful blue sky had been gradually covered by a blackened cloud.

"That is not a good sign..." Castiel said as he stood and walked to the window, hearing the thunder suddenly appear and echo through the building.

"Why, it's just a storm Cas?" Dean asked as the rain began to hit against the window violently.

"Demons are here..." Castiel replied as he turned to look at Dean.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

Concerned Castiel turned and peered out into the storm "When demons are in the same vicinity as Sarah, her power causes the weather to change drastically"

Dean smirked "Oh like that super hot chick from X Men, Halle Berry wasn't it Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he turned to face Castiel "How can she control the weather?"

"Sam Sarah is an Angel of the light, if she can sense purity the sun will shine but if she senses evil..."

"Severely bad weather will rain down on us?" Sam asked finishing Castiel's explanation.

Castiel nodded "Let us hope we do not start to feel the ground shake..." Slowly he turned and walked across the room.

"Do I want to ask why?" Dean asked looking up at him from the chair he remained seated on.

"Generally means she is in a confrontation or fight..."

"Well we can't just sit here, we need to find her then..." Sam demanded about to head for the door when Dean stood from the chair, blocking him from passing.

"No we need to stay put, you know what she said and she could be anywhere Sam..."

"Dean is right Sam, you and Dean are to stay in this room, you need to remain safe throughout this" Castiel explained.

Sam smirked angrily "Great, so whilst we sit on our asses...Sarah could be getting hurt or worse..." Walking across the room, Sam opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile; enduring the storm Sarah perched quietly on the top of the highest building in the town, watching over the town and the many people it homed.

She observed as the people moved, talked with each other and interacted with each other – like the way in which an older man attempted to shield his wife from the rain with his jacket as they walked whilst a younger couple didn't even seem to notice the weather as they strolled along – hand in hand, occasionally the woman nudging the man playfully.

"_Please tell me you are okay" Sarah said as she glanced worriedly at his frame; looking for any injuries he might have substained during the confrontation. _

_As she made sure he was okay, she paused and stood up right passing him a questionable look. Instantly realising she was beginning to feel a weakness within her hardened armour. Seraphim Angels do not feel fear but she was concerned that she was beginning to; being a soldier of heaven and being betrayed and hurt before, there was no room for her to feel weak inside...she needed to remain strong; protected by the outside sources that could shatter her. _

_Dean's eyes met hers "Yeah, thanks to you" _

Bringing her focus back, Sarah shook the memory from her head to feel her adrenaline begin to pump within as she could sense a large amount of demons approaching the town. Turning her head in the direction of them, Sarah's fists gradually clenched together as she watched a group of darkened SUV's speed through the centre of the town and out towards an old abandoned warehouse that was situated on the outskirts.

Glaring at the vehicles, Sarah slowly rose from the building she perched on so she stood tall above it. Smirking, she extended her wings slowly behind her as she dropped from the building and continued to follow them from above. Following them, the storm began to intensify as she gradually grew closer to them. Positioning herself at a safe distance away from the warehouse, Sarah watched from an overgrown and aged oak tree as multiple demons began to exit the vehicles and head inside of the warehouse.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of danger emerge within, Sarah's gaze narrowed to two overly protected demons that eventually emerged from the back of one of the SUV's.

Sarah smirked angrily as she shook her head; she recognised the demons from hell and watched as they walked across the parking lot and into the secluded warehouse "Malphus and Thamuz..." She whispered as numerous lightning strikes struck the sky violently. Her anger clearly being reflected in the weather that surrounded the town.

* * *

Dean stood anxiously by the window looking out at the storm, it had been a couple of hours since she just left suddenly and he couldn't help wonder where she is when the weather was gradually getting worse.

Sam lounged on the sofa as he read through yet another folklore book trying to locate any information that might help them in the upcoming war. Frustrated at the lack of knowledge on heaven and its Angels within the books, Sam huffed as he snapped the book closed "I'm not getting anywhere..." He moaned as he turned and looked at his brother.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked noticing Dean hadn't moved from the window in a while.

Dean turned his head and looked at him "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam shook his head "No reason, just wondering...it's getting late, you think Sarah is okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean huffed as he turned his head back towards the window "I hope so..." He responded quietly, instantly realising what he had said he coughed subtly, trying to pave over what he had just said.

Sam had heard what his brother had said and passed him a questionable look "You hope so?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean instantly felt frustrated that Sam had overheard him but continued to look straight out of the window hoping that he wouldn't push the subject.

"Dean..."

Dean huffed as he turned to look at his brother "What?"

"You like her?" Sam asked, knowing all too well of how his brother acts in certain situations.

Dean huffed at his response "Oh give me a break Sam, She's just meant to be helping us with the hunt...her being killed on the first go round isn't what we need..." Turning back to the window, Dean clenched his jaw tightly together...if the truth be told the more he thought about it, he didn't know what he was feeling, if he was feeling anything...

"Umm mm" Sam nodded at Dean's reply; he didn't believe it but also didn't want to push the subject as the last thing he wanted was to have another argument with his brother.

Feeling a draft suddenly appear in the room, Dean turned hoping to find Sarah but only saw Castiel.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head "No I did a sweep of the town but I could not locate her..."

"Is that good or bad?" Dean asked feeling concern in the pit of his stomach.

"I cannot tell you at this point, we will just have to wait" Castiel replied as he sat on the chair opposite from Sam.

"Super..." Dean said sarcastically as he pushed his hand through his hair.

* * *

I know its a short one :$ what did ya guys think? xx Thanks so much for all that are reading and reviewing, means so much to me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, Sarah stuck to the shadows as she quietly approached the warehouse. Stopping behind a tree, she peered round to evaluate her surroundings to feel an ache appear in her chest. Pulling back behind it, she rested against the tree taking the time to close her eyes and focus on the ache she was feeling; trying to figure out the cause. As she focused, she could feel Dean, his worry increasing about her whereabouts. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she looked back around the tree to notice that no demons were protecting the perimeter of the warehouse; she could only assume they were all inside, guarding the weapon at a closer distance.

Stepping to the side of the tree, she walked out and into the rain towards the warehouse. Hearing voices echoing throughout the building, Sarah paused and leant behind one of the SUV's. Looking straight through the darkened window and in the direction of the warehouse, Sarah narrowed her gaze through a small opening to observe the demons performing a ritual in the main room. Each of the lower demons crouched below Malphas and Thamuz as they continued to chant a passage that Sarah could not quite understand. Carefully, she closed her eyes and focused on the words that were being chanted...moments passed when her eyes shot open, finally recognising the words from the passage. In the second of her opening her eyes, pain shot through her whole being as a blinding light exploded outwards from inside the building. As the light touched her skin, Sarah momentarily cried as her form disappeared into the night, only leaving the light to dull and settle to the ground.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sam was taking a shower whilst Castiel sat quietly in one of the spare bedrooms; he required some thinking space and believed that this particular room would suit his privacy requirements while Dean sat at the kitchen table preparing his guns, ensuring all was working for the following day.

"_What I meant was that through everything Castiel remains the only one that knew that I would protect you no matter what..." Sarah replied; her answer more confident than the others but Dean could see that her beautiful eyes weren't lying. _

"_And I will protect you no matter what Dean" His eyes looked deep into hers. _

Pulling himself from the memory, Dean placed his gun on the table, leaning forward he rubbed his hand down his face; his frustration of not knowing whether she was okay or not was grating on him. As he sat there deep in thought, the lights surrounding him within the kitchen began to flicker violently; turning he confusingly looked at each one before feeling a strong gust of wind blow into the room as Sarah appeared instantly in the kitchen, colliding against the far wall.

"Sarah..." Dean said worriedly as he stood from the chair and hurried over to her, she was soaked from the storm and her complexion was pale as she slipped down to sit on the ground.

Hurrying over; Dean knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder to feel an instant static shock stun him

Calming her breathing; Sarah cringed as her eyes looked up into Deans "Dean..."

"What happened, where the hell you been?" Dean asked, his worry showing more than he wanted it to; concerned at how pale she was "I'll get Cas..." He said about to stand.

"No" Sarah replied as she leant up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"I don't know how to help you..."

"I will be fine Dean" Sarah replied as she took a deep uncomfortable breath.

Still kneeling in front of her Dean passed her a questionable look "So what happened, you attempt to go and disarm the weapon all on your lonesome?"

Sarah shook her head "Was doing a little Intel gathering when they activated another one..."

"Another weapon, how many are there?"

"It is not a weapon Pasay; I located where the demons are hiding and attempted to take a closer look, but they have a protective seal on the building that protects them from anything but demons" Sarah replied as she shifted uncomfortably "My injuries are my own fault, I should have known better..."

"No symbols on the seal?"

Sarah shook her head "Normally a seal like that would not need them but I was in the vicinity when they put it up; an Angel mistakenly hits it they are given an electric shock and are literally blown away from it"

Dean nodded relieved that although she was hurt, she was alive "You sure you don't need anything?"

"I would prefer to sit on a chair rather than a cold tiled floor..." Sarah smiled

Dean smirked as he held his hand out for her to grab, Sarah lifted her hand and held onto his allowing him to pull her up as he stood up from the ground.

Pulling the chair out, Dean gestured for Sarah to sit down as he sat in his original position opposite her. Taking a deep breath, Sarah began to feel the effects of the shock start to disappear from her system.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked as she rested herself against the back of the chair.

Sarah nodded "Like I said I will be fine, soldier of heaven remember?"

Dean nodded as he leant onto the tables towards her "But even soliders of heaven aren't invincible..."

Sarah didn't have to take long in looking in his emerald eyes to find that uncomfortable ache in her chest reappear.

"Thank you for helping me" Sarah smiled trying to break the silence that fell between them.

"I wouldn't call helping you to a chair, helping you" Dean joked.

"I would" Sarah responded as her eyes felt the need to move around the numerous sights in the kitchen.

Sensing her distance, Dean's thoughts couldn't help but spiral around inside his mind as he remembered all of the moments in which he could feel their connection deepening.

"So what are you doing?" Sarah asked looking down at the numerous guns that lay on the table.

"Just cleaning, making sure they are all prepared" Dean explained as he continued to pick up his most favoured gun of the set "You know how to use em?"

Sarah smirked "Please, at my pay grade, they are not a neccesity"

Dean smirked at her comment "Can I ask you something?"

Sarah paused as she looked at him "You can ask me anything but you will recieve an answer depending on the question"

"Why choose Sarah?"

"Instead of Sahariel?" Sarah asked to see Dean nod "Not that I do not like my Angelic Name, we Angels all have aged names and for me to exist among you humans, I required an alias that would allow me to fit in but also be close to my orignal name...I do not like to stray from my heritage too much yet I remain concerned that I am not fitting in"

"Oh trust me, your fitting in just fine" Dean replied as he passed her a flirtatious half smile.

Sensing the difference in his tone Sarah could feel her heart start to beat in her chest, lifting her hand, she held it on her heart trying to calm the anxiousness she was beginning to feel.

"What is it?" Dean asked seeing her grip onto her chest.

"I wish I knew..." Sarah replied as she looked at the table, knowing exactly what it was.

"Sarah I'm here, you can talk to me..."

Sarah lifted her eyes from the table and smiled "Again thanks for the offer, you know if it is okay with you I am going to go and rest in the other room...not feeling myself right now" Slowly she stood from the table and hurried out of the room, desperately trying not to look back into his querying and confused eyes.

From the table, Dean watched as she stood and walked out of the room, sitting there in silence, he couldn't help but think about what he heard earlier as Castiel's words continued to echo within his mind.

"_What I don't get is why all of a sudden she started to act so frigid around me..." _

_A half smile crept across Castiel's face as he looked at Dean "You are honestly telling me that deep down you do not know?" _

_Dean passed him a blank look "Deep dark nothing remember...Care to enlighten me?" _

_Castiel took a deep breath, angered by what he was about to say "She is in love with you Dean; she just does not understand or know it yet..." He replied as he looked at the ground. _

* * *

"_Dean please you will regret this, your actions will have consequences" She said as she continued to fight for his attention. _

_Trying to block her words from his mind, Dean slowly felt the pressure build within him as he tightened his grip around the tool. He knew he had no choice but to hurt her, he just didn't know if he could..._

"_One swipe is all it takes Dean...to get this little bitch to shut up" Alistair pushed as he glared at the woman. Battling with his conscience; Dean gritted his teeth together so hard that he could feel his head begin to ache. _

"_Dean you have to listen to me" She said raising her head from the table ignoring Alistair's menacing stare "You do this and you will break the..." She tried to continue when Alistair stepped forward delivering a hard knuckled punch across her delicate cheek. The force of the blow causing her head to crack back against the table; feeling her head impact against the metal she cursed at the pain as blood slowly ran across the table. _

Coming back to reality, Sarah continued to look straight as she sat on the bed with her back propped up against the pillow. Feeling moisture on her cheek; Sarah apprehensively raised her finger and wiped the single tear that had fallen from her eye. Pulling her finger round she stared at the teardrop before rubbing it between her fingers as Dean's words repeated within her mind _"But even soliders of heaven aren't invincible..."_ "No, we are not but it sure as hell would be easier" Sarah thought to herself as she knew her sympathy's for Dean were growing, she just couldn't stop them.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts to see Dean emerge in the doorway, ironically to her.

"Hey" Dean said as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Dean" Sarah responded passing him a smile "Apologies for my unusual behaviour earlier..."

"You don't need to apologise" Dean said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him "I just wish I knew why"

Sarah took a deep breath as he walked towards where she was sitting "It does not matter, it would just complicate things further Dean, besides we do have more pressing issues to think about"

"You mind?" Dean asked as he stood by the side of her and looked down at the bed.

Sarah fell silent as she shook her head cautiously, she watched as Dean slowly sat on the edge next to her.

"More than anyone I'm well aware of having more pressing issues but at this moment all I can seem to think about is you..." Dean said softly as his eyes looked deeply into hers.

Beginning to feel her insides burn hot under her skin, Sarah shifted uncomfortably "Dean..." She whispered feeling her heart start to beat fast as her ongoing conflictions for him deepened.

Dean passed her a questionable look "Wouldn't it be easier just to talk to me...I don't bite" He joked trying to lighten the instantly tense atmosphere that filled the room.

Sarah's eyes looked up into his "No...If anything it will make it worse, can you not accept that?" She asked beginning to defend the utterly confusing feelings she was experiencing.

"Afraid not, cause you've been honest with me all along, why start lying now?" Dean asked as her eyes pleaded for him to stop pushing the subject. "Just talk to me" Lifting his hand, he placed it on hers to instantly feel her hidden excitement and confusion emit through her and into him.

Seeing the look in his eyes change, she knew instantly that her feelings had been transferred over; flying from the bed away from him, she appeared on the opposite side of the room "I cannot do this..."

Seeing her disappear, Dean stood from the bed and turned in the direction she had reappeared.

"Can't do what?" Dean asked as he moved towards her.

Sarah raised her hand and rubbed it down her face, her frustration building "This...be like this with you...I am an Angel, a solider, I have no weaknesses or feelings that could compromise the armour I protect myself with"

Dean paused as he stood just in front of her, as he looked deep into her eyes he could tell that she was struggling with what she was feeling.

"You know...it's okay" Dean's softness continuing as he stepped forward.

"No...this is anything but okay Dean..." Sarah argued as the pictures that hung on the wall began to shake slightly on the hinges that held them "I promised myself I would not feel like this again..."

Glancing at the pictures on the wall, Dean turned his attention back to Sarah as he passed her a confused look, instantly recalling her past actions with both him and Castiel "Like what?"

Sarah took a deep breath as the pictures continued to shake as her eyes gazed intensely at the man that stood in front of her, her heart and mind knowing that she couldn't escape the truth that was so obvious.

"Like I am falling Dean...for you" Sarah replied quietly as a very unusual feeling of fear spread through her.

Dean fell silent as his eyes continued to look at her whilst his brain went into overdrive. Inside he knew he was lost in his own soul, not knowing anything apart from her momentary touch that could distract him from that. Taking a slow step towards her, Dean and Sarah's eyes never parted as they stood inches from each other.

Moments passed when Dean decided to make the first move, pushing through his self doubt he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, gently kissing her. Feeling a sudden force push him back, Dean looked up after regaining his balance to see that Sarah had taken a step back as an obvious tear was about to fall from her left eye.

"Dean...Please, do not do this to me" Sarah said softly as she headed quickly past him for the door.

"Sarah..." She heard his voice call as she passed him, Dean turned and grabbed her arm gently; pulling her round to him. Pushing through her confusion and uncertaintly of the feelings she was experiencing, Dean gripped onto her tight as he leant down and proceeded to kiss her a second time, more passionately than the last time.

Expecting to be forced back a second time, Dean prepared himself for the shove but to his surprise he felt her gradually lean up into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst returning the passion. As her lips touched his, Dean's excitment and adrenaline began to pump within him as he could feel the person he used to be, all of his inner desires and the things that made Dean Winchester had returned in their moment of passion. Within her own mind, Sarah was very aware that her impenetrable wall had come tumbling down as soon as his lips had touched hers but all she wanted to do in that moment was enjoy the touch and feeling he supplied to her that she hadn't ever experienced before in her whole existance.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Special thank you to all of the lovely people that have reviewed! You know who you all are! what do you think? Feel free to review, love all your opinions! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Standing at the window Sarah looked out at the storm that still remained that morning. She hadn't moved from the position in which stood since she had left Dean that night to get some rest. Her mind continually circling around the kiss that she and Dean had shared; she could not deny that she found enjoyment and a release from her actions. However in the pit of her stomach, she knew that she was meant to be an unbreakable Angel and that her actions would have dire consequences. Sensing a presence behind her, Sarah turned her head to find Castiel leaning against a cabinet that was situated on the far side of the room; his eyes looking cautiously into hers.

"Apologies but I believe it is important that I be here" Castiel said.

Sarah nodded "And it is"

A puzzled expression crossed Castiel's face after hearing her calm response "Really?"

Sarah passed him a half smile as she turned to face him "Of course, the brothers will need your protection if I am to fail"

Castiel nodded "Out of the two of us, I do not think it will be you who will fail"

"We shall see, besides we need to work together if we are to keep the Winchesters alive" Sarah replied as she turned from the window and walked over to the sofa before sitting down.

As he listened to her response, Castiel paused and passed her a confused look as she tried to make herself comfortable.

Feeling his eyes staring down at her, she flicked hers up to meet his "What is the look for?"

"I am feeling confused" Castiel replied remaining stiff in his posture as he leant.

"Are you not permanently confused?" Sarah smirked.

"More so now than before..."

"And why is that?"

"Because your outlook and attitude have changed in just a few hours, I seem to recall you saying to me that you were not ready to make amends..."

"I am not ready but I took some time to think, evaluate our predicament shall we say..."

"And?" Castiel asked as he stepped away from the cabinet and took a step in her direction.

Sarah looked down at the ground momentarily before lifting her eyes back up at him "I know we have a past that we cannot change but before everything we were always good at being a unit..." Sarah paused and took a deep breathe "Always good at working together"

Castiel nodded "Glad your evaluation proved to be positive..."

Sarah passed him a half smile as she pulled herself up off the couch and walked over to the window, peering out at the storm that intimidated the town.

"Sarah..." Castiel said quietly, not wanting to anger her but desperately needing to express his apologies.

"Cas, you need not keep bringing this subject up..." Sarah replied as her focus remained on the town outside.

Castiel nodded as he heard footsteps approaching the lounge area, turning he watched as Sam entered the room.

Sam nodded at Castiel as he walked in the lounge before his attention was drawn to Sarah who stood at the window.

"Well thank god your okay!" Sam smirked as he walked in to the room and towards the kitchen.

Hearing his voice, Sarah turned in his direction as she passed him a half smile "And why would I not be?"

"Well lets just say your disappearing act had us all a little worried..." Sam replied as he disappeared and reappeared from the kitchen holding a cold cup of coffee as he casually walked to the sofa.

"I do not mean to intrude on your morning routine Sam but should that not be hot?" Sarah asked confusingly.

Sam smirked "I don't really care as long as it wakes me up"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she lifted her hand in the air "Mind your lips..." She advised as she clicked her fingers.

"Why?" Sam asked as he turned and looked at her whilst raising the cup to his mouth "It's co..." He started as he took a sip to feel the liquid burn his lip "Son of a..." Sam cursed as he looked up at her, surprised at what she could do.

"I did advise you Sam to mind your lips..."

Castiel smirked as Sam continued to moan at the surprise of being burnt momentarily "Well that should help in waking you up..."

"Umm..." Sam groaned as he began to take smaller sips "Not the way in which I would've preferred..."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms at her chest "Would you like for me to cool it down?"

Sam shook his head "No, No...it's fine, I'll just suffer with a burnt lip" He joked as he passed her a teasing smile "So where did you get to last night?"

Sarah's eyes flickered between both Sam and Castiel "I went and located the weapon" She replied whilst watching them both pass her questionable looks.

"Am I mistaken in thinking were doing this together?" Sam asked "What if something happened?"

"Well obviously nothing did as I still stand before you, besides we required the intel that I gathered..."

"What did you find?" Castiel asked as he folded his arms at his chest.

"The weapon is being held in an abandoned warehouse on the far edge of this town, an army of about.." Sarah started as she began to fill both Sam and Castiel in what she had found the night before.

* * *

Hearing the faintness of their voices in his mind, Dean slowly woke from the sleep he had fallen into. As he opened his eyes, he groaned as his gaze narrowed to the clock that sat on the table just to the side of the bed. He had only intended to rest his eyes for five minutes but instead woke five hours later. Rolling himself on his back, he briefly stared up at the ceiling as he remembered the night before and all that had happened between him and Sarah. Taking a deep and withdrawn breath he pulled himself up and off the bed.

Kneeling down Dean grabbed his bag from the end of the bed and rested it on the mattress as he began to shuffle through it, attempting to find a new shirt. Grabbing one, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So if they have it locked away in the warehouse, how the hell are we supposed to get to it?" Sam asked curiously as Sarah explained the weapons location within the town.

"They cannot operate such a powerful weapon in a confined area, the toxins it produces will be unable to travel far through the atmosphere...I presume they will move the weapon more central"

Leaning against the doorframe, Dean watched as they stood huddled around the coffee table looking down at a map whilst discussing the hunt before them. His eyes flickered from his brother, to Castiel and then to Sarah; his stomach instantly turning inside as his mixed emotions continued to spread within as he remembered all of the feelings she had made him feel in that moment they had shared the night before.

"Wherever they put it, we need to stop it!" Castiel exclaimed, his tone serious.

"Well I'm always up for kicking some demonic ass..." Dean joked as he took a step into the room.

Lifting her head, Sarah looked in his direction as their eyes met in an apprehensive glance, her mind instantly being taken back to the night before - _Moving forward, Sarah attempted to walk past him, run from the increasingly difficult situation. "Sarah..." She heard him call softly. Feeling him grab her arm gently; she was pulled round to him, her eyes looking up into his dedicated emerald ones. Pushing through her confusion and uncertaintly of the feelings she was experiencing, Dean gripped onto her tight as he leant down and proceeded to kiss her a second time, more passionately than the last time. _

Sam smirked at his brothers comment as he walked into the room "Well that attitudes certainly gonna help"

Seeing her uncertain reaction to his entrance, Dean passed her a subtle smile as he walked across the lounge and into the kitchen. "So do we have a plan?" Dean asked from the kitchen area as he poured himself a cup of ready made coffee "One that we hope is actually gonna work this time around..."

"Still working on it...it's growing more complicated" Sam replied as Dean reappeared in the doorway.

"In what way?"

"Sarah assumes the demons will move the weapon more centrally" Castiel began to explain glancing down at the map. Dean's eyes moved from Castiel to Sarah who moved uncomfortably as he glanced over at her. Knowing what she had said the night before, she was obviously going to feel even more conflicted over what happened.

"Understandable, demons won't get the full effect if they release it within that warehouse...but what's so complicated, we get more of a playing field..." Dean replied as he took a sip of the coffee.

"I dunno Dean, what about the people of this town, if the weapon is released, they will all die..." Sam replied sarcastically; watching as Dean walked back across the room and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

"There is a chance they will die anyway Sam, we cannot be sure who is a human and who is a demon" Castiel answered.

"Super!" Sam said angrily as he threw his hands up in the air "The people we're trying to save, will end up being dead at the end of the day anyway...what's the point?" Sitting down, he slumped into the chair next to Dean as he recieved a sympathetic yet questionable look from his brother.

"The humans do not have to die..." Sarah said softly as all three pairs of eyes looked round at her.

"What d'u mean, Cas just said that's what will happen..." Sam responded.

"Cas says a lot of things..." Sarah's eyes looking across at Castiel "But he can be incorrect at times..."

Castiel remained quiet as his eyes looked deep into the Angel's across from him.

"So how do we stop the townspeople from dying?" Dean asked as he sat forward in his chair, placing the coffee cup on top of the map that covered the table.

Sarah took a deep breath as her eyes looked down at him "You cannot do anything...but I can do something..."

"Like what?" Sam asked inquisitively as he sat up positively in the chair.

"Most people will still be asleep, I can stop them from waking which will prevent them from being taken over by however many demons are in town"

"You can really do that?" Sam asked, his beweildered eyes looking up at her.

Sarah nodded as Dean passed her a puzzled look "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't stopping people from waking just like killing them in a more peaceful way..."

Sarah's face stiffened at his question "I intend to wake them after the weapon has been destroyed, you really think I would just leave them?"

Dean shook his head slightly as his eyes looked apologetically up at her "No, I never thought you would..."

He watched as her angered expression faded as she listened to his response "I just wanted to make sure..." Dean replied subtly noticing they had narrowed their attention to each other.

Not wanting to add any additional awkward tension, Sarah nodded as she stepped back and looked up at Castiel.

"What do you think?"

Feeling her test his loyalty, Castiel looked over at her "If you believe it to be the right thing, then it should be done"

Sarah nodded approvingly at his answer to her question.

"So how will you do that, you need anything?" Sam asked as he stood from the chair, eager to assist.

Sarah passed him a half smile "Thank you but to do this, I am all that is needed..."

Sam nodded as him, Dean and Castiel watched her turn and walk towards the window. Stopping at the window, Sarah fell silent as she looked out at the town before her. Slowly she began to close her eyes only to be interuppted by Dean's voice.

"Whoa...Wait a minute" He started as he stood from the chair.

Opening her eyes, Sarah took a deep and frustrated inhaled breath as she turned her head and looked at him "Yes Dean?"

"This thing your doing...will it put me and Sam to sleep cause I'm not the kind of 'nap through a fight' kinda guy..."

Sarah shook her head "As much as I would like to keep you and Sam out of harms way, I know it is against your wishes therefore you and Sam will remain awake...that is if I am able to concentrate"

Dean nodded "Okay good...you can carry on..." He replied as both him and Sam passed a confused look between them.

Sarah nodded as she turned her head back in the direction of the storm outside. Focusing her mind purely on the townspeople, Sarah slowly closed her eyes as she gradually locked onto each indidivudal within a matter of seconds. From behind Castiel, Dean and Sam remained quiet as they watched intently as her body stiffened whilst gently tightening her fists together before releasing them ever so slowly.

"It is done...all people that were originally asleep, will not be waking up for this fight" Sarah said quietly as she opened her eyes whilst turning to face the stunned crowd that stood before her.

"So do we know what we're up against?" Dean asked as he took a step forward and leant down, grabbing his coffee from the table "...What I meant to ask was, is it round two with Lucifer?" His eyes looking at Sarah.

"Lucifer is not in the town, I cannot sense him..." Sarah started when she felt an uncomfortable ache appear in her mind as her vision instantly blurred. Feeling the ground fall away from her, Sarah felt her knees give way as she fell to the ground.

In the second of Dean and Sam watching worriedly as she took the fall, Castiel instantly appeared at her side and grabbed her; stopping her from colliding with the floor and using his arms to hold her up, guided her to the nearest chair.

Feeling her body against the material, Sarah leant forward and rested her head in her hands; trying desperately to regain her original sense and wellness. As he rested her in the chair, Castiel took a step back as he found it still difficult being so close to her after all of this time. Meanwhile Dean had hurried forward and knelt in front of her; concerned at the sudden change that had happened to her. Sam had followed but stood behind; confusingly watching how his brother was acting and his concern for Sarah and the success of the hunt increasingly building.

"Sarah..." Dean asked as he knelt just in front.

Hearing his voice, Sarah slowly lifted her head in his direction to gradually see the outline of his face come into view.

"Dean, I am fine..." Sarah responded as she attempted to pass him a smile before lowering her head back to the support of her hands.

Turing his head, Dean passed Castiel a confused look "Any Ideas?" He asked as his eyes flickered to Sarah and then back up at Castiel who stood above him.

Castiel paused as his eyes briefly inspected her "Sarah explained that she was hit by a protective seal, one that the demons created?"

Dean nodded as he remembered her entrance into the kitchen the night before "Yeah?"

"We Angels are not invincible Dean, my assumption is that Sarah remains weakened from the shock she would have felt when the seal impacted against her..."

"She's going to be alright though, right Cas?" Sam asked worriedly as he leant across to see her condition.

"Yeah but she said she was better..." Dean answered as his eyes turned back to Sarah.

Castiel nodded "That may of been the case before she put the whole town to sleep...what we do Dean, takes a certain amount of energy from us...the question is how better Sarah was actually feeling."

As she listened, Sarah's vision began to clear as she raised her head to find Dean passing her an angered expression.

"Thank you Cas, even now you can still get me in to trouble..." Sarah said, her and Dean's eyes not parting.

"Better huh?" Dean asked, feeling more concerned than angered by her actions.

"Apologies but I do what I have to, my welfare is not a prority...the safety of you two and the town is" Sarah answered as she watched Dean's jaw clench tight.

"You able to do this?" Sam asked as he stood above.

Sarah lifted her eyes to him "Positive...now, what was I originally saying?" She asked trying to shake the awkward tension away as Dean stood and stepped to the side so she could communicate with all of them.

"What we're up against..." Dean responded.

"Well it is an army...just like I originally thought..." Sarah started as she turned her head and looked up at Castiel "And the guests of honour are Malphas and Thamuz..."

"Fantastic..." Castiel responded sarcastically. Noticing Castiel stiffen at their names, both Sam and Dean passed a concerned look between them.

"Care to share?" Sam asked curiously as both Castiel and Sarah looked round at him.

"Malphas is the President of Hell...Lucifer probably required the best to manage the operation of the weapon..." Castiel answered as Sarah dipped her head to the ground.

"This is not the first time I have met this demon, he is very powerful, my concern for you both increased when I saw that he was one of the high level demons that had been raised..." Sarah explained.

Dean's gaze narrowed in her direction as he passed her a concerned look "Hell?" Was all he had to ask for Sarah to turn her head up towards him and nod.

"The other is Thamuz, who is the Master weaponry leader of hell..." Sarah continued as her eyes caught Dean pass her a subtle comforting nod and smile.

Sam listened as he caught another subtle look that was passed between his brother and the Angel.

"My guess is that Thamuz is here to ensure the weapon is fully functional and ready to go at any point..." Castiel interupted.

"Brill so now we know what we're up against, whats the plan of attack? There is only four of us after all..." Sam asked beginning to feel the pressure of their situation.

"To find this weapon efficiently we will need to split up..." Sarah started as she stood from the chair and glanced over to Sam "Castiel will acompany you and Dean...". From her side, Castiel nodded approvingly at her decision.

"Whoa, hang on a minute...your not going by yourself..." Dean interrupted sternly as her head turned in his direction.

"This is unnegotiable Dean, my decision is made..." Sarah answered, her eyes glaring into his.

Dean's face stiffened as his eyes burned into hers "Like hell it is, your not about to go all lone ranger again..."

"Sarah, I get your reasons but I kinda think Dean is right..." Sam started when Sarah turned and looked at him.

"Sam..." Sarah interuppted, her eyes frustrated "I did not want to bring either of you in the first place...like I have said before I cannot do my job if I am worried about your wellbeing...I cannot afford any distractions..."

"Well too bad, you got one...you got me..." Dean argued as he watched her head tilt to the side as a concerned look crossed her face, her eyes asking him not to follow her into this battle "This will all go a lot smoother if we work as a team..."

Sam nodded knowing whom Dean had already decided to join with "So I'll go with Cas and search the North side of town?"

Dean nodded at his brother "Sarah and I will cover the South, stay in constant contact throughout..."

Frustrated at his dispute with her, Sarah shook her head as she took a step away from the group "Well now that has been decided, I guess I will be back shortly..." Her voice angered and abrupt.

"Where you going?" Dean asked, concerned she would ignore the plan in order to protect him and Sam.

"To get something...if that is okay with you?" Sarah asked sarcastically before disappearing quickly before their eyes.

Castiel huffed at the altercation "And that is just the tip of the iceberg of why it is not advised to disobey her plan..."

Dean remained quiet, his eyes not wandering from the spot she stood in before disappearing "Well I know my plan and that is if we do this, we do it together...end of discussion"

Sam nodded, feeling the slight change in the atmosphere around them "You think she will come back?...We kinda need her expertise" His eyes looking into Dean's as he turned to face him.

"Not doubting it, she knows that we need her..." Dean replied "Well no time like the present, better start getting ready..." His eyes flickering between Sam and Castiel who responded to his idea by nodding.

* * *

"All packed..." Sam smirked as he positioned his unusually heavy green duffel bag on the coffee table.

Walking to his side, Dean smirked seeing how full the bag was "You sure you got enough there?" He asked jokingly.

"We're prepared for about, well amost everything..."

Dean nodded as Castiel appeared on the other side of Sam "All set?" Castiel asked as his eyes looked to the bag "Let me guess, I am going to be carrying that?"

Sam passed him a puzzled look as he turned his head in Castiel's direction "And why would you do that?"

"Because that looks heavy and although you are of a very large size...my strength continues to exceed yours..."

Dean chuckled at their conversation as he turned and walked across the room, into the kitchen.

"I think I'm good Cas, you just stick with the trenchcoat..." Sam joked sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean quietly walked into the kitchen to find Sarah standing across the room from him intently studying an invisible object that she held in her hand. They hadn't spoken since she had returned to the hotel room after their disupte earlier and Dean couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. He understood why she wanted to fight alone; he just couldn't agree not alone go along with it.

Trying not to disturb her, Dean let the door close softly behind him as he leant his back against the door frame and watched as her eyes intensely observed the non existent object in which she ever so gently brushed her hand across. Dean tried to focus his gaze but still saw nothing, his curiosity continuing to grow as she pulled her hand up to her face as if to look closer at the nothing she held.

"Okay..." Dean started as Sarah turned her head instantly to look at him "Been standing here trying to work out what your doing but..." Dean stepped away from the doorframe and walked towards her "I got nothing..." He joked.

Sarah passed him a smile as she continued to hold the nothing in her hand "You check your artillery, I check mine..."

Dean passed her a puzzled look, still mystified by her recent actions.

Seeing the look, Sarah paused and looked at him "My wing..." She responded watching as Dean tilted his head confusingly; he repeatedly forgot she had those; being so human like.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned as he stopped in front of her "And a truthful answer would be much appreciated this time around..."

"It is painful, I assume the shock damaged it slightly, it will take a day or so to heal" Lifting her hand up to her face, Sarah continued to look closer at the nothing she held. Intrigued Dean lifted his hand and moved it towards her hand that held her wing slowly, Sarah looked round at him and watched as he attempted to feel the wing she held...to his surprise he felt nothing just the softness of her skin and the soul fulfilling feelings emerge as he touched her hand.

"Only Angels can feel and see each others wings Dean..." Sarah replied, her eyes looking deep into his after noticing he hadn't moved his hand away from hers.

Dean nodded as he subtly rubbed his thumb gently across her skin "So how you feeling from earlier? Kinda had me worried for a minute there..."

"Better..." Sarah answered as she remained still in her position, surprised at how such a powerful Seraphim Angel could be grounded by one mans simple touch of affection.

Dean looked down intently into hers eyes, trying to see through her impressive poker face she held at his question.

"Ummm..." He responded as he nodded, not convinced by her answer "On a different matter, you get what you wanted?"

Sarah's face stiffened as she remembered their argument earlier that morning "Yes and No..

Finding the strength, Sarah took a step back and released her wing along with his hand. Dean watched as she reached into the leather jacket she was wearing. After shuffling for a moment, Sarah pulled out a pure silver Diamond-Encrusted blade and held it in front of Dean to observe. The light in the room reflecting off the blade and into Sarah's eyes, causing their sparkle to intensify.

"Damn, that's more bad ass than Cas's pick stick..." Dean smirked as he studied the blade she held.

"This is all mine...Pure Silver, Diamond-Encrusted Angilian blade...Holds all of my strengths, none of my weaknesses...can kill anything I want it to" Sarah explained as her eyes glided up and down the edge of the blade.

Dean nodded impressively as he paused realising what she had said "Anything?"

"I know what you are thinking Dean but I wish not to kill my brother with the tip of the blade that was created for me by our father...no matter what he has become along his journey"

"So the worlds about to go to pot...you won't do what is neccasary?"

"I do not recall saying that I will not, I simply said I wish not to...careful with your assumptions Dean, I am all too well aware of what choices I may have to make in the future" Sarah responded as she pointed the blade in his direction, her eyes showing slight anger.

Holding his hands up in the air, Dean took a step back "Okay...Sorry, it's just you Angels and your conclicting emotions continue to confuse me...but I know you of all people would do right by humanity"

Sarah nodded as she opened her jacket and slipped the blade back inside.

"So if thats what you wanted, what didn't you get?"

Lifting her head, Sarah looked over at Dean "Your safety...Dean why did you have to argue with me?"

His gaze remaining, Dean took a deep breath "Honestly...I didn't agree with you..."

Feeling her frustration build, Sarah shook her head angrily "Dean my goal is to keep you safe, I need you to be safe...How am I supposed to protect you if I am worr..." Pausing, Sarah looked to the side. Still frustrated that she could even feel these emotions for a human...where the hell had her protective barrier disappeared to?

A smirk slowly appeared on Dean's face as he realised what she was about to say "Haven't you considered that's the reason why I'm coming with?"

Sarah turned her head back and passed him a questionable look "You are coming because I am worried about you?"

Dean shook his head as he took a step forward towards her "Try the opposite to that..."

Sarah tilted her head at his response "You are worried about me?"

"Is that so hard to understand?" Dean asked as he stopped in front of her, his serious emerald eyes looking down into hers – their gaze intense "Look...I have no illusions about how I'm feeling inside and I don't know what this is..." Dean continued

as he pointed between them "...Because lets face it we both know I've never been in love..But what I do know, is that I care, I care for you"

Sarah fell quiet as she listened to the words that were spoken from his lips. His words instantly causing her conflicting emotions to increase.

Seeing the frustration fade from her face, Dean leant down slightly and looked deeper into her eyes. "So we okay?"

Sarah nodded as she passed him a subtle half smile "We are okay" Her heart beginning to beat fast in her chest as the intense atmosphere surrounded them. "Sam and Cas all ready to go?" Sarah asked attempting to shy away from the subject.

Dean nodded, still able to sense her awkward attitude about how to act in such a situation.

"We should go then whilst there is still daylight in the sky..." Sarah responded as she attempted to move past.

Sensing her evasive attitude, Dean stepped in front and gently grabbed her arms to block her running from him.

_Taking a slow step towards her, Dean and Sarah's eyes never parted as they stood inches from each other. Moments passed when Dean decided to make the first move, pushing through his self doubt he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, gently kissing her._

As their memory consumed them, Sarah slowly rose her head from the ground and gazed up into his eyes that stared longingly down at her. Feeling his grip tighen, Sarah felt herself be pulled in closer to him. As his hands held her, she could feel the excitment and his fast beating heart.

"Angel or not...You have looked out for me and Sam for years, if theres anything I'm going to do, its going to return that favour" Dean said softly as their bodies stood inches from each other. As their eyes burned intensely into eachother, Dean leant down as he pulled her closer into him before kissing her gently. Feeling his lips against hers sent unusual feelings throughout her system; as she slowly opened her eyes she watched as Dean passed her a smile as he took a step back from her and began to head for the kitchen door.

"Oh..." Dean stopped at the door and turned.

Sarah remained quiet but her eyes never parted from him.

"Your going to have to learn to get used to that..." Smirking, he opened the door and walked into the lounge.

A smile crept across Sarah's face as she shook her head in disbelief at her own feelings and actions, still she didn't know what she was doing or if it was the right thing to do. Straightening her jacket, Sarah followed Dean into the lounge to help make final preparations for the hunt that was inevitably growing closer every minute.

* * *

Opening the door to the front of the hotel, Sarah appeared on the street first to ensure that no demons were beginning to linger, just waiting for the inevitable Winchester's to show just in time to dismantle the weapon. Finding that the coast was clear, Sarah passed an approving nod as Dean, Sam and Castiel followed her out into the street. The dormant storm remained above them but the rain continued to stay within the darkened clouds as the wind blew against them violently.

"So we all know what to do?" Dean asked as he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Sam nodded "Call if you guys find it..." His eyes flickering between Dean and Sarah who stood at his side.

"You to" Sarah responded as she straightened her leather jacket out.

"We should get going" Castiel advised glancing around at their surroundings before looking up at Sam "The longer we delay the search, the less chance we have of preventing it from being started..."

Sam nodded approvingly as his eyes caught his brothers. Both him and Dean passed each other a subtle good luck look between them. Castiel and Sarah remained quiet but the look they shared between eachother reflected the days of when they used go into battle with each other. Parting, Castiel and Sam turned as Dean and Sarah walked in the opposite direction. Continually worried about the hunt, Sam stopped, turned and looked at his brother.

"Dean..." His facial expression showing concern but also wanting his brother to be careful.

Hearing Sam's call, Dean paused and looked round; knowing the expression all too well "You to Sammy..." Is all he responded before continuing to walk away with Sarah close at his side. Nodding, Sam and Castiel turned to head in the North direction of town, cautiously looking around at their surroundings.

Pulling out his phone Sam looked at the screen to find that him and Castiel had been searching the town for the last hour only to find nothing, not even a demon or some evidence of a struggle.

"Is it weird that we haven't seen a single demon?" Sam asked as he held his shotgun close to his side, always protecting himself in the case that they may be attacked.

Castiel's eyes continued to search the street ahead, confused by the emptiness and silence "Yes it is weird, something is not right...we should have at least found something by now"

Sam nodded "What are they waiting for?" His head turning in the direction of Castiel.

"Or who?" Castiel responded seeing a concerned look appear on Sam's face.

Passing an open alleyway, Castiel and Sam turned after hearing the sound of a bottle roll down the pebbled pavement. As they turned, their eyes focused on a group of demons that had gathered in the darkness.

"You were saying..." Castiel said ironically.

Passing him a brief sarcastic look in return, Sam's attention was quickly drawn to the group of demons who had heard Castiel's voice and were now hurrying angrily towards them...

* * *

Chapter 11 up! I would love to hear what you guys think so feel free to leave me a review! A very special thank you to all you lovely people that are reviewing - means a lot to read your feedback and to see you are in fact enjoying it! :D xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

On the South side, Dean and Sarah continued to gradually search the town to find multiple signs of a struggle but no demons or citizens in sight. As they walked Dean continued to hold his gun close to his person at all times whilst Sarah walked protectively at his side. Her mind continually circling the predicament she was in along with the mission of finding the weapon and destroying it.

"Your unusually quiet..." Dean said softly as his eyes continued to search the area surrounding them.

"I am concentrating, if I let that slip...who knows what could happen..."

Dean nodded, understanding the additional pressure she felt after he disputed about being at her side.

"Good cause for a minute there I kinda thought you didn't want to talk to me..." Dean teased as he looked at her.

"That would never be the case Dean..." Sarah answered keeping her eyes fixed on the environment.

Hearing her reply instantly brought a half smile to his lips as they continued to walk side by side. Beginning to feel frustrated at finding nothing, Dean huffed louder than what he thought he would.

"I sense something is bothering you..." Sarah stated as she glanced over at him.

"It's just, we've been walking for what...over an hour and we've found bubcus...I mean where the hell are all the demons I'm supposed to be delivering an ass kicking to?"

Sarah smirked "They are around Dean, I can sense them just not their location as of yet"

Dean nodded hoping that she was right "So honestly, d'u you think Lucifer will make an appearance?" He asked, severely worried about his brother being at risk being in the same vicinity as him.

"I apologise Dean but I do not know what my brother will or will not do" Sarah responded "Out of all of us, he has always been the most complex and unpredictable..."

"Was there ever a time when he wasn't all 'I'm going to destroy the world out of spite'?" Dean asked curiously to see Sarah pause at his side.

"Why the sudden interest...I thought you already had your assumptions on my brother?" Sarah asked defensively as she took a step back away from Dean.

"I do and I don't like it but I'm interested, because I'm interested in you..." Deans face stiffening as his frustration began to build after her sudden defensive attitude towards him "Forget it, lets just keep moving..." Sarah remained still as she watched Dean turn and continue to walk ahead.

"Dean..." Sarah called hoping to pull his attention back to her but he remained quiet.

As he walked, he instantly felt her appear at his side causing him to jump ever so slightly.

"I apologise for my outburst..." Sarah started only to be interrupted by Deans stern and angered tone.

"Look it doesn't matter, we'll keep it strictly business...besides I thought you didn't want to talk..."

"And I said that would never be the case..." Sarah attempted to communicate but continued to be blocked by the protective barrier he had raised around himself. Frustrated that her barrier was non existant at this point and she was unable to continue on with the mission without feeling guilt, Sarah stopped and grabbed Dean's jacket pulling him round to face her.

"What do you want from me Dean?" Sarah asked as Dean passed her a puzzled look as he could see her irritation building within "What do you want to hear, that my brother at one time was most envied by our father, his favourite in fact only to use the power he had gained in order to hurt and deprive the ones around him...or maybe how his jealousy and need for our fathers love increased rapidly when I came into creation...causing him to attempt to kill that distraction..."

Dean's angered expression faded as he quietly listened to the history she spoke of only to feel infuriated as she explained about Lucifer attempting to kill his one and only sister.

"He tried to kill you, your own brother?" Dean asked surprised as they continued to walk through the town.

Sarah nodded "Father and Mother were not around but lucky for me, Michael was always there to protect me...on that day I remember witnessing one of their most brutal fights...However Lucifer and I did grow to have a civil brother/sister relationship but that was to be ruined on the day of our father asking each of us to bow down before his newest creation...humanity. On that day Lucifer fell for good, him disobeying and his constant evil and conniving ways caused our father to order Michael to send Lucifer to hell...you think you have an apocolaypse down here, what we endured could test the loyalty of any Angel that walks the grounds of heaven...what my brother made each of us endure before Michael had the strength to defeat him..."

Dean nodded not knowing what he could possibly say to her in that moment.

"You want to hear something I would not normally share with anyone?" Sarah asked hesitantly as they turned off the street to walk down a smaller walkway.

Dean nodded as his eyes looked deep into hers as they walked.

"Angels are not built for emotions, we are not allowed to feel especially fear...but..." Sarah paused as she took a deep breath, knowing she was losing the inner battle to keep herself seperated from him "I have two things in my life that I am most afraid of...my brother Lucifer and you..."

Dean paused in his step and looked round at her "Me?"

Sarah nodded "Dean I should not be feeling anything right now, emotions are one of those things that can weaken any Angels armour including a Seraphin like me but I am afraid...I am afraid of how I feel for you and how you make me feel..."

Beginning to feel vunerable to the feelings he felt, Dean smirked "Good feel or bad?" He joked trying to prevent himself from feeling overly emotional at their discussion.

Looking up into his eyes, she could sense he was not ready for the answer she was about to give. Trying to shake the akward atmosphere, Sarah huffed as she shook her head as if to try and get rid of the thoughts she desperately wanted to share with Dean away.

"Come on, we still have a lot of the town to search..." Sarah advised, hoping to change the subject. Dean remained quiet, not wanting to push the issue; nodding he followed her as she exited the walkway through a small opening...

* * *

Lowering the duffel bag off of his shoulder to the ground, Sam clenched the shotgun tight as he raised it before firing at the demon that was closest to him. As the salt pellets divided themselves and pierced the demons skin, it's cries echoed across the street as the body in which it possessed was blown back into the alley. Quickly reloading a salt round into the shotgun, Sam continued to fire at a second demon that had attempted to attack him.

Unbeknown to him, a third demon had slowly crept around him as he reloaded; feeling himself be tackled to the ground, Sam looked up to see a demon glaring down at him as it wrapped it's hands around his throat, choking him, determined to hurt him. Meanwhile using his angelic blade, Castiel guarded himself as two of the demons surrounded him. Holding the blade in their direction; Castiel remained strong as the demons attacked and tried to repeatedly break down his defences. Each time they would attempt to grab, kick or punch him, Castiel would swiftly swipe the blade across that particular body part; causing the vessel to begin to steam from the overwhelming purity of the material.

Beginning to find it hard to breathe as the demon tightened it's grip, Sam desperately looked around to find his shotgun lying to the side of him. Leaning himself to the side Sam reached over and grabbed the grip of his gun. From above him the demon attempted to block but soon felt the impact of the grip being shoved into the side of it's head; falling to the side, Sam was able to quickly pull himself to his feet whilst gasping for the breathe that was taken from him. As his breathing began to calm, Sam looked down angrily at the demon that lay beneath him; slowly he raised the shotgun and positioned it above the demons frame. Pulling the trigger back, a round of salt was emptied into the demons vessel causing them to scream as the unbearable pain soared through their system.

Hearing commotion behind him, Sam quickly turned to watch as Castiel forcefully kicked one of the demons he was fighting away before shunting his blade through the chest of the other, killing the demon and vessel instantly. Watching as the other demon regained their balance, Sam raised the shotgun in it's direction as it attempted to tackle Castiel from behind only to feel the blade pierce it's heart when Castiel had instantly swiped round after feeling their presence. Releasing his grip, Castiel let the lifeless body fall to the floor before stepping over it as he casually walked back over to Sam who stood mystified by his quickness and efficiency when fighting.

"Enough demons for you?" Castiel asked as he neatly tucked the blade back into his trenchcoat.

Sam passed him a sarcastic smirk as he continued to catch his breath "I don't know how you Angels do it..."

Castiel passed him a puzzled look "We battle and fight as much as you humans do...maybe more"

"Yeah but you don't even break a sweat..." Sam responded as he leant down and grabbed his duffel from the ground.

"We do Sam just when we are weakened..."

Sam nodded "We should keep looking, that warehouse shouldn't be too far from here...we should check it out"

Castiel subtly nodded as both him and Sam ignored the bodies that lay beneath them as they continued through the town.

* * *

Walking further and further from the central point of town, Sam and Castiel reached the edge to see a large abandoned warehouse in the distance sitting among a coverage of trees and overgrown weeds. Parked in front of the warehouse were a number of vehicles ranging from 4x4's to the more lavish of car designs.

"No that doesn't look unusual at all..." Sam said sarcastically as his eyes scanned the area multiple times.

"Must be the warehouse Sarah had spoke of..." Castiel responded as he focused his gaze on the parked vehicles "The cars are empty, there is no one around..."

"Well let's go see shall we?" Stealthily Sam moved from the building in which they stood at and headed across the road with Castiel following closely at his side. Cautiously walking through the overgrown weeds, Sam and Castiel knelt behind one of the parked cars that were farthest away from the warehouse. Peering over the hood of the car, Sam narrowed his gaze through an old broken window at the side of the building that allowed him to see a small area inside.

"What do you see?" Castiel asked as he continued to watch their surroundings, permanently watching and waiting for the demons to find them.

Leaning back down behind the car, a confused expression covered Sam's face as he looked over at Castiel "Nothing..."

"Not the weapon?"

Sam shrugged "I can see something but there's no demons in there...there's no-one..." His confusion continuing to grow as the hunt became more and more puzzling.

"So the weapon remains inside?" A questionable look appearing on Castiel's face "But why?"

"I don't even know if thats the weapon..." Slowly turning and leaning back up, Sam took a second but more focused look through the window "But there's definitely something in there..."

Castiel paused as he tried to work out the thinking behind what the demons were doing "But no demons?"

Leaning back behind the car, Sam shook his head "This is odd right?"

Castiel nodded "You should call Dean, let him know..."

Nodding, Sam placed his shotgun on the ground as he shuffled inside of jacket before pulling out his phone. Flipping the cover up, he used the speed dial option to call his brother.

* * *

Feeling his phone vibrate within his jacket, Dean used his free hand to reach inside of his jacket and pull out his phone. Clicking to answer the call, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Sam...please tell me you've had more luck than we have, South side is a dead end..." Dean moaned into the phone. At his side Sarah smirked as she shook her head at his grumbling 'Humans, always with the complaining...' She thought to herself.

"Well we've found something..." Sam responded.

"You found the weapon?" Dean asked as Sarah turned her head to look at him "Where?" She mimed.

"Where?" Dean repeated.

"We're not sure if it's the weapon but there's something at the warehouse..."

"The warehouse?" Dean asked confusingly as his eyes looked over at Sarah to see a questionable expression appear.

"Yeah...like I said Dean we're not a hundred percent sure"

Dean nodded "Okay well somethings better than nothing, we're heading to you..." Gradually the pace in which they walked fastened as Dean continued to talk to his brother.

"Whereabouts are you?"

"Back near the hotel...we'll be there soon, sit tight...don't do anything stupid" Dean asked as he closed the call off, preventing Sam from responding with any snarky comeback he might have.

"You think he would?" Sarah asked curiously after listening to how he ended the phone call.

"Lets just say if that kid saw a window, he'd climb right through it if he thought it would help...and whats up with the demons not releasing that weapon, wasn't that the plan?" Dean asked confused by their motives.

Sarah nodded "Yes the plan was to test it...I am just as confused to why they are delaying it..."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough..."

* * *

Closing his phone, Sam placed the phone back in his jacket pocket as he picked his shotgun back up from the ground.

"What did he say?" Castiel asked as Sam leant his back against the side of the car.

"That they are on their way and for us to sit tight...oh and to not do anything stupid..." Sam repeated as he continually looked around at their surroundings...still nothing appeared in his sights "What the hell is going on?"

"I do not know...but what I do know is the feeling I have, is not good...something is definitely not right" Leaning up, Castiel peered through the window of the vehicle to search the grounds that surrounded them with his eyes...there was nothing apart from the sound of the wind whistling violently through the trees above them.

* * *

Approaching the warehouse from behind, Dean and Sarah cautiously followed the route in which Sarah had used the previous night; with each step she focused on her senses to assist in making her aware of any barriers that may have been put up or even the same one that shocked her the last time. As they walked amongst the trees growing closer to the building, Sarah remained one step ahead as her eyes permanently scanned the area. Pausing at a tree, Sarah glanced round to see Sam and Castiel's shadows crouched behind one of the cars they were closest to. Tilting her head in their direction, Dean looked round her and the tree to see what she was signalling to him. Nodding, he continued to move from the tree and together they quietly approached the car in which they were staying put at.

Hearing shuffling to his side, Sam turned his head to see Dean and Sarah quickly hurry from the car next to them to the one in which they were crouched behind. Positioning himself next to Castiel, Dean leant against the car before slouching down to the ground; more than happy he could rest his tired legs. Sarah stayed out at a distance allowing her to see all angles around the position in which they sat as she knelt in front of Sam.

"So how's your day been little brother...productive?" Dean joked as he slipped the duffel bag off of his shoulder.

Sam shook his head at his brother "Your just getting weaker in your old age Dean..."

Dean's face stiffened as he looked over to Sam who just passed him a smirk. Rolling his eyes he remained quiet as he turned his head back leaning it against the frame of the car.

"Dean said you found something?" Sarah asked as Sam looked round at her.

Sam nodded "Yeah but we're not sure what it is..." He responded as Sarah passed him a concerned look "What?"

Sarah remained quiet as she leant towards Sam, Sam stayed put as she gently raised her hand and turned his head to the side "Your hurt..." She responded; inspecting a large cut that was situated on the back of his head.

Hearing that his brother was hurt caused Dean to instantly open his eyes and turn in Sam's direction "What happened?" He asked as he watched Sarah gradually dab the wound with the sleeve of her jacket.

"We got into a bit of a scrap with some demons in town, must've hit my head when one of them tackled me..." Sam flinched when Sarah grew slightly rougher as she wiped the dried blood away "Human remember..." He joked passing her a smile.

"How could I forget...only humans would flinch at a flesh wound..." Sarah smirked as she leant back in her original position

"So there are demons in town? Well at least you got some action, all we got was an extremely boring tour of the town..." Dean complained.

"To be honest I thought we would've come up against more for a weapon this powerful..." Sam replied

"I have not even seen Malphus or Thamuz, not alone the army you said you saw..." Castiel said as his eyes looked over at the Angel that crouched in front.

"Did you see the army before or after you were shocked with that seal?" Dean asked as Sarah turned to look at him.

"I am not insane Dean, I know what I saw..."

"So what the hell is going on? We are presuming that weapon is in there but we haven't seen a single demon...they wouldn't just be stupid enough to leave it for us to find..." Dean responded, his frustration at the hunt building.

"Maybe, the weapon is not in the warehouse...maybe the demons have taken it elsewhere in the town?" Castiel suggested.

Sarah shook her head "Combined we have searched everywhere...We would have seen something at least"

Dean huffed as he pulled himself up off the ground "To hell with this..." Leaning down he grabbed his duffel from the floor

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked raising herself to stand with him.

"I'm going in that warehouse..." Attempting to walk past, Dean huffed as Sarah blocked his way.

"Not on your own your not..." Sam said as he stood up, grabbing his duffel.

"We do not even know what is in there..." Sarah disputed to the brothers as Castiel rose himself from the ground.

"No but it's the only way of finding out if thats the weapon or not..." Dean responded sternly "Plus it's better than sitting around wondering...we should be doing something..."

"Dean's right, we can't just sit around...we need to know" Sam defended as Sarah's eyes flicked between them.

"I agree but not entering a building without a plan..." Sarah argued, their lack of self care frustrating her "A building I might add that was full of demons the night before..."

"Why...for years that's all me and Sam have ever done..." Deans frustration beginning to grow as he knew they were running out of time and the main purpose of this hunt was to destroy the weapon that could kill hundreds.

"And that only turned out positive some of the time Dean..." Sarah replied as Dean attempted to dodge past her a second time, still blocking him she grabbed the material on his jacket "I am only trying to protect you..."

Castiel remained quiet as he watched and could feel the tension between Sarah and Dean, slowly but surely he was beginning to feel uncomfortable being in their presence knowing how he still felt about her.

Angrily Dean looked down at her before ripping his arm away from her "For the record, I could take care of myself just fine before you appeared...but if you have to protect me, protect me in there cause we have a job to do and I intend to finish it...rather than just wasting time out here..." His angered tone piercing through her as he stepped to the side and walked quickly round her before heading to the back of the warehouse.

Sam watched surprisingly as a very human emotion crossed Sarah's face, she appeared to be saddened by his outburst. Passing her a sympathetic look, Sam turned and followed his brother. Sarah remained still in the spot she stood as her eyes looked over to Castiel who stood at her side. Knowing that Castiel could sense the conflict between her and Dean, Sarah tilted her head in the direction of where the Winchesters had walked to. Aware that she was ordering him to follow, Castiel nodded as he disappeared instantly from her sight and reappeared next to where they were.

For a moment she remained still trying to search within for the right emotions she should feel...or shouldn't depending on how she viewed the situation. Knowing her purpose for being on Earth, Sarah tutted as she shook her head; quickly hurrying after them. She didn't agree with their decision but she knew what her main goal was.

Using her speed she appeared at the back of the warehouse to find Sam attempting to quietly pick open the lock on the backdoor. Castiel had positioned himself at the edge of the building, guarding the environment around them.

"See anyone?" Sarah whispered as she miraculously appeared to the side of him.

Castiel looked round at her confusingly as he shook his head.

Hearing her voice, Dean looked round in her direction ; surprised that she remained at their side knowing that there is always a chance of the brothers walking into a stupidly dangerous situation. As he watched her and Castiel discuss the current situation he couldn't help but regret his recent attitude towards her. His actions angered him as he did it knowing she only had his best interests at heart.

"Almost got it..." Sam said as he carefully turned the last lock within the key hole.

Hearing Sam's progress both Castiel and Sarah had turned and walked over to where the brothers stood. Pausing they waited for Sam to unlock the door completely.

Their eyes permanently scanning the silent and empty area that surrounded them.

Standing there Sarah could see out of the corner of her eye Dean pass her a regrettable look, she didn't return the look; instead she remained focused on the mission...being strong throughout. Hearing the click from inside Sam carefully raised his hand and grabbed the door knob. Looking round to his brother he recieved an approving nod as Dean raised his gun in the direction of the door; clicking the safety off. Returning the nod Sam slowly twisted the knob and pulled the door open quickly as he took a step back, arming himself with his own gun.

"Well I'd say thats step one..." Dean said as he remained still, looking into the darkened warehouse. Glancing over at his brother they passed a questioning look between them, confused that there were no demons in sight.

Looking over at Sarah, Castiel nodded as she silently asked for him to take a look "I will check it out..." Casually he walked into the warehouse as both Sam and Dean passed a surprised look between them before looking at Sarah.

"Do not look at me like that, better something happen to one of us than to the two of you..." Sarah responded as she sensed their questioning minds of why she sent Castiel into the building first.

Dean huffed as he finally caught her eyes with his "Debatable..."

Sarah remained quiet as Castiel appeared in their view from the doorway "It's clear...no demons, nothing"

"What is the structure like?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Walkways surrounding one big room, the room which I think Sam could see into..." Castiel explained. Seeing them nod, he turned and walked back into the warehouse; guiding them. Sam's grip on his gun remained tight as he carefully followed Castiel into the warehouse. Not wanting Sam to be too far in front, Dean stepped forward as he headed inside; stopping at the door he turned and looked at Sarah who had followed him.

"Thanks...you know, for coming back..." Dean said, he appreciated the support she continued to give to him.

Sarah nodded "I never left..."

Nodding, Dean gripped his gun to him as he turned and hurried into the warehouse after his brother. Taking a deep breath, Sarah looked over her shoulder...still nothing...her confusion continuing to grow. Sarah turned and walked into the warehouse closing the door quietly behind her. As they carefully crept down the walkway and grew closer to the main room, they kept assuming that the demons would come but all that surrounded them was silence. Protecting them Sarah trailed behind, suspiciously looking ahead and behind of them.

Approaching two larger metal doors, Castiel listened intently before entering; hearing nothing he casually pushed and swung the doors open to reveal the main room...vacant and silent.

Walking into the room, guns at the ready Sam and Dean stealthily followed Castiel. The room was darkened from the storm but from what they could make out huge, rusty and aged from not being used for so long. Old machinery was situated in various places around the room along with several sized boxes piled here and there. Above them they could see the darkened sky clearly through a large panelled glass roof and through the thinness of the walls could hear the sound of the wind whistling through the cracks.

"Well isn't this just delightful..." Dean joked as his eyes looked questioningly around the room.

"Lets just find the weapon and get outta here..." Sam responded sternly, concerned for their welfare.

As Sarah stepped into the room over the entrance point a colossal rush passed instantly through her system, moaning at the surprising surge that caught her off guard, Sarah leant against the door as her eyes instantly started to search the room. Sam and Castiel peered up to the roof after hearing the storm intensify, to see that the rain had begun to hit the glass violently as multiple lightning strikes repeatedly flashed in the sky. Hearing her, Dean instantly turned to see the overly cautious look that crossed her face.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he hurried over to her.

Sarah's eyes flicked from every corner of the room, her uncertainty growing as she could not locate the evil that her being could undoubtedly sense "My senses, they are growing stronger...there is something here Dean..." Stepping away from the door, she remained still...searching.

Confusingly Dean looked back around the room only to see Sam and Castiel nearing the front who were passing multiple questionable looks in her direction"There's no one here..."

Sarah couldn't argue with him, there was no one there so why the hell was she feeling the way she was.

"Hey Dean, think we found it!" Sam called from across the room, his voice echoing.

Turning their heads, Dean and Sarah watched as Sam walked towards an odd looking device situated on a table positioned centrally within the room.

"You think that could be messing with your signals?" Dean asked turning his head back to her.

Sarah shrugged "I really do not know...something feels very wrong..."

Dean nodded as his facial expression turned stern "This ends now, I'm ending it...now" Turning he walked across the room and carefully approached the object that both Sam and Castiel stood at. Sarah followed him protectively but remained at a cautious distance behind; repeatedly looking at their surroundings and their viable exits.

"Check it out..." Sam pointed as Dean approached "It's nothing like what we've seen before..."

His initial glance caused him to look at the device as a poor useless mans attempt at making a bomb in a metal case but as he examined it closer it combined three tubes of liquid that were combined to mix after a code has been entered into some kind of technical system that ran behind it.

Dean stood to the side of the device, inspecting it with his eyes "You think this is it..."

"Looks odd..." Castiel observed "It is smaller than what I imagined..."

Dean chuckled at his comment "Because lugging a monstrous sized nuclear weapon into town would look a lot less conspicuous..." He responded sarcastically.

"If this is the weapon, why's it in here?" Sam asked, the question continuing to linger between them.

"Maybe the toxins are more powerful than what we originally thought...with enough strength they could be technically leaked across the town in minutes..." Castiel suggested.

Dean shrugged "Demons are normally predictable...usually we're able to work them out pretty quick..."

"But we are not dealing with just demons Dean..." Sarah replied as she took a step towards them, looking round his eyes met hers "This is a weapon designed for my brother...it is bound to be unpredictable..."

Dean nodded as his eyes turned and glared at the weapon that sat in front of him "So what do we do with it?"

"Explosives?" Sam suggested, his eyes curiously looking at the device.

Dean shook his head "C'mon college boy, we could short circuit that mother..."

"We could attempt to disarm it ourselves..." Castiel suggested as Dean looked round at him.

"How...you know and understand the minds of two sadistic activists from hell?"

"I could attempt to override with energy?" Sarah asked from behind, still feeling her senses within surging together.

Dean shook his head "Maybe you could but I'd rather not take that risk...last time you got remotely close to this, you were beamed out of here quicker than the time it took for you to blink..."

"Maybe Cas has a point...looking at it, it's coded...I could try disarm it..." Sam said as he looked closer at the technology.

"Okay say we do...what happens if something goes wrong?" Dean asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

Sam passed him a questionable look "How many times have we actually thought about that when we've run into burning buildings...vampire nests...demon nests, should I continue? If there's some chance of it succeeding we do it, without asking all of the what if questions..." Sam disputed.

Dean fell quiet as he listened to his brothers words, knowing he was right and desperately hoping that his brother was smart enough to disarm it. Dean apprehensively nodded his head and watched as Sam leant next to the device.

Sarah watched from behind as her senses began to grow stronger within as Sam's hand gradually moved closer to the device. It felt as if something was waiting for him to touch that device...yet nothing was in the same vicinity as them. Doubt filled her mind as her adrenaline pumped hard and her heart beat fast in her chest.

"Sam don't!" Sarah instantly ordered from across the room.

Dean looked round at her but her order was not fast enough, as Sam's hand grew closer it was blocked by an invisible field...as his skin touched the barrier surrounding the device, Sam watched worriedly as the liquid began to mix.

"Oh Crap..." Sam moaned as he attempted to knock through the barrier.

Dean swiped round as he saw the liquid combining "Son of a..." He responded knowing that the town was minutes away from being intoxicated "What the hell, you were supposed to disarm it...not jump start it!"

"I didn't touch it Dean, something blocked me!" Sam argued as he anxiously watched the time click down.

"My guess is that is what started it..." Castiel interrupted.

"Great! So how are we supposed to destroy this thing?" Sam asked uneasily.

Dean's face stiffened as he raised his gun in the device's direction "Stand back..." He ordered as Castiel and Sam took a quick step back before he pulled the trigger, as the bullet was released from the chamber it was quickly rebounded off of the barrier and across the room.

Realising that hadn't worked Dean, Sam and Castiel watched worriedly as the liquids became one...seconds past as an excruciating painful flash of white spread across the entire room before disappearing into the atmosphere. Gradually the light slowly dimmed allowing Castiel, Sam and Dean to lower their arms that they had used to protect their faces. As he lowered his arm first, Deans eyes widened as an overly worried look crossed his face as his eyes focused on the room.

"Oh that so can't be good..." He said slowly and quietly.

"What?" Sam asked as both him and Castiel lowered their arms fearfully intrigued to find out what the weapon had done. As their eyes focused on the room slowly they to felt the same troubled look appear on their face.

Each of their eyes remained unmoved to see an army of over forty demons surrounding them; from behind and in front...they were blocked in all directions...

* * *

Thank you so much for each of the reviews; appreciate each and every one of them & all of you that take the time to read this story! So what do you guys think? xx P.S If my spelling remains off I'm having to live without my trusty spell check :o( it's broken somehow! sorry guys I know I've made some mistakes somewhere - hope you can forgive :$ :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The demons remained still in the position they stood, their black eyes glaring at the beings they surrounded. Feeling his adrenaline start to pump through his system, Dean glared at the demons that circled them before searching the room for Sarah; at first glance he couldn't locate her in the original position she stood but at a distance behind them as he focused his gaze he noticed her kneeling on the ground, using her arms to support her.

"Sarah..."Dean whispered seeing Sam look over at her worriedly.

Sam's eyes widened as she remained still, unmoving "She look okay to you?" He asked, feeling concerned that the oh so protective Angel on their shoulder happened to look pretty weakened.

From behind Castiel, Sam and Dean heard a wicked chuckle echo across the room. Instantly turning, they watched as an older man appeared at the front of the room through a gap that the demons had made. An evil smirk crossed his face as his eyes narrowed to the Angel that knelt across the room from him. Clapping his hands together he sighed.

"She looks just about right..." The man responded as he caught Sam's angered and confused eyes. Smirking he nodded at two of his soldiers on the far side of the room "Okay boys, pick her up..." He ordered.

Turning his head worriedly Dean watched as two of the demons from the army stepped towards Sarah, clenching his jaw shut he felt the anger rise as he quickly raised his gun in their direction, clicking the safety instantly off.

"Unless you want your insides on the outside...I suggest you back the hell off..." Dean threatened as the demons about to grab her, paused and looked at their leader. Sam looked over surprisingly at his brother.

"My my...such anger for such a souless human being" The man responded as Dean kept his gun aimed but flicked his angered eyes in his direction before returning them to Sarah.

"I'm merely helping her off of the ground..." He continued as he nodded for the demons to continue in picking her up.

Castiel, Dean and Sam watched as the demons leant down and grabbed the material of her jacket before roughly pulling her up so she could stand. Quietly she stood there, her head bowed as her eyes looked at the ground. She didn't understand why but for some reason she was feeling weaker than her usual self. Standing there she tried to compose a response that Dean would believe when she would eventually look up at the abominations that stood around her.

Feeling the demons tighten their grip around her arms, Sarah's face stiffened as she slowly rose her head from the ground.

"Well well...Sahariel..." The older man smirked "Glad to finally have your presence..."

Remaining still, Dean continued to aim his gun at the demons that held her as he passed her a concerned look. Catching his eyes with hers, Sarah subtly shook her head and watched as Dean nodded before lowering his gun to the side.

"Malphus..." Sarah responded angrily, her eyes burning into him.

Hearing his name , Castiel peered round and looked at the so called President of Hell.

"It's been too long since our last meeting..." Malphus smiled "And may I say what a lucky duck you were to escape..."

Listening both Sam and Dean passed a querying look between them.

"Not long enough..." Sarah sneered at his comment "Your looking...aged..."

"And you remain just as beautiful...it's fascinating...I remember the form I saw down in the depths of hell..."

Dean turned his head and watched as a troubled yet angered look appeared on her face.

"My,that form was striking but do you know what made you really stunning?" He asked as his evil tone tried desperately to pull at the memories of a time she desperately tried to forget. Sarah tilted her head to the side as she tried to block the inevitable memories that were being pulled to the front of her mind "In his words exactly..." Malphus's eyes looked over at Dean who passed him a questionable look "...your insides on the outside..."

* * *

_Kneeling there with only her hands to hold her up, Sahariel could feel the cold stone beneath her fingertips that gripped onto the ground tight – her futile attempt at supporting herself; her mind permanently spinning and her frame shaking from what she had endured moments ago. The room was ice cold causing each and every hair on her bare skin to rise. _

_Her head felt unusually heavy as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open; exhausted from having her being stripped she was surprised that she could sense someone in the room with her; glaring at her...watching her every move from the shadows. _

_Through her dazed state, she heard the sound of a door creaking open before slamming loudly. _

"_My, My aren't you beautiful...what do we have here?" A voice asked as their frame stopped inches from her. _

"_This...Malphus...is that trouble making Seraphim we were told about..." Another voice responded. His voice croaky and surprisingly creepy to her in every single way. _

"_Umm...she isn't going to be a problem is she?" Malphus asked apprehensively. _

_The other voice sniggered "I doubt it, she's been hundred percent stripped...just for us"_

"_Wonderful, well it always nice to have such a celebrity around here from time to time..." Leaning down Malphus roughly took hold of her hair with his hand as he effortlessly picked her up to stand opposite him. Feeling a sudden stinging pain emerge Sahariel cried out at the unusual feeling she was experiencing "Welcome Sahariel...I can ensure you hell is happy to have you"_

_Sahariel's eyes widened when she realised where she truly was, she had an idea but once it was spoken to her it made it all that more real externally and internally within her mind. _

_Feeling Malphus release her hair Sahariel felt her feet support her as she dropped to the ground. _

"_Apologies...we have not been formally introduced" Malphus began as he walked over to the desk in which he sat, leaning across he picked up a couple of thick metal chains "I'm Malphus, you must have heard of me..." His arrogant tone being accompanied by an egotistical laugh. _

_Slowly but surely Sahariel gradually remembered her memories from heaven and all that led her to be cast into the pit, glancing up at Malphus their eyes locked as she shook her head "Apologies hells abominations all look the same to me..."_

_The other voice in the room remained quiet as an infuriated look crossed Malphus's face as he pulled one of the metal chains from the two he held as he casually walked over to her. _

"_Is that so..." Dropping the other chain to the ground, Malphus's eyes burned into hers "Well your not in heaven anymore princess, you are in my world and you will come to memorise the name..." He said sternly as he loosened the chain allowing it to fall to his side, making sure she noticed the large metal hook that was positioned on the end. Malphus slowly but forcefully swung the chain towards her, attempting to move away Sahariel found that she couldn't move any of the limbs in her body; all that she could move was her eyes that watched Malphus swing the hook towards her. _

_Feeling the hook impact against her shoulder Sahariel's scream at the excruciating pain, echoed across the room as she felt the hook pierce right through her. As the hook forcefully collided against bone and muscle, part of her shoulder was literally blown out the other side of her frame; instantly sickened by the impact Sahariel felt her movement return as she fell to the ground, her eyes worriedly focusing on the blood and pieces of frame splattered around her. Attempting to calm her breathing, Sahariel desperately tried to stop herself from vomiting as the tears streamed freely down her cheeks. _

"_You will find that a Seraphim as powerful as what you used to be, doesn't mean bull down here..." Leaning down Malphus grabbed the second chain as he held it above her "Down here your our little bitch..." _

_Bracing herself, Sahariel felt the draft of the chain being swung...in the hope of protecting herself, she used all of the strength she had left in attempting to move away only to find she still had no control over her body. Kneeling there – trembling and weakened, all she could do was wait for the inevitable to happen. _

_She kept telling herself that the worse was over; that she couldn't experience anything worse to what she had already – if the truth be told she really wasn't expecting the second hit to be more horrific than the first. Crying out as the second hook pierced effortlessly through her other shoulder, Sahariel felt and heard a larger piece of her frame collide against the wall behind. _

_Losing control of herself; Sahariel could feel the overwhelming amount of tears streaming down her face whilst blood dripped freely down her spine to the ground below. Not being able to hold it in any longer Sahariel couldn't help but vomit at the unbearable pain she was feeling; blood seeped from her mouth as she dry heaved over and over. _

"_Don't worry Sahariel, your purpose down here is greater than you think..." Malphus smirked as he leant down and grabbed the metal chains that hung loosely from her frame. Pulling the chains up violently, Sahariel moaned through gritted teeth as she was lifted. _

"_Don't you ever forget who controls you down here..." Malphus's eyes glaring angrily into her teary ones "Here...all prepared for the rack...you know what to do?..." He asked as he held the chains for the second voice to take. _

"_Of course, I can assure you, it will be done..." The voice responded as they tugged the chains roughly causing more blood to spurt from the wounds."This Sahariel is Alistair, he will be taking care of your accommodation and...well you..." Malphus explained as Sahariel felt herself be dragged from the room "I hope you enjoy your stay...your insides will be my own personal trophy of having such a superstar in my office and well...my hell." She heard him say as she was pulled through the open door and into the darkness. _

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened her eyes to realise she wasn't in hell but still standing in the warehouse. Closing her mind off from the unbearably painful memory that consumed her. An angered smirk appeared on Sarah's face as she glared at Malphus.

"As we are being so civil, you think you could release your dogs?" Sarah asked politely, her face showing an unusual amount of rage and hatred for the demon that stood in front.

"Apologies but you know I can't do that Sahariel...its a precaution" Malphus responded an over confident grin appeared.

"A Precaution?" Sarah asked, her fury showing through as her eyes flashed blue before closing briefly. In the second of her eye lids closing, the demons clutching to her arms instantly exploded causing the remains and blood of the vessels to cover the army that stood around her "What precaution?" Sarah asked as she wiped the blood splatters from her cheeks.

Dean and Sam's eyes widened before passing a shocked expression between them.

Falling quiet, Malphus smirked at the mess that surrounded her "I see you still lack mercy Sahariel, they happened to be two of my best..."Sarah glanced down at the remains on the ground before returning her infuriated glare in his direction "Oh I am merciful but you forget Malphus, you demons are nothing but expendable...to me and to my brother...the Angel that you are working for..."

Clenching his jaw angrily, Maphus glared at her "You know fighting the good fight will be the end of you..." Nodding his head he signalled for a number of the demons to surround her. As they circled her, Dean's could feel his protectiveness over her continue to grow whilst Sam remained increasingly worried and concerned about their current predicament, he saw no feasible way out.

At their side Castiel watched angrily as each of the demons surrounding her grabbed her roughly in multiple areas, locking her down the best they could. Wanting to protect his oldest friend, he stepped forward to instantly feel an almighty grip tighten around his throat. Struggling to breath, Castiel fell to the ground as he keeled over, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Cas!" Sam shouted worriedly as he leant over to help him.

Hearing the worry in Sam's voice, Sarah looked through the demons that blocked her view to see Malphus gripping hard onto Castiel's being within. Slowly and painfully killing him.

"Castiel...you were one of my favourites at one point...being the reason that I received Sahariel in the first place..." Listening to his words, Sam passed a surprised look up at Dean who remained quiet as he looked back over at Sarah. "It's truly touching to see you battling along side your Seraphim leader after all these years..."

Trying to breath and fight against Malphus's hold, Castiel had heard every word as he began to gradually slip unconcious from the impact against his form.

Standing there surrounded Sarah ignored the demons that stood feet from her as she closed her eyes and took control of the hold that Malphus had over Castiel. Feeling the pain lessen and the freedom to breath, Castiel gasped as he instantly used his arms to pull himself up and inhale the air he required.

Realising who had blocked his power, Malphus turned his head in her direction and glared angrily at her "Your stronger than what I thought u'd be...but maybe, just maybe all that energy you just used you will soon need and sadly be without it..."

Inside Malphus's words continued to circle around her mind...she couldn't deny that after using her strengths she instantly felt surprisingly tired and shockingly drained but why? What was causing her to weaken? However, the look she possessed on the outside remained strong; the last thing she wanted was to fill the brothers mind with even more doubt. From behind the demons that surrounded her, she watched as both Dean and Sam had grabbed and helped Castiel to his feet.

"Come on Malphus...you need not bother hurting the pawns in your little game if you already have the prize you wanted..." Sarah responded as she stepped forward from the spot she stood. Cautiously the demons never fought against her but moved in the direction she walked "Release these and take me to my brother already..."

A worried expression crossed the brothers faces as they watched Sarah walk towards Malphus.

"That's so not a good idea..." Sam whispered as Dean looked round and up at him.

Malphus chuckled at her demand as he took a step towards her "How stupid do you think Lucifer is?"

Sarah paused as she sensed an overwhelming amount of doubt pass through her mind "Do I need answer that question?"

"Well Sahariel he was smart enough to draw his rebellious younger sister in...the Winchesters to..."

Sarah's eyes widened as she passed a concerned and apologetic look in the brothers direction. Instantly realising that the whole demonic plan was a set up...she had the led brothers into the one situation she never wanted to. Stiffening her composure, her eyes continued to glare at Malphus as an undeniable amount of happiness crossed his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that...Lucifer is very well aware that his younger loyal now disloyal sister has betrayed him by helping to hide the Winchesters from him and protect them...he is not pleased..." Malphus explained.

"What about the town?" Sarah asked.

"You think we would release such a weapon in the same vicinity as the one thing that can destroy it...again how stupid do you think we are Sahariel?" Noticing Sarah tilt her head as she passed him a puzzled look, Malphus sneered "I told you that your time in hell would have a greater purpose...the energy you possessed assisted us in building a barrier that prevents everything else from destroying it...well apart from you of course...isn't fate fun?"

An uncomfortable feeling spread within her as the revelation came about that not only did her blood open the first seal...her energy was used to assist in developing a weapon that could locate chosen vessels whilst clearing out humanity at the same time. Trying to hold back the disappointment in herself, Sarah smirked "And what fate awaits you Malphus when my final words to my brother will be of the torture you and Alistair made me endure for over two hundred years?"

Dean's grip tightened around his gun as his worry continued to grow about her welfare through all of this. He couldn't take losing another person who he had grown such a powerful connection with.

Malphus paused and contemplated her question "That's a good question but what if your final words were just spoken?"

Raising his hand in her direction, Malphus flicked his wrist causing a large cut to appear on her cheek as her head was forcefully knocked to the side. Turning her head back Sarah noticed the brothers and Castiel passing her a confused look. Feeling moisture trickle down her cheek, Sarah slowly raised her hand and brushed her fingertip across her skin. Lifting her finger away, her eyes widened slightly to see blood...her confusion continuing to grow...she didn't understand why the Earth was not rumbling at the senses she felt being around so many demons, why she felt weakened and now how such a demon could cause her to bleed.

"Oooh, I bet the questions are circling in your mind Sahariel..." Malphus teased as he went to flick his wrist a second time, only to be interrupted by the sound of the safety being clicked off of Dean's gun.

Turning his head he glared angrily at him to find Dean passing him the same infuriated look "Dean Winchester...Always trying to be the hero, to re write the wrongs in your pathetic life but you will never be more than the torturer that assisted us in taking over the world" Hearing Malphus say his name Sarah instantly looked up to see Malphus take hold of Dean before lunging him across the room into one of the old machines.

"Dean!" Sam shouted worriedly.

Watching worriedly as his body collided against the metal; Sarah felt a surge of anger pass through her as she heard him let out a painful moan through gritted teeth; throwing her arms out instantly in the direction of Malphus. A loud cracking sound echoed across the room as the roof above them instantly shattered, causing both rain and shards of glass to fall violently from above them; raising their arms to shield them Castiel, Sam and Dean protected themselves from the fast falling debris.

In the second of Malphus turning to look at her, he felt an overpowering force strike against him as he was forcefully thrown across the room, impacting against the far wall.

"Sam!" Sarah called seeing him turn and look at her, tilting her head she nodded in the direction of Dean who had gradually pulled himself up off the ground. Nodding Sam was about to move from the spot he stood when he felt a strong force grab him from behind, pulling him back...feeling his body impact against something he cursed, turning his head to find what was preventing him from getting to his brother or even move he found a group of demons holding him along with Castiel.

"Sam!" Dean shouted worriedly as he watched anxiously as the three demons tightened their grip around his younger brother.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed feeling himself suddenly be grabbed from behind, not one to give up so easily, he fought against the two demons that held him tight from either side.

Sensing the majority of the demons beginning to surround her, no matter how many doubts she had in her mind Sarah remained stern as she reached into her jacket and pulled out her Angilian blade. Circling with them she pointed the blade outwards in each of their directions.

Hearing his evil smug laugh echo through the room Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned her head to see him standing in his original position.

"Sahariel you continue to amaze me, why do you persist on fighting what's meant to happen?"

Sarah remained quiet; her only instinct was to kill the demon that stood in front of her. Glancing around the room she flickered her eyes from Castiel to Sam and then to Dean who were all being held against their will.

"You knew how this plan would end yet you still tried to prevent it..."

Sarah tilted her head to the side as she passed him a smirk "Tried...I remain here still trying Malphus..."

Malphus huffed at her stubborn attitude "Lucifer will get his vessel...You cannot prevent this any longer..."

Clenching her jaw angrily Sarah stepped towards him "When you eventually see my brother you give him my apologies with the sincere message that he will not be getting the Winchesters today... " Raising her hand Sarah was about to click her fingers together when Malphus interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sahariel..." A malicious grin gradually appearing on his face.

Turning his head Dean looked over at her worriedly as she still held her hand in the air.

"You know earlier when I mentioned that you might need the energy you foolishly used up...well if you haven't worked it out yet our little decoy has weakened you more than what you are experiencing within..."

Sarah remained still as she listened, her mind instantly remembering the bright flash of light which impacted her and what it obviously contained "That is all you created the device for...to weaken me?"

Malphus nodded "Brilliant isn't it...but we're not just going to weaken you, we're going to destroy the one and only threat that stands between us and releasing that toxin..."

Sarah fell quiet as she could sense the brothers worry and concern consume her.

"Did you not wonder why we are all standing bravely around you...one of the most powerful things created yet I do not see one of my solders quaking in fear..." Malphus continued to gloat as he took another step towards her.

Sarah sensed his apprehension and smirked "Yet you remain at a distance...Malphus I am going to give you a little advice, never presume that a solder who I might add battled against a hundred Archangels is just going to back down or stop battling if they are weakened in the war..." Joining her fingers together, Malphus sneered.

"Well I guess we will be putting that theory to the test because when you zap them, you will remain here vunerable and weak...and I can ensure you that we will rip you apart" Malphus threatened "Just another day in hell..."

Sarah smirked as an unsettling amount of fear spread through her stomach "Just another day..."

The demons holding Castiel, Dean and Sam released them before joining the army that gradually surrounded Sarah from every angle, glaring and waiting for the order to attack.

"You do not need to do this..." Sarah heard Castiel say within her mind. Looking through a gap in the army, their eyes met as she passed him a smile.

"Yes I do...get Sam and Dean away from here..." Sarah ordered through their silent communication method.

"The army will follow us...their numbers are large..." Castiel started as he was interrupted by her angered tone.

"Castiel I am giving you a chance, do not let it be in vain..." Sarah responded as she closed her mind off from him. Not wanting him to argue against her decision that had to be done in order for the Winchesters to survive.

Turning her head she looked in the direction of Sam who remained quiet as an anxious look covered his face, supportingly she passed him a smile before nodding.

Surprisingly she found it the hardest to look round at the man that stood the closest to her in the room. Meeting his gaze both Dean and Sarah's eyes locked together; momentarily forgetting about the situation around them.

"_You know...it's okay" Dean's softness continued as he stepped forward. _

"_No...this is anything but okay Dean..." Sarah argued as the pictures that hung on the wall began to shake slightly on the hinges that held them "I promised myself I would not feel like this again..."_

_Glancing at the pictures on the wall, Dean turned his attention back to Sarah as he passed her a confused look, instantly recalling her past actions with both him and Castiel "Like what?" _

_Sarah took a deep breath as the pictures continued to shake as her eyes gazed intensely at the man that stood in front of her, her heart and mind knowing that she couldn't escape the truth that was so obvious. _

"_Like I am falling Dean...for you" Sarah replied quietly as a very unusual feeling of fear spread through her. _

Rubbing the tips of her thumb and middle finger together Sarah smiled as she remembered the feelings in which opened up around him and how he made her feel. Stopping her fingers from moving Sarah held them together in their position. Their eyes remaining locked, Dean shook his head; his eyes pleading for her not to do it.

Dean watched as Sarah's gaze focused onto him "And I will always protect you, no matter what..." He heard Sarah's voice echo through his mind but her lips remaining still.

"I'd like to remind you Sahariel you can only zap them so far with your current strength..." Malphus mocked.

Sarah lowered her hand as she moved her eyes from Dean and looked over at Malphus "A head start and a chance is better than nothing..."

"I don't care whose sister you are or what you are, I will kill you Sahariel if you do this..." His threatening tone becoming increasingly frustrated as he worried his brilliant plan of persuading her was failing.

Sarah sneered at his response as Castiel, Sam and Dean all looked round at her, puzzled by her actions to infuriate the demon that vows to slaughter her.

"Do you honestly believe Malphus that I would choose my own existence over theirs?" Sarah started as she stepped towards the demons that remained still "Because if you do you are seriously mistaken and highly deluded to assume that when I click my fingers I will go quietly..." Her tone angering "I will pull this whole building into the ground, with you and everyone inside of it if needed..."

Malphus smirked as their eyes burned into each other, each one calling the others bluff. Ignoring him Sarah turned and faced in the direction in which they all stood. Slowly she raised her hand as she took a deep breath.

"Sarah..." Dean called as her eyes looked up at him to see him shake his head "Don't...

"Thank you..." Her words echoing through his mind. Tilting his head to the side, he passed her a puzzled look as he watched a smile appear on her face before she clicked her thumb and middle finger together...

* * *

Hey everyone - :D chapter 13 up! What did you think? Thanks again for all those reading and reviewing my story, i really appreciate it! luv to all xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the moment of her clicking her fingers together and the brothers and Castiel disappearing, she couldn't have estimated the amount of pain that suddenly burst from inside of her. Feeling her legs give way Sarah fell to the ground, her jaw clenched at the internal pain she was experiencing; her breathing fast and heavy as her arms tried to support her.

From where he stood Malphus grinned angrily as he shook his head "I suppose at least you can say you tried Sahariel..."

He was surprised that Sahariel had kept to her word about protecting them but equally as furious being that the Winchester brothers had escaped his grasp.

Tutting he casually walked towards her "You did a hell of a job...but...me and my army will take it from here..." Approaching her, he paused and looked at the weakened Angel below him.

Frustrated he pulled his foot slowly back before forcefully swinging it forward into her side "You should really know by now that our side always win..." A smug smile appeared on his face watching Sarah cursed at the pain as she grabbed her side to support her. Turning her head, she looked angrily up at the demon that stood above her as he crouched to the side of her; his eyes glaring into hers "Killing you is going to be easier than I thought..." Smirking he stood as he used his foot a second time to forcefully kick her in the side; this time the force knocking her to the ground.

Turning his head he nodded at a demon standing closest to him "You know what to do Vetis..." Malphus watched as an evil grin appeared on Vetis's face as he nodded. On the ground Sarah gritted her teeth together as she listened to Malphus's footsteps and the army he took with him gradually grow quieter with each step. They were replaced by the sound of the remaining army surrounding her, eagerly waiting to rush one of heaven's greatest warriors.

* * *

Thunder echoed across the sky as Castiel, Sam and Dean were dropped close to the centre of the town. Straightening themselves up their eyes glanced around at their surroundings to see nothing but the rain falling heavily across the street.

Sam took a deep sigh of relief as Dean pushed his hand roughly through his hair; he couldn't just leave her there...

"That was way too close!" Sam said, still shocked by the events that unfolded.

Castiel nodded "I agree, we need to get you and Dean out of here!"

Agreeing with Castiel, Sam nodded as Dean turned and passed them a surprised yet frustrated look.

"You two feel free to get the out of here..." His voice angered and anxious "But I'm staying..."

"What?" Sam asked worriedly as he watched his brother turn and head back in the direction of the warehouse. Hurrying forward Sam grabbed onto the material of his brothers jacket and pulled him round.

"What the hell are you doing Dean? You can't possibly be thinking of going back there!" Sam asked angrily.

"We need to go if we are to have a chance..." Castiel interuppted in between the brothers debate.

Passing him an angered look Dean ripped his arm away "We can't just leave her...they will kill her Sam!"

About to turn away Dean felt Sam grab him a second time as an even angrier expression appeared "Dean..." Sam pleaded

"Sam..." Dean responded, his infuriated warning hoping to back his brother up.

Sam huffed at his brothers reckless attitude "She's trying to protect us Dean!"

"Exactly!" Dean debated shaking his head at his brother "We can't just leave her!"

"Dean, if you go back...all that she did would be for nothing!" Releasing his grip, Sam took a step back.

"It is too late..." Castiel said as he turned his head to look down the street.

As their angered expressions faded, Dean and Sam turned their heads in the direction Castiel was looking to see a group of livid and aggressive demons hurrying towards them.

"Go...Run!" Sam demanded grabbing his brother forcefully and pulling him in their direction.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse Sarah remained weakened on the ground as the demons surrounding her joked and mocked her; excited about the notion of pulling her apart. Using her arm to support her Sarah frustrated at her pathetic state leant up as best she could, never looking at the demons that surrounded her. With each step they took closer she could feel her senses beginning to build and her adrenaline pump harder through her. After all they could never take her instinct away.

A shadow covered her as a demon mocked the Angel that lay beneath, she could only assume it was Vetis after overhearing Malphus as he walked away "We've been waiting for this for a very long time..." Vetis began to boast "We're going to rip you apart piece by piece Angel..." Pulling his foot back, he swung it full force into her side, in the same spot that Malphus had attacked. Holding her eyes shut, Sarah moaned at the pain as her arm began to waver from holding her up. Feeling the pain slowly subside, she opened her eyes to stare at the cold ground beneath her; never did she raise her enraged eyes up at them. Instead she listened to the light footsteps that quickly approached the demon that stood next to her.

"Mission accomplished" A second demon whispered.

Vetis paused from his attack as he turned to look at the demon "We got them?" He asked almost silently, assuming the Angel couldn't hear the tone that they were talking at. From the ground, Sarah's eyes widened as her heart beat fast in her chest when she realised they weren't out of harms way – she had failed...

"We have them surrounded...Malphus is on his way to round them up"

Vetis smirked "Well that's what I would call good news...now lets finish this then we can go lend a hand!" He ordered looking at the demons that surrounded both him and the Angel.

Turning her head Sarah looked around anxiously to notice her blade quite a distance away, laying on the ground by a number of the demons feet. Sensing she was about to feel another forceful impact on her side Sarah clenched her jaw shut as she pulled herself through the weakness and pain she was feeling and up off the ground.

Swiping round she grabbed Vetis's leg before he could strike her, glancing up at him she watched the fear spread within as with one swift movement of her arm she snapped his leg away from his hip causing him to drop to the ground. As his cries of pain echoed across the room and the demons began to search anxiously through the violent rain that was blocking their view, Sarah quickly dived through an opening she had seen amongst the demons; grabbing her blade beneath them.

The demons she crouched below couldn't move fast enough. Using her body she swiped herself round with the tip of the blade being that sharp that it cut the demons ankles away from their legs cleanly as she circled herself. Blood splattered across the ground from the vessels as the demons desperately tried to escape the form that held them. As the cries became more intense, Sarah dodged the bodies that fell to the ground as she used the wet ground to dive out of another opening.

Not being crowded by demons and able to stand; Sarah pulled herself to her feet to feel an overwhelming force collide against her cheek knocking her across the room into the far concrete wall. Slipping down it, Sarah moaned as she reached up and touched her cheek; pulling her finger out to eye line, she noticed the tip covered in blood and tissue.

"Hope I'm not to late for the party..." A voice echoed across the room.

Shaking her head Sarah tried to focus on the figure that was casually walking through the remaining demons towards her.

"Thamuz..." Sarah said angrily through gritted teeth "Should have known you were not too far behind..."

"I'm just ensuring the job is done..." Thamuz smirked as he watched her use the wall to pull herself up "And I have to say I don't think it's been done adequately..."

As her vision gradually came back into focus, Sarah smirked as she tightened her grip on the blade watching as he walked towards her "How did you work that one out?"

Thamuz paused "Well for starters your still breathing Sahariel...Still wreaking havoc on our race, well I guess I'll just have to finish the job..." His voice threatening as his eyes glared at her.

"You can try..." Sarah responded as she glanced over his shoulder at the demons that began to line up behind. Over and over she tried to hold her tough facade but inside she felt tired, weak...broken. Smirking her eyes glared as Thamuz clenched his fists before lunging at her. Using her blade, she swiped it across his chest as he dived towards her; cursing at the pain he tackled her forcing her into the wall behind.

Feeling the back of her head impact roughly against the concrete, Sarah could feel the multiple attacks to her body but the impact had caused her to become numb to the pain.

"You forget your weak Sahariel..." Thamuz gloated as he wrapped his hand around her throat, lifting her into the air. Turning he forcefully threw her into the group of demons that were waiting...waiting to give revenge for her hurting them. Feeling her body impact against the ground, Sarah watched from above as the demons attacked...turning herself on her side, she crouched away from the constant punching, scratching and kicking.

Time moved slowly as the demons repeatedly attacked her but with every punch or kick, Sarah's grip never released on the blade she held close to her. Numb to the pain, Sarah could only feel her body being moved across the ground and watch as what she assumed was her own blood covering the ground beneath her as her sub concious took hold of her mind...

_A smirk slowly appeared on Dean's face as he realised what she was about to say "Haven't you considered that's the reason why I'm coming with?_

_Sarah turned her head back and passed him a questionable look "You are coming because I am worried about you?"_

_Dean shook his head as he took a step forward towards her "Try the opposite to that..."_

_Sarah tilted her head at his response "You are worried about me?"_

"_Is that so hard to understand?" Dean asked as he stopped in front of her, his serious emerald eyes looking down into hers – their gaze intense "Look...I have no illusions about how I'm feeling inside and I don't know what this is..." Dean continued_

_as he pointed between them "...Because lets face it we both know I've never been in love..But what I do know, is that I care, I care for you"_

"Dean..." Sarah whispered as she pulled herself back to reality, instantly worrying about his and Sam's welfare out in the town against Malphus and the rest of the army that had accompanied him. Opening her eyes slowly, Sarah realised she no longer was being attacked but being watched. Focusing her gaze, she looked up and around at the puzzled demons standing above her; feeling a force grab her from the side – Sarah was turned on her back to find Thamuz crouching over her – inspecting her, his force holding her to the ground as his eyes continued to glare. She watched as an infuriated expression appeared on his face to find that she was still alive.

"I'm starting to lose my patience now...if beating you to a pulp won't kill you, then I guess...I'll just kill you the boring old fashioned way..." Thamuz said angrily as he shuffled inside of his jacket. Sarah's eyes looked up and watched anxiously at the object that he pulled from inside of his jacket, holding it above her...the blade reflecting as the light hit it.

Feeling her body ache beyond belief, Sarah being a fighter and one of heaven's tougest creations knew she needed to get herself out of this predicament. Her legacy was to die in battle but not like this, not with her job being half done and the one man she swore to protect still in danger. It hurt like hell but clenching her jaw together and tensing her body she gripped her blade tight as she quickly raised it off the ground and sliced the blade across Thamuz's throat. Dropping the devilian blade to the ground, Thamuz grabbed his throat as blood poured from the wound; covering both him and Sarah as she lay beneath.

"I said you could try..." Sarah whispered as her wrathful eyes glared up at Thamuz who stared shocked above her "Now if you would not mind bleeding all over me..." Moaning at the pain Sarah leant up and grabbed Thamuz pushing him to the ground beside of her; pulling herself up, her eyes never wandered, she remained still; watching the life drain out of him. Her posture firm as she stood there; her breathing heavy as she tried to control the pain she was feeling - after all there was only two things that could kill an Angel; another Angel or the poison of a Devilian blade... Sensing movement around her, Sarah's eyes slowly rose from the ground as she looked up at the remaining demons; quivering in the position they stood "So much for not quaking in fear..." Sarah smirked. Raising her hand she watched as the demons jumped back, cautious at her every move, chuckling she wiped Thamuz's and her own blood from her face.

She could sense how petrified they were and she couldn't help but smile, all bark and no bite; another reason why she dispised their so called race. She didn't intend to leave any survivors, why would she? The fight between good and evil is merciless and permanently ongoing...would they show the same compassion? Stepping forward, her grip tightened as she raised the blade in their direction. Her eyes alone intimidating them to the core.

* * *

Meanwhile demons searched the town, looking everywhere for the Winchester brothers. Seaching in every shop, cafe and hotel they could find. Whilst they were trying to escape, the brothers found themselves being seperated from eachother and Castiel. The town was perfect for getting lost in; with all of the alleyways and shortcuts throughout. One wrong turn and they were in a completely different street going in a different direction from the one they wanted to be going in.

Needing to take a break from running, Dean stopped at the end of a street; his eyes permanently scanning the area surrounding him as he leant his back against the wall. Trying to catch his breath, he huffed and cursed as he clenched his fists together. Worry consumed him as his mind was constantly circling on where his brother was and whether he was safe. Even if he was to search for him, where the hell would he look? The worry quickly switching with anger and sadness as in that moment he thought about Sarah and what she had done, sacrificing herself to protect him.

"Why hello Dean..." A voice sneered from the side.

Swiping his head round, Dean's face stiffened as he saw Malphus standing feet from him; moving away from the wall he quickly rose and pointed the colt in Malphus's direction.

"And there I was thinking my day couldn't get any friggin better!" Dean growled.

"I Told you, you wouldn't get far..." Malphus smirked "But no-one escapes me, including your little Angel friend..."

Clenching his jaw shut, Dean's grip tightened around the gun "You son of a bitch..."

Malphus passed him a confused look before chuckling "Why do you care Dean? last time I checked your soul remains down in the depths of hell...how could such an empty shell care about a worthless Angel, the same shell I might add that has sworn his entire life to hunt and kill anything and everything Supernatural..." Malphus stepped forward as Dean kept his infuriated eyes glued to him "Am I mistaken in thinking that the little Angel bitch...and mark my words she was my little bitch in hell...isn't Supernatural...I think I did you a favour Dean..."

Dean smirked as he clicked the safety off of the colt "Well now I'm about to do you one..."

Malphus nodded as he disappeared from Dean's sight, standing there Dean's anxious eyes scanned the area only to feel a prescence at his side. "Oh shit..." Dean groaned as he felt a force grab him and shove him against the wall. Dropping the colt to the ground, Dean grabbed the arms of the demon that had latched on to him; attempting to fight and shove him away. Malphus smirked as he pulled Dean from the wall only to smash him back against it, causing Dean's head to collide against the bricks behind . Cursing at the pain, Dean's adrenaline pumped eyes glared at Malphus.

"And what makes a maggot like you think you even have the slightest chance of killing me?" Malphus asked. His voice infuriated as he lunged his fist forward, delivering a hard knuckled punch to Dean's cheek.

"Son of a..." Dean cursed as he turned his head back only to feel another force knock his head back against the wall.

Beginning to feel the world spin and start to slip away, Dean turned his head back in the direction of Malphus one final time to see that annoyingly smug grin on the son of a bitch's face but instead saw the outline of a female standing behind him. Shaking his head he tried to focus his gaze and ignore Malphus as he continued to hurl abuse; as her frame became clear Dean couldn't help but widen his eyes. Shocked that she was standing there.

"Sarah..." Dean whispered; even through his dazed state he could see how hurt she was, her skin normally inpenetrable was now bleeding from numerous wounds across her face, chest and arms.

Hearing that name Malphus paused as he looked up at Dean cautiously only to feel a force grab him from behind and shove him into a nearby alley causing him to roughly crack his head on the corner of a wall as he impacted against it. Still suffering from the constant headshots, Dean began to slip down the wall as soon as Malphus's grip had been released. About to impact against the ground Dean felt a softer grip on his arms as he was pulled up to his original position. Focusing his gaze he looked down to see Sarah standing there, supporting him. For a brief moment his eyes glanced her up and down, surprised and concerned at how hurt and bloody she looked from the fight he had left her in.

Sarah remained still, her grip never loosening and her eyes never wandering. An unusual amount of fear had spread through her to find him being hurt like that since she had been the one who caused it. She wanted to make sure Dean was able to stand before she would give that abomination exactly what he deserved. Feeling his legs begin to strengthen and the world coming back into focus; Dean passed her a smile as he nodded "Thanks" He whispered.

In the moment of Sarah passing him a smile; Dean couldn't react fast enough as he watched Malphus suddenly appear behind and shove a blade forecfully into her side. "No!" His voice echoing across the street. Instantly Dean felt her grip on his arms tighten as she let out a painful yet horrific sounding yelp.

Worriedly Dean raised his arms and supported her as his eyes looked down and met her teary ones, he watched as she cried out and closed her eyes tight as Malphus ripped the blade from her side...

* * *

Okay guys Chapter 14 finally up! It's a bit shorter than the last but I have to decide where I'm going to break my chapters & this seemed like the best place - I know I'm leaving it sitting on another edge but i promise i'm building & building the story! The ideas all leading to something big! What did you guys think? (Truthfully I was a little worried about this one...)Feedback = Love :D Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story - appreciate it and I appreciate all of you that are supporting me through - you know who you are! :D xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Still holding onto her Dean felt Sarah's grip loosen as she began to slip to the ground. Leaning forward he was about to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her away from Malphus when she was ripped from his grip and ran into the opposite wall. Clenching his jaw tightly together, Dean watched angrily as Malphus held her up against it by her throat. Ignoring his own pain and feeling his protective adrenaline pump within he moved from the wall and hurried towards them.

Sarah hung weakly below Malphus's grip, she could feel the poison moving through her, spreading within..clenching her fists she moaned at the excruciating pain of the poison burning her; Malphus's fists choking the life from her was the least of her concerns at this moment.

"You have been one huge pain in my ass Sahariel...but not for much longer!" Malphus sneered.

Appearing behind Dean pulled his .45 from his jacket as he quickly pulled the slide back. Raising the gun at Malphus, Dean didn't think twice before clicking the safety off and firing two salt rounds into the son of a bitch's back. Malphus cursed slightly at the twinge he felt before feeling a force grip onto his jacket material and swing him forcefully round into wall – the side of his head roughly colliding against the brickwork. Sarah winced as she slipped down to the ground; feeling her heart beat fast in her chest and her vision begin to blur she watched as Dean fought Malphus, trying to protect her.

"Who would have thought there would be a day when I need protecting..." Sarah thought to herself only to be interupted when Malphus used his demonic mind strength to toss Dean across the street like a rag doll.

Colliding against the concrete ground, Dean growled as he turned his head to find Malphus smirking evilly as he casually walked over to him. Briefly he looked over to Sarah who remained motionless against the wall, knowing he had to keep fighting – he cursed at the pain; attempting to pull himself to his feet, he fell back down to the ground - still weakened by Malphus's previous blows.

Her eyes watched anxiously as her insides burned and the violent shivers began, she could not allow Malphus to kill Dean no matter how much pain she was experiencing. Moving her hand up, Sarah gripped her side as she used the wall to pull herself up, her legs extremely heavy as she tried to move them whilst her skin began to feel like it was literally boiling beneath the surface. Feeling the world slip to the left, Sarah had to pause and re balance herself "Keep going...it's Dean..." Sarah repeatedly shouted at herself as she attempted to follow Malphus across the street.

"Malphus!" Sarah barely shouted, interrupting him before he could lean and grab Dean from the ground.

Malphus paused – turning his head in her direction, questions circling his mind as he chuckled; mocking her state as she attempted to stand straight. From the ground, Dean peered round worriedly to see her barely standing there, her entire body shaking as she permanently tried to hold her balance; her continual strength after everything still astounding him.

Malphus sneered "Sahariel, come on...can't you just die in peace?" Turning his body to face her, he watched as she pulled her Angilian blade from her jacket. "You can barely hold onto that pick stick, not alone hurt me with it...do yourself a favour and put it down before you hurt yourself..."

Sarah remained quiet as she took a shaky step closer to him, her silence intimidating. Malphus began to feel infuriated at the strength she possessed as he began to walk quickly towards her – now more than ever wanting to obliterate the Angel that continually mocked him.

"If you want me dead Malphus you could at least finish the job...or have you not leant that by now?" Sarah asked quietly, she couldn't care less about the demon that stood in front; she was more focused on balancing herself whilst beginning to feel the overly nauseous feelings swarm her stomach as the ache that spread almost instantly followed.

Malphus growled at her response "Oh I'll finish the job alright!"

Lunging forward believing he had the upper hand, went to grab her violently but watched as she dodged out of his path and forcefully swung the blade through the air towards him. The blade being that sharp, he could hear it cut smoothly through the atmosphere with a 'wooshing' sound. Adrenaline pumped through him as he paused and turned slowly to see her standing there, not more than a foot from him; the blade of her knife covered in blood as her hand holding the handle no longer could fight against and control the shakes she was experiencing.

About to make some smart remark he found that he couldn't but as he continued to try; he could feel warm and thick liquid start to flow uncontrollably from his throat and down onto his clothes. The pain could torment anyone but his dark and evil eyes looked up at her as he smirked.

"Please, how stupid do you think I am Malphus?" Sarah asked sarcastically. His smirk slowly disappeared and a confused expression crossed his face almost instantly "Unlike you, I finish what I start..." Saying that, with the remaining strength she had left - she lunged her body forward and forcefully pushed her blade into his chest...piercing his non beating heart with the tip of her blade. His cries echoed across the street as his arms latched onto her, fighting against her, trying to stop her from doing the inevitable.

"Your still going to die Sahariel, nothing can change that" He chuckled as blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth.

"If I die, at least I took you, Thamuz and an army of abominations with me..." Twisting her blade roughly, Malphus let out one final cry before permanently falling silent and limp to the ground.

Trying to take a deep breathe was difficult as she could feel her chest beginning to close up. Sarah felt relief pass through her as her heavy legs she could no longer control gave way causing her to fall to the ground. If she were to die, at least Dean was safe from the likes of both Malphus and Thamuz; she had to save him that final time knowing she was the one that caused it. Sensing the impact against the ground, Sarah was confused when she didn't feel it; instead she could feel the warmth of someone holding her, supporting her. Focusing her sight, her gaze narrowed to see Dean leaning above her. "Dean..." She barely whispered, her throat sorely dry.

"Shh, it's okay...your gonna be fine" Dean responded gently carressing the side of his hand down her cheek. His eyes looking worriedly down at the amount of blood she was losing.

Hearing muffled voices in the distance, Sarah leaned her head up as best she could as both she and Dean turned their heads to see multiple demons appear at the top of the street and turn in their direction after seeing them.

Sarah winced at the pain, her body stinging everywhere "Dean just go...get out of here!"

"Like hell...I'm not leaving you again" Dean responded, tightening his grip on her as her upper body leant against him whilst her bottom half remained on the ground.

"Dean please, just go..." Sarah pleaded, wanting him to be safe from harm.

Feeling a sudden draft to his side Dean swiped his head round worriedly, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Castiel standing there. Even being across the town, he could recognise her cry anywhere.

"What happened?" Castiel asked as he looked worriedly at Sarah, surprised that she had even been able survive. Whilst returning his gaze up to the demons that were hurrying towards them.

"I don't know, the son of a bitch stabbed her...aren't you angels supposed to be, you know invincible?" Dean asked as he held her close to him feeling her skin burn hot under his fingertips. Castiel knelt down and held his hand over her chest.

"Poison...most likely stabbed with a devilian blade...you need to go Dean" Castiel demanded, returning his eyes to the approaching demons as he returned to his original posture.

"No way... I'm not leaving her!" Dean responded sternly.

"Dean!" Sam's deep voice echoed across the street as he hurried towards them after seeing the latest demon group and Dean hunched on the ground. Turning his head, Dean felt relief to see that his younger brother was okay. Pausing at his brother's side, Sam stopped and passed a surprised look down at Sarah who lay in Dean's arms.

"Sarah?" Sam asked, shocked that she had even made it out of the warehouse.

Turning his head, his worry intensified about the demons that grew closer with every footstep. Raising his shot gun in their direction, he pulled the trigger and emptied salt rounds into any demon that grew within feet from them.

"Get Sarah out of here..." Castiel ordered; Sarah tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Cas..." Sarah responded softly barely holding onto consciousness.

Castiel looked down at her and then at Dean before nodding "Go..."

Dean nodded from the ground; apprehensive about leaving him there but knowing he had to get Sam and Sarah to safety, away from the demons that were staring to flood the street. He cringed hearing her moan as he moved her from the spot she lay "Your gonna be fine, I've got you" Dean said as he leant down and picked Sarah up in his arms to find that her glazed over eyes locked with his as she looked up at him.

_Michael remained quiet but nodded as he watched the colour start to fade from her face as she began to burn hot whilst shaking violently; he knew time was of the essence if his sister was to survive from the poison attack. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and rested her against his chest as he stood up. _

"_You are going to be fine sister, I have got you" Michael said softly as he quickly flew from the City and up into the atmosphere._

Together, both Dean and Sam hurried away from Castiel and in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

Running ahead Sam had hurried up to the hotel; unlocking the door - Sam turned to see Dean appear from the elevator still carrying Sarah in his arms. Moving from the door, Sam stepped to the side and watched as Dean used his foot to push the door forcefully open as he rushed inside.

About to follow his brother into the room Sam paused and turned his attention to the carpet beneath him; as his eyes followed the corridor along, he could see a trail of Sarah's blood and it wasn't exactly a small amount. A concerned expression covered his face as he didn't understand how such a powerful Angel wasn't able to heal herself.

"Sam!" He heard Dean call from inside.

Nodding he turned and hurried in to see Dean approaching the sofa within the lounge "I'll erm...get towels" Sam responsded as he hurried in the direction of the supply closet.

Lowering her on to the sofa, Dean could feel her whole body tense and hear her quietly moan as her body rested against the material. Passing her a worried look; he knelt beside of her. Dean watched her body begin to shake violently as if she was trying to fight against one hell of a seizure. Not knowing how to help her Dean moved his hand forward and rubbed the side of his hand down her cheek wiping the tears that were falling from her tightly closed eyes away; he could feel the burning heat radiating from her skin. It was tough but Sarah managed to pull her eyes open after feeling his comforting touch through the pain to see the concerned look on his face.

With his arms full of supplies Sam hurried into the lounge and over to the sofa. Pulling the towels from his shoulder he set them down next to where his brother knelt as he positoned their first aid kit box and a bowl of cold water on the coffee table to the side.

"Damn Sam she's burning up..." Dean said looking worriedly round and up at his brother. Seeing the bowl he quickly grabbed one of the towels from the ground and dipped it in the water before dabbing it across her forehead, attempting to cool her down. Glancing down Sam noticed Sarah holding her hands tightly on her side as blood continued to seep through her fingertips. Leaning forward he grabbed the towel from Dean and held it against her skin "I got this, you deal with that..." Dean looked at his brother to see him tilt his head downwards; turning his head in that direction, he noticed her holding her side; instantly remembering her being stabbed.

Sarah clenched her jaw and moaned through gritted teeth as the pain intensified within, her whole body ached whilst feeling like she was physically being burnt – piece by piece. Knowing he had to try and stop the bleeding; Dean turned to grab another towel from the ground.

Feeling him move from her, an unusual amount of what she assumed panic felt like shot right through her "Dean..." Sarah whispered; leaning up on the sofa and away from Sam she grabbed the material on his jacket pulling him back to her.

"Sarah..." Dean responded softly - feeling himself be pulled back towards her; using the sofa to steady himself, he gripped on to her as she suddenly started to vomit violently; blood soon emerging from the corner of her mouth "Just...Just try to relax..." Dean advised, knowing he was pretty stupid in saying that but he couldn't help her if she was to keep moving. Gripping her with his hands, Dean overpowered her – laying her back against the material gently but firmly. Leaning down he grabbed a second towel; moving her hand quickly from her side, he positioned the towel against the wound hoping this would stop the bleeding more effectively. Glancing up at her, he frowned to see the amount of pain she was in; watching the blood start to drip from the corner of her mouth - Dean looked worriedly up at Sam as he leant forward and wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"What the hell happened Dean?" Sam asked; continuing to dab cold water across her face making sure he minded the horrific looking cut on her cheek – the concern clearly being reflected in his voice.

Dean fell quiet - his eyes never leaving her; almost like he couldn't answer the question. He didn't know what had happened in that moment; it all happened so fast that he couldn't explain any of it. His confusion contining to grow of how she could be so injured and remain alive through all of it.

"I dunno, I mean Cas said something about her being poisoned..."

"Poisoned...By what? Can Angels even be poisoned?" Sam asked. His eyes looking down to see her condition slowly but surely worsen - sweat started to drip from her frame as the shaking became uncontrollably violent. Dean remained quiet as his eyes couldn't help but stare down at the Angel that lay in front of him; souless or not he could definately feel the hurt of seeing her like that pierce right through him knowing she did it all for him.

"Dean?" Sam called trying to draw his brothers attention back to him.

Dean lifted his eyes up at Sam and passed him an angered look "I don't know Sam...what the hell do I look like? A frigging Angel doctor!"

"So what the hell do we do?" Sam's facial expression anxious as the heat from her skin was causing the water on the towel to steam as he held it against her.

"Whatever we can..." Dean responded – trying to hold her against the sofa whilst keeping the towel on the wound "She's gonna bleed out if I don't stitch her up but I can't with her shaking like this..."

Laying there Sarah could hear the muffled sound of their voices but her head continued to feel like it was splitting, she's known pain like this before but has never experienced the poison being so mixed within her system for so long. She would try to talk and communicate with them but could not find the words or the will to put together a sentence.

Being an Angel she could sense and feel every pain, every burn...every horrific side effect of the poison.

Gradually she felt slightly relieved to feel the tiredness sweep over, knowing that Angels do not sleep and that she was finding it hard to fight against the temptation to close her eyes, Sarah slowly began to come to the realisation that this was it...the end of her journey.

She couldn't deny that part of her was pleased to feel the pain start to numb whilst slowly she could feel her whole body begin to calm from the shakes - her eyes gradually closing. Her hand no longer gripped tightly to the material on Dean's jacket; becoming increasingly lost in the darkness her head slipped lifelessly to the side and rested against the material of the sofa.

"Sarah..." Dean said worriedly, feeling the sudden limpness of her body.

A worried look was passed between the brothers as Sam moved his arm forward and rested his finger on her neck.

"I'm not sure but If Angels have a pulse, she has a real faint one..."

Dean nodded knowing the rush was on to try and save her life, how was a whole different question? How was he supposed to save the life of a friggin Seraphim Angel? Reaching round he grabbed the first aid box from the table.

"I'm going to stitch this..." Dean responded; resting the box on the ground he opened it.

Feeling a sudden draft appear in the room behind them, Castiel's voice suddenly sounded behind them "I would not advise that Dean..."

Dean and Sam turned their heads to see him standing there, both glad that he was okay – not that either of them would ever admit that they actually depended on their Angel side kick out loud... "Demons?" Sam asked passing him a questionable look, unsure of how he could fight against that many all on his lonesome.

"Exorcised..." Castiel responded, shocked that they thought he would just leave the situation "I am trained in what I do..."

Both Sam and Dean nodded as they passed a 'he's a little touchy' look between them.

"Cas what do we do, how do we help her?" Sam asked drawing their attention back to the unconscious Angel laying lifelessly on the sofa.

Castiel nodded and hurried over; glancing down at her - Dean and Sam took a step back from the sofa.

Leaning over, Castiel rested his hand above her chest as his eyes looked up to find that her eyes were closed, expecting to sense the worse, he sighed to find that she was still alive...barely holding on.

"She is alive...barely" Castiel responded; turning round to see a concerned look appear on their faces.

"So what the hell do we do?" Dean asked eagerly, wanting to help her in any way he could.

Castiel huffed quietly to himself as he turned his head to look at her knowing he couldn't exactly fly her up to heaven like he had done in previous years "I think I know something that might help..." He moved away from the sofa and headed towards the hotel door "I will be back shortly"

"Can we do anything?" Sam asked.

"Yes, clean her wounds but whatever you do, do not stitch them...keep her cool...and just maybe she might make it through..." Castiel replied passing her one final sympathetic look before disappearing.

"Oh thank you so much captain optimistic..." Dean responded sarcastically as he moved back towards the sofa.

Sam huffed as he pushed his hand through his hair, frustrated by the day's events "Guess we better get started..."

* * *

Dean sat quietly in one of the chairs that were positioned next to the sofa, Castiel hadn't returned and both he and Sam had spent a good couple of hours tending to the Angel who may or may not wake at this point; they didn't know. Dean had cleaned all of her visible wounds whilst Sam had placed bags of ice over multiple areas of her frame. Beginning to feel aggravated and anxious that she hadn't woke started to grate on Dean as he watched over her; his mind permanently circling the day's events and all that had happened between them leading up to that moment of her being hurt. Turning his head, Dean looked over to her; hoping to see a change but she remained still and peaceful.

_A loud crashing sound echoed as Sarah's body impacted against the wall. The force alone causing her to crash through to the other side and collide against the concrete barn floor. Leaning up on her arms; still holding her blade tightly, she could feel the blood from her gums filling her mouth whilst trickling down her throat when she swallowed. Gathering what she could; Sarah spat the liquid to the ground as she pulled herself up and off the ground. _

_Turning her head she noticed the toxin sitting neatly on an old table in the far corner; about to step towards it; Sarah paused as she felt a presence behind her. Feeling a powerful force grab her jacket, she was pulled roughly backwards to the ground...colliding against it she forcefully swung her blade up and thrust it through the figures thigh. _

_Hearing him curse violently; Sarah looked up from the ground to find Lucifer glaring down at her. _/ _Sarah can feel the cooling breeze on her burning and bloody face as she is thrown forcefully through another one of the barn walls and out onto the estate; cries out as her broken form collides against a brick wall on the opposite side. Beginning to slip, Sarah felt a force pull her up off the ground and slam her back against the wall, her eyes looking up to meet with Lucifiers; the one thing in creation that can truly scare her. _

_As her eyes stare into pure evil; she feels her blade pierce roughly through her chest and hit the wall behind; pinning her against it. Almost instantly she watches as her grace and purity light surround her, ever so gradually getting brighter with each moment of her ever denying death. / Tears fall from her eyes to find Lucifier staring at her, both sadness and anger showing through the blackness. / Body stiffens as the grip on the blade is tightened..._

Huffing Dean moved his hand up and rubbed his face; not knowing what else he could possibly do for her.

About to feel her own blade kill her Sarah's eyes immediately shot open as she took a deep and much needed breathe. Hearing her; Dean instantly turned his head and lowered his hand as he pulled himself from the chair.

Attempting to move Sarah found that she couldn't and even by trying felt the excruiating pain she thought she had escaped surge right through her. Clenching her fist against the material, she moaned; equally both surprised and shocked of why she was not dead and still able to feel the poison wreaking havoc within.

"Sarah..." Dean's voice said softly as he appeared at her side, gently patting her forehead with a wet towel.

"Dean..." Sarah barely whispered; her throat raw and bloody as her surprised eyes looked up at his relieved ones.

"Sam, can I get some water in here?" Dean called across the room.

Sarah still utterly confused of why she wasn't back up in Heaven...listened to the sound of running water before seeing Sam hurry in from the kitchen and hold the glass out to Dean whilst looking down at Sarah; his expression showing both concern and relief.

Dean nodded as he stood; leaning above her Sarah remained quiet as she felt Dean's hands grab hold of her on either side and gently pull her up into a more suitable seating position; feeling her skin burn and all of her wounds tear at the movement Sarah winced.

"I know I'm sorry..." Dean said softly grabbing the glass from Sam whilst taking a seat next to her on the sofa "Here drink this..." Slowly he lifted the glass to her lips resting it against them. Feeling the coolness of the glass Sarah opened her lips and allowed Dean to gradually help her drink the water "That's my girl..." Dean smiled; pleased at least she was able to drink.

Sarah could feel the water as she swallowed; removing what vomit and dried blood it could – but still the excess that remained continued to tear and pull at her muscles.

Pulling her head back from the glass, Sarah eyes lifted to Dean as she passed him an apologetic look "I'm..." Sarah tried to say but still found speaking increasingly difficult.

Dean shook his head "Shh, don't worry about talking right now, just keep drinking...it will help." Not really giving her a chance to dispute - Sarah continued to take small sips of the water as she shook below the ice bags; they were keeping the obvious 'fever' side effects down but she could feel the ongoing torture inside. The way in which the poison sat at her core; attacking whatever it could in order to kill her slowly and painfully. Both Dean and Sam could see her face riddled with the pain and desperately tried to help in making her feel as comfortable as possible. Sam positioned himself on the arm of the sofa, leaning over so he could re position some of the ice bags that had fallen to the side after she had woke.

"I'm..." Sarah continued to try and say only to end up coughing violently.

"Sarah..." Dean responded softly seeing blood start to emerge across her lips.

"I'm sorry" Ignoring his attempts to keep her quiet; Sarah literally had to push the words she had wanted to say to them for so long off of her tongue as the blood continued to appear. "I never..." She gulped swallowing the blood that leaked from her raw throat. Dean had grabbed a clean towel from the arm of the sofa and began to gently pat the blood away from her lips whilst passing her a sympathetic look.

"I never wanted to..." She had to pause again, this time she had to raise her hand up and hold her throat for support.

"Sarah..." Sam pleaded as he placed his hand on her shoulder; he knew talking obviously wasn't helping her condition at the moment.

"Put you two in danger..." A tear slowly fell from her eye as she began to start coughing again.

Both Dean and Sam nodded as they looked at her "We know, you couldn't have known..." Sam responded; his grip on her shoulder tightening ever so slightly in a supportive manner.

Hearing the sound of papers scattering to the ground to the side of them; both Sam and Dean turned to find Castiel standing there, his attention instantly being drawn to Sarah and how pale she looked.

"It's about time, where the hell you been?" Dean asked angrily but more anxious in helping her.

Castiel looked at him "Everywhere..." He responded catching Sarah's eyes "Here..." Holding his hand out he held an ancient looking jar in Dean's direction "This should do the trick..."

Dean passed the jar a questionable look as he took it "What is it?"

"Enochian Healing Oil...was able to track some down in Egypt"

"And this will help in getting all the poison out of her system?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded "But..."

Dean smirked "Theres always a but, nothing can have ever be simple..."

"For the oil to work and be able to target all of the toxins it will need to be inserted into the wound..."

Both Sam and Dean nodded "I wasn't planning on pouring it on the surrounding area..." Dean responded sarcastically.

"No Dean, you are not understanding me...the oil has to reach the entry point in order to heal, her wound will need to be opened in order for the oil to reach and work effectively..."

Castiel watched as an apprehensive look appeared on Dean's face as he explained what needed to be done "So let me get this straight, for the oil to work you want me to what...cut her open?" Dean asked watching as Castiel simply responded with a nod...

* * *

Sarah lay there drowsy and weak but aware of what Castiel had said to Dean; her eyes looked up to watch as he turned to face her; a look of fear covering his face that she had only ever seen in a time that they both desperately wanted to forget. Placing the jar on the coffee table; Dean slowly positioned himself back next to her on the sofa as he began to remove the ice bags one by one and place them on the ground. He remained silent as his worried eyes flickered between her and what he was actually doing.

Wanting to be there Castiel sat on a chair closest to the kitchen whilst Sam positioned himself on one of the chairs closest to the sofa, just in case Dean needed assistance.

Dean took a deep breath as he turned his body round to her "You know what I have to do?"

Still unable to talk properly, Sarah smiled; wanting and praying for anything to take the pain she was feeling away.

Shaking his head, not believing he was in this position again; Dean leant down and opened his and Sam's hunter-made first aid kit that sat on the floor; grabbing his flick knife Dean returned to his original posture.

"I know you're comfy but I gotta turn you..." Dean tried to joke, calm the nerves that had instantly filled him.

Sarah nodded as she tried to shuffle herself round; she allowed Dean to help in laying her on her side after moaning at the sudden movements she had made, the horrific looking knife wound now staring him in the face through her torn top.

Gently Dean rolled her top up and over, trying not to catch the material on the wound. Feeling her fall forward, Dean used his left hand to reach forward and support her; as his hand touched the soft skin on her stomach he could instantly feel her confused, hurt and excited energy emit through her into him. Lifting his eyes, their eyes locked momentarily – no words needed to be spoken because they both knew the way in which the other made them feel. Catching the look they shared, Castiel could feel the jealousy rise within as both he and Sam watched as Dean held the blade above her, his hand shaking ever so slightly.

"C'mon just open the wound Dean...just do it..." His order circling his mind; clenching his jaw Dean dipped the blade into the already open wound. Sarah moaned instantly feeling the sharp metal inside of her.

"_Dean...Please" The woman barely said due to the constraints being too tight around her throat. She watched anxiously as he moved the blade towards her. His adrenaline pumped as his hand began to shake, taking deep breathes and focusing his stern glance downwards, he rested the blade on her lower stomach. Clenching his jaw he shifted his eyes to her as he pushed the blade slowly into her skin. He listened to her cry and attempt to scream at the unbearable pain of someone slicing into her...god knows he remembered the sound all too well. Beneath his hand that held the tool, Dean could feel the softness of her skin against his fingertip and how smoothly the blade pierced deeply into her._

Sweat slowly started to creep across his hair line as he carefully cut through her skin; opening the wound wider...blood started to seep from the new wounds he had made and cover the knife and his fingertips as he cut. He cringed as her cries began to get louder as he watched her desperately try to hold onto anything for support.

_Blood spurted from the wound; spraying across the blade and his fingertips. As he hurt her like Alistair hurt him, he felt as she tried to fight against the constraints that held her – trying to literally tear her body free. _

_Pulling his hand upwards Dean peeled back a thicker layer than what Alistair had uncovered. Stepping back, he watched as the blood flowed from the wound whilst she shook violently beneath him; Dean instantly felt sickened by what he had done as he pulled the blade back towards him. _

Gritting his teeth together Dean pushed the blade down into her and cut the final opening in which he needed. Her cry echoing as the tears fell. Hearing her through his memories of her and hell, Dean pulled the knife from her and stood from the sofa turning instantly away in the opposite direction. His breathing heavy as his heart beat fast in his chest.

"I don't think I can do this..." Dean said his voice guilt ridden and regretful; truly becoming overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"It needs to be done Dean in order to work effectively enough" Castiel explained from the chair "The oil has to be inserted within in order for the wound to heal..." He continued to explain.

Dean looked at him angrily "You don't get it; I don't think I can do it!" He responded heatedly, not wanting to physically inflict pain on her after all of this time.

"If you don't Dean she's going to die! What seems worse to you at this point?" Sam asked as Dean paused and looked over at him; searching for an inkling of support. "Look I get it okay, I'm fully aware of what's going on here Dean but you need to do this...Sarah is relying on you to do this..."

Dean huffed as he closed his eyes for a second; desperately trying to find the strength within. Clenching his jaw tight he opened his eyes and turned back to find her looking up at him. He paused in the position he stood as he fell silent. _In that moment, Dean's eyes flickered to the quivering woman that lay beneath him, his stomach turning violently as her teary pleading eyes had instantly turned back and looked up at him. _

"_Dean, don't..." She pleaded as she watched Dean slowly take the blade from Alistair; his puzzled eyes still looking into her bright blue ones trying to figure out how and where she could know him from. _

Her eyes matched the memory as a tear rolled down her cheek. Passing her a sympathetic look; Dean slowly positioned himself next to her as he lifted his hand in her direction; he gently used his fingertip to wipe the tear away. From the side Sam passed a puzzled look in his brother's direction as he tilted his head in confusion. As his own personal feelings began to get the better of him, Castiel couldn't help but look down at the ground.

Even through her blurred vision it didn't take a genius for Sarah to figure out and sense what he was thinking about. Lifting her left hand, she rested it on top of his; supporting him through it. Catching his eyes with hers; Sarah nodded her head approvingly for him to continue; more than anything she wanted relief from the pain. Dean nodded as he turned and grabbed the jar from the table; unscrewing the china cap with his hands. Removing the cap Dean assumed the oil would be thin enough to pour into the wound but as he inspected the liquid, he couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the thick and greasy liquid that filled the jar. "Never frigging simple..." He complained to himself knowing he would have to insert that oil himself into the wound.

Seeing his brother pass him an apprehensive look, Sam nodded as he stood from the chair. Walking over, he knelt beside her and next to Dean whilst holding his hand out to her "Here..." He offered, knowing anyone in her position; Angel or not would need the support.

Sarah lifted her eyes and passed him a small smile before shaking her head "I do not think...that's a good idea..." She responded, wincing at the soreness of her throat.

Sam smirked "Oh come on just take my hand...what do I look like...some kind of damsel in distress?" He joked as Dean smirked momentarily; appreciating his brothers help. He watched as Sarah cautiously moved her hand forward and placed it in Sam's "See I hardly felt a thing..."

Resting the jar on the sofa next to her, Dean turned his nose up as he dipped his finger into the gooey textured oil.

"Yeah I'm not forgetting this one..." Dean sarcastically commented as he moved his hand towards her. Looking down at her, he could see behind her facade as she tried to remain calm. It took one to know one and he could sense her fear and apprehension, it matched his emotions exactly.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered as he slipped his finger into the open wound; gritting his teeth together as he pushed the oil deep inside. Remembering all too well what her blood feels like over his hands, Dean watched as it covered his fingertips as he rubbed the oil deep within her as best he could.

Clenching her jaw shut, Sarah's body tensed as she moaned; gripping tighter onto Sam's hand; hearing the bones crunch, Sam let out a painful yelp as Sarah instantly released her grip.

"Son of a..." Sam cursed as he gritted his teeth together whilst grabbing his hand.

"Sorry Sam" Sarah winced as she felt Dean pull his finger from her wound. He couldn't help but cringe to find the sticky residue of both oil and blood covering his hand where it had trickled out from the wound.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother as Sam turned and passed him a questionable look "And what the hell are you laughing about Dean, I think she just broke my hand..."

Dean smirked as he scooped some more oil from the jar "Well she did kinda warn you dude...Sit tight we'll get it checked later" He responded as he turned his attention back to the wound.

"Is it done?" Castiel asked.

"Well I've done the first half...just gotta do the second..." Dean responded knowing he had to go deeper "Can you just hear the excitement in my voice?" He asked sarcastically. Hearing her moan and move uncomfortably against his hand; Dean turned to find her start to shake as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"The oil is colliding against the toxins..." Castiel explained as he stood from the chair and hurried over to the sofa "You need to insert that oil now..." He demanded. Dean nodded as he watched Castiel surprisingly lean down at her side and hold his hand out. Sarah's tearful eyes never left his as she joined her hand with his and gripped it tight. _As he walked towards her, Castiel watched as Sahariel grabbed her head as she began to fall forward. Hurrying up to her, he appeared in front just in time to catch her, supporting her with his arms. _

"_That is twice you have helped me today, could give an Angel the wrong impression" Sahariel tried to joke as her eyes looked up into Castiel's. _

"_You should be resting Sahariel" Castiel said as he realised he could feel her hands resting gently on his chest. His eyes looked caringly into hers but he had the problem of only being a Guardian Angel; he knew what he was sensing but was permanently conflicted and unable to express to her truly of what he was feeling. _

Battling with his own demons; Dean took a deep breath as he pushed his finger deep into the wound; rubbing the oil down into the tip. Feeling the oil colliding against the toxins, Sarah held her eyes tightly together as her insides burned, trying to heal itself from the poison. After finishing rubbing the ointment inside and covering the wound with what material he could find Dean watched as her body started to shake uncontrollably.

Using his hands he pushed her back against the material holding her there; Dean swore he heard Castiel moan at how tight she gripped onto him but he never moved from her side and never released his grip - not that she would allow him to do at this point anyway. Inside Sarah could feel the oil's purity trying to cancel the poison out but being weakened she required the strength to withstand the battle between the two.

In the moment of the two joining Sam, Dean and Castiel all watched worriedly as the symptoms she showed over a few hours all started to appear, all attacking her at once. Whether she had the strength or even the will to pull through, after everything was another question...

* * *

Chapter 15 :D Okay so I'm not sure I did this Chapter justice – But we'll see...Can she pull through? after all the torture and the suffering? What did you guys think? Reviews = Luv :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Looking over at the clock on the far side of the room Sam huffed as he rubbed his hand down his face; the healing oil had been within Sarah's system for over an hour but she remained still and worryingly comatose on the hotel sofa. The time after the oil being inserted became very intense as the brothers watched worriedly as her condition worsened immensly. Not having the strength to fight the poison within Sarah soon fell unconscious from the amount of pain she was feeling; almost how a human would act in her position.

Watching the hand on the clock continue to turn - the brothers waited patiently for any change, Sam had offered to sit with her whilst Dean went and got himself cleaned up; knowing all too well that he wouldn't want to leave her alone. Castiel decided that he would go and inspect the town; make sure that no other demons were lurking around or even left alive so they could report back the Winchester's position.

Feeling a prescence suddenly appear to the side of him, Sam turned quickly to find Castiel leaning against the kitchen doorframe; his eyes meeting Sam's in a 'hello' look before turning his attention back over to Sarah. Not being able to get used to the instant appearances, Sam took a deep breathe as he nodded; trying to calm his breathing.

"Cas...I'm not a doctor but isn't she supposed to be showing some kind of improvement by now?" Sam asked looking back over in her direction.

Castiel turned and passed him a blank look "I am not sure how fast the remedy will work, or if it even will Sam..."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean interrupted as he walked into the lounge area from the hallway.

Sam turned and glanced up at his brother; passing him a concerned look.

Castiel turned his head and looked round at Dean "It is not as simple as what it used to be Dean, if Sarah was to touch heavenly ground she would instantly be healed but she cannot fly herself as she is weakened and I cannot exactly fly her being cut off from heaven..." Pausing, Castiel huffed as he glanced back in the direction of the sofa "I do not know if she will heal with just the oil, she requires the strength which at this point she appears to be without..."

Dean shook his head as he turned and looked at her; frustrated that her survival depended on her and her alone. The last thing he wanted was for another that he cared for to die helping him and his brother; not that he would ever admit that.

Sam coughed subtly as Dean looked round at him "I hate to bring up the elephant in the room, but what about the townspeople? How in the hell are they supposed to wake?"

A blank expression covered Dean's face as he turned and looked at Castiel "Any ideas?" If he was honest; his mind had only been truly focused on helping Sarah, he had completely forgotten about the sleeping townspeople.

"Sarah cast the ritual; she is the only one that can reverse it..." Castiel responded watching as frustrated expressions covered both the brother's faces.

"And if she doesn't wake?" Sam asked not really wanting to hear the reply.

"The townspeople will remain in their comatose state..."

Both brothers passed an angered look between each other as they huffed at his response; annoyed that they couldn't find a way to help the townspeople.

"Tell me, what would you have preferred; the townspeople asleep or possessed by demons so they could feel and experience themselves killing in the name of the devil?" Castiel asked rhetorically.

The brother's frustrated expressions slowly began to fade away as they thought about his statement – he was right, they just didn't feel particularly good about leaving innocent townspeople to rot.

"If Sarah does wake with enough strength; waking this town will be the first thing she will do..." Castiel encouraged.

Sam nodded hoping that he was right "I hate being the bearer of more bad news but we can't stay here, sleeping town or not it's too risky after what happened today and you can bet your life the demons know where we are...you heard Malphas, they want to destroy her and we are in no position to protect her..."

Dean nodded "I suppose she can do her healing at Bobby's..."

"You think Bobby will go for that?" Sam asked unsure of Dean's suggestion; last time they spoke with Bobby about the Angel he was unsure of her intentions, then again her actions today proved his assumptions completely wrong.

"C'mon dude, its Bobby...he will help anyone...especially an Angel that's saved our butts way too many times today..." Dean responded; walking forward he grabbed his jacket from the back of one of the lounge chairs.

Sam nodded "When d'u think we should leave?"

Dean smirked as he swung his jacket around his frame "No time like the present..."

Sam nodded as he stood from the chair "I'll go grab my stuff..." Anxious to be out of the town, Sam hurried out of the lounge and towards the bedroom in which he was set up in.

Dean nodded as he watched his brother leave the room before turning to face Castiel who remained still at the doorframe "You think she will be okay?"

Castiel shrugged "I wish I could lie but I honestly do not know Dean, with what I am seeing at this point...the signs of her survival are not looking good..."

Dean nodded; the one thing he wasn't going to do was give up on her – she wouldn't do it to him and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it to her – no matter what the odds were.

"Well I guess that's that then..." Dean murmured trying to desperately hide the worry he was obviously feeling – apart from a couple of his weaker moments, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever shown that same weakness he has inside of him in front of Castiel or even his brother. Turning he walked out of the lounge; needing to collect his duffel bag from the other bedroom.

* * *

Placing his duffel and laptop bag by the hotel door, Sam turned to find Dean appearing from one of the other rooms carrying his duffel over his shoulder.

"How's the hand?" Dean asked as he dropped the duffel from his shoulder to the ground.

"Well I don't think it's broken but it hurts like hell..." Sam complained as he raised his hand into the air.

Dean chuckled "You're such a girl sometimes..."

Sam paused and passed a sarcastic look in Dean's direction "I'm pretty sure if tables were reversed Dean, you would be the one cursing at the pain...I mean that girl's got some killer grip..."

"Yeah no doubt about that...look I'm gonna go grab Sarah, you okay taking the bags down to the car or do you need some assistance you helpless young man you?" Dean smirked; the obvious mocking tone in his voice causing Sam to huff and roll his eyes at his brother's response.

Leaning down Sam grabbed the bags from the ground as he forcefully threw them over his shoulder "Bite me Dean...I'll show you helpless" Opening the hotel door, Sam passed his brother a victorious smirk before storming out of the room – satisfied that he could show his brother he was far from helpless.

Dean couldn't help but laugh momentarily at his touchy younger brother. Turning he walked back into the lounge to find Castiel still leaning against the doorframe; his eyes not wandering from Sarah.

"Sam's taking the bags down to the car; you think you could help in loading the stuff in?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned his head and nodded before moving from the doorframe and instantly disappeared from his sight and into the air.

Dean nodded as he turned and looked at her; for the first time that night she looked so peaceful and he instantly regretted the idea of moving her. Her wounds had been cleaned and stitched, but she still looked like she was fresh out of battle; areas of her skin still covered in dried blood and her clothes blood-spattered and torn.

"_Angel or not...You have looked out for me and Sam for years, if theres anything I'm going to do, its going to be to return that favour" Dean said softly as their bodies stood inches from each other. As their eyes burned intensely into eachother, Dean leant down as he pulled her closer into him before kissing her gently._ As the memory passed momentarily through his mind like he was watching it on the silver screen; Dean stepped forward and passed her a sympathetic look.

Expecting her to wake as soon as he touched or even slightly moved her, Dean leant down cautiously and scooped her carefully into his arms. Surprisingly to him she never woke as she was lifted; her frame resting against his chest as he turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Outside Sam leant against the Imparla as he waited for his brother; rain still lightly falling from the sky. He had decided to bring the car around to the front of the hotel; lessening the walking distance. Castiel remained vigilant by the hotel entrance, waiting and watching for any demons that may attack in her weakest moment.

Seeing Dean emerge through the entrance doors; Sam quickly moved from the spot he leant and opened the back door of the Imparla.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked believing the same as his brother that she would wake.

"I dunno..." Dean replied as he leant into the Imparla and laid her across the back seat "She never woke..."

Sam passed him a concerned look "This isn't looking good Dean..."

Dean nodded as he closed the Imparla door. Straightening himself up; he turned and looked up at his brother as Castiel appeared at their sides.

"Here..." Opening his hand, Sam held out the keys to the Imparla "We should hit the road..."

Dean nodded; watching as Sam turned and opened the Passenger door.

"You coming with us?" Dean asked looking over at Castiel.

Castiel passed him a confused look as he glanced into the back window of the Imparla "I think you are lacking room..."

Dean smirked as Sam got into the car "Well there would be if she rested her head on your lap..." He joked seeing a nervous expression suddenly appear on Castiel's face "But somehow I don't think you're up for that?"

Castiel looked down at the ground before returning his gaze "No, I think I will just meet you at Bobby's."

Dean couldn't help but smirk as Castiel quickly disappeared from his sight.

Walking round to the driver's side; Dean joined Sam in the car as he looked briefly into the rear view mirror, instantly worrying about how Sarah would react if she were to wake in the 'box' as she called it.

"You know I'm hoping she wakes but I'd rather it not in my car..." Dean said softly as he turned the key in the ignition.

Sam turned his head and passed Dean a querying look "Why?"

"Long story but there's a chance and I mean this literally, that she could wake and blow my baby's roof off..." Dean responded instantly thinking of the consequences if that were to happen "God help me..." He joked; pulling the Imparla away from the curb and out onto the main road.

* * *

_Beginning to slip, Sarah felt a force pull her up off the ground and slam her back against the wall, her eyes looking up to meet with Lucifiers; the one thing in creation that can truly scare her. As her eyes stare into pure evil; she feels her blade pierce roughly through her chest and hit the wall behind; pinning her against it. Almost instantly she watches as her grace and purity light surround her, ever so gradually getting brighter with each moment of her ever denying death. / _

_Tears fall from her eyes to find Lucifier staring at her, both sadness and anger showing through the blackness. / _

_Body stiffens as the grip on the blade is tightened... _

Hearing movement and the faint sound of people's voices in the background; Sarah was pulled from the nightmare she continued to have over and over. Feeling the strain of opening her heavy lids, Sarah gradually opened her eyes to find that she was lying in a room unrecognisable to her; it was large but messy with an endless supply of old books and other such furniture piled untidily on one side, as if it had been drastically moved around in a short space of time. Already being propped up by a pillow Sarah dipped her eyes to find an old woven blanket covering her; assessing her mobility with the use of her hands she could feel the materials softness as she brushed her skin against it. Her movement was slow; delayed if anything and the feeling of being tired continued to sweep over her.

Using her arms for support Sarah attempted to move from the position in which she lay; even with the slightest movement she felt a sharp burning sensation pass through her causing her jaw to clench at the sudden pain. Sensing a presence in the room with her Sarah moved her eyes to find Castiel perched against an old wooden drawer set; surprised at how saddened he appeared to be.

Sarah couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips rise "If I didn't know any better, you look like you could be mourning for me Castiel..." Sarah said quietly; her voice strained and croaky from being so dry and sore. Hearing the sound of her voice, Castiel immediately raised his head and looked in her direction; a relieved expression covering his face.

"I cannot say it is not good to see that you made it through...you always were a survivor..." Castiel responded as he pulled himself from the drawer and walked over in the direction of the bed.

Sarah smirked; as if frustrated with herself "Hardly..." Her voice almost painful to listen to; Castiel picked the glass of water Bobby had left up from the bedside table and handed it to her.

Passing him a smile Sarah took the glass and took her time in sipping the soothing liquid that helped in easing the dryness.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

Sarah paused and looked up at him; her eyes surprisingly worried "Human..." Is all she said before looking down at the blanket; concerned that the effects of the poison will become permanent – she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right.

Castiel nodded "I thought this might happen..."

Sarah pulled her eyebrows together and looked up at him with a querying look "This is normal? I do not remember this happening the last time..."

"Well for starters we were up in heaven and the poison had not been in your system long...this time is different. You may be feeling it right now but it will pass; as your strength returns so will your abilities" Castiel explained as the dubious expression remained on her face.

Not believing him but trying to trust his knowledge, Sarah nodded "Where are we?" Her eyes glancing around the room

"We are at Bobby Singer's; he is a close friend of Sam and Dean's..." Castiel began when Sarah interrupted him...

"Are they okay?" Sarah asked remembering the only reason they were in danger was because of her; confusingly to her she worried about how they would see her after all that had happened. Whether they still thought of her as an accomplice or their new found enemy; either way she couldn't blame them if they were beginning to doubt her motives at this point.

Castiel nodded "Both Sam and Dean are fine"

Sarah sneered "No thanks to me..."

"Hey..." Castiel responded; his eyes looking down into hers "This was not your fault, you could not have known..."

"Still...I am supposed to protect them, not put them in the line of fire..." Sarah shook her head; her frustration continuing to grow as she could feel her insides continue to burn and ache from her injuries "They should not have to protect me! Some Seraphim I am..."

"No but at this point..." Castiel paused "I do not think Dean would have it any other way..."

"You should have made him leave me Cas...he did not have to go through what he did to save me"

Castiel nodded at her comment "I tried but he refused...he did all he could and he was not about to give up..."

Sarah's frustration began to slowly fade "How long have I been out for?"

"You have been coming in and out of consciousness for almost a week, you're strength is still low therefore you're immune system has not fully cancelled out the poison...we've monitored you go from good to bad to worse; believe it or not you are having a better day..."

Pausing Sarah took a moment to remember all that happened; flashes of Thamuz and Malphas appeared in her mind accompanied by the army of demons, along with the memories of Sam and Dean trying to help her and her ever so worrying dream she continued to have - Not that she was going to tell anyone...no, she knew what she would have to do.

"Thank you" Sarah said softly catching Castiel's eyes with hers.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, without that healing oil I would not be alive..."

Castiel nodded "It is the least I could do, I could not just sit and watch you die...not after everything..."

Sarah smiled "Kind of feels like Déjà Vu huh?" She asked, trying to joke.

Castiel's expression stiffened at his emotions and the memories that consumed him "It is all like Déjà Vu with you..."

They're gaze became awkward as she could sense his confusion and emotions for her; she was able to read humans but found it obviously a lot easier to read Angels; being that she was one after all. Silence filled the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Castiel shuffled in the spot he stood "I will erm...leave you to rest..." Knowing he had already said too much.

"Cas..." Sarah said as she watched him turn and walk quickly out of the room.

Castiel paused at the door and turned his head to her "You need all the rest you can get..." With that, he turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Slumping her head back against the pillow; Sarah flinched and gritted her teeth at the sudden sharp pain she felt from moving suddenly; huffing she closed her eyes. Not only was she still feeling unusually tired, she was frustrated; frustrated at feeling both physically and emotionally like a human, frustrated that she was unable to heal as fast as she used to, frustrated by her relationship with Castiel and utterly lost in how she felt about Dean. Could she love such a being? Had all her defences truly come crashing down? Was it even love? How would she know being she has never felt it before?

* * *

Hey guys, Chapter 16 up! As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing; your opinions & feedback mean so much! A special thank you to all those that have reviewed - you each know who you are! So what do you think? Want to read more? :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Moving between the old abandoned cars Bobby kept in his lot, Sam casually walked through to spot Dean leaning against an aged Camaro; looking over the huge collection of cars whilst sipping on a bottle of beer. Turning and heading in his direction Sam watched as Dean looked round to find out who it was that was approaching him.

"Hey" Dean said as he took another swig of his beer.

"Hey" Sam responded; leaning himself against the car - next to his brother.

Sensing that his brother had many questions from the obvious awkward silent moment that had appeared between them, Dean turned his head and looked up at Sam "What is it Sam?"

Sam huffed as he looked round at the lot "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm leaning, am I not allowed to lean?" Dean asked; shielding himself from the inevitable vulnerable subject that was lingering on the tip of his brother's tongue.

"Yeah course you are...it's just..." Sam paused; worried that he most definitely was about to anger his brother – knowing how defensive he can get.

Dean huffed as his grip on the bottle tightened "Just what?"

"You've been out here for the last couple of days..."

"You going somewhere with this Sam?" Dean asked, the frustration beginning to sound in his voice.

Sam huffed "Why won't you go and see her? We've been here for what...a week?"

Dean smirked "And there it is..."

"Don't be like that; you know what I mean...you won't even go near that room..."

Taking a final sip from the bottle, Dean turned and looked at his brother; he didn't need to say anything because his eyes were showing his emotions clearly.

"What is the point Sam? It won't change anything...she isn't waking up!" Dean responded, his grip tightening on the bottle.

Sam nodded "Maybe she won't but she saved you're life, you're not even going to say goodbye?"

Dean sneered; moving from the car he turned to face his little and suddenly annoying brother "You know what...shove the self righteous attitude, I know why she's lying in that bed and if she dies..." Dean paused; throwing the beer bottle angrily to the ground causing the glass to instantly shatter "Well I guess that's on me too..."

Not giving Sam the opportunity to debate with him; Dean turned and walked away through the car lot.

Sam's eyes never left his brother as he disappeared amongst the cars; huffing he looked at the ground, confused by what their next move in this situation would be.

Feeling a draft to his side, Sam turned and jumped momentarily to find Castiel standing there "Cas...you really should try and make your presence known before you sneak up on people..."

Castiel nodded "Apologies Sam but I was looking for Dean, have you seen him?"

"Yeah you just missed him, walked off in the direction behind me...Why? Something wrong?" Sam asked; worried that something may have happened regarding Sarah.

Castiel shook his head "I thought he might want to know that Sarah is in fact awake and I mean properly this time..."

A smile appeared on Sam's face as he listened "That's great...Yeah I think that's just the news he needs to hear right now but I couldn't tell you where he's gone..."

"Do not worry, I will find him. In the meantime, Sarah will need her injuries tending to..."

Sam nodded "Yeah sure, no worries. I'll get right on it" He responded pulling himself away from the car.

Castiel nodded approvingly as he followed the obvious trail that Dean was leaving behind him.

* * *

Sweat dripped from her forehead as she struggled to pull herself upright in the bed; growling when she could feel the stitches start to pull and the remaining poison start to surface within. Using her hands she lifted the blanket and rested it down on her legs so she could freely pull her blood covered top up. Clenching her jaw Sarah looked down at her side to find that her stitches had been ripped and blood had started to ooze from the wound and trickle down her skin.

Being up right she could feel the poison; she could feel the pain and sickness start to consume her.

Hearing the door creak open Sarah looked up to watch as Sam quietly entered the room carrying a bunch of clothes in his arms; assuming she might be asleep Sam immediately became surprised to find her sitting up.

Closing the door gently with his foot, the worry could instantly be seen on his face as he suddenly realised that she had her top pulled up and her side had begun bleeding again. Dropping the clothes on the end of the bed Sam hurried over, grabbing the first aid kit from the bedside table as he positioned him next to her on the bed.

"When Cas said you were awake, I was hoping in better condition than this..." Sam said opening the first aid box.

"Hello to you to Sam" Sarah responded politely; flinching at the wound but trying her best to hide it - Her throat obviously still hurt from being burnt by the poison.

Seeing past her tough facade Sam passed her a sympathetic look as he lifted his hands and grabbed the rim of her top.

"Here...let me, you're arms need to be relaxed..." Sam advised keeping her top raised to he could look closer at the wound.

Cautiously Sarah nodded and lowered her arms to her side – the embarrassment of having a man look underneath the attire she wore clear on her suddenly nervous face "There would have been a time where I would have been healed by now..." Sarah murmured instantly distracting herself from the warmth of his skin almost touching hers, her surprisingly saddened eyes looking round into Sam's.

"I'm guessing it's just going to take a bit longer"

Grabbing a wipe from the box with his free hand, Sam couldn't deny that he still didn't fully understand why she hadn't healed by now.

Sarah remained deadly still as Sam cleaned the wound and surrounding area before covering it with a larger bandage; he hoped this would give it better protection now she was awake and would be moving around a lot more.

"There...you will need it re-stitching at some point but the wound needs to air..." Sam explained as he rolled her top back down and picked up the blood covered wipes from the bed cover.

"Thank you Sam, for everything" Sarah replied as he threw the wipes into the bin nearest to the bed.

Placing the first aid box back on the table, Sam turned himself to face her "After all that you have done for me and Dean, you don't have to thank me..." Sam passed her a questionable look as he watched her sneer at his reply "What?"

"After all that I have done for you...like putting both of your lives in danger, oh yes I really deserve the special treatment..." Her sarcastic tone almost human like, Sam couldn't help but smile.

Sarah paused and looked at him with querying eyes "Why are you smiling? I am being serious Sam, I do not deserve to be tended to, I swore to protect you and Dean yet I ended up almost getting you killed..."

"We don't think what happened is your fault, all we hoped was that you would eventually wake...you couldn't have known what that device would do and we know you were only trying to protect us, we don't hold any if it against you...and I'm smiling because do you realise how human you just sounded, all sarcastic like?" Sam joked.

Sarah fell quiet; shaking her head as a small smile appeared on her face, if only he knew what she was really experiencing within her own being.

Feeling her head start to throb, Sarah reached up and tried desperately to block the pain by holding her hand against the target area. Glancing over at Sam, she watched the room slowly slip away as she felt herself fall to the side; feeling two strong hands grip her from either side – balancing her, she was rested back against the pillow gently.

Supporting her as he laid her back, Sam grabbed the blanket and laid it across her "I know it's gotta be difficult and it may not seem it but resting is the best thing right now..." He explained seeing her cringe and moan at the obvious pain and discomfort she was still feeling "Welcome to what us mere mortals have to live with – day in, day out" He tried to joke; distract her.

"So..." Sarah started catching Sam's attention "You really think it comes naturally?" She asked remembering their brief conversation in the cafe about her acting so human like.

Sam nodded "Even more so now..." He responded seeing a worried look appear on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile Castiel had found Dean and explained that Sarah was awake. Entering the house moments ago after hurrying back to it, Dean cautiously approached the door to hear his brother inside talking with her; a grin couldn't help but appear on his face after hearing the faintness of her voice. Relief passed through him to find that she had pulled through.

Nodding his head; he decided that he would just check in later with her. About to turn and head back down the hall, something in their conversation couldn't help but stop him in his tracks and pull him back towards the door...

* * *

=) Short and sweet chapter...what will happen when Dean eventually sees her after everything? What pulls his attention back? Any guesses? Appreciate everyone reading and reviewing (I'm so close to 100** woohoo, so i'll see if i can make it to that number - wanna help me guys?) What did you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So I have to ask cause it's been bugging the hell outta me..." Sam smirked watching Sarah nod; approving the question he wanted to ask "What the hell is going on between you and my brother..." Sam asked sensing her immediate evasive attitude "...And don't say nothing cause I do happen to have these wonderful things called eyes..."

Sarah paused; not knowing if bearing her soul was the right thing to do in that moment. Feeling moisture start to appear in her eyes and slowly run down her cheek; her eyes widened as if truly shocked by her own action.

"Hey...What is it?" Sam asked; his tone sharing both care and concern as he leaned in closer to her – He couldn't remember ever seeing an Angel cry...

"Sam...I..." Sarah paused not being able to hold all her burdens in any longer; the need to talk and share what she was feeling becoming increasingly overwhelming "I feel so lost..." She confessed.

Sam pulled his eye brows together and passed her a questioning look "Lost? Why?"

Beginning to feel her heart beat fast in her chest Sarah took a deep breath "Promise not to repeat?"

Sam smirked "I kept you're last secret didn't I?"

* * *

Outside Dean listened intently to their conversation; his jaw clenching tightly together after realising yet another secret was being kept from him; why he didn't know. Maybe it was better he didn't.

* * *

Sarah nodded feeling the fear return in the pit of her stomach "I..." She paused as she desperately tried to analyse each and every confliction she was feeling; hoping to find a result that would help her right now.

"Sarah..." Sam softly said as he pulled her attention back to him "What is it?"

Sarah looked down at the blanket covering her; embarrassed that such a powerful Angel as her could finally be brought to the realisation of what she felt within her being "I am in love with Dean Sam"

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door Dean's eyes widened as the words were spoken from her lips; he had his assumptions after what Castiel had said and how things have been developing between them but now it all seemed that much more real.

* * *

"I am afraid of how I feel...of how being around him makes me feel..."

"Why are you afraid?" Sam asked surprised by her revelation.

"Because whenever I am with or around him, I feel...I feel human" Her tone dropping to a whisper.

* * *

Pushing his hand through his hair; the confusion and apprehension spread through Dean as he finally found the strength to turn and walk away; he needed to, he needed the time to think and clear his mind.

* * *

"I do not know what to do Sam, I should not be feeling anything like this..." Sarah said softly as the tears continued to fall. Her frustration continuing to grow at the unusual way in which her emotions were being shown.

Sam passed her a sympathetic look as he lifted his hand and rested it on top of hers; squeezing gently. What could he possibly say that would make her feel better or ease the situation? Instead he continued to remain quiet and listen to her whilst giving the best support he thought possible.

"I never thought this would be easy but I also never thought it would be this hard..." Her voice beginning to soften. Sam raised his eyes to find that she was tiring from the upset, pain and discomfort.

"In my experience nothing is ever easy..." Sam responded passing her a comforting smile.

Sarah nodded; surprised that she had even bared her soul to Sam – not that it would do any good now, she still instinctively tried to hide behind her wall - that useless barrier that continually refused to shield her from becoming the one thing she knew she couldn't...shouldn't become.

Trying to change the subject Sarah glanced down at the material that lay at her feet "What are they?"

"Oh, I kinda thought you might want to change...I know you will want something a little more feminine eventually but I thought for now, just to get you out of those blood covered and torn clothes..."

Sarah smiled as she began to find it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open "Thank you Sam..."

Sam returned the smile as he watched her slowly drift into a deep sleep. He nodded as he remained there; still holding her hand, still feeling the need to support her just in case she was to wake.

* * *

Feeling her body collide against that same barn wall Sarah's eyes instantly shot open; waking her from the warning that she was continuing to dream about. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her fast beating heart; being a visionary for heaven she was able to piece together her fate piece by piece, therefore she knew that her dream wasn't just a nightmare but a premonition of what was to come. Scanning the room Sarah found that she was alone; thankful that Sam or Castiel hadn't witnessed her sudden wakening.

Apprehensive at first, Sarah pulled herself up so she was sitting in a more upright position. Huffing she pushed her hand up and through her hair; if anything her visions were becoming more intense with every ounce of strength she was gradually getting back. Looking to the side Sarah noticed the clothing that Sam had brought earlier laid neatly beside her on the blanket. From first glance she could tell that they were designed for a man and couldn't help but smirk.

"Better than nothing I suppose..." Sarah whispered as she grabbed the bottom of her strap top and pulled it carefully up and over her head "What it is to have human tendencies..." She murmured angrily remembering a time when all she would need to change her attire was the click of her thumb and middle finger.

Grabbing the insanely baggy black t shirt from the top of the pile Sarah chuckled as she slipped it over her head; flinching at the feel of her wound pulling. Recovering she looked back at the pile to find a pair of sweat pants, pausing she lifted the blanket and looked at the jeans she currently wore "Not too bad... think I will just stick to just the top..." Grabbing her torn and blood covered top she frowned before throwing it to the ground next to her "Kind of liked that top to..."

Leaning back against the pillow; Sarah huffed as she looked at the clock on the bedside table. It had been so long she had flown and she was beginning to feel it; she wanted nothing more than to be able to have the freedom to spread her wings; instead she was bed ridden like some...human.

_Sam grabbed the blanket and laid it across her "I know it's gotta be difficult and it may not seem it but resting is the best thing right now..." _Sam's voice echoed through her mind as she tried to convince herself that he was right in that's what she needed but nothing could keep her instincts from returning. Laying there silent and alone, her mind could do nothing but circle; circle backwards and forth between events that have happened and the ones that were undeniably going to_..._

"_No but at this point..." Castiel paused "I do not think Dean would have it any other way..."_

"_You should have made him leave me Cas...he did not have to go through what he did to save me" _

_Castiel nodded at her comment "I tried but he refused...he did all he could and he was not about to give up..." _

Sarah bit her lip as he passed through her mind, coming in and out of consciousness did not leave her with many memories of the past week but she could not even remember seeing him briefly or hearing the sound of his voice. The unusual but recently repetitive feeling of worry spread through her as she assumed that he was angry; angry that she had almost gotten both him and his younger brother killed whilst forcing him to relive a moment in his life that he wished he could forget and move on from.

Moving her eyes to the window; she didn't sleep but remained still as she watched the sun slowly set in the sky and be replaced with the night. Every moment she remained still she could feel her frustration of wanting to move increase that little bit more; fly or not there will come a time when she would no longer be able to stay still.

* * *

Feeling her eye lids gradually start to close, Sarah was instantly woken from the sound of the door to the room being opened. With only a dull bed side light to help her see; Sarah focused her gaze to watch as Dean appeared in the doorway; her thoughts not able to express alone the connection she felt whenever he appeared in her sight.

Stepping into the room Dean smiled to find her awake; quietly he closed the door behind him as he walked across the room. Sarah uneasily looked for the anger or disappointment in his eyes but could locate nothing but relief.

"Hey..." Dean said softly; it was late and he had no intention of waking Sam or Bobby.

Feeling her words get stuck in her throat; Sarah couldn't help but just smile. The nerves she could feel whenever she used to be around him were beginning to go into overdrive and she didn't know or understand why.

"How you feeling?"

Remembering her latest revelation to Sam; Sarah remained quiet "Better than a week ago..." Her eyes still showing the shock of being out of it for so long.

Dean nodded as he approached "Yeah...you've been out for quite a while..." Slowly he positioned himself next to her on the bed; resting his hand tenderly on the top of hers.

Feeling his skin against hers caused excitement to rush through her but she never moved from him; never even flinched at the uncontrollable feelings she was experiencing. Her eyes looked round and up to see him pass her a smile.

Not that he would broadcast it to her but he could feel her excitement and confusion; he had leant to subtly control himself when her feelings were emitted through to him. How he could feel them he didn't know but showing the wrong response would result him losing the connection he had to her "Kinda had me worried for a while..."

Sarah passed him a small smile "I am not going anywhere" Her lie almost sounding convincing to her.

"But you almost did..." Dean responded remembering her zapping them from the warehouse and leaving herself there to fight the demon army that remained.

"But I did not...I could not leave you unprotected"

Dean nodded; his questions for her had constantly been circling his mind for the past week...

_Sarah turned and faced in the direction in which they all stood. Slowly she raised her hand as she took a deep breath. _

"_Sarah..." Dean called as her eyes looked up at him to see him shake his head "Don't..._

"_Thank you..." Her words echoing through his mind. Tilting his head to the side, he passed her a puzzled look as he watched a smile appear on her face before she clicked her thumb and middle finger together. _

"Can I ask ya something?" Dean asked; his memories still consuming his mind.

"Everyone seems to be doing that, why not you to..."

Dean decided to ignore the unusual sarcastic tone in her voice and skip over her response "Before you clicked your fingers, back in the warehouse... you said thank you..." Dean watched Sarah cautiously nod her head "Why?"

Sarah remembered exactly why she had thanked him but wasn't sure bearing her soul to him was the right thing to do at this moment in time; feeling as vulnerable as she was "It does not matter..." Her eyes lowering to the bed.

Dean moved forward and focused his gaze on her; using his hand he gently lifted her chin back up to him "It matters to me..." Sarah clenched her jaw tightly together knowing she couldn't hide or lie into those beautiful emerald eyes of his.

Sarah took a deep breath; she tried to think of how to phrase her thoughts correctly "Dean I thanked you because I am grateful for all that you have done for me since my arrival...I have never in my existence come into contact with a human like you..." She paused feeling something strange in her throat...like a lump...what the hell was happening to her? "I mean you saved my life after..."

She fell silent as they remembered that day...Dean looked down at the bed before pushing his free hand roughly through his hair and Sarah could instantly sense the frustration she assumed he would have rise to the surface.

"Why in the world did you do what you did? Sacrifice yourself for me?" Dean asked; lifting his eyes back up to her "After everything, you didn't have to do that..."

Sarah paused confused at the reason for his frustration; was he not even angry for her almost getting him killed? His brother killed? Her voice almost silent but her gaze serious "Of course I did...I would protect you no matter what..." Sarah could feel the tears as she turned her head away from him momentarily. Why was she feeling like this? Why couldn't she control herself?

About to respond, Dean paused - his eyes watching her; surprised at the level of emotion she was experiencing and how quickly it had took for her to show them. Of course his other concern after overhearing Castiel and Bobby was that she remained too weak to gain all of her Angelic strength so she was at risk of becoming human.

Passing her a sympathetic look Dean tightened his grip on her hand as he watched a tear roll down her cheek; feeling his support emit through him and into her - she slowly turned her head back to face him. Confused and concerned by the way in which she was acting, Dean tilted his head to the side as he shimmied himself closer to her.

Lifting his hand he used his finger to gently caress her cheek as he wiped the tear away "You know the talking to me offer still stands...it's not like it was a one time offer..." His voice quiet and gentle.

Frustrated at her own embarrassingly weak actions and the feel of heart aching inside of her chest, Sarah tried but couldn't keep her feelings inside of her any longer "I am so sorry Dean" Her voice remaining a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

Dean passed her a surprised but querying look "For?"

"For putting your life in jeopardy...for not being able to protect you, after I promised you I would..." Her face slightly dipping away from him.

Dean smiled; catching the side of her face with his hand; gently turning her back to face him so her still teary eyes could look up at him – the way in which he looked at her, made her uncontrollably yearn for him...was this real? Could she really be feeling what she was? The distance between them gradually growing smaller as he moved his body closer towards her.

Feeling the fear suddenly build within, Sarah closed her eyes to feel the warmth and softness of his lips press against hers; his touch causing one hell of a fire to be lit inside of her as her excited adrenaline instantly began to pump within – where it had come from, she still didn't know. Becoming lost in his influence, Sarah couldn't help but let a faint moan of excitement escape through her lips.

Hearing her Dean pulled back slightly, looking deep into her eyes; still surprised that she was able to feel and express excitment in that way so soon. Sarah had heard herself to and was equally as confused and shocked by her reaction but she could not fight against her desire for him any longer.

The ache for him started to literally hurt inside as he pulled back from her...

"Dean..." She whispered; calling for him, needing him connected to her more than she ever thought was possible. Leaning forward she grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him back towards her.

Dean felt himself be pulled back into her; her lips shockingly crashing passionately against his; stunned by her actions Dean could feel her grip tighten on his jacket as she tried to bring him closer to her. Using one hand to support him beside her on the bed, Dean used his free hand to hold the side of her face – deepening the kiss and their passion.

He could feel all that used to make him - him, her excitement and all of the nerves she was emitting through her touch. Her conscience and permanently guarded mind screamed over and over for her to take control but all she could feel was him against her. Her hand loosened on the collar of his jacket only to grip it tight as she pulled it down from his frame.

"Sarah..." Dean whispered in between their kisses; he sure as hell wouldn't stop what he wanted to happen but he knew she would be the one to suffer the consequences of their actions.

Resting her hands on his chest, Sarah could feeling him burn hot under her fingertips; being completely pure – she paused and pulled herself back away from him. Her breathing was deep and heavy, her eyes instantly apprehensive about what had just happened between them – she couldn't believe she had just lost all control over herself...

Dean took the time to take a breath; damaged or not - with all of her senses and powers she literally took his breath away. Remaining close to her, he watched a surprised expression appear on her face.

"I am sorry..." Sarah apologised; still surprised at how she was unable to control herself as quick as she used to.

Dean smirked "If there's anything you shouldn't apologise for, it's that..."

Sarah fell quiet but her eyes never left Deans; she was aware and could feel all of her actions; she didn't realise how strong their bond was too each other; she literally needed to feel the connection between them...no matter how confused or conflicted she was...she felt all that was him and knew this was the moment that her love for Dean Winchester would never lessen, never alter and would remain completely unconditional.

Her attention was brought back from the realisation to feel his lips gently brush against hers; focusing her gaze she couldn't help but wonder why he continued to smile teasingly at her "What?"

Dean leaned himself back slightly so he could talk to her "Ya know...you just made out with your brother's vessel..." Dean joked "That's kinda naughty..."

Sarah smiled at his attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere; her Angelic emotions combined with the human ones she was feeling were truly overwhelming and amazing to her "I guess there is a first for everything..." His expression still taken back from the events that just unfolded "And they may think you are my brother's vessel but you are not going to be..."

Still not truly understanding her faith in him, Dean shook his head at her response "Not wanting to put a dampener on... 'the mood' but how can you feel so differently? Everyone thinks we're gonna say yes"

"Because as you already have found I do have a mind of my own and I like to believe that everyone makes their own choices, just as you will"

Dean smiled fighting the urge to kiss her again but also not wanting to push the invisible boundaries she obviously had surrounding her "I'll let you get some rest...additional activities can't be good for the healing process..." He teased as he began to shuffle himself to the side of the bed so he could stand.

About to straighten up; Dean felt a force from the side grab his arm - turning his head he passed Sarah a confused look.

"Dean..." Her lack of knowledge in this over vulnerable area causing her to struggle in asking the question, but she couldn't deny how much she wanted him to "Will you...stay?"

Her eyes flickering to the space next to her on the bed before returning to him; already surprised by how she was acting; Dean remained quiet as he nodded. If she wanted him to stay, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her. Feeling an unusual amount of vulnerability spread through him, Dean pushed through it whilst kicking his boots off as he turned and positioned himself up on the bed against the headboard.

Making himself comfortable Dean looked up to see if she had changed her mind, but her expression only showed apprehension and uncertainty of what she was doing as she leant next him. His surprise and confusion only heightening as he watched her slowly and cautiously move towards him; dipping her head so she could rest against his chest. The sound of his heart beating and the heat of his body truly therapeutic to her.

"_Why are you afraid?" Sam asked surprised by her revelation._

"_Because whenever I am with or around him, I feel...I feel human" Her tone dropping to a whisper. _

"Thank you" He heard her voice say softly.

"For what?"

"Being here, kind of nice not to be alone..."

Dean smiled "I'm right here sweetheart" Leaning down he rested his head against hers as he wrapped his arm around her "Sarah...I wanna ask you something and I'd like that you be completely honest with me..." His voice apprehensive; Sarah remained quiet as she waited "Last week you said to me that you're scared of how I make you feel?"

"Umm..." Sarah responded; her eyes suddenly cautious.

"Why? What do I make you feel like?" Dean asked already knowing her answer but curious if she would tell him.

Sarah bit her lip fearful of his reaction, her grip tightening on his chest as if stupidly she was worried about him running from her "Human..." Her voice barely a whisper.

Dean smiled, he heard what she had said and was happy that she felt she could tell him however he couldn't help but nod in agreement seems of how they were lying in such a human manner.

As the silence fell between them Dean couldn't help but feel his eyes slowly close as his head rested against the headboard; tonight he did not have the worrying thought of her not waking.

Sarah however remained awake, listening intently to the heart that beat beneath her; she knew how she felt for him – she could no longer deny what the heart wanted. She was sure the connection they had was truly something else but the laws that she had abided by for hundreds of years continued to collide against her being; the argument of what was both right and wrong for an Angel circled her mind...

* * *

Okay guys, honestly I'm worried about this chapter (you know some chapters you think "yeah that's cool'" and others "Well maybe...") - hopefully i got it right - again I'm still building so don't give up on it now! Thanks to all that are reviewing and reading, means so much to me! Opinions...feedback? x


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Beginning to slip, Sarah felt a force pull her up off the ground and slam her back against the wall, her eyes looking up to meet with Lucifiers; the one thing in creation that can truly scare her. As her eyes stare into pure evil; she feels her blade pierce roughly through her chest and hit the wall behind; pinning her against it. Almost instantly she watches as her grace and purity light surround her, ever so gradually getting brighter with each moment of her ever denying death..._

An ear splitting alarm sound pulled Sarah from the nightmare she continued to have. Coming back to reality she opened her eyes and realised she could still hear the alarm echoing through the walls of the house. Sarah pulled herself quickly up and out of bed; moving around was a lot easier now although occasionally she would pull herself in the wrong way and instantly remember the degree of her wound. She couldn't describe how pleased she was when she could eventually stretch her legs without feeling the poison attempt to attack her being – however the tiredness remained, meaning she still wasn't entirely healed. Slipping her shoes on Sarah grabbed her cardigan from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her as she headed for the bedroom door.

Catching her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall; Sarah paused as she evaluated her appearance - raising her hand she gently caressed her cheek that had been severely damaged – only a small scar remained and even that was slowly healing. Smiling Sarah leant to the side and pulled the bedroom door open.

Earlier that week Sarah could no longer handle not being able to wear the attire that fit her perfectly so when she felt she had built up enough strength she stealthily disappeared and reappeared with a duffel bag full of supplies that an Angel such as herself desperately needed. Not that she would tell Dean the reason why but still not being completely healed; that small trip caused her to be laid up in bed for the following two days.

The alarm was louder on the other side of the door and Sarah couldn't help but cringe at the infuriating sound that had started to echo through her head as she hurried down the stairs. Stopping in the doorway to the kitchen Sarah found Bobby trying desperately to throw the kitchen items he could grab from the counters at the alarm that was situated on the ceiling directly above his wheelchair.

Sensing someones presence in the room with him he turned and passed her an apologetic look

"This is why I never cook!" Bobby shouted over the alarm; annoyed at his own lack of cooking skills.

A smile crept across Sarah's face as she raised her hand, clicking her thumb and middle finger together; the alarm immediately stopped and the rightful silence fell back across the house. Bobby took a sigh of relief as he tried to shake the ringing from his ears away "Sorry if I disturbed you..."

Sarah shook her head as she took a step into the kitchen "This is your house Bobby, I believe you are entitled to test your alarm systems from time to time..." Her smile instantly calming his angered state.

Bobby smirked rolling his wheelchair towards her "Think you could assist in helping a useless old man into the study?"

Sarah nodded as she walked behind the wheelchair; grabbing the handles she pushed and felt the chair move with her every step as they took a casual stroll through the hallway and into Bobby's study.

"It's good to see you vertical...I guess you're feeling better..." Bobby said. Sarah positioned the chair behind his desk before stepping back across the room.

Sarah nodded "I am feeling pretty good...although I could still feel better in being completely healed..." Her tone still resentful of the fact that she still possessed only a little of her overall strength.

Bobby nodded "You'll get there, You've gotten this far in just two weeks...a lesser person wouldn't have..."

Sarah felt the corner of her lip rise "Thank you Bobby"

"For what?"

"For sheltering me...you need not have done that..."

Bobby smiled; flattered by her gratitude "Your more than welcome but you don't need to thank me; those iijit's are like sons to me...if it wasn't for what you did they'd probably be dead..."

Sarah nodded as she scanned the room "Probably but they always find their way in the end...speaking of where are they?"

"They were climbing the walls so I sent them on a small job" Bobby responded as he glanced up at the clock on the far wall "Expecting them anytime now but you can be sure they stopped for something to eat..."

"I have no doubts about that...Think I am going to go and take a walk before they return, stretch my legs some more..."

"Need some company?" Bobby asked; concerned that she still wasn't feeling a hundred percent in herself.

Sarah shook her head "Thank you for the offer but I will be fine..." Slowly she back stepped out of the room and headed for the side door. She paused her hand on the handle when she heard Bobby call for her.

Turning she looked to find Bobby in the doorway "You need anything...shout and I'll erm...come rolling" His smile infectious for such a caring older man.

"You are many things Bobby Singer but useless is not one of them..." Sarah returned the smile as she opened the door.

Bobby smirked "Still old though right?"

"Aren't we all?" Sarah asked rhetorically as she walked out of the door to the estate; closing the door behind her.

* * *

The sound of the bottoms of her shoes walking across the old wooden bridge echoed across the empty estate as she moved further and further onto the bridge. Pausing she leant herself against the wooden rail and looked out across the lake; the sight was truly beautiful but being the person Bobby is and the company he keeps she assumed this area of his home didn't see too much attention compared to other areas such as the car lot.

"_Don't fight me Sahariel, you will not win" Lucifiers intimidating voice echoing through her mind._

"_Maybe I will...Maybe I will not but either way, this is my way out..." Raises her blade to him..._

Quietly she stood, listening to the water flow beneath her feet as the wind whistled past her being; her fathers creations were truly astounding to her in what emotions and feelings they could bring. Thoughts of her inevitable fate continued to be pieced together bit by bit as she slowly but surely was gaining her strength back; after all - to fight her brother after all of this time she would surely need the skills she possessed as a Seraphim.

She wasn't afraid of the fight, she knew she would always die in battle; her biggest fear – the one she still shouldn't have being that she shouldn't feel anything; is how she would say goodbye to the man who has taught her to love unconditionally and rebel against any boundaries that may threaten the feeling she has never experienced before. Sarah felt the moisture in her eye as a single tear rolled down her cheek "What am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked softly as she looked up at the darkened sky above her before leaning her head down on her hand. Asking for advice from the heavens was pointless being that no one listened and truthfully no one even cared. Never in her existence as a Seraphim Angel has she felt so lost, unbalanced and doubtful in the beliefs and laws she abides by.

* * *

"What a waste of time that was?" Sam moaned as he closed the Impala door.

"Well it wasn't a complete bust, I mean we got to kick some demon ass..." Dean attempted to joke as he climbed out of the drivers side; closing his door behind him.

"Yeah but not the demon we want...where the hell did Bobby even get that tip?" Throwing his duffel over his shoulder Sam headed away from the car and towards the house.

"Beats me but we gotta check every lead out if we wanna find that damn weapon..." Dean responded as he walked at his brother's side.

Approaching the door Sam leant down and grabbed the handle "Kinda strange that ever since we've been starting the search up again Sarah has hardly said anything...her input's kinda important..."

"She's probably just worried; hell she thought what happened to us last time was her fault...would you wanna give your advice if you felt the way she does..."

Twisting the handle Sam contemplated his brother's reply as he pushed open the door. The brother's walked into the hallway to be greeted by Bobby rolling himself out of the study "Find anything?" His voice hopeful.

Dean shook his head "Just a couple of demons causing trouble..."

Bobby pulled his eye brows together as a frustrated expression appeared on his face "Damn it, really thought we were getting somewhere now we're back to square one with having bubcus!"

"We'll just keep looking..." Sam responded dropping his duffel to the ground "That's what we always do..." Dean noticed the same frustrated tone in his brothers voice – they all knew that the toxin needed to be found otherwise the end will be coming a lot sooner rather than later.

"You spoke anymore to Sarah about it?" Bobby asked; his interrogating eyes looking up at Dean.

Dean took a deep breathe "I've tried Bobby but she's been real quiet"

"Well you keep on with that...she's gotta know something we could use..."

Dean's expression hardened "Oh so it doesn't matter that she nearly died saving our sorry ass's – we're now just gonna use her for information without thinking bout what its doing to her..." His protectiveness over her showing through more than he thought it would.

Bobby's expression relaxed "Easy son...I didn't mean it like that, all I meant is she's the missing link to the puzzle – she's the only one that can stop it from being released – she's really the only hope we have of finding it..."

Dean remained quiet as he nodded.

"I can talk to her if ya want...take the strain off..." Sam offered as he leant himself against the hall wall.

Dean shook his head "I'll do it; if she wants to talk, she'll talk in her own time..."

Sam sneered at his comment "If you haven't noticed Dean; we're kinda running outta time!"

Dean turned and looked at his brother "I'm fully aware of that Sam but I sure as hell ain't gonna force her..."

"Okay enough!" Bobby shouted, his voice the only true authority they both still listened to "You do what you can; in the meantime I'll keep looking – we're bound to stumble across something..."

Dean and Sam both nodded.

Having not spoken to her for the night Dean strangely felt the overwhelming need to check and see how she was doing; about to step onto the staircase, Bobby's voice pulled him to a halt.

"If you're about to check on Sarah; going up there won't do any good...she's out by the lake" Bobby explained as Dean stepped back onto the wooden floorboards behind him.

"What's she doing out there?" Dean asked passing him a questionable look "And more to the point, you have a lake?"

Bobby chuckled at the idiocy of the brothers at times "Well you obviously wouldn't know being that you two iijit's only stay within the car lot..." His tone mocking them as they stood before him.

Sam and Dean turned and passed a look between them, both knowing he spoke a very true point.

"Well...I guess this'll be a first then...to the lake..." Dean teased as he headed in the direction of the side door.

Sam smirked at the attitude his brother possessed "Think I'll take a shower then hit the hay for a while...pretty beat after hunting ...well nothing..." His tone still resentful they hadn't found anything useful. Bobby watched as Sam disappeared upstairs before rolling his eyes; iijit's! He thought to himself as he rolled himself back into the study.

* * *

"Jeez..." Dean murmured under his breathe as he turned yet another corner of the estate but still couldn't find the damn lake "How much further?"

The wind had started to pick up as an undenying storm loomed above him; flicking his collar up Dean attempted to shield himself from the bitter cold wind that slashed against him. Beginning to feel lost and frustrated Dean felt an unusual sense of guidance pull him in a completely different direction to the one in which he was walking.

Rounding a corner he still didn't recognise he felt relief pass through him to finally see the lake – and Sarah standing just where Bobby had said she would be. Still quick in his step Dean walked onto the bridge and across to the far end where she stood; silently – just looking out at the openess in front of her.

Listening to his footsteps grow closer to her; Sarah couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips rise "I was wondering if you would find me..."

Dean smirked instantly realising without her sense of guidance; he wouldn't have "Well I wouldn't have if it wasn't for my own personal Angelic sat nav..."

"I sensed you needed the assistance" Sarah responded coyly feeling Dean lean himself next to her; turning her head she looked up to find him standing inches from her with his back leant against the wooden rail.

"Hey I'm not complaining; there's no doubt about it...I so woulda got my ass lost" Dean joked as he watched a smile appear on her beautiful face "But if it meant finding you, I woulda searched all night..."

Sarah's smile slowly faded; she didn't know if she could say goodbye to him when the time would eventually come – sensing the questions fill his mind from the way in which she was looking at him; Sarah pulled her head round and looked back across the lake hoping he wouldn't question her recent action too much.

Feeling the breeze collide against him head on Dean shivered inside the coat he wore "What are you doing out here?"

Sarah refused to turn her head back and blatently lie into his mesmerising emerald eyes "I needed some time...outside of the house..." Her mind desperately trying to pull excuses that weren't too far fetched from the truth "To stretch my legs and contemplate my situation..."

Dean nodded - his eyes continued to watch her; her face even turned away from him was like a wall, blocking him from finding out the secret she obviously was protecting. It took one to know one after all. Seeing her shudder slightly from the cold couldn't help him question how healed she was or pretending to be; stepping forward away from the rail he used his hands to pull his leather jacket from his frame before wrapping around her shoulders. Leaning back against the rail Dean was pleased to find that her smile had returned as she moved in closer to him; although feeling the cold cut right through his shirt caused him instantly but silently to regret that decision.

"You did not have to do that..." Sarah said as her eyes looked up at him; she could not deny that the warmth he had left within was bizarrely comforting to her.

Dean smirked "Yeah I kinda did...Not that I mind tending to you but the last thing I want is for you coming down with...I dunno...Angelitus or summit..."

Sarah chuckled causing Dean to pass her a surprised look; if she had laughed before he certainly hadn't heard it. The sound so infectious he couldn't help but smile; the way in which she could reach into his darkened soul and make him feel the things he continously believed he had forgotten was overwhelmingly surprising to him.

Calming from the overpowering human reaction Sarah turned her body in Dean's direction "You know you should not be so hard on Bobby Dean...he is only trying to help; he truly is a gift to humanity"

Dean paused as he passed her a questionable look "You heard all that huh? Guess you're feeling better after all..." He responded; glad that her strength was finally returning to her.

Sarah's eyes never parted from his as she nodded her head "I got the general gist...thank you for defending me but you should not argue with your family; especially over me..."

Dean pulled his eye brows together "I'll let you into a little secret you might not know – families argue and I sure as hell won't force you to do anything, after everything you deserve more..."

Sarah smiled as she took a step towards him; her eyes remaining joined with his as she rested her hand on his chest. It was surprising to her that over a short space of time she was able to control her emotions and learn to adapt to the ways of the human. Dean always being compassionate to her heritage leaned down slowly as his cold hands rested gently on her cheeks; tightening his grip he pulled her into him as his lips brushed against hers softly. As their lips would slowly join more and more passionately Sarah would feel her adrenaline slowly build alongside the excitment as her grip tightened on his shirt. Still undeniably pure, unsure and struggling with who she was she could never move past the road block; she could never find it in herself to move in that direction with him; no matter how much she believed she wanted to.

Taking a deep breathe she literally had to pull herself from his arms "I am sorry" Her voice dropping to a whisper; filled with nothing but excitment and regret. Dean smiled as he recovered from her once again taking his breathe away and consuming him with the inner feelings he craved so much.

"Again, that's not what you need to apologise for" Dean joked always fighting the restraint to pull her back into him.

"I know you, Sam and Bobby think I am hiding something – I can see it in your eyes Dean"

"So what if you are; who isn't hiding something?" Dean asked as he took a step towards her "You just need to know that when your ready, I'm here to listen..." Gently he leant forward and kissed her forehead; his lips instantly calming the tension she had begun to feel.

"Thank you" Her words truly genuine as she passed him a caring smile. Dean remained quiet as he nodded; the look they exchanged between each other said all that was needed.

Feeling him shiver next to her Sarah peered up and saw the struggle he was trying to hide; the temperature was dropping rapidly and she could sense his impatient need to return to the warmth.

"Would you like to head back?"

Dean attempted to hold his tough facade but it was quickly failing "I could do with a beer..." His excuse trying to coat the real reason he wanted to return to the house – he was a man, a real one – last thing he wanted to do was to appear like a wimpish douche.

Sarah nodded "Let's go get you a beer then..." Playing along; still trying to work out the way in which man acted in certain situations that an Angel would do differently.

Dean smirked as they turned and headed off the bridge.

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe that led out into the hallway Sarah was pulled from her thoughts by a sudden draft that appeared in the room beside her. Knowing all too well how he moved Sarah turned her head to find Castiel standing there – Feeling a slight ache suddenly appear in her mind; Sarah cringed leaning her head to the side as she looked at him.

"I was wondering when you would make an appearance...it has been a while...anyone would think you did not want to see how the commanding officer was doing?" Sarah tried to joke through the awkward atmosphere that still surrounded them.

Castiel passed her a rhetorial look as if she knew the real reason why he hadn't come sooner "You know all too well how false you're statement is..." His voice becoming increasingly serious.

Sarah looked between the different rooms with her eyes as they spoke; the last thing she wanted was to complicate their whole situation further "Did you find anything?" The best solution for her was too change the subject completely; she always was good at blocking when it needed to be done.

Castiel took a deep breathe; still frustrated that he couldn't penetrate her hard wall "Yes...I did find something but I am not sure if it is relevant..."

Sarah nodded as her head dipped to the ground; secretly she hoped Castiel had come up empty handed – if they remained in the dark she could fight this one alone; prevent them from being in danger all over again. Knowing her all too well Castiel witnessed her response as he passed her a questionable look.

"You know don't you?" Castiel asked; his expression hard.

Sarah lifted her eyes from the ground and looked up at him "Know what?"

Castiel shook his head as he took a step back from her "Do you not think by now I know you better than that?"

Sarah pulled her eye brows together "Cas I do not know what you are speaking of..." The fear in her stomach rising - she knew he knew something was wrong; he was very right in that he knew her, better than anyone.

Castiel clenched his fists together, his frustration beginning to grow; the pieces slowly coming together in his mind "You may feel like you have to but you cannot do this alone...you will get yourself killed..."

Sarah's jaw gradually clenched tighter and tighter together as his voice slowly built from the frustration "Really...I do not know what you are speaking of Castiel..." Her voice quiet through gritted teeth but domineering.

"You need to listen to me Sarah...You cannot do this!"

Not being able to take his questionning eyes looking down at her any longer; Sarah went to walk out into the hall only to feel a force grab her arm and pull her back into the room.

"Cas!" Sarah snapped ripping her arm from his grip "Just leave it!" She demanded – sensing her about to step away from him again; Castiel quickly moved forward and heatedly backed her against the wall.

Sarah sneered as his angry eyes glared down at hers "You are lucky I am not fully healed Castiel..."

Confusion and struggle passed through Castiel instantly as he realised how close in her vicinity he was; not moving from the position in which he stood – he took a deep breathe.

"I promised myself that If I were to ever get a second chance in doing the right thing - I would...this is that time...look what happened the last time, you are going to die if you do this..."Seeing the anger build in her eyes Castiel took a slow and cautious step back as he released his grip on her.

Sarah didn't know what to say to him; anything she spoke from her lips would be passed on and she couldn't risk what happened last time to repeat itself – she would die first. Wanting desperately to calm her adrenaline; Sarah went to move from the wall only to be haulted by his newest threat.

"In all of my time knowing you – you have never made it easy. I am giving you the option of telling me or I will have no choice but to take my concerns to Dean...which one would you prefer?" Castiel asked to feel her eyes literally turn in his direction and burn into him.

Inside she was fuming; she understood why Castiel was acting in such a way but she wasn't about to let him repeat history.

"Just like old times..." She sneered; her voice resentful – instantly making him recall his previous actions.

"Sahariel..." Castiel's voice becoming impatient and overly concerned "I care. I do not want the same mistakes to be made"

Stepping forward Sarah stood inches from him as her eyes glared up into his; Castiel shifted uncomfortably at the lack of distance between them "I will not be the one to make them, so do yourself a favour Castiel...back off out of my business...that is an order" Her voice threatening and stern; hoping he would finally get the message.

Distracted by their argument both Sarah and Castiel didn't realise that Sam stood in the doorway only to catch the end of their conversation; Sam coughed subtly to help in making his prescence known to them.

Swiping her head round Sarah turned to find Sam passing them a questionable yet concerned look – feeling the overwhelming pressure start to build Sarah back stepped away from Castiel and walked over to the window. Sam moved into the room and watched as Sarah tried to distract herself by looking out into the nothingness outside.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as he paused at Castiel's side.

Castiel paused as he looked over at Sarah; her eyes flashing angrily over at him "Just a misunderstanding..."

Sam nodded; unconvinced by his response – looked over at Sarah "Misunderstanding huh?"

* * *

Continuing in the search of trying to find something; Bobby sat at his desk flicking endlessly through old historic folk-law books whilst Dean and Sam sat at a separate table sorting through numerous possible omen reports. Huffing at the lack of luck they were having Dean screwed up another useless lead; bored and frustrated Dean noticed the bin situated on the other side of the room to him, challenging himself to get it in first time – pure focus appeared on his face as he threw the piece of paper – he waited anxiously in those split seconds to finally find that it landed just where he wanted it to. Smirking victoriously he glanced over at Sam hoping to gloat but only found that he again was looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Dude...you with us?" Dean asked pulling his brother's attention back to him.

Sam nodded but his eyes couldn't help but flick back over in the direction of Sarah; he couldn't get hers and Cas's fight out of his head and the more he thought about; the more he believed something wasn't right. Curious Dean turned his head in that direction to see Sarah standing quietly by the window; pulling his eye brows together he turned back and passed Sam a questionable look "What the hell ya looking at anyways?"

Sam huffed as he shook his head "Its nothing..." He responded as he picked up another weather report.

"That don't look like nothing...what is it?" Dean asked; his impatience building.

Sam aware of how his brother felt for the Angel was about to shake his head in denial only to be interrupted by Dean's angered tone "Sam..."

Sam's eyes looked up at his brothers "It's just...well, when I came in earlier I caught Sarah and Cas talking..."

Dean nodded "Yeah Sam, Angels will do that..." His tone sarcastic.

Sam huffed; rolling his eyes "No Dean I mean this was an argument...an aggresive one, different to the ones before..."

Dean listened feeling a sudden draft at his side "Just a misunderstanding..." Castiel responded almost instantly making both the brothers jump in the seats they sat.

Dean looked up at Castiel and nodded "Well let's keep it that way...the wars out there, not in here"

Castiel nodded, positioning himself next to Sam on the sofa whilst dropping a heavy weighted book on the table; hearing the echoing thud both Sarah and Bobby looked round.

"So what you got?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up to find that Sarah had now positioned herself to the side of Dean; feeling her presence Dean briefly turned and looked up at her; passing her a subtle smile.

"Being an Angel does have it's advantages...if you have the right alliances..." Castiel shifted uncomfortably not wanting to detail all that he knew after his confrontation with Sarah "It is different from what we endured before – instead of putting secondaries in charge Lucifer will be the one to release the toxin..."

Both Dean and Sam exchanged a concerned look as Castiel glanced up to see Sarah nod; her emotions to his statement caused him to believe that she wasn't surprised at all; expecting it if anything.

"I don't suppose we know when or where?" Sam asked.

"Now that would be too easy..." Castiel responded turning his head to look at him.

Sam sneered "Of course it would..."

Castiel shrugged "All we can do is listen for the whispers and watch for the omens...they will be there – with an Angel as powerful as Lucifer"

Dean and Sam nodded "What about demons? Lucifer's not gonna just ride solo?" Dean asked remembering the amount they had to endure beforehand.

Sarah narrowed her gaze on Castiel as he took a deep breathe "No, the town they will hit will be undeniably bigger and whispers tell me that Mephistopheles will be accompanying him..."

Sarah couldn't help but clench her jaw at the name "Mephistopheles!" Her voice louder than before; instantly pulling Bobby from his research. Both Dean and Sam looked up at her; concerned by her reaction as she turned and walked back over to the window, this time keeping her back to them – shielding them from her anger.

"Mephi...what? who the hell is that?" Dean asked.

Castiel glanced over at Sarah "Lucifer must be concerned that Sarah will make an appearance being that Mephistopheles is her arch-nemisis...an Angel created as an opposite to her, she is light and he despises it – set to destroy it"

Dean's face stiffened as he listened; feeling his fists grip tighter onto the arm rest as his anger started to rise "He can try..."

With her back to them Sarah shook her head as she listened to the fury in Dean's voice but also the sincerity; she knew he would do anything to protect her but she couldn't let him do that, she wouldn't – he was too important. Feeling a tear gather in her eye; Sarah closed her eyes as the tear rolled down her cheek.

In the moment of her eye lids shutting a searing pain instantly shot across her mind...Her fate flickering violently in her mind..._Sarah can feel the cooling breeze on her burning and bloody face as she is thrown forcefully through another one of the barn walls and out onto the estate; cries out as her broken form collides against a brick wall on the opposite side. _Surprisingly to her she can literally feel the force of the impact and her bones instantly breaking, crying out at the pain she believed she was experiencing; Sarah doubled over before falling to the ground still clutching at her head.

Hearing her Dean instantly turned and was already moving towards her with Sam and Castiel in fast pursuit. Kneeling in front his arms grabbed hold of her; attempting to steady her "Sarah..." The worry clear in his voice.

Hearing his voice pulled her slowly back to reality; feeling the warmth of his hands on her arms gave her the support as she tried to shake the overwhelming and realistic images from her mind – as her vision eventually cleared Sarah peered up to find Dean kneeling in front whilst Sam and Castiel remained behind; all passing her overly alarmed expressions. Taking a deep breathe she glanced over at her body; relieved that she wasn't bloody nor broken at this point...What the hell just happened to her? Never in her existence has her visions caused her that much pain...Was her fate coming sooner rather than later?

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked; his hands not moving themselves from her.

Sarah remained quiet as she glanced over at Castiel before returning her gaze to Dean; by the look she was receiving both Castiel and Dean knew something wasn't right "I...I am not sure...a really awful headache..." She responded rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"A headache?" Bobby asked as he rolled himself towards them; stopping at her side "From what?"

Dean's eye brows remained pulled together; he wasn't convinced at all. Attempting to stand; Dean assisted in pulling Sarah to her feet "You good?"

Castiel, Sam and Bobby all still; patient in waiting for an answer.

Taking a deep breathe Sarah nodded before grabbing her head; flinching at the pain. Dean moved closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist – supporting her "Still painful?" His eyes looking worriedly over at Castiel and Sam.

Sarah nodded "Think I am going to lay down...rest may help..."

Dean nodded "I'll help..."

Feeling him attempt to guide her Sarah gently released herself from his grip "Thank you but I will be okay, you have a lot that needs discussing...besides I think I can find my way to the bedroom..."

Dean passed her a questionable look "You sure?"

Sarah nodded "If you wish you can check on me when you are done..."

Dean smirked "I think you already know the answer to that..."

Passing him a smile Sarah turned and walked out of the room; holding the side of her head.

* * *

Outside and out of their sight Sarah's face stiffened as she dropped her hand to the side; in order for her to do what was needed she needed a reason to leave their presence; playing on the pain was the only way without them questionning her too much. Hurrying into the bedroom she pushed open the door; quietly closing it behind her. Grabbing her leather jacket from the duffel she pulled it around her as her eyes glanced around the room.

Catching the sight of an old notebook on the bedrest Sarah walked over to it; opening it she ripped out a page and used the pen stashed inside to write only a few words to him; she knew he would check and there is always the risk of her not returning in time. Taking a deep breath she rested the paper on the mattress as she turned and walked to the window; time was of essence and that's something she knew she didn't have much of – pushing the window open she paused momentarily before disappearing instantly out of sight - There was no other way, she had no choice but to finally; after all of this time meet with her ally; the one she hoped she could truly rely on.

* * *

OMG I appreciate you guys so much! Over 100 reviews! =) Thank you so much for your continuing support throughout! So what about Chapter 19? What did you think? Who is she going to finally meet? Let me know what you thought =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Silently she stood in the centre of a darkened warehouse – her being alone brightening the shadows that surrounded her. Outside she could hear the violence of the storm; the way in which the rain pounded against the windows and how the wind violently slashed against the walls causing an eerie whistling sound to echo throughout the building.

Sarah took a deep breath as she gently closed her eyes; hoping he would hear her call "Ged-un-pa-don-gon-graph-ur/ gon/ veh-un-ur-ur/ van-mals-med-drux/ gonwithpoint-med-van/ fam-un-na-un-don-gon-graph-ur"

As the final words were spoken from her lips, her eyes momentarily flashed blue as her message was sent. Remaining still Sarah waited patiently for him; her eyes permanently scanning the area for his sudden presence.

"Come on..." Sarah whispered; her impatience growing as she still could not feel him "Where are you?"

Feeling frustrated with the desperation of needing someone's guidance; she turned her head to the side as a tear fell from her eye "Please!" Turning, she focused her gaze back to the front of the room "Please Gabriel!" Her words echoing against the walls that surrounded her "I need you..." Her voice dropping to a whisper.

Still waiting...hoping – Sarah could not help but feel relief to feel his presence behind her – her brother.

"Well, well if it isn't little sis...you know bro wants a word right?" His voice the same cheery tone she remembered.

Sarah turned as her eyes settled on him "Which one?" She responded passing him a smile.

Gabriel smirked "Both..." As his eyes narrowed to her, his smile instantly faded to be replaced by concern "What happened to you Sahariel?" Gabriel asked seeing the scar stretched across her cheek; surprised that it was even present being she could heal faster than an Archangel like him.

Sarah lifted her hand and touched the scar with her fingertip "What else? These my dear brother are battle scars..."

"Why aren't you healed?" Gabriel asked as he walked towards her "Aren't you suppose to have the super jet pack when it comes to that?"

Sarah nodded as Gabriel stopped in front of her; inspecting the wound further to suddenly sense what had happened to her overall being "You were stabbed? Almost died..." His eyes suddenly angered by the revelation.

Sarah nodded in agreement "Poison...have to love the creation of the Devilian blade..."

Gabriel smirked "The more pressing question is who the hell got the drop on you?"

"It was a combination including Malphus, Thamuz and a toxin that stripped me of my strength..."

Gabriel nodded "But you always do make it back sister...now...why in the hell did you call me? I was sipping margharita's off the coast of mexico before you interrupted – had a good thing going to with a lovely blonde senorita..."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her brother "I am happy for you, really brother I am..." Her tone sarcastic.

"So why'd you call?"

Sarah took a deep breathe as a serious expression covered her face "Because Brother I need you're help..."

Gabriel nodded as he smirked "You need my help...let me guess with the Winchesters?"

Sarah paused "How did you know?"

"Oh I get the daily newsletter; with the latest reason why big bro is searching for you...but I won't be a part of it – you sister have stupidly put yourself right in the middle – tut tut"

Sarah huffed at her brothers constant joking attitude "Please brother, I need you..."

Gabriel looked deep into the eyes that pleaded with him; he loved his sister very much and couldn't deny her help "What do you need?"

"I need you to protect the Winchesters" Her voice suddenly very serious.

Gabriel passed her a questionable look "Aren't you already doing that...besides those knuckle heads don't need us both..."

"I understand that but there will come a time when they will need your help...I need you to do this brother"

"Your still dodging my questions sister; why can't you protect them?"

Sarah fell quiet as she looked at the ground "Because brother...I do not make it that far..." Her eyes glancing back up him; Gabriel paused as he clenched his fists together.

"Lucifer?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Sarah nodded; her eyes instantly confusing Gabriel by the sadness in them.

"I will rip his spine out before he touches you!" Gabriel responded angrily as he turned away in anger; instantly thinking of a clear cut way to obliterate his brother. Feeling a force touch his arm; Gabriel was turned back to face her.

"Eyes of a Seraphim do not lie brother, what I saw is inevitable..."

Gabriel clenched his jaw "So I'm supposed to what...sit back whilst my youngest and only sister is killed?" His voice resentful that she was even asking that of him.

Sarah nodded "That is exactly what you are going to do brother and when the time comes, you will help the Winchesters; protect them...for me"

Gabriel couldn't help but pass her a sympathetic look "Sister how many times are you going to try and save them? Their fate is inevitable...no matter how hard you try, nothing will change – you should know this" His voice instantly trying to make her see their fate is just as inevitable as hers.

"Maybe but I like to believe differently...please do this for me brother" Her grip tightening on his arm.

Gabriel couldn't say no even if he wanted to "Does Michael know?"

Sarah shook her head "He is not going to either...if he knows Lucifer will kill me, his search for Dean will be intensified and I cannot risk putting Dean in that position..."

Gabriel nodded "Your secrets safe with me..." He attempted a smile as Sarah took a step back but surprisingly a saddened expression only remained.

Sarah passed him a smile "I love you brother" Knowing his words would hurt her; Sarah instantly disappeared from the warehouse leaving only the remains of a draft with him "Love you sister..." Gabriel whispered as he glanced at the ground.

* * *

A draft swept across the bedroom as she reappeared; leaning against the bed frame for support Sarah took a deep breathe, she was tired – she hadn't used as much of her strength in the previous week's like she did tonight and already she could feel the strain

"Super" She mumbled pulling her jacket from her frame.

"_Love you sister..." Gabriel whispered. _Gabriel's words echoed through her mind; although she tried to fly before he could reply she still heard his final response to her. Apart from Michael, Gabriel was the brother she would miss the most; with his constant joker attitude and relentless nature.

Dropping her jacket to the bed, Sarah's attention was pulled from her thoughts after noticing the note she had left was creased; leaning down she grabbed the note – tracing her thumb along the crease line to sense Dean; questionning her every word...just like she hoped he wouldn't but knew he would.

Glancing over at the bedside clock Sarah bit her bottom lip; it was late but the overwhelming need to see him was to overpowering to resist the urge. What she would say to him she didn't know at this point...she just wanted to see him; feel the way in which he made her feel when she laid her eyes upon him.

Quietly she opened the door and stepped onto the landing; pausing when she felt an unusual sense of nervousness spread within her – pushing through it she cautiously walked up to the closed bedroom door. About to grab the handle; Sarah was brought to a halt as her hand started to shake ever so slightly. A confused expression crossed her face as she tried to understand why on this night she was fighting herself so much; shaking her head she lightly knocked against the wood.

"Dean..." She whispered; aware that both Sam and Bobby most likely would be asleep at this time of night.

There was no reply and the nerves continued to build; fighting the urge to turn and head back to her room Sarah grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, Sarah watched as Dean at the same time as her entering emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel that covered his bottom half; water still wet on his chest – Sarah instantly felt her heart beat fast in her chest as her eyes widened at the sight – watching in that moment as if she had slowed down time; a drop of water drip from his hair – down to his cheek and onto his chest – focusing she watched as the same drop trickled down his muscular frame before being caught by the towel material.

Realising someone was in the room with him, Dean jumped to find Sarah standing there; she was deadly still as her eyes focused only on his frame; truly overwhelmed by the sight of him.

Wondering if he had something wrong with him, Dean looked down only to see his bare chest – then it hit him...a pure Angel like herself, sure as hell wouldn't have seen in her whole existence a human in such a provactive way...lifting his eyes back up to her, he smirked seeing the undeniable amount of lust in her eyes – not that she was aware of it at that point...

"Guess you're really regretting that decision now..." Dean joked pulling her eyes from his frame and back up to his.

Desperately fighting with her newly over zealous mind; Sarah could not find the words to reply – come to think about it she didn't even hear what he had said "Hmm?"

"You mind shutting that...I'm kinda full frontal here..." Dean responded glancing at the door; not being able to control the smirk – not so much lately but before he was always aware of how he looked and he couldn't complain with the amount of attention it got him.

Sarah nodded slowly as she backstepped "I will...erm, come back..." Her eyes locating the ground beneath her – finding the strength Sarah turned and grabbed the door; about to close it behind her when she was haulted by his voice.

"Stay...I'll just throw some clothes on..." Dean responded as he leant and grabbed his duffel bag from the ground – positioning it on the edge of the bed.

Sarah took a deep breathe as she momentarily leant her head against the wood "That may help..." She whispered to herself only to see his wet muscular frame when she closed her eyelids "Maybe not..." She argued against herself as her eyes flashed open – the imagery of him causing some serious uncontrollable nervous feelings to spread within her stomach.

"Sarah..." His voice called to her. Sarah knew she should have left the room in that second but surprisingly to her she turned back into the room; closing the door she leant against it.

Her breathing was deep as her excitment built uncontrollably; taking a deep breathe she raised her head to find him in the same position he stood; still just in a towel, still undeniably beautiful.

"You needed me?" Dean asked curious of why she visited so late; normally she would wait til morning.

"Definately..." Sarah responded feeling her eyes drop from his face; realising what she had said – her eyes instantly widened as the embarrasment of being so pure spread - Clenching her fists she lifted her eyes to see him smirking seductivly at her; only causing her palms to sweat that bit more.

"I'm game if you are sweetheart..." Dean responded winking at her; Sarah closed her eyes momentarily attempting to pull her focus from him – she could hear each and every one of her heart beat's at the back of her mind; the reverberations being that powerful.

"So where'd ya go?" Dean asked grabbing a pair of jeans from the bag; he knew this was a first for her but he couldn't help but find it amusing - the urge to laugh so strong to resist, he thought changing the subject may help "Your 'Be Back soon' note didn't really give me any insight..."

Almost stumbling over her words Sarah had to hold herself together – try not let it slip where she had been beforehand "I went and woke the town...everybody is fine – it is like we were never there..."

Dean nodded as he straightened the jeans out; about to grab the knot in the towel – he lifted his eyes to her as she suddenly realised what he was about to do.

Quickly she turned her back to him so she stared at the door "I can really just come back..."

"Thought you already tried to do that one..." Dean started pulling his jeans on; almost tumbling to the side in the effort to do it quickly "Besides it only takes that long..."

Sarah cautiously turned back, relieved that he was at least partly covered but the nerves remained as her eyes could not part from his muscular frame – How much longer could she control the urge? Aware that she was not exactly doing well at controlling it at the moment; it concerned her further that she didn't know how to deal with all of these newly gained human senses and emotions.

"I just thought you might want to know" Sarah responded desperately trying to think of things to say to him at the same time of trying to keep her eyes averted from him – the urge continuing to build that little more.

"Umm..." Dean nodded as he backstepped from the bed.

Sensing the questions he had; Sarah tried to narrow her gaze so she only looked into his eyes "What?"

"I'm happy about the town...but I kinda get the feeling that's not why you're really here, is it?" Dean asked as he slowly walked up to her; his eyes not moving from hers.

Sarah watched as he slowly approached her; thinking about his question she couldn't help but ask herself why she was here? Why she felt the uncontrollable urge to see him? Why in the world she could not stop herself from falling deeper?

His eyes meeting hers as he paused in front of her; her fast beating heart intensifying as she felt the warmth of his body back her against the door – she could sense his inner thoughts as her eyes looked up into his desirable ones – a different kind of fear spread through her, it wasn't the same as when he would kiss her – no this feeling was a lot more intense; the situation being completely different in that she could feel and see their connection deepening.

"Dean" Sarah whispered; her breathing becoming heavier – how was she supposed to do this? How could she tell him no?

Dean smirked as he raised his arms and leant them against the door; blocking her from side stepping away from him. Slowly he leant down and caught her lips with his kissing her passionately; water still dripped from his hair down onto his chest only causing her excitment to rise as she rested her hands on his bare chest to feel his wet-soft skin against her fingertips. Like electricity, through her fingertips she could sense his excitment as he moved in closer to her; she could feel him and how fast she was causing his heart to race.

Kissing and touching her was like a drug; Dean yearned for it knowing how she was the only one that could make him feel so whole in himself – how she could reach into the darkest holes within him and pull what was lost to the surface. Deepening his kiss Dean slowly trailed one of his hands down her side as he pushed against her. Feeling him grip the rim of her top – Sarah instantly sensed the direction in which they were going and felt that sudden physiological wall instantly blocking her; protecting her from becoming so vunerable with him. Feeling the fear heighten within, Sarah disappeared from the door causing Dean to fall forward against the door.

"Son of a..." Dean cursed as he balanced himself; turning to find her standing across the room "If ya want me to chase you; all ya gotta do is ask sweetheart"

Sarah remained still, she watched him pass her a seductive wink; her insides shook with an uncontrollable amount of excitment whilst her mind continued to battle against her heart with all that was self righteousness within her.

"Dean I cannot do...that, I just can't..." Her eyes glancing at the ground.

Dean couldn't help but let a small huff escape him, he nodded watching the apprehension appear on her face; catching his breath he walked to the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from his duffel bag

"It's fine, I get it..."

Sensing the slight sarcasm and frustration in Dean's tone; Sarah felt the annoyance rise within "No...I do not think you do" She watched as Dean threw the t-shirt over his head before passing her a questionable look "I want more than anything to...with you but I cannot...it goes against everything I have learnt in my existance – I should not even feel what I do for you!" Her voice becoming angrier with every word; truth be told she was irritated – with herself for becoming caught in such a predicament, with having to say goodbye to her brother and with the whole reasoning behind the war; the one Angel that has always fought against it was finally finding that no matter how hard you try – nothing can be altered – nothing can be done in order to prevent the fate that awaits her and humanity.

Dean watched as the tears started to roll down her cheeks; slowly he moved towards her "I should not love you Dean but I do, if truth be told that is all I have ever done and it is wrong, I should not even be here! why am I here?" Her eyes questionning him as he grew nearer to her.

Wanting to comfort her, Dean moved to grab hold of her only to feel the remains of a draft as she disappeared from his sight; clenching his jaw he turned expecting to find her somewhere else in the room. Turning he found nothing; she had completely disappeared from him.

"Damn it!" Dean said angrily as his eyes continued to glance around the room.

* * *

Feeling a draft suddenly appear, Bobby watched as his current research flew about the room; scattering in numerous places. Lifting his eyes he turned his head to find Castiel standing there; his facial expression emotionless.

"Find anything?" Dean asked eagerly as he stood from the sofa; throwing his research down on the coffee table.

Castiel passed him an apologetic look as he shook his head "I cannot sense her anywhere..."

Dean's expression turned irritated as he nodded "Well that's just great, keep up the good work...really!"

Sam stood from the sofa and positioned himself to the side of his brother trying to ease his brothers frustration "Hey, Dean...we'll just keep looking, she's gotta turn up eventually right?"

Dean nodded sincerely hoping his brother was right – really trying to believe that she wouldn't leave him and Sam in the deep end with finding this weapon on their own. The night she had left played on repeat in his mind as he tried to understand her reasons for doing so; he had a pretty good idea but assumed she would always return. As the days went on he realised his assumption were wrong as the anxiousness of her whereabouts continued to grow within.

"Yeah you're probably right" Dean responded turning to face Sam as he brushed his hand down his face "Guess I'm just feeling beat..."

Sam smirked as he nodded "I'm not surprised Dean, you been working three days straight..."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"I still don't get why she just up and disappeared?" Bobby asked picking up the final pieces of paper from the floor.

Dean had heard his question but remained quiet, he hadn't really elaborated on the reasoning behind her departure being that he didn't want to broadcast what had happened that night. Trying to distract himself from the conversation to the side of him; Dean continued to discuss with Sam what their next plan of action should be.

Castiel still not understanding the boundaries of certain discussions – shifted uncomfortably to the side of Bobby "I cannot be sure but I believe the reason Sarah left is due to the copulation issue between her and Dean..."

Dean heard Castiel's response through his own conversation and his eyes widened; surprised that he just blurted it out –shifting his eyes he looked over at him – feeling both Bobby and Sam's eyes instantly on him.

"Thanks Cas, real nice..." His eyes passing an angered look in Castiel's direction.

"Apologies Dean; I can sympathise for her concerns – copulation between a human and such a powerful Angel can have dire consequences"

Dean clenched his jaw as his eyes narrowed to Castiel; angered that his personal issues were being put out freely in the open "Cas!"

Castiel nodded understanding the sudden hinting for him to be quiet.

"Why is it such a big issue?" Bobby asked glancing up at Castiel.

From his side Dean could hear Sam chuckle; he knew all too well that such a subject is off limits.

"Really?" Dean asked turning to look at Bobby "If its all the same I'd rather this be one of those things we don't discuss!"

Bobby nodded as Sam continued to laugh silently; Dean turned and passed him an irritated look "What?"

Sam shook his head "Nothing...just thought this wouldn't be one of your issues, that's all..." He joked – insinuating that this shouldn't be a problem for such a womanizer like his brother.

Dean's face hardened "Shut up..." he responded as he turned and picked up the paperwork. Ignoring his brothers smug smile and the continuing subject of why she had left.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah sat quietly on the roof of a corperate building; being 110 floors up allowed her eyes to have a panoramic view of the city that sat below her – she had been sitting there for the last day and a half just trying to sort through her own thoughts and determine how she was going to deal with her situation; she was on her own and eventually she knew she would need to make a decision – one that she could live with – one that she could be happy with.

Pushing her hand through her hair she peered down at the concrete roof below her, she thought of the Winchesters and how they must be worried about her but as much as she tried; she could not find the strength to return after her latest argument with Dean. Her mind instantly focusing on him – she wasn't so naive anymore, they were obviously becoming more involved and she didn't know if that was the best thing being that she was going to die. She knew all to well how that would affect him already; deepening what they had felt extremely selfish to her – if she were to suddenly only leave him with what they had.

Feeling the building quake beneath her, Sarah was torn from her thoughts as she quickly jumped to her feet. Thunder echoed around her as multiple lightening strikes surrounded her – glancing at the ground; her confusion began to rise as she watched the cracks slowly appear in the concrete whilst feeling the foundations begin to break beneath her from the forceful impact.

Sensing an unusual but familar presence behind her Sarah swiped round to see him standing there...in front of her; a stunned and confused expression instantly covering her face.

"Michael?"

* * *

Okay guys so picture this with me cause this was the thought i had for this particular scene - Sarah has said to Gabriel that there will come a time where he will need to help the Winchesters (I like to try and keep alongside the real plot with this one) so for us SPN fans she means 'Hammer of the Gods...where they are kidnapped by the gods and are need of assistance...who should come to their aid - Gabriel cause Sarah asked him to! Also *Quick Note* in that episode Gabriel says to Lucifer something along the lines of "Daddy brought the new baby home and you didn't like or couldn't handle it (He means their baby sister in this respect...) Okay still with me? lol I wanted some areas just to slide in fictionally...

So what did you think? Will she return to him? How the hell is Michael there? lol BTW I CAN'T THANK EVERYONE ENOUGH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! LUV EM ALL AND THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEW! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sarah remained still as she looked at her older brother; extremely surprised that he was standing in front of her within a different body to the one he required – if there was anybody that went strictly by the rules it would always be Michael - the vessel clearly suffering from the strain of temporarily holding him – the cracks easily noticeable amongst the scarring of the skin that had already peeled.

"Took you long enough to catch up with me brother..."

"Sister" Michael nodded; his eyes angered as he scanned her numerous scarring "You are looking weak..."

Sarah sneered crossing her arms to her chest "I do not suppose you have looked in a mirror lately brother...at least my imperfections are from battle"

Michael smirked "You are messing with my vessel's head sister" His tone full of frustration and resentment for his younger and most loyal sister.

Sarah returned the smirk "He is not your vessel brother"

"Yet...why do you insist on battling against me? You should be at my side Sahariel"

"You're side? What about Lucifer or Raphael or even Gabriel? And I battle brother because I have my own beliefs on how this situation should be dealt with, so no I think I am fine where I am"

Michael huffed "Where is Dean Winchester sister? I will not ask twice"

A smug smile appeared on her face as she stepped forward "I forgot...you cannot locate him can you? Well good luck with finding him"

Michael suddenly glared at her before lunging forward – grabbing her by the collar of her jacket he lifted her off of the ground holding her threateningly over the side of the building.

"Your resistance is utterly infuriating sister!"

Sarah smirked glancing down at the view below her "You do realise that I have wings? Your threat is kind of irrelevant really, is it not?"

Michael glanced up at her apologetically as he realised what he had done, gently he pulled her back and rested her on the ground ensuring she was safe.

"You should know better than to lay your hands on me brother..." Her eyes looking up into his; angrily Sarah shoved her hands against his vessel's chest – her force causing him to fly back across the building.

Balancing himself Michael straightened his jacket out as he returned his gaze back to her "Apologies sister, you have a habit of trying my patience..."

"As do you brother..."

Michael raised his hands in submission as he walked towards her "Sahariel you have always listened to me – you need to believe me that when I say I need to locate Dean Winchester, I really mean it...Lucifer will burn this world to the ground"

Sarah nodded "Then let him burn it..."

Michael passed her a surprised look "You would sacrifice the whole world and humanity for one..." He paused as his eyes glanced over her – his expression turning almost disgusted by the idea "You are in love with him...a human? I can sense his energy within you..." Slowly he clenched his jaw angrily "I can sense his soul..."

Sarah remained quiet as he analysed her; judged her for the emotions he could never feel or experience; the emotions she could freely allow if she wanted; a gift from her father – she was the farthest thing from humanity but confined the closest element of them – Michael envied her; jealous he could only feel what he was ordered to.

"Sister you will tell me where he is..." He threatened growing closer to her.

"What are you going to do brother...smite me, been there, done that" Sarah responded; her tone sarcastic.

"Do not tempt me...It is my destiny and I warn you that as much as I love and adore you, you will not stand in the way of that sister"

Sarah gritted her teeth as she looked angrily up at her brother "You are not getting Dean Winchester brother, so if you want to smite, go ahead but you have to catch me first..." Michael attempted to grab her a second time only to catch the sudden draft she left behind; if he hadn't of balanced himself when lunging he would have dived head first off of the building.

Clenching his fists together Michael looked angrily at the city that surrounded him "SAHARIEL!"

The rage in his voice echoing across the entire office block, causing every window on every floor to shatter.

* * *

_Tired of walking down an endlessly long dark corridor; Dean felt relief to see a door up ahead...pushing it open, he stepped into what seemed a darker room. The door slammed shut behind him; he was still as his eyes glanced around at the surroundings he remembered so well...the sound of soul's screaming pierced his mind whilst the smell of death lingered amongst the sight of dried blood and body parts that were scattered across the concrete ground. _

_Sweat dripped from his hairline as he stepped forward; turning his head to the side he saw the rack...it was still, not moving but covered in soul's to be tortured – the ones facing him cried, screamed for him to help them. He couldn't help but smirk, they were pathetic really – no fault but their own that they were down there – why should he care? Why should he do anything but punish them for being so weak? Hearing a man whimper; Dean's attention was pulled to the steel table that sat opposite the rack – he enjoyed the idea of demonstrating what he was capable of to the souls that permanently turned past his room; what fate awaited them when the rack would eventually stop turning and it would be their turn to be on his table...this only made their fear greater and their screams louder. _

_Walking forward Dean paused at the side of the table; his eyes glancing down at the young man that lay beneath him – his deal clearly involving the need to look like a corporate douche-bag; perfect on the outside but ugly on the inside. Dean smirked, he had begun to love his job in the years of doing it– but he liked nothing more than to rip apart the souls that thought they deserved to be worshipped. _

"_Please..." The man begged; his teary eyes looking up into Dean's._

_Dean remained quiet; emotionless as he picked up a scalpel and playfully fiddled with it in the man's eye line – the man shuffling against the restraints that held him tightly to the table. _

"_Please, you don't have to do this..." _

_Dean glared down at the man angrily; his begging becoming increasingly frustrating "I know I don't..." Quickly Dean thrashed the blade across the man's cheek; instantly splitting the skin in two as blood streamed from the wound; mixing with the tears that fell. The man cursed and cried at the pain whilst trying to rip his arms free. _

"_Then why...why are you doing this to me?" The man cried_

_Dean smirked as he grabbed the man's face holding it still; the man tried desperately to move away as Dean sliced the blade thinly but deeply across his bottom lip causing half of it to slip down the side of his face to the table below._

"_Because I want to" Dean responded watching as the blood splattered across almost his entire face – he had learnt to take his time, enjoy every moment – watch every response. _

_The man shook uncontrollably with fear as Dean grabbed the salt water bottle from the side "How in the hell am I supposed to work if you're all covered in blood?" _

"_Ple..." The man continually tried to beg; finding it hard with half of his lip missing. _

_Dean clenched his jaw shut as he began pouring small amounts of the salt water over the cuts he had just made – the man scream's echoed across the room. _

_Feeling a draft appear at the side of him – Dean turned his head slowly to the side..._

_For a moment he glared at the woman angrily before slowly remembering her face and the way in which he felt for her. _

"_Sarah?" His angered glare calming as he dropped the bottle to his side – surprised she was even there with him. _

_Sarah passed him a sympathetic look as she walked towards him "I thought I had helped you with this..." Pausing she stopped at his side and glanced down at the man that lay beneath them. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" His tone angered by her sudden interruption. _

_Sarah glanced up into his eyes – full of hate, resentment and anger – empty and dark; just how she remembered he had looked at her on the night he tortured her. _

"_It appears you are lost Dean..." Sarah responded trying to find the man she knew really existed inside. _

_Dean sneered "I'm not lost; I'm right where I should be..." Lifting the bottle; he continued to slowly drip the water across the man's open and bloody skin. _

_Hearing the man scream took Sarah back to the day she lay on that table – screaming for Dean to stop. Moving forward she grabbed Dean's hand, the one that held the bottle. Her skin against his instantly calming the anger; he felt her pull him round into her "Dean..." Sarah whispered, resting her hands on his chest "Is this really where you are supposed to be?"_

_It took him a moment to feel it but when it came – when her eyes looked deeper into his and her hands pushed firmer against him – he could feel it; he cared, he craved, he loved – her overwhelming senses caused him to take a deep breath as his eyes looked down into hers to watch as she passed him a supportive smile. _

_Lifting his hand, he slowly stroked the side of his hand down her cheek "How can you keep doing that to me?"_

"_Something's are better left a mystery Dean"_

"_Sarah, where are you? Why'd you leave?" _

_Sarah passed him a smile "Waking up and asking me would be better don't you think?" _

_Dean sneered "I can't just wake up – and how am I supposed to ask you, if I don't know where you are?"_

"_Sure you can and I will be where we first met"_

_Sarah lifted her hand and stroked it down his cheek before disappearing causing Dean to wake instantly from the dream – _Shooting up from the bed, he sat there for a moment as his eyes slowly focused on the room surrounding him. Taking a deep breath he rolled his eyes "Always with the god damn dream roaming..."

* * *

Sarah leant against one of the old cars whilst she waited for him; her eyes glancing up at the night sky as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him via her whereabouts – how could she keep lying to him? How could she lie period...each day that passed she could feel herself becoming increasingly lost.

"Kinda sentimental for an Angel aren't you?" Dean's voice asked from behind, turning to face him Sarah watched as he smirked angrily at her; obviously annoyed at her disappearing.

Sarah nodded "Hi Dean" Her welcoming smile almost causing him to falter but he held his stern expression – he knew all too well how the last few days had made him feel.

"Got something you wanna tell me?" He asked as he approached her; Sarah remained quiet as she could sense the anger and worry he had felt for her "Like why in the hell you just disappeared for three days?"

Sarah's facial expression became saddened as he stopped in front of her; his eyes looking seriously into hers.

"I am sorry Dean"

Dean sneered at her response "You're sorry? I was worried sick – worried that something might've happened and that you weren't coming back but here you are; still all fine and intact!" His voice filled with annoyance and sarcasm "I mean did I really deserve that?"

Sarah looked at the ground – rather than up into his eyes that showed more anger than he ever has shown towards her.

"I am not fine Dean..." Sarah responded quietly.

"What was that?" Dean asked heatedly not being able to hear her.

"And I am not intact...I am not who I used to be; who I should be..." Her tone remaining quiet as she looked up at him; her eyes teary from the emotions she felt. Looking into her blue eyes Dean could feel his anger start to melt away.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you...I am sorry if I did"

Dean huffed as he watched a single tear drop fall from her eye, instantly knowing his unbreakable tough facade had disappeared in that moment. Moving forward in her direction he grabbed the side of her cheeks with his hands as he brushed his lips against hers; he had been so worried about her and surprisingly missed her not being around.

Parting Dean used his fingertip to wipe the tear from her cheek "Just don't do that to me again..."

Sarah smiled as she looked up into his eyes and nodded; Dean nodded as a smile appeared on his face. Leaning down he pulled her closer into him as he kissed her a second time.

Becoming lost in his embrace, Sarah was suddenly distracted by the sense of a confrontational force approaching them - fast. Pulling back she stepped to his side as she glanced around at their surroundings.

"What is it?" Dean asked

The lights surrounding the car lot started to flicker violently causing Dean to look round worriedly. Feeling their presence, Sarah turned and stood protectively in front of Dean. Curious, Dean turned to look at what he was being protected from; his eyes found a woman standing across the lot from them – glaring at them; her beauty just as breath-taking. Dean glanced down at Sarah who had stiffened whilst she continued to stare angrily at the woman.

"Friend of yours?" Dean asked peering back up at the woman as she started to walk towards them.

"Was..." Sarah responded taking a couple of steps back causing Dean to step with her; remaining in front at all times.

"Sahariel..." The woman said stopping just in front.

"Chayyliel..." Sarah responded "Kind of surprised you are the one now standing on the opposite side of me..."

_Remaining still and stern in front of her army Sahariel watched as Beelzebub and his second in command Xaphan stepped from their front line and walk forward towards the centre of the parking lot they stood within. Never moving her eyes from them or their army; Sahariel moved forward, Chayyliel at her side as they walked towards Earth's abominations._

Chayyliel smirked "Opposed to being next to you..."

Sarah nodded, no matter what was about to happen she still held all the same respect for her second in command. Dean remained quiet as he felt the woman's eyes suddenly glare up at him

"You finally got what you wanted then Sahariel?" Chayyliel asked as her eyes glanced the hunter up and down.

Sarah could sense her thoughts of grabbing Michael's vessel right there and then; clenching her fists together Sarah stepped forward so her body was inches away from Chayyliel, distracting her attention away from him.

"What are you doing Sahariel, these are not you're orders?" Chayyliel asked

Sarah smirked as she shook her head; she was so tired of the orders – so tired of the chains they had around her for so long "In the words of a human Chayyliel you can tell my brother where to go and to stick his so called orders..." Her voice becoming increasingly frustrated.

From behind Dean looked over at her; surprised by her newly rebellious nature towards him – confused after listening to the way in which she spoke about him...what had changed?

Chayyliel nodded at her response "He said you might say something like that after your recent encounter..."

Sarah could feel her anger rise as she sensed Dean's questioning eyes looking down at her "You should have listened..."

"Maybe...but he also said what my next task would be..." Chayyliel responded smugly as she took a step back.

Pulling her eye brows together Sarah crossed her arms at her chest "And what would that be?"

Chayyliel nodded as she used her hand to pull open her jacket, shuffling inside she pulled out an Angilian blade "To destroy you, if you do not comply with his request"

Clenching his fists Dean stepped forward protectively, not wanting another blade to be pierced through her. Feeling him about to step round her, Sarah raised her arm and blocked him from moving in front – their eyes meeting momentarily for him to watch her subtly shake her head.

Chayyliel smirked "Dean Winchester...cannot get enough of cutting your way through the Angel food cake huh?" She asked; her voice smug as she knew he knew was she meant – Anna.

Dean's face hardened as he sneered "Don't worry sweetheart, you're really not my type..."

Chayyliel scoffed at his attitude "Do not flatter yourself human..."

"Oh I'm not trust me, I'm being honest when I say you truly are hideous..." As an Angel she was beautiful but he wanted to anger her in the way she had made him feel.

Chayyliel insulted and frustrated in the way in which a human had just spoken to her, growled under her breath as she lunged in his direction; about to grab his jacket Chayyliel felt Sarah grab her from behind and throw her forcefully across the lot into a pile of stacked up old cars.

Dean passed Sarah a stunned look; overwhelmed by the strength she contained within when she appeared to be a normal looking woman on the outside. Chayyliel pulled herself out of the wreckage; moaning under her breath she quickly hurried back towards them "I cannot tell you how much fun it is going to be, to tussle with the old commander..." Chayyliel threatened gripping her blade tightly.

"Dean, you need to get out of here" Sarah advised; her eyes not parting from her second in command that approached.

"No way..."

Sarah glanced up at him and caught his eyes with hers "Dean as much as I like being in your presence, you are my biggest distraction, I will be fine...go" Her order firm and direct to him.

Dean didn't want to leave her, hell he wanted to fight alongside her but if truth be told he would be the one to get her killed. Nodding apprehensively Dean smirked at her "Guess, I'll leave you to it then..." Turning he hurried away from her, knowing he would have to get Sam and Bobby somewhere safe if she were to fail – not that she was going to...

Sarah remained still in the position she stood; her eyes watching Chayyliel's every movement.

"Final chance Sahariel..." Chayyliel warned growing feet from her – raising her blade.

Sarah smirked causing Chayyliel's anger only to rise; using her speed she swiped the blade in Sarah's direction; ducking from the impact Sarah dived at Chayyliel using her arm to forcefully knock her away. Flying back Chayyliel landed roughly against the ground; her breathing deep after having the wind knocked out of her.

Glancing up angrily, Chayyliel watched as Sahariel never moved, her eyes never wandering from hers as if questioning her stupidity for fighting her. Chayyliel nodded as she disappeared from Sahariel's sight only to reappear behind her; in the attempt to catch her off guard Chayyliel went to grab the back of her jacket only to feel Sahariel's hands grab her and flip her over onto the ground in front – expecting she would do that, Chayyliel thrust the blade upwards to catch the side of Sarah's face – if she didn't have such fast reflexes the blade would have punctured right through her eye socket.

Stepping back Sarah touched her cheek to feel the blood run over her fingertips – watching as Chayyliel picked herself up, Sarah glared as she could feel her eyes momentarily flashing blue. She didn't want to fight her second in command but now...that's all she wanted.

Believing she had the upper hand Chayyliel flew at Sarah only to feel Sarah's hands grab hold of her – using her right fist Sarah delivered a hard knuckled punch across Chayyliel's cheek causing skin to instantly be taken off from the impact – wanting to be free of her grip Chayyliel slashed the blade across Sarah's chest causing her grip to weaken; flinching at the burning sensation of the blade against her skin Sarah's jaw clenched angrily as she lunged for the blade – grabbing Chayyliel's hand, every bone crumbled as Sarah's grip tightened.

Chayyliel cried out as she dropped the blade; Sarah ready and waiting grabbed the blade before it could fall to the ground.

Not giving her a chance to use it Chayyliel spin kicked Sarah across the lot causing her body to crash against one of the pylons – electricity instantly spread through her as she cried out at the sensation attacking her being. Slipping to the ground Sarah watched as they fell into darkness; her energy causing everything to fall inside the black.

Chayyliel remained still as she clutched at her hand, she couldn't see a thing – her eyes desperately scanning the area. The eerie silence surrounding her; uncertainty spread through her before feeling a force grab her from behind – fighting against the grip that held her, Chayyliel felt a sharp hot pain spread through her chest as her blade impacted into her. Chayyliel cried at the pain as she felt Sarah's arms surprisingly hold her supportively.

"I am sorry sister" Sarah whispered as she twisted the blade deeper into her heart.

Her cry turned into a scream as her grace was instantly pulled from her being; Sarah remained still as a blinding light exploded from within her friend – instantly brightening the whole estate. As the light faded and they disappeared back into the darkness Sarah could feel the limpness of Chayyliel's body; kneeling to the ground Sarah still held onto her as she rested her gently against the ground.

Slumping to the ground, Sarah sat quietly as she rested her friend's head on her leg. Glancing around at the nothingness she couldn't see, Sarah clicked her thumb and middle finger together to instantly bring them back into the light.

Feeling a draft appear to the side of her, Sarah could sense Castiel standing at her side.

Castiel remained quiet as he watched a tear fall from her eye, moving forward he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah nodded; appreciative of his support "She was a good soldier...a good friend"

Castiel passed her a sympathetic look "Can I do anything?"

Sarah shook her head; looking angrily at the nothing in front of her, she slowly clenched her fists together "I hate this war...one way or another, I am getting out...I want out"

* * *

=) Chapter 21 up and ready for reading...what do you guys think? I'm nervous as hell! lol The girl can't get a break right? I'm an evil writer... lol I can't thank everyone enough - i appreciate each and everyone of you that have reviewed and continue to read this story! your all awesome how about that =) So what you think? x


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dean approached the house from the car lot, he had gone to look for her after Castiel had spoken to him about what happened but he couldn't find her anywhere. He knew that he needed to be sympathetic if time is what she required. Turning the corner of the house Dean noticed Sarah sitting on the steps leading up to the front door; nobody ever used that exit – so it was quiet and overgrown; he wouldn't have seen her if it wasn't for the insanely bright porch light.

Quietly he walked up to her, growing closer he became concerned to see her covered in blood; fairly certain it wasn't the other Angel's being that the blood still seeped from her chest and cheek.

Hearing his footsteps Sarah slowly raised her head up from the ground and looked at him; the tears rolling freely.

"Sarah..." Dean said softly as he stopped in front of her; his eyes looking worriedly into hers.

"I do not think I can do this anymore Dean..." Sarah responded; her head dropping to the ground.

Dean passed her a caring look as he positioned himself next to her on the step; moving closer he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him supportively "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Sarah asked leaning her head against the leather material of his jacket.

"If I hadn't of provoked her..."

"I do not blame you Dean, it would have happened anyway...they will keep trying and I will keep refusing"

Dean nodded tightening his grip "So what happens when you stop?"

Sarah pulled back from his grip and looked up into his eyes "I will never stop protecting you..."

Dean passed her a confused look "But you just said you couldn't do it anymore?"

Sarah felt the corner of her lip rise "Can I ask you something?"

Dean nodded.

"Do you humans ever get to a point where you have tried to do everything, go down every road only to find it was pretty pointless and suddenly feel after the disappointment and sadness that you cannot do it anymore?"

Dean smirked "Your pretty much preaching to the choir sweetheart"

Sarah nodded "That is how I feel but we both know the disappointment and sadness is only momentarily, therefore when it passes no matter what we felt before – we continue on because that is what needs to be done"

Dean nodded as he pulled her back into him "Good, cause...you know, I kinda need you..."

Resting against his shoulder; Sarah couldn't help but smile at his response. He needed her like she needed him.

* * *

"So I gotta ask the million dollar question, when we find this so called weapon – how in the hell are we gonna destroy it?" Sam asked as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"My energy is the one thing that can destroy it...when we find it I will override the source" Sarah responded as she leant against the counter opposite whilst Dean stood in front of her; carefully tending to the cut on her cheek.

"Yeah it's not the only thing it can destroy..." Bobby joked as he rolled his wheelchair through the open kitchen door; insinuating that her energy caused his whole estate to shut down.

Sarah felt the corner of her lip rise "That is what happens when an Angel collides against a pylon Bobby"

"What will happen to you?" Bobby asked

"Oh I got an insanely intense tickle out of it..." Sarah's voice sarcastic in her response. Dean couldn't help but smirk.

Bobby huffed "Not what I meant, if you destroy this weapon – what will happen to you?"

Sarah passed him a blank look "I do not know, I do not understand the mechanisms of it..."

Bobby nodded as he positioned himself at the kitchen table. Dean gently dabbed a wet cloth on her cheek in an attempt to clean away the dried blood – hearing her answer to Bobby's question caused his jaw to clench, with all of her past actions he knew she would destroy herself if it meant him and Sam would be out of harms way.

Sarah could sense his emotions as she peered up at him "This has to be done Dean..."

Dean's eyes momentarily met hers before returning their focus on her cheek; he nodded but remained quiet on the subject.

"You know I'm gonna ask about Michael?" Dean asked as he carefully laid plaster strips across her wound; the cut was thin but deep into the muscle – blood would continue to appear if he didn't close the wound. Being an Angel they knew if an average blade pierced her it would do no harm but an Angilian or Devilian would do the opposite.

Sarah nodded, expecting his questions to come sooner.

Sam passed her a confused look "How? Doesn't he need Dean, you know to move around?"

Sarah shrugged, truth be told she was becoming tired – tired enough that she still loved her brother but after their lastest argument she had started to not care "I guess not..."

Dean passed her a sympathetic look, assuming she remained saddened by her fight with Chayyliel "Well that's one..." Dean interrupted attempting to change the subject as her eyes looked at him – he glanced down at her chest wound "You mind?"

Sarah shook her head as he helped her in removing her leather jacket; this giving him a better view of the wound – resting her jacket on the side Dean turned and flinched at the sight. Sarah watched as both Sam and Bobby's interests were peeked as they looked – both offering their own 'ouch' opinions.

"Looks worse than what it feels..." Sarah responded passing each worried gaze a comforting smile.

"So what happened with Michael?" Sam asked as her eyes looked over at him; he caught Dean pass him an agitated look as if to ask if he needed to keep pushing the subject.

Sarah smirked angrily; still frustrated by their dispute "You know the usual, we argued and he threatened to kill me..."

Sam nodded as he listened.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't he?" Bobby asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Dean huffed at their questions as he continued to wipe the blood from her chest.

"Because my brother still assumes I will give him Dean..." Her eyes looking up to meet Dean's "But what my brother does not understand is that I would rather die first"

Dean stepped back as he passed her a questionable look at her response.

"Well I'd rather you didn't..." Dean responded grabbing the needle and thread from his and Sam's first aid kit.

Sarah nodded and watched as he threaded the material through the needle. His eyes looking down at hers for permission – Sarah passed him a subtle nod.

"So that's when he sent this Chayyliel?" Bobby asked.

Sarah nodded feeling the needle pierce her skin – she couldn't deny that being an Angel didn't have it's perks at times seems as she couldn't feel any pain from what Dean was doing "Michael will send my entire army if he believes it might work...he does not realise that I will kill them all without a second thought"

Seeing a saddened expression appear on her face Sam nodded "Sorry..."

Sarah shook her head as she passed him a smile "If I remember rightly Sam you are not the one who attempted to kill me – therefore you need not apologise to me..."

Sam nodded as Dean finished stitching the material through the wound on her chest "All done..." He smirked, proud of making the cut barely noticeable against her skin – not that it would make her any less beautful to him.

Sarah peered down at the scarring of what the Angilian blade had left "If Chayyliel had thrust the blade like I trained her to rather than slashed, I would be where she is..."

Bobby, Sam and Dean all looked round at her "Well thank god you're the only one who obides by your training huh?" Bobby attempted to joke as Sarah turned and passed him a thankful smile.

Dean dropped the blood covered wipes and old stitching material into the trash to feel a sudden grip on his arm, turning he saw Sarah standing there– she smiled gratefully at him "Thank you Dean"

Dean returned the smile "Anytime..."

* * *

Yawning Sam sleepily strolled into Bobby's lounge, stretching his arms out he noticed Sarah resting against the sofa just gazing out of the window. Glancing over at the clock Sam chuckled at the fact it was so early in the morning and he was up and ready to go like a crazy person – with the apocolapse hanging over their heads he was only able to get a few hours tops each night.

"I can't believe you Angels don't need sleep..." Sam joked as he approached her.

Sarah looked round and smiled at him "I cannot believe you humans need sleep..." Her tone sarcastic.

"Tu shay..." Sam smirked glancing down at the sofa "You mind?"

Sarah shook her head as he positioned himself next to her "Any news on Castiel yet?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, kinda worried – he normally checks in..."

Sarah nodded "Do not threat, Castiel will appear at one point or another" Her response reassuring.

Sam smirked "Good to have you back on the front line again"

Sarah smiled "I would have always come back Sam, did you think I would really leave you in the deep end?"

"Well I did kinda say that to Dean..." Sam joked

"And he did not believe you? I am insulted he thought I would not come back..." Sarah smirked; her tone playful.

Sam smiled as he realised her wounds were completely healed – no evidence of them ever being there "Whoa, so you're finally back to ya usual self then?"

Sarah glanced down at her chest as she nodded "Better..." She responded seeing Sam pass her a confused look "Took a little trip up to heaven last night, recharged my batteries shall we say. I can fly faster, fight harder..."

Sam smirked; pleased her strength and Angelic abilities had finally returned to her "Kinda perfect timing with the upcoming fight..."

Sarah nodded seeing Dean out of the corner of her eye walk into the lounge from the kitchen, holding a cup of hot coffee. In that same moment she could sense Castiel about to suddenly appear in the room and could see the unfortunate events that were about to happen. "Dean" Sarah whispered as she disappeared from his and Sam's sight.

A puzzled expression covered Dean's face as he looked over at Sam "Did I say something?"

Sam returned an equal look of confusion at her sudden exit.

Just as she expected Castiel appeared directly at Dean's side causing him to jump, in the moment of the hot liquid spilling over his hand; Dean felt a force steady his hand allowing him to balance himself. Cursing at being shocked first thing in the morning, Dean looked to the side to see Sarah standing there "Thanks"

Sarah smiled "Anytime..."

Releasing her hand she returned to the couch, sitting down she noticed Sam passing her a surprised look at her fast reflexes "Fly faster remember?"

Sam nodded whilst Dean had turned to face Castiel "Personal space ring a bell?" His voice frustrated

"Apologies Dean, I bring news" Castiel responded.

Dean nodded as he sat on the chair opposite the sofa; across the coffee table "Let's hear It then?"

"Where's Bobby, shouldn't he be here for this?" Sam asked glancing around the room.

"Bobby had a small job to do, told me to tell you he would not be back until tomorrow night and that if you need him, you should call him on his cell" Sarah responded – her reply the exact message Bobby had left with her.

Dean nodded "So what's the news?" He asked turning to look at Castiel who had leant against the bookcase.

"To find Lucifer, we need to find Mephistopheles and to locate him we need to find his second in command..."

Dean took a sip of his coffee "Yeah...and?" His tone sarcastic in the fact that doing that goes without saying.

"Whispers tell me that our second in command likes to attend a gentlemen's club known as the Zodiac so that he can prey on virtuous women..." Castiel explained.

"Prey on them how?" Sam asked passing him a questionable look.

Castiel paused "He enjoys shredding their virtue from them, bit by bit"

"Wow, really can't wait to meet this son of a bitch" Dean responded sarcastically "Sounds like a delightful piece of work..."

"Obviously he is not Dean, if he is stealing women's virtues one by one..." Castiel replied seriously.

Dean looked at him blankly, wishing sometimes he could understand the difference between sarcasm and seriousness "I don't suppose we know where this club is?"

Castiel shook his head "Only that it is called Zodiac"

Dean nodded as he turned and looked at Sam "Think you can track this place down?"

Sam nodded, positive that he would be able to find it "Sure but what's our plan? I mean how the hell do we get him outta there so we can interrogate him?"

"We need to find a virgin" Castiel responded bluntly "And force her to be bait so we can lure him out"

Both Sam and Dean looked round at him, passing him a questionable look.

"You wanna bait a virgin so she can what...get shredded?" Dean asked refusing to like this plan straight away.

"He will not get that far but we need a virgin, that is all he will be attracted to"

"Alright, virgin it is but where the hell are we gonna find..." Dean started as the light bulb instantly switched on in his mind, turning he slowly looked over at Sarah who passed him a questionable look.

"No way..." Sam couldn't help but say at her side, surprised that someone as beautiful as her has never experienced what the mere mortals do.

Sarah noticed the look she was recieving and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat "Thank you very much..." Her eyes glancing over at Dean; if it wasn't awkward enough, he had to broadcast it.

"Never?" Sam asked catching her eyes with his "You've never..."

Sarah huffed as she shook her head "No, I have never had the occasion okay?" Her tone frustrated.

Dean passed her an apologetic look "Fancy giving us a hand with this one?"

Concerned of what he was going to ask of her, Sarah's face stiffened "In what way?"

"Help in luring him out so we can interrogate him..." Dean responded seeing the confusion remain on her face – he couldn't help but smirk at her innocence "He preys on virtuous women right? Well you're about as virtuous as it gets..."

Sarah's eyes widened "What are you asking of me Dean?"

Seeing the discomfort Dean instantly regretted his decision but knew it was the only way without involving a civilian and if it could be done without doing that, he would prefer it.

"You will need to seduce the demon so he will follow you out of the club, there the brothers will assist in taking him off of your hands so he can be interrogated" Castiel interrupted.

Sarah's eyes flickered between Dean and Castiel as they discussed the plan "Seduce the demon how? If you have not noticed I have no prior experience in attracting humans not alone...demons?" Sarah shuddered at the thought of being in the same vicinity as one.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me?" Dean asked pulling her eyes in his direction.

Sarah remained quiet as she passed him a subtle smile "I think you are only a little biased..."

"Maybe I am but trust me when I say what you got, will work like a charm..." Dean smirked.

Shying away from the compliment Sarah looked round at the three pair of eyes that stared at her "You do not get it, I could wreck the plan being that I could kill him on first glance...my senses change when I am in the presence of a demon"

Sam shook his head "You'll be fine, you just gotta control yourself and know that we'll be there"

Sarah took a deep breathe "But..." She attempted to dispute; really disliking this plan of her being bait for a demon.

Dean moved forward on his chair and looked at her, catching her eyes with his "I'll be there...come on, we get this guy, we get to know where the big boss is..."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she nodded, she knew roughly what the farm estate looked like from her dream but other than that he was right in the fact they needed to know the actual location.

"There is one more thing, which is crucial to you..." Castiel interrupted looking over at her "The way in which we communicate will not suffice, you will need to alter your language so that you blend"

Sarah nodded as she huffed "Great..." Standing she looked down at Dean who passed her a thankful smile "Guess I better get started on my own research..." With that she disappeared from the room.

"Well this will be an interesting experiment..." Castiel murmered.

"This is such a bad plan Dean..." Sam said passing his brother a concerned look.

"Yeah, kinda regretted it the minute I asked...but this is our only chance" Dean responded.

* * *

You guys are awesome for all the reviews i got for Chapter 21! Thank you so much, i read each of them and appreciate every single one! Another thank you to all those that are still reading - I can't thank you all enough, I would list all of your names but you know who you are =) so Chapter 22? What do you guys think? Are they completely nuts in asking her to do this? as you can imagine - this will either be very successful or go very bad...what you think? Reviews = Happiness = Me uploading more story goodness... Thanks guys, you rock! x


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Listening to the bass of the music echo up through the walls of the building, Castiel stood vigilant on the roof watching over all of the people that requested entry into the club. Sensing a presence behind him Castiel instantly turned to see Sarah standing there; if he knew the emotion of a man, he's jaw surely would have dropped at the sight.

"Sarah..." Castiel asked feeling an unusual amount of fear spread through him; his eyes trying desperately not to wander – after all he was as virtuous and pure as she.

Sarah glanced down at the attire she wore "So am I playing the part?"

Castiel paused, the feeling of discomfort rising "You are asking me, why?"

Sarah took a step towards him "I am asking because I trust you're judgement..."

Castiel nodded as he shifted himself back "Yes...part played well, very well" His voice suddenly withdrawn – almost truly timid of her.

Sarah nodded "Still cannot believe I am doing this, what if I fail?" Her eyes looking worriedly at him.

"You will not fail, if anyone can do it – it is you"

Sarah smirked "Sure, easy for you to say – you have not got to parade around in a room full of sin..." Sensing the awkward atmosphere surround them, Sarah shifted uncomfortably "Guess it is time to get this show on the road..."

Castiel nodded as he watched Sarah turn, about to fly from the roof "Just try not exterminate the one link we require..."

"I will give it my best..." Sarah encouraged as she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the club, Dean and Sam had already entered and had positioned themselves in a location where they would be able to keep an eye on her at all times. Feeling it was best to blend into the crowd the brothers had decided to wear suits rather than their usual attire; it being a gentlemen's club after all.

Their eyes permanently searching the room for the usual suspect but being men; both Sam and Dean couldn't help but glance at the numerous half naked women that danced around them on various table tops.

"Here ya go sweetie..." The waitress smiled as she positioned both Sam and Dean's drinks in front of them.

"Thanks" Dean responded, passing her his famous wink as he picked the glass up.

"Holla if ya need anything else, I'm Annie by the way" Annie responded returning the wink as she grabbed her tray and headed in the direction of another customer.

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink "I dunno man, this is kinda risky right?"

"What is?" Dean asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Asking Sarah to do this, she's kinda right about not being good around demons..."

Dean nodded "Hell yeah it's risky but this needs to be done, she can do it..."

Sam passed him a concerned look "But what if she can't Dean, then what?"

Dean glanced over at him, his eyes reflecting the same concern "Then I guess people soon will be scraping demon outta their hair..." He joked, hoping that wouldn't happen "That's if she turns up, I mean where the hell is she?"

Dean turned and looked across the room, searching for her only to feel a sudden force nudge his arm; turning back he passed Sam a questionable look to find his brother looking intently at something – looking in that direction, his eyes found her as she casually strolled through the entrance to the club – his breath instantly being taken away and any words he was about to say, lost.

"Can't be, can it?" Sam tilted his head to the side trying to work out if it was the same girl, to his surprise it was.

Dean's eyes never left her as he turned his body to face her – staring at the way in which the tight fitting strapless dress she wore curved in all the right places and how the high heeled shoes subtly made her legs he's never seen before seem that much longer "Damn..." Dean mimed feeling his heart beat fast in his chest.

Sam nodded just as surprised at the sight "Loving...the research" He responded to see Dean turn and glance over at him "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he downed the rest of his drink "I'm gonna need another drink..." He responded thumping the glass down on the table "Annie!" His voice calling her back over to the table.

Meanwhile Sarah casually tried to blend in as she walked through the club, the colourful lights dancing around her as she moved across the dance floor; with the music being so loud she could feel every bass beat echo up through the ground and into her chest. Glancing around Sarah studied the way in which the female humans swayed with the beat and acted in such a situation; their beings calm – enjoying every moment their bodies spent on the floor.

Approaching the bar, Sarah caught the sight of Dean out the corner of her eye whilst permanently scanning the room; she watched him pass her a subtle smile after seeing how unsure she was, hoping to reassure her that she was doing fine. Sarah pressed her back against the bar and leant against it; she watched the endless supply of men who went to walk past only to be halted by her, their eyes all looking her up and down whilst they quietly whispered their own opinions on passing, unaware that she could hear their every word and sense everyone of their desires for her.

Feeling the overwhelming need to shy away from the senses that kept appearing in her mind, some stronger than others Sarah turned and leant her head on her hand – desperately trying to hide the embarrassment and nervousness.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked herself as she glanced from one side of the bar to the other, hoping for a clue.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get for ya tonight?" A voice asked from the side.

Sarah turned and looked at the bartender; his reaction to her strongly emitting through "Surprise me..." Sarah smiled; surprised and equally impressed of how well she dealt with the first step.

The bartender smirked as he turned and begun preparing her drink, Sarah watched as he returned and slid the drink across the bar to her "First ones on the house..." He winked.

Sarah caught the drink and smiled "What's in it?" Her eyes glancing up at him

She could sense his heart skip a beat as the light reflected in them "Everything...my speciality...doubt you'll finish it"

Sarah raised her eyebrow "That bad huh?"

The bartender laughed "Nah, I just don't think you'll be able to handle it..." Slowly he leant against the bar towards her.

Pushing through the doubt Sarah smirked, raising the glass as if to give a toast, she downed the whole drink before gently resting the glass back down on the bar "How about another?"

Sarah watched as a surprised look covered the bartenders face; he slowly took the glass and prepared another. What Sarah wouldn't tell was that she could feel a change instantly within her...whatever was in that instantly made her feel something different...something unusual.

Dean and Sam watched vigilantly as multiple men, one after the other attempted to try their luck in flirting and buying her a drink – hoping there was a chance of taking her home; each time she would refuse smiling coyly at them but Dean couldn't help but feel his jealous side rise from time to time – especially when watching them become more physical, like the corporate douche-bag now attempting to sweet talk her whilst stroking his hand across her arm.

"I kinda feel bad man about baiting her..." Sam said watching as the man stroking her arm became frustrated after finding his ways of seduction weren't getting him anywhere; huffing he walked off in the opposite direction.

Dean smirked finding it amusing her rejecting every man that approached "Nah, look at her...she's doing fine – besides we need to find this son of a bitch..." Lifting his recent order of beer, Dean put the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

* * *

Losing count of how many drinks she had ordered or had been bought for her, Sarah peered up at the clock on the wall opposite; the dial wobbling side from side.

"Ooh that is not good..." Sarah thought to herself, trying to shake her head and clear her vision. After a moment her vision returned to normal before instantly doubling – she had been in the club for well over two hours and still nothing...

"You okay darling?" The bartender asked seeing her lean against the bar, well rather fall into it.

From the table Sam noticed her take the fall into the wood and passed her a worried look "I think we've got a problem..."

Dean turned and noticed how drunk she obviously was, instantly remembering how unpredictable she could be...one minute she would be fine and the next...gone "Great..." Pushing his hand through his hair Dean downed the rest of his drink; his concern of not finding the demon increasing.

"Come on, you have got to hold it together..." Sarah told herself, glancing up at the bartender she smiled "You think I could get some water...chilled?"

"Sure thing" The bartender responded as he walked to the small fridge behind the bar.

Sarah took a deep breath, she could feel herself losing control – she had the unusual urge to sway with the beat of the music...unaware to her that she was actually in the process of doing it.

"Here ya go doll..." The bartender said handing her a glass of water.

Sarah passed him a grateful smile as she took the glass; putting it to her lips she downed the liquid – in that moment she felt her senses spike as her fighting adrenaline pumped hard within knowing instantly **it** was close.

Feeling the material of a suit jacket rest against her skin, Sarah's grip tightened on the glass as she slowly placed it down on the bar – she could sense the demon as the cold radiated from their host.

Glancing up Sarah looked across the bar and into the mirror that reflected her and the man that stood at her side – her skin began to crawl feeling it's eyes on her, desperately trying not to explode him right there and then in the position he stood.

Not wanting to, Sarah physically had to forcefully turn her own head and smile at him – instantly wanting to fry his face and enjoy watching it happen.

"So...I hear you like surprises?"

Even the sound of his voice made her quake inside; every fibre of her being telling her to kill him and be done with it but another voice telling her he was needed. Sarah paused momentarily "Dean..." She whispered within her mind hoping that she could reach him like before.

At the table he sat, Dean heard her voice loud and clear in his mind over the waitress's he had begun chatting to; he remembered her speaking to him in such a way back when they were in the warehouse. Turning his head he noticed a middle aged businessmen next to her, desperately trying to speak to her – creepy almost if it wasn't for the normal looking host...leaning across the table, he nudged Sam to look in her direction "We got him..." He smirked.

Sam smirked downing the last of his drink "Think I'll have another..." He said victoriously to the waitress who nodded before walking away to fulfil their order – for once something was going right...

Meanwhile Sarah had turned her body in the demon's direction "Got one for me?" She asked coyly, the alcohol strangely making it easier for her to play along.

The man glanced his eyes up and down her "Maybe..." Slowly he stepped forward – lessening the distance between them "What's your name?"

Sarah looked down at the bar; giving her eyes a chance to momentarily glare into the wood. She was thankful for the bass of the music because that was shielding the way in which the floor was ever so slightly quaking - not that anyone could tell the difference. Pulling her eyes back up to him Sarah smiled "Casey..." Her lie so convincing she was proud of herself.

The man smirked "I'm Luke, how about a drink?"

Sarah shook her head and smiled "If I drink anymore, I'm likely to lose what control I have left" Her eyes watching as his interest peeked and she prayed that her next move will work – she didn't know how long she could keep doing this for "I could do with some air, if you want to get outta here with me?" Her eyes sparkling in the various lights that hit them.

Luke passed her a seductive look as he stepped even closer; more than what she expected.

Sam's eyes widened when he realised what the demon was about to do "Oh this so isn't gonna end well..." Shifting uncomfortably as he watched, Sam picked up his drink and downed the newly requested liquid – believing this was it...

"Persuade me..." Luke whispered as his face remained inches from hers – Sarah took a deep breath feeling her fists clench at her sides...persuade him? She was about to do something...calming her anger, Sarah began feeling physically sick at what the demon was implying and knew she would have to do this one thing to secure him following her – her eyes remaining locked within the demons, Sarah still couldn't believe what she would do for the man that sat across the room – to her there was no bigger sin she could ever do and she was about to do it...for Dean, because he had asked her to.

Watching him move closer; time slowed as her heart beat violently in her chest and her whole body quivered. Dean watched from the table and struggled to find the will-power to sit still, his hand clenching angrily around the glass.

"You good?" Sam asked worriedly seeing the anger appear on his brother's face; not wanting after all of this for his brother to be the one that blows their cover.

"I'm fine" Dean growled under his breath as he slammed the glass on the table.

Sam fell quiet as he nodded; not really believing a word his brother had just said.

Sarah could feel her senses colliding within her; her head aching from over thinking ever action she did. Closing her eyes she blocked the image of him kissing her - she blocked the brief flash of blue she knew happened, she blocked the anger that was increasingly rising as she sensed him growing closer and closer.

Feeling his lips brush against hers sent a surge of rage through her, like water and oil they didn't go, none of this right or ethical in her mind. Despising every moment of it, she was being relied on to convince him – she needed to do what Dean had asked of her...Dean, focusing all of her mind and energy – she focused on Dean; kissing him, needing him.

Slowly but gradually she became lost in the thought of him – lost in his embrace that she yearned for yet always shied away from. Unaware to her she had gripped onto the collar of Luke's jacket and pulled him into her; deepening their kiss – her desire for Dean emitting through her lips onto Luke's. Hearing his breath be literally taken away; Sarah brought herself back only to be filled with disgust and disappointment.

Sam sat still at the table; stunned as he watched her "That's...convincing..." His eyes darting across the table to Dean who appeared that he would be bursting any moment now "Dean, you don't believe that do you? It's a demon!"

"Exactly..." Dean mumbled under his breath, he continued to glare at them; the anger he felt surprising to him, being that for so long he had hardly cared about anything.

"Any guesses on who I am really thinking about?" Dean heard her voice appear in his mind. She wasn't blind to him; she could sense his anger and frustration on the situation. Hearing her speaking to him; Dean could feel his anger start to calm as a small smirk appeared on his face – not that he enjoyed watching that son of a bitch touch her not alone kiss her.

Pulling herself back, Sarah took a step back from Luke as he caught his breath "Persuaded?" She asked; desperately wanting Sam and Dean to help her out.

"Definitely" Luke smirked gesturing for her to take his hand. Placing her hand in his, Sarah allowed him to lead her as she glanced round at Sam and Dean who proceeded to nod at her.

"Let's go!" Sam said as they stood from the table and hurried towards the exit of the club.

* * *

Still being held onto by Luke, Sarah was guided out of the club and round into the alley behind it.

"So you want my surprise now?" Luke asked as he paused and stepped back from her; his eyes showing a threatening glare as if to try and intimidate her – after all this was the moment in which he stripped girls of their virtue.

"That's what I've waited for..." Sarah smiled as if to pretend she didn't know what he was about to do. Luke smirked as he forcefully pushed her against the bar wall.

Instead of showing fear, Sarah's expression became instantly angered. Luke confused as to why she hadn't cried out or even appeared to be scared, shuffled inside of his jacket – desperately looking for something. Sarah remained still as she watched him pull a knife from the inside pocket as his eyes turned black.

"Surprise..." He laughed evilly as he thrust the blade towards her; using her speed Sarah caught the blade before it impacted against her chest.

Realising the blade hadn't punctured her skin and that she was holding onto the sharp end, Luke looked up cautiously into her eyes – confused as to how she had the strength to fight against him and why in the hell he wasn't able to disappear from his host in that moment of finding something wasn't quite right. Something was keeping him near to her...like a force he wasn't able to break through, even with his demonic strength.

Suddenly he felt a painful force impact against his side knocking him roughly to the ground; the sound of the shell being fired still echoing across the alley. Turning her head Sarah looked round to see Dean walking towards them; carrying nothing but a shotgun in his hands.

Feeling the salt round start to burn his insides, Luke cursed and shuffled uncontrollably at the pain as Sarah paused at the side of him; her eyes looking down into his confused ones "I guess you will not be getting my virtue after all" Her true voice and etiquette returning.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke shouted angrily; flinching as the salt spread within.

Hearing his footsteps growing closer, Sarah peered up to see Dean stop on the opposite side of the demon, glancing down angrily whilst still holding the shotgun firmly in his hands – always protecting himself if the demon were to attack.

"He is not going anywhere..." Sarah said reassuringly as Dean glanced up and passed her a questionable look "Thought I would try a little binding ritual that I have been working on..."

Dean nodded; his eyes not leaving the demon that lay beneath them.

"You bitch!" Luke shouted; grabbing his side.

Hearing the growl of his car, Dean and Sarah turned to watch as Sam reversed the Impala towards them – stopping just in front of them.

"Oh look, your rides here" Dean said sarcastically, watching as Sam quickly jumped out of the Impala; hurrying round he used the key to open up the trunk.

Luke looked up at the car to see a devil's trap imprinted on the inside of the trunk; fear covered his face as he felt the man at his side roughly pull him to his feet "Wait...just wait..." He pleaded.

Dean ignored him as he dragged his fighting body towards the car, Sam assisted in using his strength to grab the other side of the demon and throw him forcefully inside before slamming the trunk shut. Inside the trunk, the demon screamed and fought against the devil's trap that held him; the feeling of being trapped – truly terrifying for any demon.

"We should get going..." Sam advised as he quickly hurried back to the driver's side.

Dean nodded as he turned his eyes back to Sarah; without the demon being a distraction his eyes couldn't help but momentarily look at the sight in front him.

"You should go, I will meet you at Bobby's" Sarah urged. Truth be told she was angry, angry at what he had asked of her and angry at herself for acting so inappropriately – she felt unusually dirty and needed some time to calm from being manhandled by a demon.

Sensing her frustration, Dean nodded as he headed for the passenger side, pausing he turned and passed her a caring look "You did good, real good" Dean responded.

Remaining quiet, Sarah nodded as her eyes glanced up into his. Hearing Sam call for him, Dean nodded and quickly jumped into the passenger side.

Standing in the darkness; Sarah was silent as she watched the rear lights of the Impala disappear out of the alley and out of her sight – in her mind she contemplated her actions, what she was doing and what she was becoming...

* * *

Hey guys, I know by what i read in the reviews that you were all wondering what would happen in this chapter...i really hope I did you proud and worked the scene well (I tried my best :$) So...now they have the demon... =) What did you guys think? As Interesting as you hoped it would be?

& A HUGE Thank you to all those that are reading & reviewing - every review means so much to me! so if your new to this story, I'd love to know what you think! and those that have supported me throughout - as always Thank you (you know who you are!) Looking forward to what's coming next?...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

"Aargh!" The demon flinched feeling holy water be splashed across his face – disturbing him from the unconsciousness he had been knocked into – courtesy of Dean.

"Wakey Wakey" Calmly the demon lifted his head to see Dean Winchester standing feet from him holding a small tin flask; smirking angrily he tried to move - only to feel his arms and legs tied against the chair he sat on.

Sneering at the material that bound him, the demon glared up at Dean "You really think a few meters of rope can hold me?" Starting to chuckle, the demon paused "You Winchesters are dumber than you look..."

Dean smirked "The rope won't but..." His eyes lifting to the ceiling – the demons following "That will..."

Falling quiet, the demon looked back at Dean – a slight sense of fear in his expression at the fact he wasn't able to escape

"Not so dumb anymore are we? You smug son of a bitch" Dean responded angrily.

Leaving the demon to contemplate things over in his head, Dean back stepped and leant against the doorframe behind next to his brother; their eyes both staring at the demon – attempting to intimidate him.

Feeling a draft appear in the room causing numerous books to scatter across the floor, Dean and Sam turned their heads to find Sarah standing at their side – dressed in her usual attire of tight jeans, high heeled boots and leather jacket. Dean turned to face her as their eyes met in an affectionate glance.

"Anything?" Sarah asked looking over at the demon who had decided to ignore them – he was quiet and had his head pointed at the ground.

Dean shook his head as he turned back in the direction of the demon "Nah, been sleeping mostly...trying to hide behind the skin it won't be in for much longer..."

Sarah rolled her eyes "Please do not say all that I did, was for nothing..." Her voice a little frustrated.

Dean looked back round at her and smirked "You think I'd put you through that...just to come up empty handed, I don't think so..."

Sarah nodded noticing the demon raise his head to look at them, seeing her reaction Dean turned and glared at him.

The demon laughed mockingly "So the Winchesters have finally stepped up their game?" Moving his eyes between them; he looked at Sam, then Dean then at the so called Casey he had met earlier that evening in the bar "Getting others to do their dirty work for them...who would've seen the day..."

"So...who are you?" His eyes stopping at Sarah "Ooh wait don't tell me...another demon they've wrangled to be their bitch..." His eyes glancing over at Sam "That reminds me, how is Ruby Sam?"

Sam's expression turned frustrated; the demon knew Ruby was dead and gone but wanted to rattle him; test his patience.

Sarah shuddered at the thought of being anything like the abomination that sat in front of her "No, not a demon...thank god..." Sarah responded smugly seeing the demon look back at her.

"Woman of mystery" The demon winked "I like that..."

"Where is Mephistopheles Luke?" Sam asked; his voice stern – angered by his previous question to him.

Luke looked over at him and smirked "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name...I mean are you sure it's correct? You boys have been making some serious mistakes lately..."

Sam sneered at his response.

"Now..." His eyes returning to Sarah "Where was I...oh yes trying to figure out what you're sweet ass is..."

Dean tutted as he rolled his eyes at Luke; feeling his patience start to waver "Alright Romeo..." His voice calm yet firm as he stepped forward "This is how it's gonna go, we're gonna ask the questions and you're gonna answer them..."

Luke smirked as he looked up at Dean "Is that right...and what if I don't?"

"If you don't..." Dean started picking up a steel bucket from the ground; tilting the bucket he splashed Luke with holy water – feeling the water literally sizzle his skin, Luke screamed "Then I'm gonna force you and you must've heard that I'm very good at getting what I want..." His voice scarily composed as he insinuated what he was like in hell.

Sarah who stood just behind peered up and over at him passing him a questionable look – she knew it was important they get the information they needed but the last thing she wanted was for Dean to revert to his old tactics.

Calming from the agonising pain, Luke looked angrily up at Dean "I've already told you, I don't know anything!"

"You hear that Sam? He doesn't know anything..." Dean's voice obviously showing he was unconvinced.

"Yeah, I heard..." Sam responded; his eyes reflecting the same threatening look.

Luke shuffled against his restraints "I'm telling you the truth!"

Dean smirked; his eyes never leaving the demons "We'll see soon enough, won't we?"

Thrusting the bucket in his direction, Sarah stepped back as Dean covered Luke in the remaining holy water – screaming in pain as his skin crackled amongst the steam that radiated from him.

"Aaarrggghh! Stop!" Luke cried trying to rip his arms and legs free.

"I'll stop when you start talking!" Dean responded lowering the bucket to his side.

"This is going to be a long night..." Sarah huffed folding her arms at her chest.

Slowly Luke raised his head from the ground and looked up at her "Just what I had originally planned for you and I darling...until we were so rudely interrupted" Luke responded passing her a second wink. Sarah pulled her eye brows together before rolling her eyes; she couldn't think of anything worse than that thought alone.

"Oh yeah...I would have spent my sweet time carving you apart..." Luke smirked; his inner thoughts alone emitting through and into her senses. Sarah remained still as her fists tightly clenched together. Dean however was furious at the way in which he had spoken to her; lunging forward he delivered a hard knuckled punch across Luke's cheek.

"Shut the hell up!" He threatened as he took a step back across the salt line.

Feeling the blood leak from his gums, Luke spat what liquid he could gather to the ground as he smirked "Thought you wanted me to talk? You can't have it both ways Deano..." His tone smug and arrogant.

Dean returned the smirk as he stepped forward; leaning down he positioned his face inches from Luke's. Worried that the demon was strong enough to break free – Sarah took a step towards them.

"Oh, you'll talk – trust me on that" Dean and Luke glared at each other until Dean pulled back and walked into the room next door – not giving the demon a second glance.

* * *

Shaking his head at Dean's attempt to frighten him, Luke watched as Sam stepped forward from the wall towards him.

"Am I mistaken in thinking you're supposed to tag each other before stepping in to the ring Sam?" Luke asked.

Sam smirked as he shook his head "Go ahead, keep up with the smart remarks but this can either go really easy or really hard for you...you're choice..." Sam paused watching as Luke thought about what he had said "Just tell us what we wanna know..."

"Let me guess...you're the good cop and he's the bad cop?" Luke asked passing him a smug smile; Sam huffed – frustrated they weren't getting anywhere – time was of the essence.

"Tell me Sam...how is it you start the apocolapse and you're not on the firing line with me?" Luke watched as Sam's posture stiffened whilst he clenched his fists together "I mean it's all your fault that we're gonna win..."

Sensing the uncontrollable anger rise within him, Sarah turned to face him "Sam..."

Hearing her Sam turned his head and watched as she subtly shook her head; knowing all too well that if he goes, he will go.

Luke smirked knowing he had gotten under the younger brothers skin – turning his head he looked over at the so called Casey...

"What do you think?" His eyes glancing her up and down like she were a piece of meat.

"My opinion is that you should co-operate"

Luke scoffed "Of course you'd say that Casey...you're their new little bitch...god, you guys are so boring! Where's the bad cop gone, at least he was slightly amusing..."

"Oh, I'm right here" Dean's voice sounded from behind Sam and Sarah; all eyes turned to watch as he walked into the room holding a knife in his hand. Focusing his gaze on the blade, Luke realised it was Ruby's; the only knife in creation apart from the Devilian and Angilian that could kill a demon. A look of fear suddenly spreading across his face.

"So...you feel like talking yet?" Dean asked as he tapped the knife casually against his palm.

Feeling a force halt him in his stride, Dean turned to see Sarah holding his arm "Dean...there are other ways..." Her eyes pleading with him not to walk that road again.

Dean's face stiffened "He isn't going to talk...this is the only way..."

Pulling from her grip, Dean continued in walking up to the demon – pausing he stopped just in front of Luke, holding the blade at his eyeline

"You got one chance...where is Mephistopheles?"

"I told you, I don't know anyone by that name!" Luke shouted as he tried rocking himself free from the chair.

Dean nodded as his eyes glared down into Luke's – tightening his grip on the blade Dean thrust the blade downwards – Luke screamed as he felt the blade pierce his skin and break through the host's kneecap.

Sam felt his face screw up as he watched his older brother continue on with the interrogation; he knew the things in which he had done in hell but had never witnessed it. Sarah remained still as she watched, her memories of the old Dean flooding back – she didn't know if she could watch the man she loves turn back to the evil he once was.

"Please! I don't know!" Luke shouted, pleaded.

"Bull! You know it, I know it!" Dean shouted angrily over his pleas; grabbing the handle he ripped the blade from the cap causing blood and cracked bone to leak from the wound "Where is he?"

"Dean..." Sam said stepping towards him.

"Sam! I got this, he's lying – can't you see that!" Dean asked looking angrily round at his brother.

"Yeah, I can see that but he's not worth losing your head over..." Sam responded.

Hearing Luke chuckle condescendingly, Dean turned his head slowly back and glared "What the hell you laughing at?"

"The pathetic excuse you have turned into..." Luke watched as Dean slowly turned his body back to face him "Dean, Dean, Dean...you had some god given talent down in hell – no one wanted to be put on you're table...but seeing you now, well lets just say I'm disappointed and expected so much more!"

Dean felt the fury pass through him as he leant forward and grabbed Luke menacingly – remaining silent he slashed the blade across Luke's cheek, splitting the skin in two causing blood to splatter. Luke cursed at the agonising pain; trying to fight against the hold Dean had on him, but it was no use.

"Dean!" Sarah said stepping forward grabbing the material of his jacket; still engulfed in the rage Dean felt himself be pulled back; swiping round he swung for her – right hooking her across the cheek.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean cursed grabbing his hand; the anger calming instantly as he realised what he had done – every bone in his hand feeling broken after his fist collided against her indestructible cheek – almost like punching a metal wall. He hadn't hurt her physically but emotionally, he could see the shock and hurt on her face.

Sam not wanting the situation to esculate between them hurried to his brothers side; ready to stand in between if needed. Looking at Dean he passed him a 'What the hell are you thinking?' look before passing Sarah an apologetic one as they both watched her backstep away from them; her stunned eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Shit..." Dean whispered to himself as he watched her about to turn and leave the room "Sarah!" He called not wanting her to leave but instantly realising his second mistake of the evening. Clenching his jaw tight, he closed his eyes – angry at himself for letting the demon get under his skin – letting himself lose focus.

Sarah slowly turned and passed him an infuriated look – she wanted her identity to remain hidden from the demon that sat across the room from them.

"Wait..." Luke started glancing over at her "You're Sarah...as in Sahariel?"

Taking a deep breathe, Sarah crossed her arms at her chest as she stepped towards Luke – she could sense Dean's eyes following her but she refused to look round at him right now.

"In the flesh..." Her tone remaining frustrated at the latest turn of events.

A look of confusion and fear spread across Luke's face as he peered up at her "Wow...I heard you were breathtaking but you're just delicious..."

Ignoring his compliment Sarah clenched her jaw angrily "Where is Mephistopheles?"

Huffing Luke shook his head "Like I keep saying...I don't know who that is – why do you think I do?"

"Because Luke if you know about me...you know about him..." Sarah responded seeing the 'Oh shit' expression appear.

Sam and Dean had seen the look and stepped forward.

"Where is he?" Sam asked impatiently.

Luke looked at the ground, still trying to worm his way out of the restraints "I...I don't know..."

Sarah huffed "I am really not in the mood to keep playing this game..." Stepping forward she raised her hand in his direction – gripping tightly onto the demon inside of the host. Feeling her purity within him, the demon screamed – the pain worse than being shot with multiple salt rounds or slowly tortured with an Angilian blade.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked angrily, her grip tightening as the demon started to shake violently.

"Looks like we've been using the wrong technique..." Sam mumered as both he and Dean watched her anger rise; Dean however remained quiet – disappointed in himself for becoming lost in the anger and lashing out at the one person who had started to truly ground him.

Releasing her grip, Luke continued to moan at the pain whilst gasping for breathe "This is...nothing compared to what will happen...if I talk to you..." His eyes looking up into hers; pleading for her to stop.

Sarah smirked as she nodded, Luke watched as she slowly removed her leather jacket; throwing it to the ground.

"You know how you asked me if I like surprises?" Sarah asked leaning down; her face inches from his.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but pass a questionable look between them, then at her for her instant change in tactic.

"Look...I was just..." Luke stuttered nervously, seeing the change in her eyes.

"Just answer the question..." Sarah interrupted.

The sound of Luke gulping could be heard across the room as he nodded his head apprehensively.

"Well I have one for you..." Slowly Sarah took a step back out of the circle, whilst Luke watched her anxiously "You will not talk to me because you are worried that you will disappoint Mephistopheles, well...you need not worry about that any longer being that you will not being seeing him again...ever" She watched as Luke passed her a confused look – Smirking Sarah took a deep breathe as she focused her gaze on him "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas..."

Hearing the incantation spoken from her lips, both Dean and Sam looked over at her – surprised of how fluent she sounded doing an exorcising ritual. Luke beginning to feel himself be pulled from the host – started to scream and plead with her.

"Omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica..."

"Please, stop!" Luke cried as sweat dripped from the host's body – every attachment he had made internally being hacked free one by one "I'm begging you, stop!"

Sarah started to pace back and forth in front of him; her eyes never leaving him "Tell me where he is..." Her voice slowly returning to the calm and peaceful tone the brothers knew.

"I can't, he will kill me!"

"That fate seems better than the one I have planned for you...I will send you back to where you belong...I assume they will all be excited to see you again"

Luke's body twitched from the pain as his coal black eyes had been brought to the surface; terror is all that could be seen on his face from the thought of being returned to the pit of hell.

Sarah nodded "Okay, I will let you think on that a little longer...Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis..."

The chair Luke sat on began violently moving around the salt circle as he cried – steam seeped uncontrollably from his skin as he gripped tightly onto the wooden arms – that tight blood seeped from the host's hands "OKAY STOP!"

Sarah paused and looked at him; the chair had stopped moving and he looked physically exhausted as the tears streamed down the host's face.

"He's in Minnesota..." Luke whispered; trying to catch his breathe.

"Where?" Dean asked stepping forward; not hearing him from where he stood.

"Minnesota..."

Sam sneered as he appeared in Luke's sight "How'd we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't but it's the truth..." Luke responded trying to calm the agonising shakes.

"What about the toxin, when are they going to release it?" Dean asked.

Luke shook his head "I don't know..."

Dean peered up at Sarah who nodded "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge..."

"No, No...wait...shit...the seventeeth day of this month"

Sam's eyes widened at the revelation being it was the ninth already "Holy crap..." He whispered.

"Where in Minnesota?" Sarah asked stepping forward catching Luke's eyes with hers, sensing him about to duck out of the question her eyes turned frustrated "Do I need to continue?"

Luke huffed as he shook his head "Place called Windom..."

"What if he's lying?" Dean asked looking round at Sarah.

"I'm not!" Luke defended – hoping they believed him.

"He is not lying, I would be able to sense the difference" Sarah responded seeing Dean and Sam nod.

Luke breathed a huge sigh of relief as he slumped back into his chair "Thank you"

Sarah passed him a confused look "For?"

"Not sending me back...truly thank you..." Luke responded passing her a smile. He watched as she nodded "Kinda makes me wanna lay another kiss right on you..." His arrogant persona returning.

Sarah tilted her head sensing the emotions he was emitting – the images truly damaging to such a pure mind – clenching her jaw, Sarah gritted her teeth "Who knew that was going to be you're biggest mistake this evening..." She responded raising her hand in the air – Luke, Sam and Dean all passed her a confused look.

"You really think I would leave something like you within humanity?" Sarah asked watching the terror return on his face

"But you said..." Luke started, attempting to defend his case.

"I never said what I would do if you co-operated..." Sarah responded bluntly "Surprise..." She whispered as she clicked her thumb and middle finger together.

Luke's scream echoed momentarily across the room before the smoke within exploded violently from the host, disintegrating into the devil's trap above – leaving the host fully intact but dead from being rode so hard by the demon.

Taking a deep breathe, Sarah looked over at Sam and Dean who remained stunned at her actions – narrowing her gaze she passed Dean a disappointed look before disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the sofa, Sarah huffed as she looked over at the clock on the far wall...3AM and the brothers had only just finished burning and burying the remains of the host. Pushing her hand through her hair, Sarah dropped her arm frustratedly down on the material of the chair. Her mind permanently circling the situation, her upcoming fight and undeniable death and the way in which Dean had struck her, after everything. She hadn't spoken to Dean since – he hadn't hurt her physically but emotionally something felt strangely off within.

Hearing footsteps on the floorboards outside approach the lounge; Sarah could sense him – his guilt and regret. Peering up she watched as he appeared in the doorway and cautiously walked to where she was sitting. Sitting next to her Dean turned and passed her an apologetic look

"I'm sorry..." His voice almost a whisper – like it hurt for him to remember striking her in the way he did.

Sarah fell quiet as her eyes gazed into his, she didn't know what to say to him – if anything the silence between them made what he felt worse as he turned his body towards her.

"If I could take it back I would...but I can't and for that I'm sorry..."

Sarah nodded "I know you would but Dean you hit me – after everything I have done, you struck me...why?"

Dean shook his head as the frustration at himself grew within "I was pissed...really pissed and I guess when you pulled me back, you were in the firing line"

"I was trying to help you Dean, that is all I ever try to do" Sarah responded watching him nod.

"I know – I can't say anything but I'm sorry and that although the jury's going against me on this one right now, I'd never try and hurt you"

Sarah nodded "Dean I stopped you because I could not watch you..." Pausing Sarah looked to the side, she felt angered by his actions and upset at the thought of losing him back into the darkness.

Dean nodded in return as he pulled himself back round; he knew what she meant and couldn't help but worry one day he might lose himself like he did before.

Glancing down at the ground, Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek – He despised being so vunerable around her but could not continue in holding it all in "I guess the monster never really left..."

Sarah turned back and looked over at him to watch the tear drop, passing him a sympathetic look Sarah could literally feel her heart wrench for him. Moving closer she linked her arm under his so she could hold him supportingly but not completely knowing all too well this would only increase his discomfort.

"I see many things when I look at you Dean Winchester, a monster is not one of them" Lifting her hand, she gently pulled his chin in her direction so he could look at her "I see the man who will save humanity...I see the man who would rather fight in this war than hide, I see the man whose courage exceeds my own...I see the man I love"

Lifting his eyes Dean looked at her, Sarah watched as the corners of his lips rose ever so slightly – moving himself closer to her he rested his arm around her lower back; taking hold of her gently he affectionately kissed her on the lips – truly appreciative of the constant support she gave to him.

* * *

"Alright!" Bobby's voice echoed across the study "You boys are leaving for Minnesota in one hour and all you've done for the past two is debate on how things should be done like a married couple...we still are no closer to having a set plan!"

Dean and Sam nodded; once they started to plan they realised how tough this hunt is going to be, being they have to kill Mephistopheles and whatever forces accompany him whilst trying to stop the toxin being released whilst attempting to stay completely off Lucifer's rador. The pressure undeinably building for the brothers.

Castiel remained quiet in the corner, just listening – waiting to answer any questions they may have.

"Where is Sarah? Shouldn't she be here?" Bobby asked briefly pausing the discussion topic.

"Of course" Sarah responded appearing in the room at the same time of both Sam and Dean shrugging causing them to jump at the sudden surprise "What have I missed?" Sarah asked dropping a duffel bag to the ground.

"Not alot, these two eejits can't agree on anything...maybe you can assist in some sensible suggestions..." Bobby responded looking mockingly over at each of the brothers.

Standing at the opposite table looking over a plan of the town, Dean had heard Bobby's response and just shook his head in return before glancing back down at the map.

Sarah paused as she bit her bottom lip – her thinking plan a lot more advanced than the brothers being that she needed to work it so they were as far away from Lucifer as possible yet having her own plan of diverting them so she could leave without them questionning her and stupidly trying to find her.

"Well the main objective is destroying the toxin but in order to do that, we will need to kill Mephistopheles and the army that Lucifer would have supplied to him" Sarah explained.

"So basically a deja vu of what happened before?" Sam asked looking over at her.

Sarah shook her head "Imagine Thamuz and Malphus as a taster...Mephistopheles is my opposite therefore being a lot stronger than the last guests of honour...therefore having bigger needs regarding an army"

"Terrific..." Sam murmered under his breath "This just keeps getting better and better..."

"Alright, step one – take out the defence, then what?" Dean asked peering up from the map.

"We locate that toxin and I destroy it..." Sarah responded looking over at him.

"What about Lucifer, we won't be able to keep dodging him...even with the carving on our ribs?" Sam asked

"You worry about that toxin; I'll take care of Lucifer..." Sarah watched as Sam nodded.

"Take care of him how?" Dean asked, beginning to feel worried about her safety through all of this knowing that Lucifer was perfectably able to kill her.

Sensing the questions emitting from him, Sarah glanced over at him "Once we are done with Mephistopheles and his companions, you will need a distraction in order to extract the toxin successfully... I will be that distraction until you are clear...once you are clear and the toxin is not in his reach, I will be able to destory it."

"Where do we assume the toxin will be located?" Castiel asked.

_A loud crashing sound echoed as Sarah's body impacted against the wall. The force alone causing her to crash through to the otherside and collide against the concrete barn floor. Leaning up on her arms; still holding her blade tightly, she could feel the blood from her gums filling her mouth whilst dripping down her throat when she swallowed. Gathering what she could; Sarah spat the liquid to the ground as she pulled herself up and off the ground. Turning her head she noticed the weapon sitting neatly on an old table in the far corner; about to step towards it; Sarah paused as she felt a presence behind her._

Sarah paused as the memory of her premonition flashed through her mind; turning her head she looked over at Castiel.

"Mephistopheles will want carnage – best place is central, closer to humanity..." Sarah lied.

Castiel nodded "What if this is just another attempt at destroying you...another decoy?"

Dean and Sam both paused from planning their route and looked up at her.

Sarah nodded; feeling all eyes looking at her "Time is running out, Michael is growing unquestionably stronger...If I know Lucifer, he will becoming impatient – the race for the vessels has begun..."

Castiel's face stiffened as he remembered their previous argument, he could sense the energy she was emitting – something very wrong in what she was feeling "I do not like this..."

Sensing him about to broadcast his views on her plan; Sarah swiped her head round and looked at him – her eyes demanding he not say another word "No-one likes this war Castiel" Sarah responded through gritted teeth.

"Cas?" Sam asked passing him a confused look at the amount of emotion he was showing.

Dean peered up catching the look between Castiel and Sarah "Am I missing something here?"

"I am sorry" Castiel watched as Sarah subtly shook her head "But you cannot keep pretending - out of all of us you do not have the biggest chance in surviving...Lucifer will not just let you go..."

Dean and Sam passed a worried glance between them before watching Sarah take a step towards Castiel.

"He kinda has a point..." Sam responded

Sarah paused as her eyes glared at Castiel; if the boys needed anymore doubt in their mind. Huffing she shook her head as she turned back towards the brother.

"So what if he does?" Sarah asked frustratedly.

"Sarah..." Dean interuppted.

"Anyone of us could die, we are dealing with my brother after all..." Sarah watched as all eyes fell on her "We are all fighting for the same thing and at this moment in time, it is to stop that toxin! If that toxin is released – chosen vessels have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide – they will be found whether they like it not...everyone else will die, not pleasantly either – this toxin has been developed in hell for centuries, what you think it is just going to put people to sleep? no it will kill them slowly and excruciatingly whilst keeping their minds active, always aware of the torture they are experiencing!" Sarah argued as an unusual amount of pain could be seen in her eyes.

"How can you possibly know that?" Castiel responded.

"Because they tested it on me!" Sarah paused as she looked at the ground.

The room fell silent as all eyes passed her a confused and worried look. Taking a deep breathe, Sarah glanced around the room "They created a protective barrier for the toxin using whatever energy I had left...if having that stripped from me bit by bit was not painful enough...my human form was subject to numerous test runs of the toxin...they never expected I would get out...they never expected I would do whatever it took to destroy it – even if that means destroying myself..."

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel all fell quiet as the seriousness of the situation finally really settled within them – each passing an overly concerned look between them.

Sarah looked over at Castiel who passed her a sympathetic look "All questions answered?"

Castiel nodded as he stepped forward "I will assist in transporting the toxin away from the town whilst Sam and Dean deal with getting themselves out of harms way"

"And you know I'll be here, helping anyway I can with information and resources" Bobby added moving himself out from behind his desk and towards her.

Sarah nodded as she turned towards Dean; his eyes meeting hers – no words needed to be spoken, she could sense all that he wanted to say and the ways in which he wanted to comfort her by that one glance.

Subtly clearing his throat – Dean nodded as he pointed down at the map on the table, hinting for all to look with him; stepping forward they stood in a huddle so they could each get a clear view.

"Alright...best plan I've found of not getting noticed is to drive up through the South and set up there – Central is more North of the town..." Dean explained pointing at the numerous entrances and areas.

Sam nodded "Sounds good to me..."

"I guess that's that then..." Bobby responded as Castiel nodded.

Sarah remained still as her eyes glanced around at the men that stood before her "One more thing..." Her words instantly catching their attention "Not that it will but I need to know that each of you, no matter what happens, will do whatever it takes, if something goes wrong to get out of there"

Sarah moved her eyes to Castiel who stood at her side, Castiel nodded. Glancing over at Sam she watched as he nodded. Nodding, her eyes finally set on Dean who appeared to be having trouble in agreeing to that seeing as he didn't leave her the last time – how was he supposed to? Apprehensively his jaw clenched tightly together as he nodded.

* * *

Thunder echoed across the darkened afternoon sky as Dean threw the final bag in his trunk; repositioning everything so he could close the trunk comfortably. Sam and Castiel approached the Impala after saying their goodbyes to Bobby.

"All set?" Sam asked pausing at the passenger door.

"Almost" Dean responded

Castiel nodded as he opened the back door "I guess, I will wait in here then"

Sam nodded, watching as Castiel climbed in behind the passenger seat – slumping against the material. After travelling so many times with the brothers in the Impala he had clearly become used to it.

Sarah walked with Bobby as they paused on his doorstep. Looking down she passed him a reassuring smile.

"Take care of the boys won't ya?" Bobby joked but the concern for his surrogate sons could be seen.

Sarah nodded "That goes without saying Bobby"

Bobby smiled as Sarah reached and touched his shoulder

"Thank you for all of the kindness you have shown me, I appreciate it"

Seeing a change in her eyes, Bobby passed her a concerned look "Sure thing, You alright?"

Sarah nodded as she glanced over at Dean to see him nod at her before climbing in the drivers side.

"Apart from having to travel in that..." Sarah joked putting her hand out "Thanks again Bobby" Taking his hand, she shook it before casually walking in the direction of the Impala.

Feeling something be left in his hand, Bobby looked down to find a piece of paper folded neatly, glancing up he passed Sarah a questionable look as she leant against the Impala. He watched as she nodded subtly before climbing into the Impala behind Dean – sitting awkwardly next to Castiel – the lack of space always being an issue for her.

Watching as the Imparla woke with a growl, Bobby slowly opened the piece of paper and gazed down at it...Pulling his eye brows together he glanced back up – the confusion written all across his face as the Impala disappeared into the night.

* * *

Okay guys first off, I am so very sorry for the delay! work has been kicking my ass, been so busy! This chapter is a little longer than the others so hopefully you'lll all forgive me =) I love the reviews guys so just hit that magic button and let me know what you think! So...what's going to happen next? what does the paper say? What you think? x


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Pulling the Impala into an empty space, Dean huffed as he pulled the keys from the ignition "This'll do..."

Feeling the uncontrollable urge to burst out of the box that was confining her, Sarah was more than pleased for the unplanned stop "Finally!" She moaned pushing the backdoor open and literally flying herself out.

Stirring in the sleep he had fallen into, Sam straightened himself up on the seat next to his brother "We're at the motel, already?" He asked rubbing his hand down his face.

Dean shook his head, glancing over at the motel to the side "Well it's a motel... Grabbing the handle, he pushed the driver's door open and climbed out; smirking at Sarah who leant against the frame.

"What?" Sarah asked seeing the overly teasing look on his face.

"You didn't have to travel with us..." Dean replied closing the door behind him.

Sarah smiled; stepping away from the car she stopped just in front of him "Who would watch over you? Besides this is not the worst thing I have done for you Dean Winchester..." Sarah responded sarcastically – if truth be told she didn't want to be anywhere else no matter how selfish that feeling might be.

Dean smirked as he nodded; stepping closer he was inches from her "Still grateful sweetheart"

"If we are staying, we should get a room; being out in the open is not wise" Castiel interrupted as Sam finally emerged from the passenger side of the car.

Sensing the jealousy rise in Castiel, Sarah glanced over at him; his face showing a number of emotions he still could not understand fully – nodding, Sarah took a step back from Dean "I will go and get us one..."

Dean passed her a questionable look "You gonna be alright doing that?"

Sarah pulled her eyebrows together "I am an Angel Dean not an idiot..." Her response overly sarcastic; Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he back stepped away from her.

"I'll start unloading the bags then..."

Sarah nodded as she turned and casually walked in the direction of the motel reception area.

"Dean what are we doing? We should keep going..." Sam asked joining his brother at the trunk.

"Sam we are a town away, we've been on the road for hours – we're no good to anybody in this damn apocalypse beat..." Dean replied grabbing his duffel bag.

Sam nodded; his brother was making perfect sense but he couldn't help but threat that time was surely running out being that it was the sixteenth day of the month – and that toxin was about to be released.

"We'll get some rest and hit the road – I'm pretty sure Windom's still gonna be there when the sun rises" Dean passed Sam his duffel as he closed the trunk finding Castiel standing across the car from him.

"Are we sure stopping this far from town is the right thing to do?" Castiel asked.

"No but I need sleep, Sam here needs sleep...I'm afraid we mere mortals don't run on Angel gasoline..." Dean responded.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah had pushed open the rickety old reception door and was now waiting patiently to be served; although she could feel her impatience rise as every millisecond passed – she was counting after all. Glancing down at the desk Sarah noticed a small silver device, tilting her head she moved forward and pressed it – jumping slightly at the annoyingly echoing sound that filled the room.

Whatever she did must have worked because no more than a few seconds after she was greeted by a young blonde girl; she couldn't have been more than 22 with the overly dressed attire she wore.

"Sorry about the wait hunni – was just in the back with my boy Garry, he's an all-nighter if you know what I mean" The girl confessed straightening her shirt.

Sarah nodded; overwhelmed by what she could sense from the girl but equally confused as to what human in their right mind would want to copulate with such a disastrous state – not that Sarah would ever feel the need to judge; well not the old version of her anyway – she could feel that persona slowly slipping away.

"Room please, two doubles" Sarah asked watching as the woman nodded; leaning down she grabbed the hotel register from underneath and slammed it down on the desk.

"Let's see..." She started flicking impatiently through the book; obviously wanting to return to her activities "Umm, I don't have two doubles but I can offer you two single rooms for the same price?"

"Hey baby! What's taking you so long? Don't make me finish without you!" A man's husky voice called from behind – somewhere in the darkened room behind.

Sarah couldn't help sometimes but resent her Angel capabilities; not only could she sense the females instincts – she could sense the overwhelming desire of the male – this wouldn't be such a horrendous thing if she hadn't recently been starting to feel the same conflicting desire about the human in her charge.

"I will take the two singles"

The girl nodded "Sure thing doll, let me just get the keys and we'll sort the paperwork..." Sarah watched as the girl turned and hurried in the backroom – she could hear soft moans and grunts as she assumed the girl was trying to find the room keys whilst the male was permanently glued to her. Looking to the side Sarah glanced out of the window; she could feel her purity swarming in her chest but she could also feel her own overpowering wants and desires.

The girl giggled before appearing back in the room "Sorry about that, he's a wild one!" She joked dropping the keys on the counter "Okay...so that's two single rooms for one night?"

Sarah nodded and smiled as she stepped forward; wanting desperately to get out of that room as soon as possible.

* * *

At the Impala Sam, Castiel and Dean continued with their discussion regarding the plan for the following day; each having their own fears and concerns for the situation.

Sam huffed as he felt the cold wind strike him from behind "What's taking Sarah so long?"

Dean about to answer; suddenly rolled his eyes "Shit..." He moaned as he quickly hurried towards the reception leaving both Sam and Castiel passing a confused glance between them.

* * *

"That will be $89 then please hun" The woman asked sliding a piece of paper across the desk.

In that moment of Sarah passing a confused look in the woman's direction; Dean hurried in the door behind her – glancing round she noticed him subtly lift his wallet in her direction – understanding she smiled as she nodded.

Turning back Sarah couldn't help but sense the women's sudden desire for Dean – it matched her own completely except the human perception for desire was a lot easier to show; she couldn't blame the girl for her feeling – what girl wouldn't desire and yearn for such a man like Dean Winchester.

"Completely forgot I was the one paying!" Dean joked pausing just in front of the desk – handing over his credit card.

"Could only get two singles, hope that's okay..." Sarah responded seeing him nod.

"And so the groom should!" The woman smirked taking the card.

Sarah swiped her head round from momentarily looking at Dean and passed the woman a surprised look "The what?"

"You're on your honeymoon right...wedding party?"

Sarah fell silent – all of these human traditions and actions could make her head spin; she understood each and every action but with that to her came a very strict law and order – defining it differently every time. Seeing Sarah stiffen in the spot she stood, Dean smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Yeah – don't mind her, you're kinda shy aren't you sweetie?" His facial expression teasing her as she slowly looked round at him.

Sarah smiled as she nodded cautiously – what was he doing to her? His touch alone causing her heart to beat fast.

Finalising the payment, the woman smirked passing the card back to Dean "If you don't mind me saying, you two look great together – like you were destined to find one another..."

Dean smirked as Sarah's eyes turned and looked into his "You have no idea..."

Suddenly the nerves and sickness consumed her as she slowly processed what the girl had said...Like you were destined to find one another...Sarah couldn't remember destiny feeling so cruel and torturous – what was she doing? Castiel was right she couldn't keep pretending that she was going to be alright. She could not keep falling deeper into this hole with him knowing all too well that he would be the only one climbing out at the end.

Taking a deep breath Sarah passed him a subtle smile "You okay to finish this? Think I might get some air..."

Seeing right through the fake smile she had passed him; Dean nodded as he released his grip on her. His eyes followed her as she left the reception and he couldn't help but wonder if Castiel was right about her being concerned to take the next step with him and if she was...why? He sure knew he was ready in the moment of her saying hello.

"Seems as it's your honeymoon I've given you a double we hold for special occasions and one single" The girl smiled

Dean nodded; impressed by what his latest lie could bring him – passing her a smile he took the keys from her.

"You're in rooms 24B and E, have a good night..." The girl winked

Dean smirked "Yeah you to sweetheart" He responded; turning and walking out of the reception.

* * *

Sam huffed as he dropped his duffel on the bed; he couldn't help but think they should keep going – be prepared as soon as they could for the upcoming fight. Glancing up at the clock, his anxiousness continued to build after seeing how late into the night it was; every minute that passed was another minute closer to the toxin being released – if truth be told he tried to have hope but after everything that has happened – his doubt in stopping Lucifer was undeniably larger.

Feeling a familiar draft suddenly appear in the room, Sam smiled; turning to find Sarah leaning against the only drawer set that the room supplied – it wasn't the best digs they had stayed in, far from it but they knew the life – they knew better than to question what they settle for day in day out.

"Good thing I live outta my bag huh?" Sam asked jokingly; watching as Sarah glanced around the room "Could only imagine the kinda room you have up in heaven..."

Sarah looked over at him and smirked "Had..." Seeing Sam nod, she could sense his questions of why she would give her previous life up to help them. Not feeling in the mood to answer, Sarah pulled herself away from the drawers and took a step closer in his direction "Are you going to be okay in here?"

Sam smiled at her genuine caring nature "I'll be fine" Turning he grabbed a t shirt from his bag and dropped it to the side.

Sensing the obvious lie and concern in his tone, Sarah passed him a questionable look from behind "Are you okay Sam?"

About to turn and deny what he was feeling; Sam took one look in those bright blue eyes of hers and swore that she could look right into his soul – How could he lie? How could he hide from an Angel that was obviously just being courteous in asking when in reality she knew exactly what was wrong with him?

Sam nodded "Yeah...you know, spose I'm just a bit worried about tomorrow"

Sarah nodded in response; Sam was very much like his older brother in that they would rather try and shield themselves from the pain and vulnerability than dealing with it head on – Angels were designed to be different; deal with the issue and move on immediately – no matter the consequence; Sarah couldn't deny that she was starting to fall on the wrong side of the fence – she had her doubts, her emotions and no way could she find the strength to just deal.

"That is understandable Sam"

Not believing she didn't have any doubts, Sam scoffed at her calm response "You can honestly tell me you're not?"

Sarah smiled, refusing to fill his mind with more doubt "Not something I generally feel Sam..."

Sam raised his eye brow; unconvinced "Generally?"

Feeling her defences build within, Sarah crossed her arms at her chest "What are you getting at?"

"That I'm not buying it...I've seen you Sarah – seen the way you care, the way you act, the way you react when mine or Dean's safety is threatened..." Sam watched as her head bowed at the name of his brother "The way you love my brother..."

Not being able to disagree with him, Sarah nodded as her eyes looked back up to meet his "You're point?"

"My point Sarah is that if you feel all of those emotions; like really feel them – I can't just believe that you can just switch the worry off..." Sam responded taking a step closer to her.

One of the ways she has survived this long is to do exactly that – what good would it be showing how much fear she has leant to feel since being in Hell. Refusing to open that void, Sarah smirked "It is a gift"

"No it's not" Sam disputed seeing her pass him a surprised look; he couldn't remember truly disagreeing with her since they had met "Cause you do worry Sarah, I've seen it! I saw it in the warehouse...I saw it in your eyes when you confessed to me what you feel for Dean"

Feeling her inner wall surround her, Sarah smirked angrily knowing instantly that he literally was going at it with a sledge hammer after feeling him start to hit the nerves within "Why are you doing this?"

Seeing the hurt start to spread across her face, Sam passed her a sympathetic look "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to make you see that hiding who you truly are is not the answer..."

Huffing, Sarah took a step back as she pushed her hand through her hair "Who I am? I am Angel Sam – the second highest order to my father, we of all the Angels do not feel the same emotions as you humans!" She argued, disputed against him – still now she was attempting to futilely defend the being she was meant to be but was so obviously not.

Sam smirked; he understood better than anybody – trying to hide the person you are meant to be behind a fake facade.

"I think we both know you're not your an average Angel Sarah – Hell you're one of the most unbelievable things we've seen and because of all that you've been – we wouldn't change that version of you for the world. We trust you which generally isn't the Winchester way so if you want to continue to deny what you are, then so be it but just know this version of you we respect and will let guide us tomorrow because we trust what you are..." Sam watched as she apprehensively nodded "Because Dean trusts who you are..." Sarah looked up at him and nodded – each second that passed, that hole she continued to dig was becoming deeper and deeper; the last thing she ever wanted was to drag the man she loves down with her – no, he needed to go on – his destiny truly greater than this.

* * *

Castiel waited patiently outside; silently looking out across the motel estate. The Angels were there to guard and defend if anything were to attack leading up to the fight. Hearing a door close to the side of him, Castiel turned his head to find Dean approaching him.

Dean smirked "You know you're not a guard dog Cas, you can move if ya want..." He teased.

Castiel's face remained emotionless as he turned to face him "I am fine where I am"

Dean nodded; glancing to the side "Thanks ya know, for helping us out with this..."

Castiel nodded "You know I will help in any way that I can, you are my friend Dean"

"Good to know, cause what I gotta ask next is certainly not going to test that loyalty" Dean responded sarcastically.

Castiel passed him a questionable look "What is it you wish to ask?"

Dean huffed; that annoyingly vulnerable and uncomfortable feeling spreading instantly through him – pushing his hand through his hair, he smirked "Can't believe I'm having this conversation with you..."

"I still am yet to understand the subject..." Castiel replied sensing the awkwardness build between them.

"I kinda wanted to ask what you meant back at Bobby's..." Dean started seeing the confusion remain – huffing "Wow, someone really needs to tune in their Angel senses...about Sarah and her worries with...you know..." Dean could still see that Castiel didn't understand so to subtly help him out, he winked – that's all he could think to assist his pure-virgin Angel buddy; anything else could seriously cause an unwanted reaction at this time.

Slowly but surely Castiel figured out what Dean was asking and he couldn't help but feel the anger instantly rise as he passed a frustrated look in Dean's direction "You are actually thinking about it?"

Dean smirked "Well yeah...I am still me after all...the notorious Dean Winchester" He joked trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere but that seemed to fail epically as an even angrier expression appeared on Castiel's face – almost pure jealousy of that he could never experience that feeling; especially with the one Angel he's always had a connection with.

"Whoa..." Dean responded throwing his hands in the air "I just wanna know what you meant..."

Castiel huffed feeling his calmness returning to him; no matter how angered he felt – he could not take that out on Dean being that it wasn't Dean's fault that he could not feel further than the basic emotions of an Angel.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel relaxed his stiffened posture "Sarah is a Seraphim Angel Dean...she is stronger than any of the Archangels you have met and her power tests that of what God himself possesses..."

Dean nodded; already familiar with her place in the heavenly hierarchy.

"There was a time when humanity were not able to lay their eyes on her, when Sahariel first came to Earth...any human that looked upon her real form – even a quick second glance would have their eyes instantly burned from their skull so they could not see her, their noses turned inwards so they could not smell her and their tongues shredded so they could not speak of her. Heaven wants to keep her a secret because of who she is and the power she possesses..."

Dean fell quiet; stunned at what he was being told but continued to listen – he wanted to know why the closeness they obviously both wanted was a huge issue for her.

Castiel paused hating the idea of what he was about say "Copulation between a human and an Angel such as Sarah could have devastating consequences – you want to know why she is worried, not only is it because she still fears the connection; it is because she fears what might happen if man was to touch her"

Dean nodded finally gaining some sort of understanding; wanting to navigate the subject carefully Dean coughed subtly trying to clear the tense air "So let's say man has touched her and nothing happened...is that good or bad?"

Dean could see the jealousy instantly start to rise in the Angel's eyes – knowing this could be a huge mistake this close to the fight, Dean smirked "You know what, just forget it – I was just curious on what you meant..." Not wanting to anger the Angel anymore than he already has; blocking the subject seemed like the right thing to do. Turning away from the awkward atmosphere, Dean started to head in the direction of Sam's door.

"Dean..." Castiel said watching as he walked away – Dean paused and looked round at him "You are Michael's true vessel – to confine Michael, you must have some inner strength – maybe that is the strength that is needed..."

Dean smirked as he nodded.

* * *

After sorting his duffel, Sam dropped the bag next to the bed "I think I'm just about ready to settle in..." He smirked; knowing he had spent a great deal of time sorting all of his clothes and weapons.

Sarah nodded "I will let you get some rest" About to turn, she paused and passed him a serious look "Sam you will watch out for Dean won't you?"

Sam turned and passed her a questionable look "Kinda goes without saying...being my brother an all"

Sarah nodded "Nothing more important than family..."

Sam smirked "Not only has he got me but he's got you" Sarah glanced up at him "Haven't seen anyone ground my brother the way you do – you've brought something out in him that I haven't seen in a long time..."

Listening to him she couldn't help but feel her heart ache – what was she doing? Tommorrow was her final day of seeing him – of him seeing her. How could she just disappear and not tell him anything? He deserved more than that but what would she say...how could she possibly do that?

Sam pulled his eye brows together "You okay?" He asked seeing her frown upon his compliment.

Sarah nodded and passed him an overly fake smile "Fine"

"Sarah?" Sam asked; overly concerned for the amount of emotion she was showing. In the moment of him stepping towards her, the motel door opened – sensing Dean, Sarah instantly disappeared from their sights before he could see her.

Walking in Dean noticed the concerned look on Sam's face "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

Surprised at how fast she could move and not wanting to complicate the situation; Sam had to think fast in his response. Shaking his head he smirked "Mid thought...all a bit tense right?"

"Understatement" Dean joked as Castiel followed him into the motel room.

Glancing around the room Castiel could sense Sarah from moments ago "Where did Sarah go?" He asked; still concerned by the obvious secret she was keeping from him and the brothers.

Dean looked up and passed him a confused look "Sarah was here?"

Sam momentarily glanced over at Castiel who nodded; unaware that his directness and naive attitude could cause problems for those around him "Yeah she um...stopped by, see how I was doing"

Knowing when his brother was being truthful and not, Dean nodded unconvinced at Sam's response "Thought I'd check in"

"I'm fine Dean, still think we should've kept going..." Sam responded.

"We'll get a few hours rest - then we'll hit the road..." Seeing his brother nod approvingly, Dean nodded as he turned back towards the motel door "I dunno about you but as much as I wanna kill that son of a bitch, I'm not exactly up for rushing back to the devil..."

Sam smirked; watching as his brother closed the door leaving both Sam and Castiel standing still in the room.

* * *

Later in the night, Dean rested on the bed – just staring up at the ceiling above; he wished he could sleep but how could he possibly with the day they all were dreading approaching? A gentle knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts; passing it a confused look he glanced over at the clock; it was late. Groaning he pulled himself up off the bed and walked over to the door; grabbing his gun from his jacket that hung on the bedframe.

Keeping the gun hidden behind the door, Dean clicked the safety off and used his free hand to unlock the door and open it; about to position his foot behind he was surprised to find Sarah standing there.

"Hey" Dean said; the confusion easily being reflected in his voice. He was taken back by her action being that she would normally just appear – but now she was standing at his door and he couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes; intuition told him that something was really wrong and as much as he didn't want to believe it; this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sarah smiled "Hi Dean, can we talk?" She asked politely; like she always did.

Dean nodded opening the door fully to her "Sure..." Stepping to the side, he allowed her to walk in; quietly he closed the door behind her.

"Sorry if I woke you, I understand you need your rest" Sarah paused in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

Dean smirked as he slowly walked towards her "I wasn't sleeping but if I was, waking to see you wouldn't be such a dreadful thing" Dean teased; always pushing that vulnerable feeling away.

Sarah couldn't believe how much she was hurting inside, how much she truly loved the man that stood in front of her; Dean wasn't blind – he could see the uncertainty that covered her saddened face.

"What is it?" Dean asked slipping his gun back inside of his jacket; his tone matter of fact but truthfully he was worried to see her like that.

Sarah paused...she couldn't find the will to tell him upfront what she wanted; at risk of stuttering she shuffled in the spot she stood – gaining herself an extra few seconds to think "I am just checking you know the plan for tomorrow..."

Dean smirked "Not something I'm likely to forget...I have been doing this for a quite a while..." He attempted to joke and bring a smile to her beautiful face but it remained blank.

Sarah nodded; relieved that she would know that he was out of harm's way being far away from Lucifer. As far as he knew he would be fighting a truck load of demons; unaware of the fate that awaited her.

Dean's expression turned serious as his emerald green eyes looked deeply down into hers "What's it really?" He was far from stupid and knew when he was being lied to.

Sarah didn't know if she could but she needed to try; it was now or never and never wasn't going to be too far down the line. She could feel his eyes literally trying to pierce into her and find the truth "Dean I am here..." That uncontrollable sized lump instantly blocking itself in her throat "I am here to say goodbye..." The fear filled her as she literally had to push those heart breaking words off the tip of her tongue; instantly she felt the pain and regret of her actions but she couldn't fight the fact that it needed to be done.

Dean unaware of what she was actually getting at; pulled his eye brows together "Goodbye...you going somewhere?"

Sarah felt the corner of her lip rise; if only he knew "With the weapon destroyed Dean, I will no longer be needed..." Pausing Sarah watched as the puzzle in his mind clicked into place "It will be time for you and I to go our seperate ways..."

Sarah fell quiet as she watched his frustration build; feeling his insides start to turn Dean clenched his jaw shut – not sure of what to say to her first "Not needed? If you haven't noticed you're the one whose pulled me this far!"

Sarah bowed her head momentarily; the surprising amount of hurt in his eyes unbearable to her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked back up at him "Dean...I love you, I always will but it is time..."

Inside he could feel the hurt; another piece of him slowly breaking away – she couldn't just leave him. Shaking his head; Dean refused to believe that she was saying this to him – after everything "You're lying! I can see it in you're eyes...there's something your not telling me!"

Sensing his anger build, Sarah back stepped away from him – he definately was going to resent her for making him feel like this "If I am lying which I am not, it would only be to protect you...that is all it ever has been"

Souless or not Dean could feel this; huffing he watched as she stepped away from him. Stepping forward, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into him; their bodies almost touching "Sarah, just tell me..."

More than anything Dean despised showing weakness; it always landed him trouble – just like it was now but he refused to believe that she could just walk away from him. His skin on hers was making this all the more difficult; feeling the moisture starting to appear in her eyes, Sarah could tell her tough facade was fading fast – if there was anyone in the world that could break her – it would be Dean Winchester.

"Dean this is just too hard...I cannot do this!" Finding the strength somewhere inside, Sarah pulled her arm from his grip but made the mistake of glancing up at him; his expression confused, hurt and betrayed – it hurt to cause him that.

Passing him a sympathetic look, Sarah stepped forward and raised her hands towards him; their eyes never parted as she cupped his face gently – leaning up she gently brushed her lips against his. It took some will to pull herself away from him but she did. Dean opened his eyes to find her still in front of him; just as close – her expression hurt as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. He had so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't find the strength – couldn't fight against the walls that were quickly surrounding him.

Sarah smiled "Loving you is not easy Dean Winchester..." Dean quietly watched as she side stepped round him; looking to the side he literally found it unbearable to hold his tongue as he listened to her footsteps near the door. Feeling the vulnerability sweep over him he closed his eyes momentarily – he's always been a strong minded man, always protecting himself from getting overly hurt but he couldn't deny that her being around hasn't made him stronger – made him remember what he used to feel like. Now that strength was about to leave and he could feel the emptiness re-appearing and consuming him from the bottom up; hearing her turn the door handle Dean couldn't help but clench his jaw so tight together he could feel his head start to ache as he gazed up at the ceiling...He knew he had about a second to decide what he was going to do...but he honestly didn't know if he could make any kind of decision.

* * *

Hey everyone, tried getting this one up before the weekend - I am so close to 200 reviews! hopefully you guys will help a girl out =) Thank you so much to all those that are reading and reviewing! I can't thank everyone enough (I would like to shout out a special thank you to those that are reading and reviewing on a chapter basis right from the beginning - you guys rock and your continuing support means the world to me)! so, what did you think? Click the magic button below and let me know! :$ Fairly anxious about this one! xo


	26. Chapter 26

Writer Note: Hey Everyone, this note has to be put up top before you read – couple of things you need to know before continuing... 1. I am nervous as hell and 2. The way I put together the following scenes were in a way that would show the connections between two people (not explicit =( this time round but a way that I am really trying to demonstrate that inner link...)

**Chapter 26**

"Sarah!" Dean called turning himself to look at her.

Pausing Sarah held her hand on the handle as she turned and looked at him.

"I love you..." Dean said; equally surprised at his response to her – He didn't know where that had come from...maybe he's been hiding it – he's never truly experienced it before therefore he must be uncapable of showing it... but watching her leave; something inside switched and he couldn't just let her walk away from him.

Feeling her heart beat harder in her chest; Sarah shut herself off from the hope of his statement – that wasn't going to stop her from dying and being Dean, as much as she loved and treasured him; she wasn't entirely sure he felt the same.

Closing her eyes, the tears continued to fall "You do not mean that..." She whispered; needing to get away she turned the handle and started to open the door.

"Don't I?" Dean asked hurrying up to her; not giving her a chance to open the door fully or respond to him. He passionately took hold of her as his lips desirably hit against hers. Coming this close to losing her, Dean no longer cared for the consequences of their actions, if he was going to prove it; he was going to show it. Feeling the difference in his touch, Sarah felt her body press against the door behind her, closing it shut; her conscience screaming for her to stop but she couldn't...unlike the previous times, she hardly had any resistance to him – the man she yearned for more than anything. Feeling the adrenaline pump through her; an unusual frenzy spread within – her whole body tingling against his touch.

Sensing her need for him deepening, the blocks started to appear in her mind one by one as she paused and pulled back; looking up at him his eyes stared down at her – she could sense he wanted in her everyway and this only excited her more. She could deal with fighting the battle between Heaven and Hell but the fight between herself was the hardest; she knew...she knew what she was supposed to do – it was either say goodbye now and save herself and him a lot of hurt or break every rule she has ever known and lose herself completely...

"Dean..." Sarah whispered; trying to calm her breathing she stealthily moved from the door.

She wasn't running from him this time "Sarah..." Dean gently responded; grabbing her arm he pulled her back into him.

Sarah could feel the intensity between them as she looked up into those perfect eyes of his "I...should go Dean"

Calming his breathing, Dean lessened the distance between them even more; his body leaning against hers "Stay with me"

Sarah paused – god she was fighting a losing battle "I cannot, I am sorry Dean..." Taking a deep breath, Sarah attempted to walk away from him – she needed the distance, the time to desperately think about the situation.

She could try and block him as many times as she wanted but he wasn't backing down, turning he watched as she hurried across the room; feeling his jaw clench shut – he hurried after her grabbing her forcefully from behind.

Pulling her round to him, his eyes looking desirably down into hers; the fear continued to spread as her eyes glanced subtly behind to see if she could move away but all she saw was the motel bed – never in her life has she had the occasion and more than anything she wanted to experience this with him; but she couldn't possibly risk the potential aftermath.

He was silent but the hold he had on her was passionate, he didn't want to hurt her – no, she could sense what he wanted and it made her head spin – never in her life has she felt so human. Releasing her arms, Dean moved his hands and gripped onto her hips; pulling her into him he kissed her desirably – her lips felt like they were electric, like every time he brushed his against hers, she would feel a subtle shocking sensation. She didn't pull away from him; instead she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him deeper into their kiss.

Feeling the passion intensify as he grabbed the collar of her jacket and pull it from her frame; Sarah pulled back worriedly not wanting to ruin what connection they have or deepening it to the point of heartbreak.

"Dean..." She whispered about to step back when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her; restricting her from moving away – his grip that tight, it was almost at the point of overpowering – more than anything she didn't want to fight against him right now. At this moment in time, human or not he would win...hands down.

"I know you wanna stay..." Dean whispered stepping forward; making her move back a step – from behind she could feel the edge of the bed halt her.

If anything her fear was intensifying – Sam was right, she did worry and the one thing that scared her right now more than anything was being here like this in the room with Dean.

"And that is what concerns me...this is hard enough. I do not want to break the connection we have made" Sarah responded watching as an overly seductive smirk appeared on Dean's face.

"Somehow I don't think this is gonna break our connection..." Dean teased as he leant down towards her; expecting him to kiss her – Sarah was surprised when he dropped his head to the side and gently trailed kisses down her neck. She was so close to the edge she was about to fall over...closing her eyes she could feel his fingertips caress her back – he was wise to her game and wasn't about to let her move from him.

"Dean, please...don't...I feel so lost when it comes to you" Sarah replied lowering her head, straightening himself up Dean gently raised her chin with his hand – his eyes looking deeply into hers "Then get lost with me, even if it's just for tonight"

His grip tightened on her lower back as he leant forward and kissed her – for an Angel she was a fast learner cause the way she moved her lips against his drove him crazy. The way he could sense her excitment with just one touch could drive any man wild and he was finding it hard enough to control the urge to just take control. Raising her hands she rested them against his chest but gripped onto his shirt the more excited she became. Sarah remained still as she felt his hands softly move themselves round her side and to the rim of her top. Dean could tell she was nervous as she hesitantly followed his lead by grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulled it gently from his frame.

Returning his hands to her, he grabbed the material of her top, he lifted it slightly and allowed his fingertips to caress the skin on her lower stomach as his eyes looked down into hers.

Dean passed her a comforting smile as he stepped closer to her "Looks like I'll be the one guiding for a change..." He whispered leaning into her; kissing her he gently deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth – the closer he got to her the more whole he felt and the more he could feel her hidden desires for him – how he didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

Feeling Sarah lean up and wrap her arms around his neck surprised him but it wasn't until he felt her tongue join with his that he smirked – she could take his breath completely away with one touch but to feel her tongue against his sent a surging amount of adrenaline through him; she could even hear his breathing deepen as he could feel everything – the desire, the rush – the overwhelming need to touch her, to kiss her – to make hard passionate love to her...

* * *

...Putting gentle pressure on her, Dean pushed her back and guided her slowly onto the bed, her breathing extremely deep and heavy as he lay above her; supporting himself with his arms. Looking up at him – needing him, her eyes sparkled as the dim motel light hit them and this only increased his desire for her. Leaning down he joined his lips with hers, his tongue seductively playing with hers as his hands gently caressed her.

Touching her naked skin, Dean could hear her as he delicately kissed whatever skin he could find; her every sound heightening his own excitment as his lips touched her soft skin.

Moving against her, he could feel everything that was her, her exitement and emotions emitting through her and into him; he could feel him inside - suddenly in that moment feeling more whole than he ever has in a long time. Feeling her grip tighten on him – he could sense her thoughts and the way in which his touch felt against her.

Entwining her hand in his, Sarah could feel everything; not only her own excitment and desire for him but all of his own emotions. She could sense his inner thoughts as those emerald eyes of his looked down at her and the way in which he would moan when his own excitment was getting the best of him – gradually making their movements together more intense – more passionate; his thoughts alone electrifying her within – the exhilaration he could give her truly overwhelming.

She could feel him inside; the missing soul piece she held so preciously within joining rightly in the puzzle that was Dean Winchester. Their grip on each other tightened as their spark was ignited, their flame lit; their souls almost like one.

* * *

Resting her head on his bare chest; Sarah listened to his heart and how calmly it was beating whilst he slept. She has been cuddled up next to him for the last hour and she had no intention of moving – not that he would let her with his arm tightly holding her against him – even asleep he could overpower her; an Angel.

Glancing down, her eyes couldn't help but rest on his chest – slowly drifting downwards to the sheet that covered him; instantly she could feel those same desiring feelings start to consume her. Hearing him stir in his sleep, Sarah felt his grip tighten as he wanted her to know he was awake – as if she couldn't tell.

"You awake?" Dean asked lifting his head slightly from the bed; peering down at her.

Sarah smiled as she turned a little and looked up at him "Angel remember?"

Dean smirked "I remember"

Nestling herself back against him, Sarah looked out across the room as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"What you thinking about?" Dean asked gently caressing the skin on her back.

"About how sad I assume I am feeling..." Sarah replied feeling his fingertips pause.

"Okay...I know I may have lost my touch but making women sad is a new one..." Dean joked.

Sarah smiled as she turned herself so she leant in his direction; using her arms to support her "You have the right touch trust me Dean, I think even you know that I am not lying..." Sarah responded insinuating that he could feel all that she was, she watched as he smirked before nodding "I am more thinking about what the future holds..." Sarah knew her future wasn't going to be a long one but she wasn't going to hurt him by telling him the truth and from how he acted the night before; she knew he wasn't going to just let her go "I am staring down the path of eternity alone..."

Dean fell quiet, he remembered their argument last night and knew deep down that eventually she would need to leave him but even that momentary thought killed him.

Pulling her closer into him, he leant up and kissed the top of her head "You're not alone right now, I'm here with you"

Sarah smiled as she gently caressed his chest muscles with her fingertips; instantly hearing his breathing deepen. "And I could not think of a better place"

* * *

Completely lost in his embrace, Sarah felt Dean beginning to shuffle beneath her; he had fallen to sleep again but was starting to fidget a lot more than before.

"You okay?" Sarah asked glancing up at him.

Dean smirked "I think so, yeah" He responded looking down at her frame that remained naked under the sheet.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sarah couldn't help but feel a little embarassed "Maybe I should have got dressed..."

Dean pulled his eye brows together "I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart...your looking pretty good to me..."

Sarah smiled feeling Dean gently stroke his hand up and down her arm "But as much as I don't wanna move, we gotta head for that town soon...otherwise Sam's gonna have my ass" He joked picturing his brother and his impatience.

Sarah nodded; she didn't want to move – the sun was barely in the sky but she knew it was morning, she knew what the day had in store for her and she couldn't help but want to fight fate that little bit longer.

Pulling herself up on her elbow, she turned and looked at Dean as he leant up and looked at her "Why do I feel like we're gonna have a talk?" He asked passing her a teasing smirk.

Sarah smiled "Not a talk but I'm hoping you can make me a promise..."

Dean instantly picked up the sincerity in her tone and passed her a confused look "And that'd be?"

Sarah took a deep breath as she looked to the side; how was she supposed to do this? Feeling pressure on the bed to the side of her; Sarah turned to feel herself be pushed back on the bed. Looking up she found Dean leaning above; smiling he leant down and kissed her as his free hand gently held the side of her face – deepening the kiss they were sharing.

Pausing he leant back up and looked at her "You want me to promise something?"

Sarah nodded "It is for my safety and to at least hold some kind of law from the Heavens..."

Dean nodded still waiting on what he should be promising; he didn't really need to hear the second part because he would promise anything if it meant she would be safe.

"No matter what happens in the future, my name and identity cannot ever be revealed – as it is in Heaven, it shall be on Earth...I have to remain hidden from man Dean – they cannot know that such a being ever existed amongst the Angels..."

Dean nodded "You sound like Gabriel..." He teased seeing her pass him a serious look.

"I am being serious Dean, no matter what is going on or whom you shall talk to – even my brothers you cannot ever mention me – even if you think about me, your mind is where I will stay"

Dean smirked "Oh yeah, you'll definately be in my mind – day in, day out"

Sarah pulled her eye brows together and watched as he laughed; if anything hearing that sound was infectious being that she hasn't heard him laugh like that in a long time – a small smile crept across her lips as he leant down and kissed her gently; teasing her bottom lip with his tongue "I promise"

Sensing him about to pull himself on top of her Sarah pulled back slightly from his kiss "Dean..."

"Don't tell me I gotta work you out again..."

Sarah smirked, using her Angel strength and speed; she pushed him up and back onto the bed so she was the one now lying on top – staring seductively down at him.

"I guess not..." Dean teased watching as she leant down and kissed him; sliding her tongue playfully into his mouth – already she was driving him crazy; lifting his hands he gripped onto her but she suddenly paused and pulled back.

"But...you said we have to be on the road soon..." A smile appearing on her face as she rolled to the side of him.

Dean passed her a surprised look as his eyes followed her "Oh I take it all back...your not a nice Angel at all...you're mean as hell...getting me all worked up like that..."

Sarah giggled as he passed her a teasing look; sensing him about to stand she grabbed the sheet and covered herself. Dean smirked as he pulled himself up and off the bed – her eyes widened at the sight; her desire for him instantly stiking her – he was defined last night but this morning everything seemed to sit just right – more than alright.

"No point getting shy now sweetheart" Dean joked grabbing his jeans from the floor. Quickly pulling them on, Dean straightened himself up and did his front button up whilst turning to look at her; his heart starting to beat fast in chest as his eyes trailed up the sheet that she lay under "You're beautiful" Dean smiled.

Sarah smiled in response and watched as he turned and grabbed his duffel from the side of the bed; he passed her one final look before walking into the bathroom. In the moment of him closing the door, Sarah slumped back to the bed – the moisture instantly appearing in her eyes as she turned on her side.

This was it, whether she liked it or not that was her real final moment with Dean and she couldn't deny that it wasn't the best night of her entire Angel life – but she knew spending the night with him would break her, she knew saying goodbye wasn't going to be at all easy and she knew because she had seen it that in her final moments of seeing the daylight – she would see him – his face; the man that had taught her to feel and to love. Today was the day she dies but she was going to go out fighting – even if saving the Winchesters was the last thing she was going to do.

* * *

So guys I know this chapter was not explicit =( but in this case I tried containing detail on the connection from a different angle – wanted to tell the story from more of a strong soul connection. For Example: He could feel her; she could feel him being that she holds a piece of his soul within her. So when they join, so do the souls... =) with me? So what did you think? And as always guys I am so thankful for you all helping me to reach over 200 reviews, luv to all!

Now back to SPN business lol I love reading what you think so hit that magic button below! xo


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sarah smiled at the petite woman that stood behind the motel reception desk; they had literally just arrived in Windom and needed a non conspicuous place to set up.

"Room please" Sarah asked hearing the reception door open behind her, turning she watched both Sam and Dean enter; Dean passed her a subtle smile as they approached her.

The woman nodded as she grabbed the motel register from the cupboard behind; sensing Dean pause behind she felt him rest his hand on her lower spine "Getting good at this aren't ya?" From his side Sam had noticed Dean's movement and smirked; guessing the sleep that his older brother wanted the night before – he didn't get.

Sarah smiled turning her attention back to the woman "Any will be fine..."

"If you want a room straight away..." The woman glanced up to see the eagerness in Sarah's eyes; she then proceeded to look at Dean – then over at Sam; her unusual assumptions of the three of them being passed into Sarah's senses. Sarah's eyes widened at the imagery and smiled – pleased that after her night with Dean she could control her emotions better.

"It is not like that..." Sarah defended seeing the woman pass her a surprised look.

Dean couldn't help but smirk after realising what the woman was implying – Sam however remained stern faced, the seriousness of the day still playing in his mind. They had no idea where the toxin was and where it was going to be released – They needed to dodge Lucifer whilst fighting Mephistopheles and his army; as much as he was internally happy that his brother finally had a smile on his face – he couldn't help worry that his mind was elsewhere.

"I have a single ready...only $29 for three hours" The woman explained glancing down at the page.

"Yeah we'll take that one" Sam responded; leaning forward he dropped the cash on the counter.

The woman smiled as she grabbed the money and placed it into the till, turning she took the key from the hook and held it out for Sam to take – in the moment of him grabbing it, Sarah grabbed her arm as the woman passed her a shocked look.

"Sarah..." Sam said confused at her action; Dean looked over at her – passing her a questionable look.

Leaning forward Sarah gently touched the woman's forehead with her fingertip instantly putting her to sleep; watching as her body slumped to the ground – Sam huffed "Is that really necessary...You putting the whole town to sleep again don't sound like such a good idea after last time?"

Sarah turned her head and looked at him; Dean remained quiet but passed his brother a "what the hell are you doing questioning her' look.

"The woman is pregnant Sam, it is best she sleeps this one off. The binding will only last for the night – she will wake without my help...happy?" Sarah asked sarcastically; she wasn't stupid, she knew she wasn't coming back and that she would have to proof everything she did.

Sam smirked "Can't say I'm not..."

Sarah nodded "Shall we carry on then?"

Not liking the awkward atmosphere; Dean pushed his hand through his hair as he back stepped out of the reception "Yeah lets, it's not like we're on a freakin time limit or anything..."

* * *

Leaning against the kitchen doorframe, Castiel waited patiently and watched as the brothers prepared for the upcoming hunt; cleaning and re-loading their dozens of weapons.

"Castiel..." Sarah's voice echoed across his mind; glancing around the room he could not see her and clearly he was the only one who could hear her being that Sam and Dean never turned at her sudden voice.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Castiel asked silently back into his mind.

"Because I would like you to come and talk to me – without the brothers knowing" Sarah responded.

Castiel nodded.

"Cas?" Dean asked pulling him from the inner conversation; looking over at him he could see the puzzled look on his face "Why you nodding? We haven't said anything... what, you suddenly wanna be a head dancer all of a sudden?" Dean teased.

"I was um..." Castiel responded glancing at the ground.

"Could you be any more subtle about it?" Sarah's voice asked; re-appearing in his mind.

Castiel huffed as they both bombarded him "I am going to step outside for a moment..."

"Better – although you could do with some training" Sarah teased.

Dean nodded "Well be back soon, we don't want to be late for the next stage in the Apocalypse" He joked watching as Castiel moved from the doorframe and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Where are you?" Castiel asked.

"I am outside, near the..." Sarah started to say when she felt a sudden draft to her side; smiling she looked to find Castiel.

"What? You think after all of these years together I could forget your scent..." Castiel responded.

Sarah smirked "Do not let Dean hear you say that..." She tried to joke but only come up against his stern iron wall.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Castiel asked looking down at her.

Sarah knew he was about to argue against her but her plan wasn't completely solid and she knew she needed Castiel's help if she was to keep the brothers away; Dean would always come looking for her and she couldn't risk that.

"Mephistopheles...He is in the town?" Sarah asked.

Castiel nodded "Central...demon numbers I am not completely sure"

Sarah nodded "You will be supporting the brothers alone Castiel"

Castiel glanced down at her and passed her a questionable look "Where will you be?"

Sarah paused; looking up at him she could sense his concern and surprising amount of questions. Slowly but surely he remembered the same look in her eye when they disputed this hunt before at Bobby's.

"Lucifer...you are actually going to go and find him?" Castiel asked turning his body to face her.

Sarah nodded "Finding him is not going to be the issue..."

Castiel felt an unusual amount of doubt spread through him "You are going to die?" Of course she was, he was Lucifer after all and if she was so willing to go and seek him out; well that obviously meant she had foreseen this event coming.

"I cannot let you do this...after everything" Castiel disputed "You are too important to just die – You are too special for Heaven to just let this happen..."

Sarah smiled "You may have the connections Castiel but even being the daughter of Heaven, I do not – this is going to happen and I need you to keep the brothers far away!" Her lightened tone becoming increasingly serious; she needed for him to do this – otherwise all that they were fighting for would be for nothing.

Castiel looked to the side unable to still connect the right emotions together "What about Dean?" He asked turning back to look at her; the obvious upset appearing "You are just going to leave him?"

Sarah smirked at his attempt to play mind games; he wasn't nearly as experienced as she was in that department "Do you think I want to die Castiel at the hands of my own brother? No I do not but fate has decided that my journey is complete and that is how it should be – and if it is the last thing I do, I will help Dean because we both know that his destiny is far greater than what the Angels are publishing!"

Castiel's face stiffened "How can you stop the toxin if you are dead?" He asked bluntly

"You are doubting me already?" Sarah asked taking a step closer to him "Well that is a good start..."

"I do not doubt you"

Sarah nodded "Good to know because you need not worry about the toxin Castiel; when I go I will be taking it with me and I will make sure that nothing like it can ever be produced again"

Castiel eyes continued to glare down at her as she stood just in front; he had so many things he wanted to say but for the life of him he couldn't put together a descent enough sentence.

"I am sorry Sarah but I cannot stand by and let you die...we have been through too much for me to just do that..."

Sarah could sense his overwhelming emotions for her and she couldn't deny that there was a time when she felt the same about him – but he betrayed her and that loyalty she had was tested "This needs to be done, to save the vessels from my brother – to save Sam, to save Dean"

Castiel shook his head "There has to be another way"

Sarah passed him a confused look at the hurt she could see in his eyes; although she could tell he was always blocking it – passing him a sympathetic look, she stepped forward and rested her hands on his chest. Castiel's eyes widened as he looked down at her, his whole body still from her touch; he watched as a tear slowly rolled from her eye and down her cheek "Cas, there is no other way and I need your help"

He was silent but still refused to believe this was it for her – sternly he shook his head a second time "No..."

"Cas..." Her voice a whisper as she raised her hand and touched his face, a million fibres in his being all running riot from not knowing how to react; tilting his head he looked at her - really looked into those mesmerising eyes of hers.

"Please...help me, Be the Angel I could always rely on, Be the Angel I could always count on to do the right thing..."

Pulling her hand away from him, she took a step back as his eyes followed her "Be the Angel I knew never left..." Smiling she turned and slowly walked back in the direction of the room.

* * *

Sam positioned the duffel on the dining table; opening it up so they could put their supplies inside.

"All loaded?" Sam asked as Dean stood from sitting on the dining chair.

Dean nodded "All loaded" He responded slipping his most precious .45 into his jacket.

Sam nodded picking up the piece he generally chose to use over everything else they possessed – second to his shotgun of course; lifting his jacket he slotted it into the back of his jeans.

"Hey Dean..." Sam started but paused momentarily "You think we can actually do it...stop Lucifer?" The doubt easily recognisable in his tone.

Dean paused before answering; even he had his doubts and the pressure was undeniably building for the both of them "Wish I knew..." Dean responded seeing him nod "But what I do know, is that I'll go down trying – you can bet on that"

"So what happened with you and Sarah last night? Watched her enter your room but didn't see her exit..." Sam asked glancing over at his brother as he threw the holy water in the bag.

Dean looked over at Sam, his expression clearly saying it all; normally he wouldn't think twice about bragging but this time...no, what they shared and how she made him feel was staying deep inside of him.

Noticing and working the look out completely, Sam passed him a confused and even shocked look "You're in love with her?" Never did he see the day that Dean would finally build an attachment with someone.

Dean not knowing how to respond fell quiet as he continued to pick up and position their shotguns inside the bag; his eyes not looking over at his brother but staring down at the bag beneath him. He knew he felt something inside - something strong, something different, something more powerful than he has ever known; but he couldn't begin to explain it.

Taking his brother's silence as an obvious yes, Sam couldn't help but smile "Well I never thought I'd see the day..." He joked watching as Dean glanced over at him – passing him a sarcastic look.

"Shut up!" Dean joked, feeling an unusual amount of vulnerability spread through him; just like it always did with her.

Feeling a sudden draft appear in the room behind; they turn to find Castiel standing there.

"It is time, we should start searching; demons are surrounding the centre of the town" He explained.

Both Sam and Dean nodded as they finished gathering their gear from the table.

Meanwhile, Sarah leant against the kitchen wall; they had no idea she was there and that she had heard every word that the brothers said. A tear rolled down her cheek, this next move of hers was the toughest she had ever made; tougher than going to hell, tougher than being kept in Heavens prison...tougher than actually admitting to herself and the man in her charge that she could love and that man soley being the one her heart was dedicated to. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tear away with her hand as she nodded.

Pushing open the kitchen door she walked into the main room where they all were gathered; she could see her sudden entrance was a surprise to the brothers. Her eyes found Dean's and she could instantly sense his happiness build from seeing her – each step forward into this plan cutting deeper inside of her.

"All set?" She asked glancing between both Sam and Dean. They nodded in response to her question.

"Almost, just gotta grab some supplies we forgot from the trunk..." Dean explained.

Sarah nodded looking over at Castiel who stood by their side; he already knew what her next move would be but for her he was going to do what she asked; as much as he despised the idea of it – he had to be loyal to her.

"Okay, I will be back soon..." She said starting to turn for the door.

Both Sam and Dean looked round, passing her a confused look. "Whoa..." Placing the duffel Dean had just grabbed back on the table, he hurried over to where she was standing "Where ya going?"

"I need to pick something up" Sarah lied.

Dean pulled his eyebrows together as he took a step closer to her "What?"

God he could read her; her lie needed to be more convincing if this was to work "Something that will help us...We do want to win this fight do we not?" Her heart hurting with every word she spoke; his eyes looked deeply down into hers "That reminds me..." Sarah quickly added; almost forgetting due to the rush of having this moment over and done with. Dean watched as she opened her leather jacket and pulled out an Angilian blade "This is for you"

Dean's eyes widened as she held it out for him to take "I don't understand...don't you need this?"

Sarah smirked "You think I would give you my blade? This will help you Dean – Mephistopheles is an Angel after all"

"Why would I need a blade when I've got you by my side?" Dean asked smugly; too confident in her abilities.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked up at him "Dean please, take the blade...for me"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Dean nodded as he reached forward and took the blade; teasing the skin on her hand with his as he grabbed it "We're gonna be leaving soon, so you better get your butt back here asap" Dean teased slipping the blade inside his jacket.

"I will meet you out there...you need to get going Dean" Sarah advised seeing the unconvinced look on his face, knowing she was going to regret it – she stepped closer to him as the lump appeared in her throat "Dean, I promise I will meet you"

Not keen on the idea, Dean nodded as he took a casual step back from her "You better...I'll be waiting for you"

Sarah had to literally rein in the tears that were about to fall when he passed her that smile; the one that showed he meant every single word of what he just said. She never wanted to fill him with false hope but if that is what it took to keep him occupied she had no choice but to do it.

Glancing behind him, she passed a direction in both Sam and Castiel's direction. Beginning to turn in his step, Dean felt Sarah grab his arm and pull him back into her. He passed her a surprised look being that she wouldn't normally show her affection in front of people – especially Castiel; but the look in her eyes told him something completely different.

Leaning up she rested her hands on his chest; gripping the material of his jacket she pulled him into her. She treasured every moment of what they had shared and she crashed her lips against his passionately; if it was only for a moment she wanted that feeling all over again. Dean could feel her senses being emitted into him and he smirked feeling her tongue join with his; wrapping his arm around her lower back he pulled her into him – deepening the kiss.

Sam and Castiel both shifted uncomfortably in the spot they stood; Sam was happy for his brother but he couldn't help but feel extremely awkward for the Angel that stood at his side. Pulling away, Sarah smiled as she looked up at him. Dean's eyes remained locked with hers as he watched her lean up and kiss him again – this time softer than before.

Feeling her step back from his embrace, Dean smirked "Yeah, I'll miss you to..."

Sarah smiled; still barely holding onto the tears that wanted to roll – no...stream down her face "I love you Dean"

Not giving him a chance to respond, Sarah instantly disappeared from his sight.

Unaware that he would never see her again; Dean smirked as he turned and walked back to the dining table. Castiel could see the obvious happiness on his friends face and he felt a strange sense of guilt and regret. How could he just keep quiet? How was he supposed to lie to his friend and allow the Angel he obviously still cared for to perish before his eyes?

* * *

Howdy guys! so first off I luv you all =) your support for Chapter 26 was amazing and I'm so glad you thought i did okay! I read each & every review and appreciate all of them! Okay...so Chapter 27 up, what did you all think? Thoughts? Opinions? Even a yes or a no would suffice lol I'd love to know what you new readers think so please hit the magic 'review' button =)

My loyal readers that have been with me from the beginning & all throughout, as always i'd love to know if you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again guys! You rock! xo


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Feeling the sun beating down on her, Sarah slowly approched the place she had rehersed so much in her premonitions; she could see the old abandoned barn in her view and her insides churned violently inside. Truth be told she was petrified, she hadn't seen her brother since he was cast down and seeing her own death just enhanced that fear she felt; the ability to watch herself be killed truly unhelpful at this point in time.

With each step closer she could see the outline of a figure leaning against the barn and she knew it was him; each family member instantly able to distinguish the differences between one another. Her heart beat uncontrollably fast in her chest as she clenched her fists at her side – To keep her mind focused, she thought of Dean and her purpose from here on out.

Stopping at a distance, she could see her brother clearly; his vessel truly suffering from the strain. She watched as he pulled himself away from the barn and stepped towards her; smirking evilly in her direction.

"Well if it isn't my little sister..." Lucifer teased glancing her up and down "You didn't turn out so bad after all..."

Sarah clenched her jaw in anger "Lucifer..."

Lucifer chuckled taking another step forward; surprised that she never moved "You're bordering on suicidal coming here, you sister still need punishing for your sins..."

Sarah smirked folding her arms at her chest "Look whose talking..."

Lucifer smiled as he started to circle her; attempting to intimidate her "Did you ever see the day that you and I would be standing here?"

Circling with him; her eyes never left him "Hello, Seraphim..." She replied sarcastically passing him a smug look.

An angered expression appeared on Lucifers face as he growled at her "And for what Sahariel? Those maggots you call humanity..." Pausing he sneered at her "You know I can sense him sister, all over you..." He sighed "Look how far you have fallen from daddy's pedistool...another sin to add to your punishment list..."

Sarah smirked pausing in her step "You keep saying that but I was not cast into hell for my sins..."

Lucifer paused and raised his eye brow "Well thats not exactly true is it sister? I may have been in a cage for centuries but I still could hear the whispers – imagine my surprise when I heard my little sis was down there with me..."

Sarah glared at him; her angry eyes piercing right into him "Probably not a lot, seems as you care for no one or nothing but yourself Lucifer – that is how it has always been..."

"Oh really? Cause I never loved my family...never loved our father that little bit too much? Lucifer argued.

"And didn't we all know it? I knew it more than anyone...you're jealousy and hatred of the fact our father loved humanity more than us drove you over the edge...and that attitude got you driven into hell..."

Lucifer smirked "You know you talk to me about morals Sahariel but if the truth be told, you and I aren't that much different...both betrayed by heaven and our brothers, left to rot"

"I think you are mistaken brother, they may have known about you but they did not know about me..."

Lucifer started to laugh passing her a seriously naive look "Is that what Michael wants you to think?" He watched smugly as the anger and doubt started to spread across her face "Wake up Sahariel, Michael has always wanted his vessel just like me...he's known all along who it is and suddenly he finds out your trying to protect him. What do you think? He was stupid enough to believe the lies they continually told him about your whereabouts..." Slowly but surely Lucifers words were tearing her down; making her realise that Michael might not be the brother she always thought he was "He didn't care sister if you rotted, he didn't care that you were being torn apart on a daily basis and he certainly didn't care of the obvious reason why you uselessly attempted to stop this plan in the first place" Watching a tear fall from her eye as she bowed her head was almost pleasurable for Lucifer to watch "He didn't care Sahariel because honestly you mean nothing to him – just like me..."

* * *

Walking down yet another abandoned street in the town, the boys couldn't help but start to feel a slight case of deja vu in the fact they were finding no demons – no Mephistopheles; the only difference being that they had found some civilians this time around – but they had been killed and their bodies just left to rot on the sidewalk.

"Well this is freakin awesome!" Dean moaned still clutching tightly to the shotgun he held.

Sam sneered at their predicament "Isn't it just..."

Castiel walked behind at a distance, protecting them if anything should appear suddenly and catch them off guard.

"We still need to keep looking, the toxin has to be around here somewhere" Castiel responded; he knew they wouldn't find the weapon because wherever Sarah had disappeared to; that was where the toxin was being kept. But she had made it very clear that the boys were to stay away, as a matter of fact he didn't remember her even telling him where it was that she was heading.

Dean smirked; shaking his head "Has to be around somewhere? We've been everywhere!"

"He's right Cas, I mean we've done this before...maybe you're right in thinking this is just another attempt at destroying Sarah?" Sam responded glancing over his shoulder at him.

Dean paused in his step and looked over at Castiel "Could this be that?" His concern for Sarah automatically growing inside; he saw her get hurt before – no way was he going to let that happen again.

Castiel remained still, one half of him wanting to be honest; the other wanting to be loyal. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Sam and then Dean "No I do not believe it is"

"How can you be sure? Cause we've been walking around for what...two hours? And all we've found is a few dead bodies here and there!" Sam disputed; although the bodies were new this could be a different way of drawing them in.

Dean looked over at his brother "Two hours? Wow, no wonder my feet are killing me!" He moaned "And where the hell is Sarah at...how long does it take to pick something up?"

Castiel shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine..." He started seeing the unconvinced look on Sam's face "The toxin is going to be released and we can be sure on that...because Sarah has seen it"

Both brothers turned their heads and looked at him; passing him a questionable look.

"Seen it?" Dean asked

"As in she can see into the future?" Sam interrupted; suddenly doubting that she was completely unaware of what had happened before. Did she initially see it beforehand and continue to lie to them?

Castiel could sense their thoughts and already knew he had said to much; now he had to restore their faith in her

"Sarah can see snippets of the future but only ones based on her fate – her energy is linked with this toxin and therefore she can see certain clues of what will happen..." Castiel attempted to explain; always being careful in his response.

Sam shook his head "So in theory she could've known what was going to happen before but she lead us in there anyway?"

Dean could feel the anger start to boil inside, how dare his brother doubt her; after everything she has done for them "So what you getting at Sam? That she willingly leads us into danger?" Dean asked; his eyes glaring at Sam – He remembered her almost dying after saving them.

Seeing the anger in his brothers eyes, Sam huffed "No...It's just..." He started but already Dean had jumped to her defence

"Just nothing Sam! You might want to take a long hard think about what she's actually done for us...Maybe she can see the future and I don't really care; cause would we have done it any differently...even if we knew?"

Sam fell quiet and nodded; Dean was right – in the moments of them really being in trouble, she would appear with or without them knowing and help them; instantly he felt the guilt of doubting her – I mean how could he after she helped him with the bloodlust.

"Alright, so we know it's gonna happen...but where?" Dean asked; glancing up and down the empty street.

Castiel still had a blank look on his face, even if he wanted to know; he didn't "I suppose we just keep looking..."

Sam nodded in the moment of them hearing a trash can be knocked forcefully to the ground, swiping round and aiming their guns in the direction that the noise sounded from; they watched as a young girl ran out from another street.

She was covered in blood and her cries of help echoed across the street; thinking it was a demon on first glance the brothers kept their guns aimed but as she grew closer to them; they could see she was human. Lost in her disoriented state, the girl ran right into Sam who used his arms to stop her mid sprint.

"Whoa!" Sam said looking down at the girl, the tears mixing with her mascara as they fell; her face badly bruised along with her body – she had been beaten to no end. Still clutching his gun tight, Dean hurried over to them always looking around at their surroundings – always assuming everything could be a trap. Castiel remained close as he glanced over occasionally at the woman; his sympathies always growing for humanity the longer he stayed on Earth.

"What happened?" Sam asked feeling the woman literally shake under his grip; releasing one arm he moved a strand of blood covered hair from her face. She was panicing; almost at the point of hyperventilating.

"Ssh ssh..." Sam said; his voice gentle in trying to comfort her "What happened?"

The girl shook her head as if to be in denial about what happened; slowly she lifted her eyes to look at them "I...I dunno, these people...they just started attacking people...they, they grabbed me...beat me...but I got loose" The girl tried to explain but the tears never stopped; if anything she was becoming more distraught "They, they killed my sister!"

The girl cried and being Sam, he pulled her into his arms and held her; passing his brother a sympathatic look for her. The brothers knew all too well what it felt like to lose a family member and they couldn't just ignore her.

Hearing her slowly calm a little, Sam pulled back knowing that time was of essence "What's your name?"

"Vicki...Vicki Mileton" Vicki stuttered through her sadness.

"Okay Vicki, This is Sam and I'm Dean and you need to tell us where this happened?" Dean asked impatiently; If demons were killing people – he sure as hell was going to put a stop to that.

Shakily she turned slowly and pointed to the end of the street "But, but you don't wanna go there, they will kill you!"

Dean smirked; the anger showing in his eyes "Kill me? They aren't gonna know what's hit em more like" Cocking the shotgun, he started walking away and heading for the street these so called demons were held up in.

"Dean!" Sam called after him; worried about his brother he quickly turned his attention back to the quivering girl "Okay vicki, listen to me – you need to run, I want you to run and get outta town, grab anyone you can!" He ordered; his voice stern and direct. Vicki remained quiet but nodded

"Okay go!" He demanded; giving her a slight push in the right direction "Go!" He watched as Vicki took the hint and sprinted away; but that wasn't his concern – turning him and Castiel followed quickly behind Dean.

"What the hell is keeping Sarah?" Sam asked knowing the reason for his brothers impatience and sudden aggression; always would it heighten if something was bothering him.

Castiel fell quiet "I do not know..." He lied glancing over at Sam who passed him a troubled look.

* * *

As pissed as he was, Dean wasn't sure what he expected to find as he turned that corner but it wasn't what he assumed and it certainly didn't match with what Sarah had said. There were demons, a lot of them but not as many as before; but they did however seem to defend the demon that stood protectively within their formation. Dean was well past caring – all this damn apocolapse seemed to bring was a continuing amount of angst and pain. Seeing him appear before them, The obvious big boss demon and the demons guarding him turned their heads and smirked; almost mocking his stupidity for attempting to fight them head on and alone.

Looking closer at the situation as he slowly walked towards them; intuition told him that this particular group wasn't like the average and pathetic sons of a bitches they were used to. They were each aware of him but some never stopped beating and torturing the humans they had captured beforehand – oh yeah he was going to kill each and every one of them – and it wasn't going to be a quick death either.

"The famous Dean Winchester!" The obvious leader smirked; stepping out from the circle.

Dean raised the shotgun in the demon's direction; but he never stopped – never backed down – just kept walking forward. He was silent, never gave the demon the pleasure of getting a response.

"Dean!" Sam called suddenly appearing behind; watching his brother carelessly walking towards the group of psychotic demons but as his eyes found the chaos; he could understand his brother's anger.

"Well, well...I wondered how long it would take for the A Team to find me..." The demon smirked stepping towards Dean watching as Sam and Cas followed behind "But I think your missing one..."

Dean smirked; god the urge to empty all of his shells in this demons face was unbearable; demons...they always have such smart mouth's and he hated it – he hated them beyond belief "Let me guess...Mephistopheles?"

"The one and only..." Mephistopheles responded "Tell me Dean...did you lose some brain cells in hell because you coming here without your guardian Angel is well past the stupid line?"

With every smart remark, Deans grip became tighter but he needed the information Mephistopheles had; keeping his eyes locked on the demon in front, Dean watched as his army started to follow him. Sure he had the 'Dean what the fuck are you doing?' thought running permanently through his mind but he sure as hell wasn't going to run or bow to the bitches of hell.

Feeling Sam and Castiel at his side, he paused; just waiting for Mephistopheles to be that stupid in crossing the line. It was bound to happen and he was ready and waiting to take the son of a bitch out.

"Oh and I'm not talking about Castiel Dean..." Mephistopheles smiled smugly as they glared at him and his army; pausing they stood inches from each other.

"Where is the toxin?" Castiel asked out right; pulling the subject away from her.

Mephistopheles looked over at him and smirked "And we would tell you why?"

Dean stepped forward but felt Sam grab the material on his jacket "Because this is gonna get ugly...and it's up to you to decide how bad?" He threatened.

An angered expression spread across Mephistophele's face as he stepped a foot closer to Dean "You're threatening me? You have no idea who I am or what I can do!"

Dean sneered "I know exactly who you are but I ain't exactly shaking in my boots now, am I?"

Mephistopheles growled at the human that stood in front, as their eyes glared at each other; his army looked fiercely at Sam and Castiel. Evaluating the situation, the fight was inevitable and each side; just waited for the other to take the bite.

* * *

Clenching her jaw so tight, the tears continued to fall. Her humanity really coming at an inconvienent time. If Lucifer was right which she desperately hoped he wasn't – then Michael betrayed her...left her for dead. The tears that fell weren't just from sadness but a surprising amount of rage. How could her brother do that to her?

"What are you getting at Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled, stepping forward he raised his hands in her direction; pausing just in front "I know you're hurt Sahariel, I was but join me and together we can show them they thought wrong, we're the stronger pair!"

Lucifers eyes stared down into her eyes and could sense his sister dealing with his proposition, she thought - she thought hard; about how angry she felt, how Michael could betray her...Scarily as she opened her mind up to the frustration and anger she could imagine the surprise on her brother's face if she were to seek revenge on him; joining Lucifer would surely be enough in making him regret ever messing with her trust. If anything this wouldn't only annoy Michael to no end but it would benefit her in that she wouldn't die...wouldn't have to leave the man she loves. But taking everything into consideration...could she do it?

* * *

First off - THANK YOU to every single person out there reading and reviewing my story! I know i say it every chapter but I am grateful for the reviews that you all give me! So Chapter 28 is up and I'm anxious to know what you all think? I know it shorter than the others but I'm building =) again... lol So click the magic review button and let me know your thoughts, opinons... Thanks again guys, looking forward to seeing what you all think of the next few chapters! xo


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Mephistopheles smirked "Now I know your prone for your cockiness Winchester but I do not recommend angering me..."

"No? Cause I wouldn't want it any other way!" Dean responded.

"C'mon you know Lucifer is just using you, like puppets – wouldn't you rather have the freedom?" Sam asked trying to desperately calm the wrathful atmosphere – it was however a pretty futile attempt.

Mephistopheles looked over at him and sneered "We do have freedom, to rip apart whatever we want as long as...quote 'I succeed in destroying the light'

"An Angel created as an opposite to her, she is light and he despises it – set to destroy it" Castiel stated from behind.

Mephistopheles couldn't help but mock "You get more and more like a text book every day Castiel..."

It didn't take more than a second for Sam, Dean or Castiel to realise what he meant.

"Sarah..." Sam said; his eyes glaring over at Mephistopheles.

Mephistopheles smirked "Sarah...she finally got round to using a modern name, shame she won't be using it for much longer..." His eyes moving to Dean whose expression couldn't be filled with anymore rage.

"It is amusing how confident you are in believing you could destroy her..." Castiel's voice interrupted.

Surprised at how quick he was to defend, Mephistopheles looked over at him "Castiel...still riding the Sahariel train I see – tell me what does it feel like for a man to be chosen over an Angel?"

Castiel pulled his eye brows together, he knew he was insinuating Sarah choosing Dean – he was disappointed but Dean was his friend and Sarah – well she was sacrificing everything for him; how could he frown upon that.

"About as well as you knowing you really have not got a chance..." Castiel responded.

Sneering Mephistopheles huffed "Really? Where is Sahariel to prove this theory? Shame...was looking forward to being the one that releases all that grace from her perfectly defined frame" If he wasn't angering Dean enough, the wink to finish that statement drove the older Winchester over the edge – lunging forward Dean barrelled into him causing them to crash roughly to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam called; surprised at his brothers sudden outburst landing them in a seriously 'completely fucked' situation. In that moment, the demons protecting him went to grab Dean from behind but Sam was guarding him; unloading a round of rock salt into any demon that attacked. Castiel fought fist on fist with a few demons that had appeared to assist in obliterating the humans that interrupted their killing spree.

Still protecting his brother, Sam felt himself be tackled from the side causing him and the demon to roll to the ground.

On the ground Dean was fighting tooth and nail, his body straddling the demon as his fists continuinally punched down on the host's face; he knew it wasn't going to kill him but he was getting some satisfaction from it; seeing the host's facial structure start to disolve – maybe he's knuckles were broken but he could feel nothing; just adrenaline and anger.

Inevitably Mephistopheles was waiting for his moment, in a second of Dean breaking; Mephistopheles with a flick of the wrist sent Dean's body flying across the street into the side of a shop wall.

Knocking the red mist right out of him, Dean felt his body collide against the stone; moaning he slipped to the ground.

"Son of a bitch" He growled; shaking his head he looked up to find Mephistopheles walking towards him.

With the demon continually striking him from above, Sam used his arms to shield his face from the continuous attack. Lowering one arm he reached into his jacket and grabbed his holy water flask; quickly unscrewing the lid with his thumb and fingertip he pulled it out and swung the flask up in the direction of the demon. Hearing the demon scream and sizzle as the water collided against him, Sam raised his legs and kicked the demon off of him full force; his adrenaline now pumping he jumped up and grabbed the shotgun he had dropped. The demon didn't have a chance to move, slowly he lifted his head to see the emotionless hunter shoot a round into his face; the force knocking the host roughly back against the ground.

Any Angel could kill a lower level demon and Castiel using his speed, strength and Angel blade had swiftly killed two of the demons that attacked; shoving his blade right through their chest and heart – killing the host and demon instantly. One was left and he sure as hell wasn't bowing down to the Angel, their arms gripped roughly onto eachother as they each took turns in crashing one another into the walls surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Dean had been lifted up off the ground and slammed back against the wall – courtesy of Mephistopheles. In the moment of Mephistophele's fist colliding against Dean's cheek; Dean had grabbed his arm – protecting himself from the forceful strike he was about to feel – most likely about to send his head into the stone behind. Gripping onto the demon with all he had, Dean growled - Mephistopheles was undeinably stronger being that he was set to destroy Sarah; Dean wasn't stupid he wasn't going to win this in a fist fight – he was so close to having a whole other connection with the cement holding the bricks together in the wall behind.

Knowing he had dropped his shotgun across the street, Dean momentarily peered over the demons shoulder to see Sam and Castiel continually fighting against the remaining demons. Feeling Mephistopheles pull him from the wall and crack him back against it; Dean cursed at the sheer brunt of force he could feel from the impact.

"C'mon Dean stop fighting the inevitable..." Mephistopheles growled attempting to push through his defensive stance; one strike was all it would take to rupture every bone in his face.

Feeling the demons strength slowly winning over his human muscle, Dean refused to lessen his grip and give Mephistopheles the chance, keeping one arm gripped onto Mephistopheles he quickly reached in and grabbed his trusty .45 from inside his jacket; luckily enough it hadn't fell out after being tossed across the street like a rag doll.

Mephistopheles couldn't move fast enough as Dean used his last bit of strength to stop him from dodging, pulling his gun out and clicking the safety off; Dean shot three salt rounds into Mephistophele's chest causing him to fall backwards from the force.

Mephistopheles cursed at the pain but knew all too well that it was going to take more than that. Knowing this was the moment where he would have the upper hand, Dean didn't even take a moment to catch his breath – the adrenaline pumped hard as he lunged forward and tackled Mephistopheles to the ground; from above Dean didn't think twice – he emptied the rest of the clip into the son of a bitch's chest before pulling out the Angilian blade.

Mephistopheles shook from the amount of salt that was travelling through the host, the steam slowly starting to steam from his skin; holding his chest tightly he tried to block the searing pain that was beginning to appear - moaning he opened his eyes to see Dean staring angrily down at him – holding the blade to his throat.

"What in the hell?" Mephistopheles asked surprised; knowing exactly what Dean was holding and wasn't quite initially sure of where he got it from.

"Where's the toxin?" Dean asked pushing the blade further into the skin; causing blood to instantly seep.

The demon growled at the instant stinging sensation "Sahariel...She's the one who gave you the blade?"

Dean's face stiffened pushing it deeper making Mephistopheles reach up and grab his arm; stopping him from slicing the blade through "The toxin...where is it or so help me god, I'll decapitate you right here and now!"

Mephistopheles chuckled condescendingly "Dangerous game a human falling in love with an Angel – especially one that's so close to feeling the tip of an Angilian blade herself..."

Dean's grip tightened on the handle of the blade, pushing through Mephistophele's grip he sliced a little deeper causing Mephistopheles to cry out; the blood flowing thickly from his neck as his darkened light started to surround them but Dean's mind started to kick into gear and he couldn't help but let the demons words get to him – How could he not? Where was she? She would have turned up by now...especially during him getting his ass kicked by her so called nemisis.

Mephistopheles smirked seeing the concern spread across his face "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean...Have you not even wondered where your precious Angel is or was?" Feeling the worry consume him, Mephistopheles smugness brought Dean's anger to the tip, gritting his teeth he pushed the blade forcefully through the neck; Mephistopheles screamed momentarily before Dean fully sliced the blade smoothly through the bone causing blood to splatter up onto him.

Pulling the demon knife from a dead host, Sam huffed as he straightened himself up; he had heard the scream and watched Dean casually decapitate a heavy weight champ in the demon department and his concern for his brother continued to grow. Glancing over he noticed Dean struggling to stand, hurrying over he supported him as he stood; watching as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Well that's a new one..." Sam tried to joke looking down at the sight below them.

Dean sneered "He pissed me off" Moving he cursed at the pain; it wasn't unlikely that he had a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and fractured knuckles from that fight.

Hearing a painful cry sound behind them, Sam and Dean turned to find Castiel rip his blade from two demons that he was fighting quite a way down the street; letting their bodies just flump to the ground he turned and casually walked over to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Something tells me the weapon isn't here..." Sam said quietly looking at the carnage surrounding them; surprised they even made it out alive – like they always oddly seemed to do.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked glancing around; frustrated that she hadn't appeared yet. The worrying thought always in the back of his mind as Mephistopheles words continued to grate on him.

"Maybe she got held up..." Castiel responded; hoping to make his friend feel better but not quite sure what to say...but already knew he shouldn't have said anything after watching Dean swipe his head round and look at him; he was never good at hiding the truth from anyone.

Dean's eyes stared at Castiel long enough to watch his face fill with concern and regret; Dean knew he knew where she was and this made him even more pissed "Where is she?"

Castiel huffed knowing this would anger him further "Dean I do not know..." He tried to lie; for her.

Sam stood at the side of his brother and could feel his body tense next to him as he took an angered step closer to Castiel.

"Dean..." Sam said grabbing the material of his jacket on his arm; trying to stop him from squaring up to him.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean cursed angrily stopping in front of him, his eyes glaring "Cas if you don't tell me, I swear to god..."

"She has gone to confront Lucifer..." Castiel responded not being able to hold her secret any longer – he could no longer feel the guilt or regret – no longer watch the anger and angst within his friend.

Sam's eyes widened at his response and looked at his brother who still was processing the reply; Castiel and Sam both watched the worry fill him from the bottom up.

"Come again?" Dean asked not wanting to believe what he just said heard.

Castiel took a deep and frustrated breath "Sarah has gone to confront Lucifer Dean...alone"

* * *

Hey Hey everyone =) New chapter up, ready and waiting for you're reviews! I say it every chapter but i am extremely grateful for all the support you giving me! So...what did you think? Want more? Want to know what Sarah decides? Click the Magic review button and let me know! Hugs & Luv to all my supporters - you truly are all AWESOME! =) xo


	30. Chapter 30

**Writers Note: Okay guys... :$ Nervous, don't want to disappoint any of you =) Final Chapters coming up! Hope you'll let me know what you think xo**

**Chapter 30**

"I know you're hurt Sahariel, I was but join me and together we can show them they thought wrong, we're the stronger pair!" With her head bowed to the ground; Lucifers words continued to echo through her mind. Her brother had always been brutal in his tactics; attack and manipulate the part that could be so easily shattered. Centuries away from each other and already he could twist her mind but what he and the corrupted side of Heaven continually forget is that she now stands for something completely different and truly unique; something her brothers could never understand.

Raising her head Sarah looked up at brother, the hope that she would accept his offer clearly visible in those evil eyes of his. Never removing her eyes from him, Sarah lifted her hand and opened her jacket; Lucifer lowered his eyes and watched as she slowly pulled out her Angilian blade.

Huffing he frowned at her response "Sister, what are you doing?"

Sarah lifted the corner of her lip and smirked at him " Consider me emancipated...from you, Michael, the whole god forsaken family..."

Lucifer stiffened; pulling his eye brows tightly together "Don't fight me Sahariel, you won't win..."

Sarah sneered at his confidence; one day she hoped someone would find the strength to destroy him – once and for all "Maybe I will, Maybe I will not but either way...this is my way out..." Tightening her grip on her blade, Sarah raised it up slowly in her brothers direction; she watched as he remained emotionless – a lifetime in hell would surely do that to him; he who was once known as a powerful and respectful Angel.

Growling at her resistance, Lucifer lunged at her sending them both forcefully to the ground.

* * *

Slowly the truth of her whereabouts settled in his core and he could feel the sickness instantly swarm him; the same fear of losing her but multiplied. Anxiously he looked from side to side, trying to figure out what his next move would be.

"Dean..." Sam said worriedly trying to pull his brothers attention back to them; he knew he would look for her resulting them landing directly in Lucifer's lap – just where Sarah never wanted them to be.

"Where is she?" Dean asked impatiently; glancing back round at Castiel.

Castiel passed him a sympathetic look "I do not know, Sarah did not tell me...just to keep you and Sam away"

Dean felt his fists clench together; shaking his head he sneered angrily at the Angel "How could you not tell me!"

"Sarah asked me not to...she is protecting you and Sam Dean" Castiel responded watching as Dean started to back away from them; the last thing Sarah wanted was him and Sam anywhere near where she was. As much as he didn't want to believe it himself or say it – he had to "Dean what is done, is done - you cannot stop this"

Sam looked over at his brother; the anger, fear and confusion clear on his face.

Dean's face stiffened; instantly knowing what he meant "Is that right?" He asked; leaning down he picked up the duffel from the ground and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Dean...maybe Cas is right...Sarah doesn't want us going after her, she used this as a diversion!" Sam interrupted; knowing he had to talk his brother out of going to find her – not only would he be hand delivering himself to Lucifer, if Cas was right the sight of him seeing her like that wouldn't be pleasant.

Dean swiped his head round at Sam and glared at him "And I care why? Diversion or not, she isn't doing this...I'm not gonna let her!" He replied angrily attempting to hurry past Castiel who blocked his path.

"You will not like what you see Dean; it is for the best you stay away..." Castiel responded bluntly; hoping he would at least persuade him – try to keep some of his promise that he made to her.

"_Dean I am here...I am here to say goodbye..." _

_Dean unaware of what she was actually getting at; pulled his eye brows together "Goodbye...you going somewhere?" _The more he thought about it, the quicker all of the pieces came into place – gritting his teeth together he looked angrily at Castiel

"For who? I'm not letting that son of a bitch kill her..." Dean responded "I'm going and you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me..." Stepping forward he made Castiel step to the side "its Sarah Cas..." Hearing the 'you of all people really shouldn't be stopping me' tone in his voice, Castiel nodded reluctantly.

Castiel and Sam watched as he started to run in the opposite direction to them.

"Dean, we don't even know where they are!" Sam shouted after him.

Dean never responded, never looked round; just sprinted away from them until he was out of sight.

Sam huffed and clenched his jaw shut – glancing over at Castiel, he shook his head before sprinting after his brother – he wasn't about to let him go all lone ranger on this one.

* * *

A loud crashing sound echoed as Sarah's body impacted against the wall. The force alone causing her to crash through to the other side and collide against the concrete barn floor. Leaning up on her arms; still holding her blade tightly, she could feel the blood from her gums filling her mouth whilst trickling down her throat when she swallowed. Gathering what she could; Sarah spat the liquid to the ground as she pulled herself up and off the ground.

"Ah Sahariel I told you not to fight me..." She heard her brothers voice echo through the barn. Turning her head she noticed the toxin sitting neatly on an old table in the far corner; about to step towards it; Sarah paused as she felt a presence behind her. Feeling a powerful force grab her jacket, she was pulled roughly backwards to the ground...colliding against it – she knew he was moments away from her; forcefully she swung her blade up and thrust it through Lucifers thigh. Hearing him curse violently; Sarah looked up from the ground to find Lucifer glaring down angrily at her – needing to distract him she ripped her blade roughly out of him causing him to cry out and grab his leg.

She had that moment she needed, using her speed she jumped up and used her fists to continually pound at him; each forceful impact causing another piece of his vessel to flop to the ground whilst the blood poured freely from his face. Knowing she had him weakened, Sarah shoved him back away from her before forcefully spin kicking him out of a near by side door to the barn. Hearing him moan as his body collided against the ground outside, Sarah turned and hurried over to the toxin; glancing down she grabbed the liquid reactor tube – momentarily knowing that this was it being that she could feel own force protecting it, like it did her. Clenching her fist tight she smiled, she held the reactor protectively in her palm as she back stepped away from the table.

Feeling a painful force grab her arm from behind, she felt herself be swung forcefully round to see Lucifer standing there; the rage literally emitting through his grip on her. Lunging himself forward he completely took her off guard by headbutting her – moaning as his head collided against hers; Sarah could feel the blood start to flow from the bridge of her nose. Watching her fall back but still gripping onto her, Lucifer smirked evilly as he lifted his leg and kicked her forcefully away sending her body into a nearby barn column.

* * *

Still running Dean's eyes permanently scanned the areas that he searched; with every step on the ground – all he could think about was her _"Sarah!" Dean called turning himself to look at her. Pausing Sarah held her hand on the handle as she turned and looked at him. __"I love you..." Dean said; equally surprised at his response to her. _

Pausing Dean had to take a breath, he had been running for god knows how long and was still coming up empty handed. Feeling the air getting stuck in his chest from the worry and not actually having any to spare, Dean knelt to the ground – trying to pull his breath back. His heart beated fast in his chest as his whole body throbbed – he knew he had to ignore the pain, ignore everything – he refused to believe Castiel was right and that he would be too late. _"I will meet you out there...you need to get going Dean" Sarah advised seeing the unconvinced look on his face "Dean, I promise I will meet you"_

Cursing he pulled himself up off the ground and pushed his hand through his hair "Where the hell are you?" He asked glancing around at the sightings that surrounded him; with each second that passed – his impatience and fear of not being able to help her was undeniably growing.

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching him, Dean turned to see Sam pause at his side; taking an equal amount of deep breathes to settle his heart beating as fast "Damn, for being older and shorter; you sure do run quick Dean..." Sam tried to joke but could only see the panic and anxiousness on his brothers face.

"I need to find her Sam" Dean responded; the seriousness on his face showing that he wasn't mucking around.

Sam nodded supportingly "We will..."

Dean sneered angrily "Will we? We've looked everywhere Sam! I...I..." He started feeling all of his frustration get caught in his throat; pausing he turned his head to the side – he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sam see the vunerable side.

_Feeling her step back from his embrace, Dean smirked "Yeah, I'll miss you to..."_

_Sarah smiled "I love you Dean"_

Feeling the ground vibrate ever so slightly beneath their feet both Sam and Dean looked at the ground, glancing around Sam noticed a hidden entrance for an old processing farm "We haven't checked up there?"

Dean turned his head in the direction that Sam was looking, he couldn't know for sure but he had to look – even if the extra mile hike was a waste; he nodded in agreement as they sprinted up the darkened mud path.

* * *

On the ground, Sarah shook her head; trying to clear her vision after colliding against the hard steel post. Hearing footsteps approach her Sarah felt her body be picked up off the ground. Knowing her fate was coming undeniably closer, Sarah couldn't still just let it happen – no matter what, she had to fight.

Using her arms she roughly grabbed hold of Lucifer and tried to break his grip from her – although he cursed and swore at her unbelievable amount of strength, he still was not about to release her.

Tackling with eachother, Lucifer could feel each and every strike she was fighting him with; god she was hurting him but this was only angering him more. Growling at her constant speed, Lucifer swung her full force into the side of a tractor; feeling her body slam against it she let out a painful cry – she didn't have a chance to recover because within seconds she felt her body crash against another steel object. What it was she didn't know; all she could hear was the sound of her own cries as her bones were literally snapping within her.

Wrapping his hand around her throat, Lucifer lifted her off the ground – her tearful and bloodshot eyes looking down at him as he forcefully threw her across the barn. Sarah could feel the cooling breeze on her burning and bloody face as she was thrown forcefully through another one of the barn walls and out onto the estate; crying out as her broken form collided against a brick wall on the opposite side.

Beginning to slip, Sarah felt a force pull her up off the ground and slam her back against the wall, her eyes looking up to meet with Lucifiers; the one thing in creation that can truly scare her.

Living her premonition one moment at a time she waited for the inevitable as her eyes stared up into pure evil; she felt her blade pierce roughly through her chest and hit the wall behind; pinning her against it. Being stabbed my a devilian blade is nothing compared to the blade that can actually kill an Angel on impact; Sarah's cry echoed across the estate as she reached up and grabbed his hand on the handle of the blade. Almost instantly she watched as her grace and purity light surrounded her, ever so gradually getting brighter with each moment of her ever denying death.

Tears fell from her eyes to find Lucifier staring down at her, both sadness and anger showing through the blackness as he held her lifeless frame there. Sarah's body stiffened as his grip on the blade is tightened, surprisingly to her he didn't twist the blade but ripped it from her chest; the tears continuing to fall as her cry of agony only got louder.

"Sister I'm not an idiot, it's going to take a lot more than that to destroy you completely – you being a Seraphim after all" Lucifer whispered watching as the blood slowly but thickly dripped from her chest.

The pain was long and unbearable but Sarah felt her jaw clench tightly together as she glanced up at him "You can do what you want Lucifer..." Sarah whispered feeling her chest tighten "But you will not win this war..."

Lucifer raised his eye brow at her "Is that so? That a vision or a presumption my dear dying sister?"

"Sarah!" Slowly she was becoming lost in the daze but a voice pulled her straight back to reality, the last thing she wanted to hear was that voice but she did and now her death was the last thing on her mind.

"No!" His voice roared across the estate. Turning her heavy head to the side she watched as Sam and Dean appeared in the distance before hurrying towards them "Dean..." She whispered "No..."

Lucifer sneered catching a glimpse of the boys "2 for the price of 1..." He smugly said "At least you had one real use before you perished sister..."

Her whole being burned as her grace slowly and excruiciatingly leaked within her, turning to look at him; Sarah smirked "Too bad your weapon will not be able to find them..."

Lucifers overly smug grin disappeared as he watched Sarah slowly raise her free hand in the air, opening her clenched fist Lucifers eyes widened to see the toxin tube – not giving him a chance to grab it Sarah's face stiffened as she destroyed it in front of his eyes; crunching it in so many unmendables pieces – she was the only one after all that could.

"That is right brother...found a way to short circuit it..." Lucifers eyes turned and looked down at her, furious at what she had just done – what she had just destroyed...

"You little bitch!" Lucifer growled pulling her roughly away from the wall before cracking her back against it. Sarah clenched her fists together as she moaned at the pain; her legs barely supporting her. She was broken, barely standing – she knew it and Lucifer knew it but this wasn't going to stop him from doing the inevitable.

Lucifers face stiffened, pulling the blade back in the air he used his free hand to hold her there; her premonition always running through her mind, each moment fitting into place of her fate.

"Sarah!" She heard Dean call, his voice a lot louder than before; meaning he was closer and she now wanted Lucifer to finish what he started so she could save Sam and Dean that one final time...

* * *

...I'm not sure on how any of you are going to react, all i hope is that you enjoy the chapter & want to read the next one to find out whats happens! =( Feels like i've lost some readers somewhere along the line and i hope not to lose my continuing supporters (you know who you all are and I thank each and every one of you personally!) So what did you guys think? Look forward to reading your feedback :$ Please... lol xo


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay before you starting reading. The two final chapters are upon us and i hope you all enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing this story! **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you are all loved and appreciated for your support**** - my main supporters who have been with this story from the beginning right up until the end i am going to shout some luv out to you...** **Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, klandgraf2007, sammy crazy ass demon chic, Dean'sFallenAngel36, BlueEyedPisces, deanstheman, kari10, Asya55, Hime4life, amroberts17, sam riggs, PhunkyAngel and last but definitely not least CrazyIsMyLife. You're all awesome!**

**Chapter 31**

Watching the blade be thrust into her direction, she closed her eyes; already knowing her fate - her eyes didn't need to see what was going to happen next. In the moment of the blade piercing through her, Sarah took a deep and painful breath but to her surprise didn't feel the tip of her blade. Opening her eyes in that moment she shockingly watched as Gabriel and Raphael had suddenly appeared to the side of Lucifer; Raphael grabbing the tip before it could hurt her a second time.

Both Lucifer and Sarah turned their heads in complete surprise at their brothers, more so Sarah being that she wouldn't have expected them to show in a million years.

"Nothing more important that family, well our family..." Gabriel said angrily grabbing Lucifer and throwing him across the estate and away from her; watching him collide against the ground – Gabriel suddenly appeared next to him; a look of rage and resentment on his face.

"Hello Lucy" Gabriel smirked.

At her side Raphael supported Sarah as she desperately tried to find balance but it was a futile attempt; she knew most of her bones were broken and this time were not going to heal – her grace still slowly seeped and she couldn't help but notice the saddened look on her brothers face. "Thank you..." She barely whispered as the blood started to rise up in her throat. She couldn't deny that she was grateful for the rescue but fate was still going to have its way; no matter what.

Glancing to the side, both her and Raphael watched as Lucifer glared up at his younger brother "Go..." Sarah ordered knowing for Gabriel to keep the promise he made her; he would need to exist.

"Sahariel..." Raphael responded; not wanting to leave her.

Sarah gritted her teeth and growled; not only at the pain but at the fact she wasn't being listened to "Raphael, go!"

Raphael nodded; stepping back from her and releasing his grip he watched as she slipped to the ground – passing her a sympathetic look he turned and hurried over where his brothers were.

Lucifer huffed as he pulled himself up off the ground; cursing at the injuries his fellow sister had given him "Brother..."

"Now, now let's not push those boundaries..." Gabriel joked only for it to be short lived when Lucifer barrelled into him; sending them flying into the barn wall.

Delivering a hard knuckled punch down on Gabriel's cheek, Lucifer felt himself be grabbed from behind and flung into an old broken down tractor across the lot. Groaning at the constant attacks he slipped down to the ground – feeling a draft he lifted his head to find both Gabriel and Raphael standing there – he laughed maliciously.

"You know she's already dead brothers...shame you didn't make it sooner!" Lucifer smirked feeling himself be pulled roughly to his feet "Maybe you should let me finish the job, rather than letting her suffer..."

"You're not getting anywhere near her Lucifer!" Raphael responded angrily throwing him back into the barn wall.

Lucifer cursed before sneering at them "You think you can stop me? You two..."

Gabriel smirked "We're gonna do more than stop you Lucy Lu..." He turned and nodded at Raphael – Lucifer's smirk gradually started to disappear as he felt them together hold him against the barn as they started to chant.

"Gal Graph Van Gon Ur, Pa Graph, Pa Graph..."

"NO! I won't be gone forever and you brothers, you will be sorry!" Lucifer angrily stated as they continued to chart.

* * *

Leaning lifelessly against the wall and trying to take deep breathes; she couldn't help but wish fate would take hold of her already - Sarah slowly could feel the daze sweeping over her. Her eyes were closed; they didn't need to be open – she could feel everything that was happening to her.

"Sarah!" She heard his voice call through the darkness; trying to focus she listened to the sound of his body quickly dropping to the side of her.

She was so close to dying that both Dean and Sam could lightly see the outline of her wings surrounding her as the sun hit her frame – looking down at her; Dean literally felt sick at the thought of losing her – seeing her like that...

Sensing him and all of his overpowering emotions that were cutting her right to the core – more so than the tip of her own blade, Sarah tried her best to pull open her heavy eye lids "Dean" She whispered causing small droplets of blood to slowly seep from the corner of her mouth.

Surprised to see her alive, Dean's eyes widened as he moved closer to her; a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Even through the blur Sarah watched the tear glide down his cheek and passed him a sympathetic look, this alone breaking her heart – she never wanted him to see her like this knowing all too well of how it would make him feel.

"Dean..." Sam said softly at his side; assuming what his brother would do next but thought it was best he leave her. Dean ignored him and wrapped his arm underneath her, pulling her into him; Sarah cried out as the sound of her bones snapping and cracking made both Sam and Dean cringe.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered leaning his head down on hers; it hurt him to hurt her – even if he didn't cause it. Sarah nodded allowing her head to fall against him; broken or not – the warmth of him was better than a wall.

In the background, Sam glanced over at Gabriel and Raphael whose chants had become undeniably louder – working together Lucifer cried out as his form suddenly disappeared into an excruciatingly bright white light. His light still bright enough that Sam had to shield his eyes from most likely being blinded.

Cursing he lowered his arm to find that his brother hadn't moved; his arms remained locked around her like he didn't want to let her go – Sam passed him a saddened look as Dean stroked the side of his hand down her cheek.

"Your gonna be fine" Dean nodded; his eyes looking down into her teary ones. Inside he wasn't functioning properly – not like he normally would – he knew she wasn't going to survive but he was in denial – wanting, needing her to.

Gabriel and Raphael suddenly appeared at the side of her and the brothers; glancing at each other and then down at her, they passed her a sympathetic look knowing she really was desperately trying to hold on for the sake of Dean – they could read their sister after all, better than anyone.

"We can help you Sahariel but you will have to come with us..." Gabriel said softly seeing Deans grip tighten on her.

Sarah's and Dean's eyes never parted but he could feel his heart sink watching as she nodded in agreement. Leaning above her, only she could see the tears that fell freely from his eyes – angry at herself that she didn't have the strength to lift her hand and wipe them away.

Leaning closer into her, Sarah flinched as he held her tightly to him "Don't leave me..." She heard him whisper into her ear.

Closing her eyes momentarily she felt a tear fall down her cheek; she felt that awful feeling of her heart splintering inside of her – the pain of leaving him and more so the pain of not wanting to but knowing she had no choice. Gritting her teeth she was going to deal with the pain, she shakily lifted her hand and held the back of his head into her; tears now flowing freely from her own eyes. She could feel the wetness of his tears mixing with her own; what made it worse was that she could sense his every word to be true – she could sense his want for her, the need and the love...

"Sahariel..." Raphael whispered sensing her hold on this world slowly lessening – both he and Gabriel could feel how close she was to truly slipping away and knew she didn't want Dean to see that.

Finding it so hard to open her eyes and pull herself back to him; Sarah let an awful heart-rending moan escape her lips that caused Dean to lift himself up as her hand released from the back of his head and fell to the ground beside her – gently stroking her cheek; he watched as the light that seeped from her grew lighter and lighter – she was barely holding on – so close to shutting down. Shaking her head, it took so much for her to open her eyes but she did and it hurt to look up into those emerald eyes of his "Dean...I have to go..." She whispered watching as he subtly shook his head – god he didn't want her to go; feeling her chest burn and her body throb – she needed him to let her go.

Standing just to the side, even Sam felt a tear start to roll down his cheek – she had grown to be such a surprisingly important part of their life and because of the war surrounding the brothers she was now going to die for them. Staring down at her – he thought of the ways that she had helped them over and over; angrily he turned his head to the side – this wasn't fair, after everything this wasn't right for heaven to just let this happen to her. Turning his head back, he worriedly watched as the light surrounding her brightened and knew it wouldn't be long now – Sam didn't want to lose her but more so he didn't want Dean to; didn't want to watch his brother feel what he once did...with Jess.

Feeling the burning increase and the light brighten; Sarah let out another spine chilling cry as she tried to hold onto her being for him "Dean, please...I have to go..."

Already he could feel the rock hard lump in his throat but knew she was right; she was dying and there was nothing he could do – no way of helping her this time. The emptiness slowly started to consume him in the moment of him nodding in agreement with her – leaning down he gently joined his lips with hers; the softness remained but it hurt him like hell cause he could no longer feel those fulfilling feelings she emitted to him – he was losing her.

"Love you..." Sarah barely whispered as his lips parted from hers.

"Love you..." Dean whispered watching her lips rise in the corner slightly as her eyes slowly closed; falling into the blackness Sarah's head fell limply to the side against Dean's arm that held her upright "No..." He whispered feeling her slip away from him; his eyes closing as the light surrounding her became increasingly bright.

Gabriel and Raphael remained still at her side, bowing their heads for their sister.

"Apologies but we should go..." Raphael said softly glancing over at Sam.

Knowing his brother was lost in the sadness and regret he was obviously going to feel, Sam nodded as he stepped forward and gently placed his hand supportingly on his brother's shoulder. Beneath his grip he could feel Dean stiffen; his head remaining lowered as his eyes stared down at her as his arms still cradled her.

Glancing up Sam nodded in response to them – not wanting them to but allowing them to do what they needed. Gabriel and Raphael both nodded – they disappeared in that second, taking their sister quickly with them; taking her away from Sam...taking her away from Dean...

* * *

Okay, how you guys doing? =) So that is the finale part 1 - what did you think? I'm hoping you all enjoyed it and aren't disappointed. Okies so i'm keeping this one short, Thank you for reading and i'd love to know what you think so hit the review button! Luv to all my supporters! xo


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! okay very important writer's note! This chapter is NOT the ending - just the ending for this story, after this chapter you will have questions about certain things that have happened previously - those questions WILL be answered in the sequel, everything will be explained. **

**Okay so guys, you ever wanted to find out what she handed to Bobby? That question will be answered...**

**Chapter 32**

Sitting slouched but upright on Bobby's sofa Dean stared down at the coffee table in front of him, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this hurt – this empty; truthfully because of her and all that she had made him feel. Two weeks after having her suddenly disappear from him, the sickness still consumed – his head still throbbing from all the memories she had left with him.

His mind continually circled her - The way she taught him that not Angels are all the same; that they too can be human – that they can share, live and love the way a human can; the way she helped delve inside of the darkness that consumed him and make it brighter.

Staring at the table, Dean's eyes literally tried piercing through the envelope labelled _'DEAN' _that sat on top; Bobby had given it to him a week ago but still he didn't have the strength to open it – of course he was curious of what she could possibly write to make his pain and anguish lessen but something was always stopping him from tearing that flap open. Huffing he pushed his hand through his hair, reading her words wouldn't stop the hurt, wouldn't stop him missing her every second, wouldn't stop his need and want for her and more than anything as much as he tried to deny those unbelievably vulnerable feelings – the love he felt for her wasn't just going to stop.

Each morning he would wake to find it still laying there – still staring at him. Taking a deep breath he moved forward and reached out grabbing the envelope – feeling an uncomfortable amount of emotion rush through him as he could see Sarah in his mind – writing the words she obviously couldn't say to him for some unknown reason.

Pushing through the block in his mind, Dean shook his head as he ripped the envelope quickly open – any hesitation and surely he would have placed it back on that table and stared at it for another week. Surprisingly it was easier for Dean to cock a shotgun and empty clips into a demon whose possessed by a innocent person or set fire to a Rugaru than it was to slowly unfold the paper she had so neatly folded – seeing her writing, her words to him made his heart instantly sink and instantly the memory of losing her in his arms was thrust to the front of his mind.

_Dean_

_The words in this letter sadly will not end the suffering you are feeling and I am truly sorry for what the loss of myself will do – I wish that I would be there to guide you through, to supply the support that I forver have subtly given you._

_Right now you will not understand my decision – maybe even resent my actions but in time you will hopefully see that what I did was right – right for you; I promised you that I would protect you no matter what and this is me doing that. You truly are important Dean and your purpose is so much greater – I did what I had to, to ensure that you follow the path that is clearly made only for you. As much as you still deny and do not believe me, you will be the man that will stop at nothing to save the world from the Apocolapse; I am just sorry I will not be at your side to say I told you so. _

_I love you Dean and I hope you do not lose faith because no matter how bad things may or may not get – I know you will have the strength to pull through and be the hero I have said you can be all along. I know you will fight and deny who you truly are because you do not believe but you will fight nethertheless and if you fight – fight for yourself, fight for Sam, fight for me because I will always be there; the strength you found in me – still remains in you. _

_I do not regret my decision and neither should you for anything that happened, I finally found who I was supposed to be at your side and in them moments together I was truly happy – truly at peace with the decisions I had made. _

_You are an amazing man Dean – you taught me how to live, to laugh...to love – no one can take what you gave me away, the same as no one can take the lessons you learnt from me away from you. What we shared, will always remain because something like that cannot be forgotten but happiness will find you Dean and when it does – under whatever circumstance you go find that happiness that you have deserved for so long – My love for you will never alter but neither will the want for you to live the way I have always hoped you will. _

_I know you will but I wish you will not mourn for me because I am at peace, not because I left you but because I helped the best I could and that in itself is my best achievement. You are a survivor Dean, you always have been so if I have one dying request that you listen to – it is that you stand, you fight – and you protect this world from the forces that threaten it. Love you. S. _

Lowering his hand, Dean still held the paper in his hand as her words circled his mind – no they weren't helping with the pain of losing her but she somehow always did have a way of speaking to his heart rather than his mind. Hearing footsteps stop in the doorway, Dean turned and looked to find Sam standing there.

"You good?" Sam asked clearly noticing he had read the 'dreaded' letter.

For the first time in two weeks, Dean felt small movement in the corner of his lip as it raised up; nodding he stood from the chair and glanced over at his younger brother "Pack your stuff Sam, we're outta here..."

Sam passed him a confused expression at his sudden burst of energy "What? Why?"

Dean shook his head as he stepped forward "What we gonna do Sam, sleep our way through this damn apocolapse?" Leaning down he grabbed his duffel bag, straightening himself up his determined gaze met Sam's "No, we got work to do..."

* * *

So that is chapter 32, i hope none of you are disappointed! I really hope this follows kind the kind of lead of what normally happens after a tragic incident...Guys i am so grateful for all of your support, i luv you all for supporting me and my story! 1 more chapter will be uploaded after this one and i hope all my followers will read because this will be a snippet of whats to come in the sequel and i promise you WILL NOT be disappointed. So...what did you think? remember questions you may have will be answered in the sequel - I have everything planned out - I truly hope you will stay with me for the sequel. Ttys guys, click the review button and let me know what you thought!

Sequel snippet coming soon...dum dum dum :P xx P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!


	33. Chapter 33

**Not a chapter, more like a special Writer note...**

Hey guys, first off MERRY CHRISTMAS & I hope each and every one of you has a Supernaturally fabulous New Year!

So first things first, I went back and looked over all of the reviews each of you has written & thought I would personally thank each one of you before the year ends =) so here goes:

sammy crazy ass demon chic

Carla1989

Dean'sFallenAngel36

manufan2312

Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92

Asya55

Deanstheman

PhunkyAngel

jempa1112

sam riggs

kari10

Deangirl93

Lucy Colt

Hime4life

BlueEyedPisces

GracieClaire

CrazyIsMyLife

Roadside Rules

klandgraf2007

amroberts17

xXPrettyDisturbedXx

ginkies

wizziewoo123

Aalyrial

Wolfy Pup

So Thank you, your support throughout means so much to me! For the people that took the time to read this story, thank you and I always welcome new reviews so if you are new to the story – click the review button and let me know what you think! I'd love to read your thoughts & opinions.

Now on to business, I mentioned in my note on my last chapter that I will be uploading a snippet from the sequel before I take a small break over Christmas – The good/bad news is that I am ready to start uploading my sequel...but the sequel will officially start next week so guys I will be taking a short break now and chapter 1 of the new story will be uploaded next week.

This is the only way I can reach all of my supporters & readers! You guys rock and I hope you all will follow the second instalment. Again Merry Christmas to you all – I hope you all have an awesome time.

Sparkly Blue Eyes =)

P.S Again Thank you, Thank you, Thank you TO EVERYONE!


End file.
